Twin Flames
by NyxolasDyr
Summary: OC AU Smut Two men encounter each other in a nightclub in Gotham and go for a wild ride around the world. Can villains and heros coexist harmoniously? Well they think so.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an OC AU. We only own the OC's we do not own anything else.**

 **We have some Marvel themes and people in the story but those are way later and same for DC characters. All smut will be a chapter long and you will be warned if you don't want to read it you can just skip the chapter and continue the plot.(unless it's lighter smut but you will still be warned.) We would love feedback.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

Predator and Prey Play in the Lair

Axel stood in Commissioner Gordon's office listening to her orders. Her large black and red wings tight against her back, her back perfectly straight.

"Yes, Sir." she said just before she left to fulfill her orders. She walked briskly over to her desk and grabbed her backpack with her case file in it. She slung it over her bony shoulder making sure her raven hair was out of the way. "See you tomorrow Carson." She said to the geeky looking man across the desk.

"Later Loan." He said, too busy on the computer to even look up. She walked out of the building briskly trying to get home quickly. Once she was on the doorstep of the police station, she unfurled her wings and took to the sky in one brisk movement. She looked down at the city of Gotham. It always looked like it had a dark cloud hanging over it. As she flew to her apartment she watched the bat signal turn on. She knew The Bat and Gordon were probably hanging out on the roof talking. She landed on her apartment building's roof and took the fire escape to her floor and came in the window she had converted into a door. She tossed her backpack down and went for her phone.

Iorik scanned his bustling lounge. He recalled a news article he'd seen: 'The Lair declared best club in Gotham!' He spotted a commotion by the door.

"Signal's on," came Bjorn's voice in Iorik's earpiece. Iorik sat at the bar and ordered a cocktail, still scanning the crowd. His eyes were royal purple with metallic gold flecks and glittered like jewels.

Axel called her brother and put him on speaker as she went shopping in her closet.

"Hey Ax." Said the man on the other line.

"Hey Arrow. You wanna go to The Lair with me tonight?" She asked, finding a sleeveless little black dress for her hourglass figure.

"Yeah sure let me find something though..." He said, putting his own phone on speaker and staring at himself in the mirror. While Axel was getting dressed, Arrow was trying to find something that would fit over his wings and look good. "Hey, let's meet on the roof of our building." he said, seeing as he lived on the first floor and she lived on the fifth.

"Yeah sure." She hung up and put a bit of makeup on. Arrow finally picked something and met Axel on the roof. The both flew over to the club and walked up to the door. Bjorn looked at the two with his regular eye while his bionic one scanned them from under his eyepatch.

 _Wings. Huh. That's a new one._ The bouncer thought as he held up his massive hand, stopping them. "You kids got some I.D. ?" His voice was deep and gruff. A tall, thin man brushed by the two and walked up to Bjorn, who bowed. "Dr. Valtiago. Welcome back." The thin man nodded and walked in as Bjorn turned back to Arrow and Axel. Both pulled out their Passports showing they were 23. Axel and Arrow noted Dr. Valtiago as he came by before turning back to Bjorn. The red in both their wings made them look much darker in the street lights.

"Go on in. And here." Bjorn handed them each a pair of drink tickets. "Have yourselves a couple drinks on the house." He turned to make a note on his list, the light revealing the blue and black Valknut tattoo on the left side of his neck.

Inside, Iorik's eyes lighted on Arrow. He smiled, revealing perfect, pearly teeth with slightly elongated canines. The two stools to his left were empty. Arrow walked in wearing a black button up that he was too lazy to button up and a pair of jeans. His hair was a mess but he at least brushed it. Axel gently pulled her brother to the bar. She sat him next to Iorik and ordered both of them a martini. Arrow was blissfully aware of Iorik upon walking into the bar.

"Hello there, cutie,". Iorik said. "First time in my Lair? You're a little different from the usual crowd.." He eyed Arrows wings with interest. Iorik wore a pair of side lace black leather pants and a low cut midnight purple silk shirt reminiscent of a salsa dancer's top, the neckline stopping just above his navel. He wore a pair of black leather italian boots. Arrow listened to Iorik talk and almost melted to the floor.

"Yeah it is my first time in here." He blushed a little taking a drink of his martini. "Axel read about the club in the newspaper and she never goes out to the club alone." She was watching everything and drinking her martini when Arrow made a blatant attack on her, "And apparently she has no friends of her own." He chuckled a little, his eyes lighting up a brighter cloud grey.

"Oh shut it you don't either so you can't complain." She remarked at him. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head to the right a bit noting that that was true.

"What is your name, handsome?" Iorik asked, his eyes glittering as he takes a sip of his own drink, his long black hair falling forward to frame his face.

"Arrow. And yours?" He asked Iorik setting his elbow on the bar propping his head up. His eyes drooping to half mast with a bit of flame behind them.

"Iorik ShadowBlade. I own the club." He leaned on the counter, the 3 carat flawless diamond on his platinum pinky ring glittering as the lights dimmed. A spotlight appeared on the piano. Lying on top was a voluptuous young woman with long auburn curls in a sparkling red dress and red patent pumps. She started singing some oldies in her second soprano.

"Ah, well nice to meet you Iorik." Arrow turned to look at the piano before noticing Axel was playing pool. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Are you new to Gotham?" Iorik asked quietly, not looking at the piano. Arrow turned back to Iorik.

"Actually we moved here a year ago. We used to live in Habitual." He said, remembering the small town.

"Your sister better be careful. That crowd doesn't take kindly to losing," Iorik commented, finishing his drink as the woman finished her song and the crowd applauded. "Do you want to sit by the stage? It would be nice to have someone attractive to sing to, for once." Iorik asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Sure." Arrow blushed and finished off his drink. He was starting to hope Axel didn't blow this for him.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot!" one of the mobsters Axel was shooting pool with said after the winged young woman sunk three balls with one shot. Arrow closed his eyes and inwardly groaned as he heard the confrontation. Iorik looked over, then turned to Arrow with a mischievous grin.

"You want to see something cool?"

"Yeah, sure." Arrow said, remembering a hunk was standing next to him. Iorik made a complicated hand gesture and the mobster hassling Axel yelped as the the seat of his pants burst into flame. Arrow started laughing clutching his sides. Axel instantly raised her hands and looked at Arrow shaking her head mouthing I didn't do it. Arrow laughed harder at his sister before mentioning to Iorik to calm her down. Iorik winked at Axel and the mobster's pants went out. He led her and Arrow to the VIP table near the stage and signalled a cocktail waitress.

"The usual, sir?" the girl said, pulling out a notepad. Iorik nodded, then turned to Arrow.

"What'll ya have, cutie?"

"A bloody Mary please." Arrow said to the waitress, then looked at Iorik.

"Martini please." Axel said to the girl.

"Put 'em on my tab," Iorik said. The waitress smiled and left, returning a moment later with a martini for Axel, the bloody mary for Arrow and a bubbling, smoking crimson drink in a crystal goblet, which she placed in front of Iorik, who tossed a $100 bill onto her tray. Arrow looked around and took a drink of his bloody mary. Axel looked at Iorik weird, wondering why he left a $100 tip.

"Sorry, boys. My voice needs to rest," the singer on the piano said to the audience as she walked over to Iorik, swaying her hips. She winked at Axel. "But I'm sure your host wouldn't mind singing something for us," she handed the mic to Iorik as the crowd whistled. He stood and slowly turned around as the band struck up a slow tune. Axel watched the female singer walk over and wink, and she looked the girl up and down. Iorik began to sing to Arrow in a smooth, perfect tenor.

"Your fingers in my hair, that sly come hither stare, that strips my conscience bare, it's witchcraft." His eyes glittered as he continued, and he finished the song seated on Arrow's lap, stroking the other man's wings gently, with a coy smile. For Arrow, when Iorik started singing, the world started to melt away. When Iorik finished the song Arrow was red as a tomato with a rager in his pants. About now Arrow was cursing his wings for being an erogenous zone. The crowd applauded. It was about three a.m., and the patrons began to disperse. Iorik continued to sit on Arrow's lap, stroking his wings. "You drive here, cutie?" Iorik asked with a charming smile.

"Flew." Arrow said the blush starting to disappear from his face and his eyes going half mast. The embarrassment had run off and was now replaced with lust.

"We'll I'm going to head home Arrow." Axel said, finishing her drink and getting up to leave.

"No rush, sweetie. Stay awhile." The woman in red said, sitting down in Iorik's chair. "I don't think either of you should fly home after drinking."

"Axel, this is my sister, Lillian." Iorik said, shifting slightly on Arrows lap, the movement causing him to bump against the other man's erection. Arrow sucked in a breath and held it. Iorik looked at Arrow in surprise, then gave a smile and leaned in so his hip was pressing against Arrow's hardened member, winking. The action caused Arrow to let the breath go slowly, trying not to groan in pleasure. Axel looked at Lillian.

"Hello Lillian." She smiled, being courteous.

"I think they should spend the night," Iorik said without looking away from his prey, the look in his eyes indicating that Arrow wasn't going to get much sleep.

"Yeah, Ax, maybe we should just stay." Arrow purred out, looking into Iorik's eyes.

"Fine, we'll stay, but if I hear any of that I will have your hide." She said looking at Arrow then Lillian. Iorik chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." he said innocently, standing and scooping Arrow up bridal style as if he weighed nothing, careful not to harm his wings. Axel faked a gag then laughed. She really wasn't bothered by it at all. "Lilian will show you to your room when you wish," Iorik said before carrying Arrow into the elevator. Arrow flipped Axel off on the way out and held onto Iorik's neck. As soon as the doors closed, Iorik kissed him on the lips passionately. The winged man kissed back, his hands making their way into Iorik's hair. He momentarily broke the kiss to catch a breath before going back to making out with the beautiful man holding him.

Back in the bar, Axel stood up.

"Can I please be shown to my room I need some sleep." She asked Lillian.

"You'll be bunking with me, toots,". Lillian said with a smirk, downing the rest of Iorik's abandoned drink. "C'mon. This way." She led Axel to the other elevator, and Bjorn and the black suited piano player joined them, the large elevator providing ample room. The piano player bowed regally, taking off his black fedora.

"Hello, m'lady."Axel nodded to the Piano player.

"Hello." She smiled. She looked at all the people in the elevator and started to get a little anxious.

The elevator carrying Iorik and Arrow opened to reveal a lavish penthouse lit by the soft light of ivory coloured candles that floated in midair. Iorik carried his prize to the bedroom where a huge round bed was waiting, clad in black silk sheets. A black marble vase was on the nightstand, filled with blood red orchids. The candles floated here, too. Arrow looked around the room and smiled. Iorik grinned at the man in his arms.

"You up for some fun, gorgeous?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a smut chapter if you do not want to read it, skip it**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Feathered Wings, Silken Sheets, and Hardened Muscles

"Of course I'm up for fun." He said, kicking his shoes off, not wanting to get their dirt on the bed. He pecked Iorik on the lips waiting to be put down. Iorik laid him gently on the bed, Arrow extended his wings a bit as he did so. Iorik stroked the feathered appendages, causing Arrow to shudder.

"They're beautiful," Iorik said quietly.

"Thank you." Arrow purred out. Iorik leaned in and kissed Arrow, reaching down and gripping the younger man's erection through his pants. Arrow gasped into the kiss. It had been forever since the last time he had sex. A growl escaped Iorik's throat as he rubbed Arrow through the man's pants, his own sizable bulge readily apparent. He tore open Arrows shirt and kissed his way down to his nipples, teasing them with his tongue. Arrow was sprawled out on the bed letting Iorik do whatever he wanted. He let out a small moan and bucked his hips as he felt Iorik's tongue play with his now very pert nipples. Iorik stripped off his own shirt, revealing his pale, chiseled chest and abs. He leaned back down and gently bit Arrow's erection through the man's jeans, causing Arrow to groan with the satisfaction of his cock getting some attention. He propped himself up and watched what Iorik did to him Iorik looked into Arrow's eyes as he slowly unzipped the man's pants and slid them off, nuzzling and nipping at the bulge in Arrow's underwear. Arrow bit and chewed on his lip as he felt and watched Iorik play with him. Soon Arrow just plopped back on the bed. Iorik pulled off Arrow's underwear and reverently wrapped his hand around Arrow's shaft.

"It's so pretty," he breathed, then gently kissed the underside of the head. Arrow groaned.

"Shit Iorik." He shivered as his cock was kissed. "My god Iorik, hurry up." He was starting to beg.

"Hurry up and do what?" Iorik teased, sliding his thumb across the cockhead.

"Fuck me. Please just fuck me now." Arrow writhing on the bed begging to be fucked clear into tomorrow. "Please Iorik just fuck me."

Iorik straightened up and stripped off his pants, leaving him clad in a bulging leather g-string, which was pulled down to reveal a rock hard nine and a half inch uncut cock with a purple tinted head, a glistening drop of precum on the tip.

"Turn over and point that hot little ass towards me," he said hungrily, his eyes glazed with lust. Arrow looked at Iorik's cock and quickly leaned over and licked the little bead of precum off the tip before doing as he was told. Iorik pulled Arrow's cheeks apart and used his tongue to trace Arrow's pucker before sliding it in three inches, wiggling the forks. Arrow started to moan.

"Oh god." He was shaking struggling to keep on his hands. Iorik slid his tongue deeper, coating Arrow's insides with a pain numbing secretion that enhanced pleasure. Arrow fell on the bed face first with his ass in the air.

"Fuck."

"As you wish, love," Iorik said, positioning his cock at Arrow's entrance and starting to slide in slowly. Arrow's head went back in a silent scream. He didn't really breathe until Iorik was fully in him.

"Fuck, you're tight," Iorik panted as he hilted himself, bumping Arrow's prostate in the process. "Let me know when to start moving, sweetie." Arrow started panting from feeling so much pleasure. After a minute he nodded for Iorik to move.

"Go for it." Iorik pulled back until just the head was inside, then thrust forward, ramming Arrow's prostate. He repeated the action, groaning as he built a rythm.

"Gods you feel good." he hissed. Arrow moaned and grunted. Soon he was screaming burying his head in the bed his hands twisted into the sheets. His wings were limp at his side.

"C'mere, gorgeous," Iorik said, lifting Arrow and flipping him over. He kissed his lover deeply, then bent over and took the head of Arrow's cock into his mouth, lashing it with his tongue as he continued to thrust vigorously. Arrow watched him contort.

"Oh god." Was the last thing he said before starting to scream limply. Iorik took Arrow's cock down his throat to the hilt as he thrust harder. Arrow felt Iorik take all of him and he let loose and came. Iorik greedily guzzled Arrows seed, rippling his throat to prolong the orgasm as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. Arrow's eyes rolled back, his body unable to take it anymore. Iorik let Arrow's flaccid cock slide out of his mouth.

"I'm close love," he panted, his thrusts becoming sporadic "Where do you want it?"

"Inside." He said weakly he was close to taking a catnap. Iorik let out a bestial roar as he hilted himself one last time, pumping Arrow full of his seed for a full thirty seconds before collapsing next to his lover. He turned and kissed Arrow tenderly.

"That was incredible," he said softly as he stroked Arrow's hair.

"No kidding" Arrow smiled as he cuddled up to Iorik and dropped a wing over them. Once he had gotten comfy he passed out.

The elevator carrying Lillian. Axel, Bjorn, and the piano player opened to a hall with two doors on either side. The two men got off first and went into the first doors on either side, while Lilian led Axel to the second door on the left. Axel followed after Lillian and waited for the other woman to open the door.

"Do you have any powers to go with those pretty wings of yours?" Lillian asked as she touched her finger to the doorknob. There was an electronic beep and the deadbolt disengaged, and she opened the door to reveal a Moroccan themed room with hanging silks and embroidered rugs, all in reds and golds.

"Um, yeah. Fire, water, and sound powers." Axel said. walking into the room. She was awestruck. "Your room is beautiful." She stood in the middle and turned in slow circles.

"Thank you," Lillian said, admiring Axel's body as she turned.

"So where am I sleeping?" She asked Lillian turning to face her hand on her hip.

"Well, there's the chaise lounge," Lillian gestured to a fainting couch with a gold frame and red velvet upholstery, "or you could share my bed," she finished with a wink.

"Well if we're sharing a bed, I hope you don't mind." Axel started taking off her dress.

"Not at all." Lillian smiled, eyes twinkling. She untied her dress and it fell off, revealing a red and black silk garter chemise, thigh high black stockings and a lacy red thong. Her perfectly formed E cup breasts bounced slightly. Axel watched Lillian as her own dress hit the floor in a pile. When Axel saw the massiveness of Lillian's boobs she walked closer to her. With both hands she reached out and grabbed Lillian's breasts and proceeded to jiggle, poke, and generally feel them up.

"They're huge." Axel said in awe. Lillian laughed.

"Sometimes I think they're too big. Yours are perfect." She reached out and squeezed Axel's left breast. Axel smiled.

"Thanks. I like mine." She said grabbing hers and jiggling them. Lillian giggled.

"Hang on while I disarm." She reached into two hidden pockets in her chemise and drawing two gold-plated .44 caliber derringers with pearl grips and placing them on the nightstand. Axel watched her pull the derringers out of her chemise and stared at her.

"How the fuck?" She was so confused.

"Hidden panels." Lillian winked. "Can you unlace me?"

"Yeah sure, no problem." Axel walked behind her and unlaced Lillian. Every chance she got she would rub Lillian's back. "There you go." She said as she finished. Lillian turned to face Axel, completely topless, her hardened pink nipples brushing the other woman's chest. She smiled, and pulled Axel into a tongue kiss, groping the other woman's ass. Axel kissed back and tried to get her own bra off. Once it was off she had her hands tangled in Lillian's hair and pulled Lillian over to the bed.

"C'mere!" Lillian pinned Axel to the bed and straddled her, kissing and biting Axel's neck. Axel started panting and whimpering.

"Shit, Lillian." Lillian began to suck and nibble on Axel's nipples.

"Mmmm, you taste good. May I have more?"

"Oh god yes you can. Please do." Axel moaned, panted, eyes screwed shut. Lillian slid her hand into Axel's underwear and two fingers into Axel's pussy, then twisted them. Axel moaned.

"Shit. It feels so fucking good." Axel panted, Lillian smirked as she removed her fingers from Axel and held them up. Her long pink tongue snaked out and wrapped around the soaked digits, licking them clean while she looked at Axel. Axel relaxed for a second before watching Lillian lick her fingers.

"Oh god I want your tongue." Lillian smiled and kissed her way down Axel's belly as she pulled the other woman's underwear off. She dropped to her knees and locked eyes with the naked woman before her, firing her tongue five inches into Axel's pussy and wriggled it slightly, tasting her lover's juices. Axel watched Lillian and groaned. She moaned when her tongue was launched into her.

"Fucking shit, crap, jebfofidhsvfjdid." She was enjoying it so much that she couldn't even speak anymore. Lillian pushed her tongue three inches deeper and made it writhe, rubbing her upper lip against Axel's clit, enjoying her taste. Axel started screaming and arching into Lillian's tongue. Lillian thrashed her tongue as she rubbed the front of her teeth gently against Axel's clit. Axel suddenly went quiet and started to shake as she orgasmed. Lillian continued to thrash her tongue as she happily drank her lover's juices. Axel lay there panting. Lilian planted a gentle kiss on Axel's nether lips and lay down next to the other woman, stroking her wings.

"Your wings are beautiful," she mused. Axel rolled onto her side and laid a wing over Lillian. Lillian kissed Axel gently, her lips burning hot.

"You want to spend the day here, too?" she asked. "It's almost 6." Axel kissed back happily.

"Yes please." She said groggily.

"Good," Lillian said, holding Axel close. Lillian's skin was hot, above feverish, but she wasn't sweating. Axel buried her face in Lillian's boobs and sighed before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Melded Hearts and Fiery Dragons

Iorik lay there, wide awake, gazing down at this young man who had stolen his heart, something he thought he had lost long ago. He gave a genuine smile, feeling a happiness he hadn't felt since he left Thimascara over a century ago. There was a tap at the window. He looked over, and silently got out of bed, tucking the silk sheet and black mink comforter around Arrow before opening the window to the cold grey dawn. Arrow rolled onto his stomach and his wings sprayed out taking up the entire bed. He sighed and happily slept. The raven hopped in and handed Iorik a letter. He quickly read it while petting the bird. "Oh, good..." he said happily. He quickly wrote a response, and handed it to the bird. He gave it a treat, and it took the letter and flew off towards the sunrise. He put on a black velvet robe trimmed in black fur and stood on the balcony, listening to the whisper of the wind as Diana had taught him.

~6 p.m.~

Arrow woke up and rolled onto his side and rubbed his eyes. Out of his finger a tiny flaming rendition of the original Cinderella played out before turning into a tiny little flaming wyvern that started to pull on Arrow to get out of bed. There was a ping as the elevator opened. A tall, broad young man who closely resembled Bjorn walked in, wearing a leather biker vest, black jeans, and black leather eagle boots.

"Dad? You home?" he called. Arrow got confused and sat up in bed with his little wyvern making a nest in his hair. The young biker walked in and stopped, looking at Arrow in surprise.

"Oh. Um... Hi."

"Hi." Arrow said as Kivuli poked his head out of Arrow's hair and flew over to inspect the biker.

"My name's Ivan. Have you seen my dad today?" the biker asked, eyeing Kivuli curiously.

"No. I just woke up, to be honest." Kivuli circled Ivan. "Kivuli get back here." Arrow said to the little wyvern. Kivuli came back and layed in Arrow's hair, watching Ivan. The elevator dinged again and Iorik walked in, carrying several large shopping bags.

"Hey, Da." Ivan said.

"Ivan! You're early." Iorik said, pulling the other man into a hug. Arrow sat on the bed with the blanket bundled up in his lap, extremely confused.

Iorik looked at Arrow. "Ivan, this is my boyfriend, Arrow. Arrow this is my son, Ivan." Ivan smiled.

"Hi...again." Arrow laughed nervously.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Iorik asked in concern, sitting on the bed next to Arrow as Ivan wandered off to the kitchen.

"No, I'm not. Can I have my underwear, please?" He said, only feeling awkward because he's butt naked. Kivuli went off in search of Arrow's underwear.

"What's wrong?" Iorik asked as he reached under the bed and handed Arrow the briefs he had removed from him that morning. Arrow put his briefs on and instantly felt better.

"Nothing now." he smiled and kissed Iorik. Kivuli came back and laid on Iorik's head. "Oy oy oy no, no nests out of his hair." He said picking up the little dragon and depositing him on his own head. "Don't let him nest in your hair. You'll never get it undone." Iorik chuckled.

"I bought you some new clothes, love. I hope you like them."

"I just might, if you'd show 'em to me." he smiled. Iorik pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a black silk suit jacket sprinkled with crystals so it sparkled like the night sky.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Arrow said, gently touching it.

"Do you want to clean up before dinner, love?" Iorik asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes please." Arrow smiled at Iorik. Kivuli breathed fire and roared. "Oh shut it, you." He said, dispelling the dragon.

"Care for some company?" Iorik asked with a mischievous grin.

Axel woke up and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around and a grin just got plastered on her face. Lillian opened the door and walked in with several dress, jewelry, and shoe boxes.

"Good evening, sweetie," she said with a smile. "I bought you some things. I thought you might wear them to dinner." Axel looked at her.

"Can I get some coffee first?" She asked, not quite awake.

"Sure." Lillian said, gesturing to a full coffee pot on a table in the corner before placing the boxes on the bed. Axel got up and poured a cup before sitting back on the bed and taking a drink and sighing.

"Are you alright?" Lillian asked in concern, sitting next to Axel.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I just like coffee when I wake up." She smiled over the lip of her coffee mug.

"Oh, okay. Would you like to see what I bought you? I hope you like them."

"Yeah sure." Axel said taking a drink of coffee. Lillian opened the top box to reveal a black velvet evening gown studded with garnets around the neckline, cuffs, and hem.

"I thought you could wear this one to dinner tonight."

"I like that. It's beautiful." She smiled.

"I also bought you some shoes," Lillian said, opening a box containing a pair of black stiletto pumps.

"Ohhhhh, I like those." Axel said, finishing off her coffee.

"I'd like to see you in them." Lillian said.

"Okay." Axel smiled and stood up putting her underwear on from last night.

"I bought you some lingerie as well, sweetie. I figured you would want to shower before dinner. Especially after our exercise session this morning." Lillian said with a wink.

"Only if you join me." Axel smiled sweetly. Lillian smiled slyly.

"I was planning on it, my love." She walked to a door without a handle and slid it open to reveal a small room coated in black marble tiles. There was a hot tub set in the centre of the floor and the ceiling was one big rainstorm shower head. Lillan pulled her derringers out of her corset and put them on a table before unzipping her corset and removing her shirt. "After you, sexy," she said in a sultry tone. Axel got back out of her underwear and happily got into the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another nsfw chapter if you don't want to read it please move on to chapter 5**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

Steamy Showers and Broken Tiles

Arrow smiled. "Of course I would love some company." Iorik slid open his shower room and gestured for Arrow to enter.

"Ivan? Why don't you go see Kivuli for a bit?" Ivan walked toward the elevator and left. Iorik stripped down to his skin, his cock already at half mast. Arrow got slightly confused but left it alone. He got out of his boxers and stepped into the shower.

"May I wash your back, love?" Iorik asked innocently, joining Arrow in the shower. Arrow turned so Iorik could see his back.

"Sure." He smiled. Iorik began massaging Arrow's back with soap, working his way down slowly untill he was rubbing Arrow's rear. "Are you sore from this morning?" he asked, giving Arrow's left cheek a quick squeeze. Arrow wrapped his wings around the front of him.

"A bit." He smiled.

"Too sore to go again?" Iorik asked with a rueful smirk.

"Never." Arrow grinned back at him. Iorik smiled and pinned Arrow against the wall facefirst, sliding two fingers inside him and spreading them apart to loosen him up. Iorik's dick began to swell. Arrow panted.

"Shit." He pushed his ass toward Iorik. The larger man added a third finger and wiggled them all. He was now completely hard. Arrow started moaning into his arms, loud enough to break a couple tiles in front of him. Iorik removed his fingers and began rubbing his erection against Arrow's pucker.

"You want this? Huh?" he teased.

"Yes. Please, Iorik I want it so bad." he groaned.

"As you wish,". Iorik said, sliding his soaped up member into Arrow's entrance.

"Mmmm, you're just as tight as earlier," Iorik moaned, then licked and nibbled Arrow's earlobe. Arrow shivered.

"Yeahhhh." He moaned out.

"Ready for me to move?" Iorik asked once he had hilted himself within Arrow.

"Yes, yes please move." Arrow begged. Iorik began to thrust into Arrow, reaching around and gripping the other man's cock, stroking it. The water started coming out of the shower head as steam. Arrow started thrusting back at Iorik. The large man increased the force of his thrusts and pumped Arrow's member vigorously. Arrow started screaming. He was trying not to break stuff but was decidedly unsuccessful.

"I'm close, sweetie. Tell me where." Iorik growled.

"Right where you are." He moaned out right before he came. Iorik snarled as he exploded within Arrow. He leaned on the wall, panting. He spun his partner around and kissed him. He broke the kiss and held up his hand, which was dripping with Arrow's seed. He slowly licked his hand clean, looking at Arrow the whole time. Arrow watched Iorik, then looked around and winced. "Sorry about that." Iorik laughed.

"Don't worry about it, love. I'll have it fixed by the time we get back." He smiled. "We should probably get clean now. We don't want to have dinner too late."

"Okay." Arrow said bringing the water to a decent temperature. He cleaned his wings and feathers first before doing his hair.

Lillian stripped down and followed Axel, sitting on the floor at the edge of the tub. "I'm not sure I'm dirty enough for another shower," she said, smirking at Axel. Axel sat with Lillian.

"No I don't think you are." She smiled and began to kiss Lillian. Lillian kissed back fiercely, stroking the other woman's back as the shower above them activated, simulating a tropical rainstorm. Axel's hands wandered and explored Lillian before rubbing her clit.

"Ohhhh, gods," Lillian groaned, spreading her legs to allow Axel better access. She was shaven smooth except for a one inch wide patch of flaming red hair at the top of her groin that had been shaped into a pentagram. Axel inserted a pair of fingers into Lillian while keeping the heel of her hand on her clit. She very slowly started to move her fingers slowly getting faster and faster. Lillian moaned and began to buck her hips against Axel's hand, reaching over and lightly pinching her partner's nipple.

"More," she panted Axel put another finger in and searched for Lillian's g-spot. She lowered herself and took one of Lillian's nipples in her mouth. Lillian gasped as Axel's finger brushed her g-spot.

"Bite it," she moaned. Axel bit her nipple, her fingers working Lillians g-spot.

"Yes! Oh, gods yes!" Lillian cried as she began to hump Axel's hand wildly. Axel let go and started to give Lillian hickeys everywhere. Lillian whimpered as Axel's mouth left her breast. She continued to hump her lover's hand. Axel smiled and bit down on Lillian's other nipple. Axel twisted her fingers around rubbing them all against Lillian's walls before placing her thumb against her clit and rubbing. Lillian cried out as she came hard, drenching Axel's hand as her hips bucked wildly. Axel didn't move her hand until Lillian was done. Then she licked her fingers clean. Lilian panted as the water on her skin turned to steam. Axel smiled and kissed her. Lillian stroked Axel's wings causing the other woman to purr. Lillian couldn't help but giggle.

"That's so cute!" She continued to stroke Axel's wings. Axel kept purring at Lillian.

"My mother's fault..."

"Really? Kivuli blames his father." Lillian said. Axel laughed.

"That's funny, my brother has a fiery dragon named that."

"Really? Huh." Lillian said, raising her eyebrows. "Kivuli is our piano player. He's dating Ivan."

"Ironic." Axel smiled. "Weren't we showering for dinner?" Lillian laughed and began to soap up her body as Axel washed her hair. Lillian looked up at the ceiling.

"Does your brother have sound powers too?" she asked, turning to look at Axel.

"Yeah, and fire and water, so I'm sure there's clouds and broken mirrors and tiles and all sorts of stuff on fire... he gets excited the second time around." she replied.

"Is that much destruction a common occurrence?"

"Only with a guy he really likes. And he hasn't gotten any since he was like 19 so its been awhile." Lillian chuckled at that.

"I'll let Iorik know to add a maintenance fund to the budget next month."

"Good idea." Axel grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Diamond Crowns and Mirrored Masks

Iorik washed himself and went to get dressed, putting on a black silk shirt and black linen pants. He strapped on a shoulder rig, then turned and opened a picture on the wall. Reaching inside, he pulled out a high tech black handgun and three magazines. He slid one into the pistol and pulled the slide back, then gently released the hammer so there was a round in the chamber. He removed and topped off the mag, sliding the other two into a pouch on the right of the rig before putting the reloaded pistol in the holster on the left. Arrow finished showering and came in to get dressed. his wings dripping water that never hit the floor.

"There are some black dress boots in the red bag, sweetie. Also, I had the clothes made with slits in the back so your gorgeous wings would show." Iorik said as he slipped on a black velvet blazer with royal purple silk trim.

"Okay." Arrow replied, starting to put his clothes on and brushing his hair. He tried to get it to look good but his hair didn't want to. Iorik straightened his jacket and turned to face Arrow, smiling.

"We're going to The Diadem on a triple date. Is that alright?" Arrow's wings fluttered a bit.

"Oh my god."

"Something wrong?" Iorik asked, walking over and straightening Arrow's collar. Arrow hugged and kissed Iorik.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine."

"Glad to hear it," Iorik replied with a grin. "C'mon. Lets see if Kivuli and Ivan are ready to go."

"Okay." Arrow replied, ready to follow Iorik. The large man led him to the elevator, down one floor, and over to a door on the left. Iorik knocked on Kivuli's door.

"You two ready?" The door opened to reveal Kivuli in a 3-piece charcoal linen suit. Behind him was Ivan, wearing a navy blue sharkskin outfit with a ruffled black silk shirt. Iorik smiled and led them all back into the elevator.

Lillian rinsed off and went to the bedroom, the water on her skin turning to steam. She put on a black evening gown, then a red corset vest over it, sliding her derringers into the hidden panels. Axel finished and shook her wings to get some of the water off. She walked into the bedroom and got dressed.

"I thought you could wear these," Lillian said, presenting a matching earring and necklace set to Axel. The necklace was light and made of 24K gold, formed to look like tree branches, with ruby orchids. The earrings were larger versions of the orchids with black diamond centres.

"Of course I'll wear that." She said, grabbing them and putting the earrings in and putting on the necklace.

"You look stunning," Lillian smiled as she put on her own necklace, a chandelier style array of diamonds, putting in a matching set of earrings.

"Thanks" Axel replied, admiring Lillian.

"Have you been to The Diadem before?" the redhead asked.

"No, I've never been."

"It's a beautiful restaurant. It's owned by Iorik, but we don't eat there very much. Only on special occasions. Like our triple date tonight."

"Really?" Axel said, walking the short distance to kiss Lillian. "Sounds like fun."

"Indeed," Lillian replied with a smile. She took Axel's hand and led her out the door and down to the club floor, which was empty save for the cleaning staff, and Bjorn.

"Hey, Lil!" Bjorn said, then spotted Axel. "So this is who you were making noise with last night. She's pretty. Not quite as pretty as Lucretia, but still very pretty." Lillian rolled her eyes with a smile. Axel just smiled and whispered in Lillian's ear.

"Remind me to make the room soundproof next time."

"The room is soundproof. To human ears, at least." Bjorn said with a smile as the elevator sounded and the others got out of it. Axel glared at Bjorn, tempted to light his butt on fire. The bouncer laughed. "No need to be angry, Axel. I meant no offence. I was actually pleased that my sister finally found someone." Lillian blushed. Axel stuck her tongue out.

"Daddy!" Ivan said, leaping into Bjorn's arms. Once the massive man put the young biker down, he spotted Lillian. "Oh, hey mum." Axel watched him and then looked at Arrow, who looked confused before shaking it off.

"The car is waiting." Iorik said. Outside was a black Rolls Royce Phantom VI Limousine with black windows. The snow was falling lightly, and Lillian slipped on a white mink fur coat, handing a matching one to Axel. Axel put on the coat, packing her wings in tightly. The chauffeur opened the door of the limousine for them as they approached. The twins followed everyone into the car and almost immediately their claustrophobia tried to set in. The drive was short. When they got out, they were standing before a huge black building. On its side was a familiar purple logo: a ring of nine tentacles around a dragon's eye. It was the Leviathan Corporation building, centre for their operations in Gotham. The doorman bowed low as they entered the lobby. All the staff seemed to stiffen as Iorik passed, eyeing him reverently. The elevator was large and fast, and opened up to reveal a candlelit restaurant surrounded by glass, giving a view of the city and the stars.

Bruce Wayne instinctively looked behind Selina to see who had come in. He spotted Iorik ShadowBlade, Owner of Leviathan Corporation, and grimaced. They tried not to look surprised when they saw Bruce Wayne. Selina Kyle saw her date look behind her and she turned and smiled lightly before making it disappear. Kivuli spotted Selina and walked over.

"Hello again, Selina." he said as he approached. Bruce eyed him warily. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new squeeze?" He looked Bruce up and down, his shades scanning him, getting a thrill from each scar he had given the Bat. He silently wondered if Selina knew Bruce's true face.

"Hello again. This is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, this is my old friend, Kivuli." Kivuli shook Bruce's hand.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne. My friend, Iorik, would like to meet you."

"I don't do business deals at dinner." Bruce replied flatly.

"Good. Neither do I," Iorik said as he approached the table. "Ah, the lovely Selina Kyle. Kivuli has told me much about you. May we join you?" He gave a charming smile.

"Of course you may." Selina smiled. Several tables were moved over by the staff. Kivuli sat on Selina's left, resting his cane against the table. Then was Ivan, then Lillian, then Axel then Arrow, and finally Iorik on Bruce's right. They chatted and ordered drinks, and were in between first and second courses when the elevator opened. A group of masked men walked in with assault rifles. The hostess hit the silent alarm button and they gunned her down. The leader spotted Arrow and leveled his weapon.

"No!" Iorik yelled, moving in front of his lover as the man opened fire. Iorik grunted in pain as his chest was filled with bullets, falling limp against Arrow as Lillian drew one of her derringers. She shot the gunman in the face, his head disappearing in a blast of fire, and quickly dispatched the other four gunman before reholstering her pistols and sitting back down, not batting an eye.

"Damn assassins." She spat. Axel and Arrow sat there they were ready to fight but weren't even given a chance.

"Awww." Axel sighed. Iorik laid limply against Arrow, his shirt riddled with bullet holes. He wasn't breathing. Arrow calmly used water to pull the bullets out of Iorik and used his blood to get his heart beating. He spent a couple seconds sealing the bullet holes. Iorik gasped and his eyes popped open, the holes healing themselves the rest of the way. He grunted as he sat up.

"Damn that hurt." He said, clutching his chest. He turned to look at Arrow with a smile. "I appreciate the effort, love. But next time let my body heal on its own, okay?" He said with a rueful smirk.

"Well then next time let me take care of a gun pointed to my head by myself. 'Kay?" Arrow replied.

"Not a chance in hell am I letting you get shot, love."

"I wouldn't have gotten shot, sweetheart."

"I trust you. I just wanted to make sure you were unharmed." Iorik smiled. Arrow just shook his head. The second course was served, and dinner continued.

"Wasn't the first time he's been shot, either. Definitely won't be the last." Kivuli said to Arrow with a toothy grin. Halfway through the third course, Iorik's phone went off. He checked the number and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, please." He walked out to the balcony to take the call. Axel trained her ears to listen in on his conversation. Iorik's voice was strangely deeper, and had a metallic quality. "Who's the target? Name?... Age? ... Social?... How much are you willing to pay, Mr. Dent?... All right. Deal." Iorik hung up and returned to the table. "Sorry about that."

After dessert, Kivuli stood. "I hate to go, but I have business I must attend to." He kissed Ivan and left. Iorik and Lillian exchanged looks, then stood and went out to the balcony, closing the door behind them. Iorik puffed on a thin black cigar that burned a lavender color and gave off sweet purple smoke while Lillian lit an all white cigarette, crimson smoke curling from the glowing red tip. Axel listened in again.

"You think Pan's gonna be alright?" Iorik said.

"He'll be fine. So who does Two-Face want dead?" Lillian responded.

"Some Judge. Sterro or something. Giving him trouble. She must be one hell of a problem. He offered me 80 grand to bump her off."

"Wow. How you gonna do it?"

"Eh. Probably my usual." Iorik shrugged, flicking the butt of his cigar off the balcony. It exploded into a shower of purple sparks in midair, and he walked back inside. "Just about ready to go, love?" he said to Arrow. Bruce, Ivan, and Selina had already left, leaving Axel and Arrow alone at the table in the now empty restaurant. "Let me just run to my office real quick. I need to file some paperwork I've been neglecting." He started to walk off to the elevator. Lillian was still on the balcony.

"Actually I was thinking of flying home. Me and Ax have work tomorrow so..." Arrow wanted to spend another night with Iorik but he did have work.

"Oh, alright. Come see me sometime." Iorik leaned in and kissed Arrow gently. "I'll see you soon, my love." He smiled, then left. Axel and Arrow went to the balcony. As they came out, Lillian turned.

"What's up?"

"We're headed home. We have work tomorrow." Axel said to Lillian. "I'll see you in the air, Ax" Arrow took to the sky.

"Is something wrong?" Lillian asked Axel worriedly.

"No, I just have to get up in the morning and I know if I stay I'm not going to get any sleep." She smiled.

"Where do you work?"

"GPD." Axel replied. Lillian's smile faltered for a moment.

"Oh, okay. Which department are you in?" she asked cheerily.

"Major Crimes."

"Isn't that Commissioner Gordon's old unit? Who runs it now?" Lillian queried. Axel raised her hand.

"Really? Huh. Where does your brother work?"

"Philharmonic. First chair double bass."

"Wow. Well, I don't want to keep you. Your brother will be waiting. I'll see you soon, sweetheart." She kissed Axel and went inside.

"She's dangerous." Batman's gruff voice came from Axel's left. He stood on the edge of the balcony, out of sight of anyone inside. Axel took off her coat.

"Really, Bat? You don't think I've figured that out? I was originally in that club to do my job okay? Not like you have any room to talk..." She said spreading her wings.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Catwoman." She said, flying away from the balcony. Iorik watched her fly away, and clicked a button on his wrist, his disguise disappating. He had suspected as much. He activated his black face helm, and it clicked into place. Off he went to Judge Serro's house.

Twenty minutes later, Axel's cell phone rang. Commissioner Gordon was calling. She picked up.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Get over to 1367 Baker Street immediately! We just got a tip that Judge Serro is going to be assassinated!" Axel grabbed her badge and went to try and save Serro.

The house was dark. The front door was unlocked, and had a metallic black handprint in the centre: MirrorMask's insignia. Axel walked in slowly, making no sound. The judge was still alive, gagged and tied to a chair in the living room. There was no-one else in sight, but a presence could be felt. The door closed itself behind her and the dead bolt clicked into place. Serro looked up in fear. Axel turned around.

"So, you're the new head of the Bat patrol?" came a deep, metallic voice, seeming to resonate from the house's walls. Serro started trembling in fear, trying to get out of her manacles, but to no avail.

"Maybe I am. So what? You gonna take me out with the judge here?"

"What Judge?" The voice mocked. Serro stopped thrashing, a malicious look in her eyes. The air around her began to distort, her chains falling away as her body shifted. A strange black katana appeared in her hand. Her features dissolved into a black mirror, her clothes and body into a man in a black plated body suit. Where the judge had been now stood MirrorMask, the most feared and skilled assassin in the civilized world. "Surprise." Axel growled and lit her hair on fire.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see which little piglet old Jimmy sent to their death. He knows I'm here." Axel stood there, not wanting to throw the first punch.

"You seem reluctant to shoot me. Why?" MirrorMask asked, sheathing his katana.

"Because I know it's you, Iorik." Iorik looked at her, weighing his options. He sighed and his mask slid away.

"Who else knows?" He asked, worried she had told Arrow.

"Just me. I was listening in at dinner. And honestly its not my job to tell my brother his boyfriend is MirrorMask..." Iorik sighed in relief at her response.

"I suppose you're going to arrest me now?" He looked at her, his face expressionless.

"Im sure if I did you would escape." She sat on a couch. "Honestly I don't know what to do."

"Would it help to know the judge is alive?"

"Really?" She looked at him. He smiled.

"She's sedated upstairs. I made an anonymous tip from a phone I lifted off a dead thug after drugging her tea." He sat in a recliner and put his feet up. "How long have you been on my trail, Axel?"

"Actually, I haven't. I've been after the guy whose pants you lit on fire." She said.

"His name is Fero Valetinni. He is a Don in the mob. You want his head removed? Why him, anyway?"

"No head removal. Because he's too little for Batman..."

"You want him alive or dead?"

"Alive and in jail." She smiled. "So has Lil mention me since I left?"

"I haven't seen her since you and I talked on the balcony, but 50 grand says she's thinking about you and screaming your name. Has... Has Arrow mentioned me?"

"Not yet. He's actually at work. But oh, god he likes you if the state of your bathroom is anything to go by." She smiled. Iorik smirked.

"Cost me $17000 to repair. Worth every cent." He looked at her. "Do you have enough evidence to incriminate Fero?" Axel smiled.

"And keep that in mind next time. But no, of course we have nothing."

"Not surprising, considering he is Amelio's right hand man. What would you need?"

"What you got?"

"It's not what I have," he replied with a smirk. "It's what I can get."

"Enough to get him life."

"Any specifics? Papers, weapons, that sort of thing?

"Nope. And were you ever actually going to assassinate the judge?"

"No. I never kill the innocent."

"Thats good to know."

"I am going to fake her death, however."

"So that Two-Face thinks she's dead."

"Yes."

"Okay." Axel smiled. "Well, how am I going to explain this to Gordon?"

"Tell him you found her dead. Head missing, neck burned, you know how I work."

"Yeah I do." Axel stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go."

"Don't worry. Fero will be on the MCU's doorstep with enough evidence for 7 life terms by sunrise. In exchange for your silence." He held out his hand for her to shake. "Deal?" Axel smiled.

"Deal." She opened her arms and hugged him. "Oh, and leave a window open."

"Where?" he hugged her back.

"Wherever you are. Just trust me." She left to explain to Gordon what happened and go to bed.

After he set up the crime scene and had Serro transferred to her new Job, Iorik slipped into Fero's home and collected several papers and photos, well more than enough for a search warrant. He made sure all illegal weapons would be easy to find, then knocked Fero unconscious, hogtied him, and left him on the MCU steps, slipping the folder full of evidence into the mail slot after marking it with his trademark metallic black handprint. He went to his penthouse, not wanting to go to the club, and changed into a monogrammed midnight purple silk robe trimmed with black beaver skin and a pair of matching silk pants. He sat on the balcony with a book and a cup of tea as the clock struck midnight.

After work, Arrow put his bass away and took to the sky. Iorik could hear the large wings of something. Arrow had followed the sound of Iorik's heart. He landed on the balcony. "Hello my love." Iorik looked up and smiled, placing his book down and standing to embrace his lover.

"Mio cuore," he said softly as he held Arrow close, stroking his hair. "How are you?"

"Good, work was good. This weeks show is my favorite: Carmen by Bizet." He said into Iorik's shoulder.

"When is the performance?" Iorik asked, gently brushing some dust off of Arrows wing.

"Tomorrow at 8." Arrow smiled. "I take it you and everyone else is coming?" Iorik grinned.

"Yep." He leaned in and kissed Arrow gently. Arrow kissed back.

"Sorry about earlier. I just didn't want to miss participating in my favorite opera."

"It's fine. Turns out I had business to attend to as well, so it worked out." He began stroking Arrow's wings.

"Oh, okay." Arrow started purring.

"Are you purring?" Iorik asked in surprise. Arrow blushed.

"Yeess." Iorik cupped Arrow's face.

"That's adorable," he said matter-of-factly before pulling Arrow into a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Iorik's eyes welled up as he smiled. Arrow kissed him and hugged him.

"And I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." Tears streamed down Iorik's face as Arrow held him.

"I didn't think I could feel love before I met you." he whispered. Arrow petted Iorik's head.

"Tomorrow I want you to stay after the show. Actually you and Lillian need to stay after for a private performance."

"As you wish, mio amore," Iorik said, then remembered something. "Would you like to live with me here?"

"Yeah I would just have to pack my stuff and tell the landlady I won't be living there." Iorik pulled Arrow into a tight hug.

"You make me so happy, love." he whispered. Arrow smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." He kissed Iorik. "Speaking of, where is it?"

"This way." Iorik led him into the penthouse and through a door. The bedroom was decorated in black, with dark blue and purple accents. The large round bed had black silk sheets and what appeared to be a polar bear skin comforter. "You must be tired, love. Do you want anything before you go to sleep?"

"Just for you to cuddle with me till I sleep." He smiled and let Kivuli out.

"It would be my pleasure," Iorik smiled and lay down next to Arrow, holding him close and stroking his hair, breathing in his lover's scent. Kivuli laid on Iorik's cheek. Arrow laid like he did the night before, purring. Iorik began to sing a russian love song in a bass voice as he stroked Arrow's hair. The winged man was soon snoring and Kivuli was blowing smoke out of his fiery nose. Iorik chuckled and continued to hold his lover until the sun was well above the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Stunned Bats and British Gargoyles

Kivuli woke up first and went checked the clock before taking a flight around the penthouse to wake up. When he came back he looked like a small child on fire.

"Daddy Iorik? Do you have any wood or paper or something I can have for breakfast?" Iorik smiled.

"I have some cedar chips. Would those work?" he said, propping himself up but not letting go of Arrow.

"Yeah. Where are they? I can get them myself." He said.

"They are in the bottom cabinet to the left of the stove," Iorik replied.

"Thank you." He ran off to get them and sat at a table and started eating. After he finished he came back as a wyvern and checked the clock again seeing if it was wake up time. The clock read 9:37 am. He nudged Arrow till he woke up. When Arrow woke up, he smiled.

"Morning. I take it you and Kivuli got a little acquainted." He noticed Kivuli had already snuggled up under Iorik's chin.

"We did. He had some breakfast. Speaking of which, would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please." He said sitting up. The telephone flew across the room into Iorik's hand.

"What would you like?"

"Pancakes. And a burnt one. Just because its his favorite." Arrow smiled as Kivuli's tail started wagging like crazy. Iorik smiled and hit a number on the phone. "One set of pancakes, burn one, and my usual, please." He hung up and the phone floated back to its station. He petted Kivuli's horns. "That should take about ten minutes." he said with a smile.

"Yay." He smiled. "So what did he call you when he asked for breakfast?" Arrow asked.

"Daddy Iorik."

"Yup, now you have a pet/kid made of fire. Can you handle that?" He said as Kivuli nuzzled his head against Iorik.

"I think so," Iorik grinned. "Wouldn't be the first child I raised."

"Good." Arrow kissed him. "Though after breakfast he generally stays a pet but on occasion is either a teenager or a kid." He petted Kivuli who purred.

"Breakfast is here, love." Iorik said, kissing Arrow on the forehead. Kivuli jumped up and ran to the food as a kid. Arrow got up and went to eat.

In the dining room was a cart laden with silver dishes. Iorik placed a small one in front of Kivuli and removed the lid to reveal two blackened pancakes. He served a medium dish to Arrow and placed a couple large ones in the centre of the table. Arrow's dish contained a tall stack of perfect buttermilk pancakes with a side of butter and a small pitcher of syrup. Iorik smiled and served himself some fatback and toast from one of the big dishes, and some cheesy eggs with veggies from the other. Kivuli smiled and used his fork to eat the pancakes. Arrow spread butter and poured all the syrup on it drowning them. He ate a couple.

"Oh, god these are good."

"Mhm. " Kivuli agreed.

"Today's chef is from Italy." Iorik said after eating some of his eggs and fatback. "Nice guy, too."

"Sounds like I need to order some Alfredo for lunch." Arrow grinned. Iorik chuckled.

"I highly recommend the Italiano spread for lunch. It's like a slice of Italy here in Gotham. Speaking of which, are you free this weekend?"

"How free are we talking?" He asked.

"Going to Italy free," Iorik responded with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Can we leave Sunday? I don't like missing my week of Carmen."

"Of course. Let me know when you're ready and I'll have my plane ready by the time we get to the airfield." Iorik smiled and picked up the paper. The headline read 'MirrorMask murders Judge, serves Justice'.

"Okay then Saturday night after the performance we can leave." Arrow smiled.

"Sounds good. Do you want to invite anyone else?" Iorik asked, taking a sip of coffee as he read the cover story.

"Not really. Just you and Kivuli here." He smiled.

"As you wish, love. Have your things packed before the performance so we can go straight from the theatre." He tossed the paper onto the table. It landed facing Arrow, headline up. Arrow looked at the headline. He sat and read the story not picking it up.

"I will. I'm just going to leave Kivuli with you while I'm at work. He doesn't like to be absorbed." he smiled. The news story detailed Serro's murder and the arrest of Fero Valetinni, both the apparent work of the international assassin, MirrorMask. "Huh. Weird." he said before finishing the pancakes.

"No I don't. It gets stuffy."

"I think I can handle that." Iorik smiled at Kivuli.

"Then can we go play in the abandoned lot in east end? Pleaaaaaase?" Kivuli begged. Iorik looked at Kivuli with raised eyebrows, then looked at Arrow questioningly.

"Yes we can go, but we need a picnic if were going to go. Because you're going to tonight's show."

"Okay."

"Which abandoned lot is this?" Iorik asked, looking from one to the other.

"The one next to the old Soder Cola plant." Arrow said.

"Ah. The one with all the shipping crates? Owned by Wayne Enterprises?"

"Yeah." Kivuli smiled. "So can we go?" Iorik smiled.

"Of course."

"Yay!" he cheered before finishing his pancakes and going out on the balcony. Arrow just chuckled.

"Do you take him there often?" Iorik asked, gazing at Arrow lovingly.

"Often enough."

"Why does he like it so much?"

"Because I used to take him to a real park and well several mothers reported a child on fire several times and the fire department came and shot water at him...so we play here instead. You'll see the other reason when we get there." Iorik laughed.

"I take it he didn't enjoy the water?"

"They had extinguished him and all that was left behind was my blood pebble that lets him walk farther than a certain distance from me... I almost leveled the playground that day." Arrow looked sad. "I know he's not a real boy but he's my kid. I made him..."

"I'm sorry, love," Iorik put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you." He turned to look at Kivuli on the balcony. "Our son looks real enough to me." Iorik said into his lover's ear. Arrow smiled.

"Its okay." Kivuli was laying on the ground getting some sun. Arrow kissed Iorik.

"How about you order a picnic from today's chef tell him to burn something and we'll get going." He said.

"Does Kivuli like meat? There's a blackened filet mignon that he could have."

"Yeah he likes meat." From the balcony Kivuli raised an arm.

"Meat!." he cheered before it came back down. Arrow chuckled at him. Iorik laughed and pulled the phone from its hook. "Amerri? I need an italian spread and one blackened Filet Mignon packed for a picnic... Alright, thanks."

"I'm sure he's confused about now." Arrow laughed, talking about the chef. Iorik shrugged.

"He doesn't question the orders, he just makes them. Our picnic will take about fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Well, I need clothes..." he said. "Im going to fly home and grab some real quick."

"I have some here for you, if you like. I had them made with the suit."

"You're the best." he smiled. Iorik blushed.

"They're in the closet. On the right side." Arrow went to get dressed. The entire right half of the huge walk in closet was full of clothing in his size. Custom jeans, leather pants, slacks, button ups, dress shirts, suits, and vests, all in blacks and greys. There was also a large selection of custom black shoes and boots. Arrow smiled and picked something out. When he finished getting dressed in jeans and a button down he walked back over to Iorik. He leaned down and whispered.

"Now I need some dresses and skirts and heels. Think you can get those?" Iorik blinked, then smiled.

"You too, huh? It just so happens that I have a personal dressmaker in Italy. I'm sure she could make something for you as well, love. Her wife makes shoes. It's where I get all my heels." His eyes twinkled. Arrow kissed him.

"Yup, its official. I'm keeping you." the winged man said. Iorik laid a black velvet ring box on the table and opened it to reveal a black platinum ring set with a four carat flawless black diamond carved into a rose.

"Til seas boil and trumpets sound?" he asked softly.

"And even after that." Arrow said, never wanting to be away from him. Iorik slid the ring onto Arrow's finger and kissed him deeply.

"Where do you want our wedding?"

"I don't care." he said, kissing Iorik.

"Paris? Venice? Rome? Madrid? And who are we inviting?"

"My mother, my sister, my brother... and whoever else you want."

"I do hope your father and I are invited," came a voice from the doorway. There stood Circe in her purple gown and spined crown. "We would be sooo hurt if we couldn't attend our only son's wedding." Her voice was dark and playful, and her eyes glowed purple.

"Hello, mother." Iorik said quietly, his tone steely. "I was going to ask my fiance if he would mind you and father attending. You did ruin the last one, after all. I'm still banned from going home."

"Only if they promise to behave." Arrow said. He quickly looked for Kivuli on the balcony.

"Of course." Circe crooned, gliding over to look Arrow up and down. Iorik watched her every move. "How old are you?" Circe asked, inspecting Arrow's eyes.

"23." He said, looking at her. Circelooked at Iorik slyly.

"Robbing the cradle, Alexander? Lara was only ten years younger." Iorik flushed a deep crimson and looked at the floor. Arrow just kept his mouth shut. Kivuli came running in.

"Daddies, when are we going to play?" He asked, draping himself across Iorik's lap. Circe looked down at the child.

"Is that a Wyvern Elemental?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. This is our son, Kivuli. Kivuli, this is your Grandmother, Circe." Iorik said flatly. Kivuli turned into a dragon and flew around her inspecting her. He changed back and hugged her.

"Hi." Circe looked surprised by the hug at first, then smiled and hugged him back. Iorik blinked but said nothing.

"You are just adorable!" she said to Kivuli. "Call me Nana." She kissed his forehead, then turned to Iorik. "Your father and I will be expecting an invitation. I have to go. There's a hurricane that needs revamping. A goddess' work is never done!" She disappeared in a blast of fire and a thunderclap. Iorik stared at the table in silence.

Arrow just sat there for a minute. "Okay, so if you mom is Circe who is your dad?" He was just curious. Kivuli went to sit on Iorik's lap.

"Slade Wilson. Better known as Deathstroke." Iorik replied quietly, not looking up.

"Okay. I'll have to remind Ax to put away work for the wedding." He smiled and kissed Iorik. "We can't pick our parents." Iorik looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I suppose I should tell you the rest?"

"There's more?" He asked.

"A lot more."

"Okay." Arrow said. Iorik sighed.

"My actual name is Alexander Thanatos, and I am from Thimiscara. I am the only male to be raised on the island. I was trained in combat by Diana. On my twenty seventh birthday, I was betrothed to her seventeen year old daughter, Lara. We did not know that we were cousins at the time. On June 22nd, 1923, we stood at the altar. Before the ceremony could begin, mother crashed the party with father at her side. I defended my mother, and was subsequently branded a traitor and banished from my home. I sought employment in the only art I knew: warfare. I was a General in the KGB by 1987. In the early 1990's, following the collapse of the USSR, I sought employ as an assassin. I used my pay to found Leviathan Corporation. But my assassin name had become too well known. I could not stop. So I continued. And I still do." Arrow sat, taking it all in for a minute.

"So my fiancée is the head of Leviathan corp. and an assassin?" Iorik bit his lip and nodded.

"I am called MirrorMask in those circles." He said quietly. Arrow sat bobbing his head up and down letting it sink in.

"Okay. I can deal with that." Iorik looked up.

"Really? You don't hate me now?" he asked fearfully.

"No just because you're an assassin behind curtains doesn't mean that I won't love you." He smiled. Iorik pulled him into a crushing hug, his Amazonian strength showing.

"I love you so much." He whispered, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. Arrow hugged him in return, petting the back of Iorik's head. "I love you too." The elevator dinged and a cart with a huge wicker basket on it rolled in, pushed by a massive gargoyle. The creature's wings were miniscule and flapped rapidly as he hovered about six inches off the floor. The gargoyle wore a black suit and a white shirt and bowtie. He spoke in a clipped british accent.

"Your picnic as requested, m'lord." Kivuli heard the elevator and he ran to it.

"Look Daddies! Food! We can go play now."

"Thank you, Charles," Iorik said to the Gargoyle, who bowed. "Kivuli, this is my friend Charles. Charles, this is my son, Kivuli."

"It is an honour to meet you, Master Kivuli." Charles said, bowing again. Kivuli stood there, enamored with the gargoyle.

"You're awesome."

"You flatter me, sir." Charles said with a broad smile. Iorik chuckled.

"The man on my lap is my fiance, Arrow." Charles face lit up. "You are engaged? My heartfelt congratulations to you both!" Iorik smiled at Arrow. "There's a look I haven't seen in decades," Charles said happily. Arrow smiled.

"Now, we have a picnic to attend to. It was nice to meet you Charles."

"The pleasure was mine," Charles said with a bow. Iorik stood and straightened his coat.

"Shall we?" he said, grabbing the picnic basket.

"Yay." Kivuli cheered.

"Lets." Arrow smiled, standing up. Iorik led them down the elevator and out to valet where a black 1967 Jaguar 2-door coupe convertible was waiting, top down. He opened the door for Kivuli and Arrow, then got in the driver's seat. Arrow smiled.

"Yay! Convertible." He got in and buckled up. Iorik revved the E-type's engine, then shifted into first and punched the gas. The wind whipped his long black hair around as he blazed toward the east end. The twenty minute drive took five, ending with Iorik drifting into a parking space.

"How do you feel, love?" he asked, turning to look at Arrow.

"That was awesome." He grinned. Arrow got out and so did Kivuli. Iorik retrieved the wicker basket from the trunk and followed his fiance into the abandoned lot. As soon as Kivuli was on the property he turned into a wyvern half the size of Smaug and started stomping around. There was a picnic table sitting in a corner. Iorik set the basket down and watched Kivuli with amusement.

"He's so cute," he remarked to Arrow.

"I know." Arrow said. He did a quick motion and a water city appeared with water people.

"Raawwwr I'm a big scary Dragon fear me." Kivuli said running his tail into people and buildings. Iorik tried to stifle his laughter and was not successful.

"He used to do the same thing in the forests back home." Arrow was sitting on the table. Kivuli ate some of the water people.

"Nom nom nom, eeeek save me, rawr nom nom nom" He was voicing the people as well as himself. Arrow was lying on the table laughing.

"Hey, fearsome dragon!" Iorik called with a smile. "You want some lunch?"

"Lunch!" He smiled as he turned and came bounding toward the table slowly turning into a boy. Iorik chuckled and opened the huge basket. The smell of fine italian cooking filled the air. Iorik looked at the table.

"This isn't going to be big enough." He snapped his fingers and the picnic table transformed into a banquet table, complete with crystal water goblets and a silver candelabra. He began pulling large dishes out of the basket: fried calamari, potato gnocchi, shrimp alfredo, roasted vegetables, crisp salad, eggplant parmesean, spaghetti with scallops in white wine sauce, tortellini with meatballs and a thick, creamy sheep's milk cheese sauce, two large cheese platters, an unmarked black glass bottle and two flared crystal wine goblets. Arrow watched Iorik pull out food.

"Jesus." Iorik spotted something inside and looked at Kivuli with a smile.

"How hungry are you?" he asked. Kivuli looked at him and smiled.

"Extremely."

"Good," Iorik said, pulling out a 12 ounce blackened log of filet mignon and placing it in front of Kivuli. "Enjoy!" he grinned as he placed a wine goblet in front of Arrow. Kivuli happily got to work eating it.

"It's so good!" He said with a mouth full. Arrow took the goblet and looked in it.

"Here, love," Iorik said, uncorking the black bottle and pouring the fizzy, ruby red liquid into the goblet in Arrow's hand. He then poured himself some. "To us," he said, raising his glass. Arrow raised his glass.

"To us." He smiled and took a drink. Iorik sipped at the sparkling bloodwine, savouring the orange notes. He placed a plate in front of Arrow.

"What would you like to have first, love?"

"Alfredo. It's my favorite." He smiled. Iorik served him a small mountain of Alfredo before serving himself a bit of everything.

"Have you ever had real alfredo before?"

"I'm about to now." He said taking a bite. "So good."

"You should try the potato gnocchi, too. Or the Angelo Dolce." He gestured to the cheese smothered angel hair pasta. "It's an old family recipe from Amerri's great-great-grandmother." Arrow stuck a fork in one then the other. He was trying not to melt from the food. Iorik chuckled as he served himself some more Angelo Dolce and fried calamari.

"I'm guessing you've never been to Italy?"

"No, I haven't, and I can't wait." Arrow smiled.

"You better eat up. This is a one person lunch in Italia." Iorik said with a grin, filling his plate a third time. Arrow happily kept eating till he was full.

"Have you ever left the country?"

"No." Arrow said. After Kivuli was finished he went back to playing.

"Do you have a passport?"

"Yeah. I don't drive so it's my ID."

"Good." He opened a box of black cigars. "Mind if I smoke?"

"Not at all." He smiled and watched Kivuli.

"Would you like one? They're sweet."

"Nah I'm good." Arrow smiled Iorik lit one and blew a smoke ring with the royal purple smoke, the smell of lavender and orchids wafted through the air.

"It does smell beautiful though."

"Thanks, love." Iorik smiled. "I make them myself." There was a metallic clunk in the distance and Iorik's head snapped up, his free hand drifting to his hip. Arrow's head did the same and Kivuli stopped playing. There was another clunk. Iorik drew his black pistol he had hidden under his leather blazer and put a finger to his lips. He moved swiftly and silently toward the sound. He stopped with his back against a shipping container. The door opened and a figure stepped out. Quick as a flash Iorik jammed his pistol into the figure's back. There was a pop and a crackle, and Bruce Wayne fell to the ground, unconscious and twitching. "Damn." Iorik said, looking down at the incapacitated billionaire.

"Well, that's what he gets for sneaking around." Arrow said. Kivuli went to inspect Bruce. Iorik scanned the container, then the ground, and he looked down at Bruce in shock. "He's the Bat." the large man whispered incredulously.

"Daddy?" Kivuli looked up at Iorik. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's just unconscious." Iorik said, kneeling next to Bruce and pulling of his sunglasses. "So this is the famous Batman." he murmured. Kivuli went back to playing.

"Did you know about this?" Iorik asked, looking up at Arrow, gesturing to Bruce with his pistol.

"No. I don't snoop much sweetheart. If anyone knew it would be my sister."

"Mmm. That means Selina Kyle is Catwoman. Which explains why Pan knew her."

"Im sure it does." Arrow said.

"Kivuli the piano player moonlights as the villain Panther. He trained Catwoman in the whip."

"Ahhhhhh. Okay." He said

"We can't leave him here. Not in this city." Iorik said, holstering his weapon. He picked Bruce's limp form up and carried him to the car as the sun sank low in the sky.

"Okay. Well I have to go get ready for work. So Kivuli, listen to Daddy okay?"

"Okay." Arrow kissed Kivuli then Iorik.

"We'll see you at the concert hall, love." Iorik said, then turned to Kivuli. "C'mon Kivuli. Let's go. I have an idea of how you could sit next to me during the concert and not cause any alarm. But I need to try it out first."

"Y'all will be in box seats so he'll be fine." Arrow smiled before leaving. Kivuli waved to Arrow before getting in the car.

"If I could make it work, would you like to play in the park with other children?" Iorik asked Kivuli as he started the car, closing the convertible top so no one would notice Bruce.

"I can play with other kids. I don't hurt them. Their mommies are just afraid because I'm made of fire." he said.

"I meant I might be able to make you look like you weren't made of fire. Would you want me to?"

"Would it be temporary?"

"Yes. I could teach you how to activate it, perhaps. It would also mean you could get wet with no negative side effects. The downside would be you would have to stay in one form while the spell is active."

"How would I stop it?"

"I'll teach you. We have to see if it works, first."

"Okay." Kivuli said. They screeched to a halt in front of Wayne Manor.

"You want to come in? I might be a little while..."

"Yeah." He said, looking at the manor.

"Selina is inside. Let me do the talking, alright?" Iorik slung Bruce over his shoulder, walked toward the front door, and rang the bell. Selina answered the door.

"Yes?" Iorik looked down at her, an unconscious Bruce over his shoulder.

"May we come in?"

"Well, considering you have Bruce, yeah, sure." She said, letting them in.

"How long have you been dating Mr. Wayne?" Iorik asked, laying Bruce on one couch and taking a seat on the other.

"About a year now." She said. Kivuli sat next to Iorik and looked around.

"When were you going to tell him that you are Catwoman?"

"Not until I had to." She said, looking at the floor.

"Well, did he tell you he was Batman?"

"No he didn't." She said looking at Bruce.

"Then I'd say you're even." Iorik said as Bruce groaned and began to stir.

"What? Where am I?" Bruce said groggily. Selina looked at him.

"You're at home."

"What-... What happened?" Bruce asked clutching his head.

"I tazed you." Iorik replied simply. Selina just looked at Iorik.

"I've got one hell of a headache." Bruce groaned.

"100 kilovolts will do that," Iorik said dryly. Kivuli just nodded. Bruce looked at Iorik then Kivuli.

"Why is the child on fire?"

"Because I'm on fire that's why." He said childishly, not liking the question. Iorik laid a gentle hand on Kivuli's shoulder.

"This is Kivuli. He is a fire elemental. His safety is the reason I tasered you." Kivuli hugged Iorik, who wrapped a protective arm around the boy as Bruce nodded.

"I can understand that."

"Now, we have to go. My fiance is playing in the Philharmonic and I don't want to be late." Iorik stood, bowed, and turned to leave.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Bruce said. Iorik turned.

"You're welcome." With that, he left to his car. Kivuli followed and got in. "Now we get to go see daddy?"

"Yes, we are. And afterwards we will go out to dinner. Sound good?"

"Yaaaay!" He cheered. "I'll call Auntie Ax to meet us there."

"I think Lillian's already got her."

"Okay." He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Music Notes and Mangrove Manors

As they pulled up, Lillian was getting out of her Shelby Cobra, with Axel in the passenger seat. There was the roar of two engines as Ivan and Panther pulled up on their motorcycles. Axel got out and hugged Kivuli who ran for her. Then Kivuli ran to hug Ivan. Ivan lifted him off the ground in a bear hug.

"Hey there, little man!"

"Ivan!" He hugged back. Axel smiled.

"So are we all ready?"

"I think so." Iorik said turning to Lillian. "Did you...?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet," she whispered, as Ivan tickled Kivuli. Kivuli couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, well then, let's get a move on. The show waits for no one." Axel grinned. Iorik got their tickets and led them to their seats. He sat next to Kivuli, while the other two couples were together. The performance was lovely, and Iorik watched his partner through a pair of opera glasses. After the performance, Ivan and Panther said goodbye. Iorik snuck into the dressing area and stood behind Arrow.

"Hello, lover." Arrow turned and hugged him.

"Hello. So how was Kivuli?"

"Ask him yourself. Kivuli!" He turned and called to where he'd told Kivuli to wait.

"DADDY." He ran out and almost tackled Arrow. "It was so pretty." Arrow picked him up and hugged him.

"Well, thanks."

"It was beautiful, love." Iorik said, giving Arrow a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. Now, you two go sit down and me and Axel have something to play for you and Lillian."

"Alright." Iorik sat in the front row next to Lillian, placing Kivuli on his lap. Axel and Arrow stood up on stage and played a piece together that they had managed to compose themselves. The song showed their love for both their partners. When they finished they bowed and smiled. Iorik and Lillian stood and applauded both beaming.

"That was lovely." Lillian said.

"Indeed it was. Now, who's up for dinner?" Iorik said with a grin.

"I am." Kivuli raised his hand. Arrow and Axe smiled.

"Let us go put our stuff away real quick." They left backstage. Iorik looked at Kivuli with a smile.

"Where do you think we should go?"

"Mexican." He smiled. Axel and Arrow came back.

"Kivuli votes mexican. Anyone else?" Iorik said.

"Sounds good to us." They said in their twin unison. Iorik chuckled.

"There's a little mom and pop restaurant nearby. Does that work for everyone?" Arrow and Axel just looked at each other.

"Yeah that works for us." They said in unison again. Kivuli laughed.

"Lets go then." They arrived at a small building that looked like a pueblo. Inside was a quaint restaurant. They were seated immediately. Arrow sat Kivuli between him and Iorik. Axel sat between Arrow and Lillian. The waiter came over and passed out menus. Iorik ordered some things in fluent spanish, and the waiter nodded and left. Arrow looked at him then the menu. He looked for something to eat then looked at Kivuli.

"What do you want?" he asked the child.

"I don't know." The waiter returned with drinks, homemade tortilla chips, and a seven layer dip.

"The ensladas are good. Or you could have a torta." Iorik said to Arrow.

"Enchiladas, but I only want one burnt. I wanna try non burnt food." Kivuli said.

"What kind of meat do you want inside?" Iorik asked with a smile.

"Chicken." he smiled.

"For you, love?" Iorik asked, turning to Arrow.

"2 cheese enchiladas rice no beans." He smiled.

"Axel?"

"Beef Torta." She smiled.

"Taco Salad." Lillian said before he asked. Iorik ordered everything in spanish, and the waiter nodded and left to fill their orders.

"So..." Arrow said. Iorik looked at him.

"Have you told your sister yet?"

"Told me what?" Axel asked.

"Me and Iorik are getting married."

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you!" Axel said. Iorik smiled. Lillian looked at Axel.

"Speaking of marriage..." she said, pulling a ring box from her pocket and opening it to reveal a 24k yellow gold ring set with a four carat red diamond carved into an orchid. "Would you honour me with one?" she asked Axel. Axel's mouth hung open as she nodded.

"Yes I will." Lillian kissed her.

"You make me very happy, my dear," she said, sliding the ring onto Axel's finger. Axel was trying not to cry. The waiter arrived with their food and said something to Iorik, who chuckled. Arrow looked at Iorik, before he started eating. Kivuli sat and ate his food.

"He said that he wishes you a happy marriage." Iorik said to Axel, referring to the waiter.

"Oh." Axel smiled. Arrow laughed.

"Looks like Altair is the last one of us left to get married."

"Looks like it" Axel agreed.

"Who is Altair?" Iorik asked. Arrow smiled.

"He's our older brother. He's an English teacher in London."

"Oh, alright. Should we invite him?"

"Yeah of course." Arrow smiled. Iorik nodded and turned to Axel.

"Is there some other country you and Lil would like to go to next week?"

"Greece." Axel smiled.

"Alright. How does a week in Greece sound?"

"Amazing." She grinned.

"Alright. Make sure to pack a coat." Iorik grinned.

"Okay." She grinned. Kivuli had finished his dinner.

"Daddies can I have some dessert?" Iorik looked at Arrow.

"They have good churros."

"Churros sound nice. Yes you can have some churros." He smiled. Iorik ordered some. The waiter returned with a small bucket of freshly fried Churros. He said something in quiet spanish to Iorik, who laughed heartily. Arrow just looked at Iorik as he handed a churro to Kivuli.

"He said he thinks Kivuli's food might have had too much spice," he chuckled.

"Nope it was just right." Kivuli smiled.

"Spice wont bother him at all." Arrow explained.

"I think he was referring to the fire." Arrow just smiled. Kivuli ate his churro. Lillian turned to Axel.

"Where do you live?"

"Apartments in Burnley. fourth floor." Axel said.

"Speaking of, Ax, we need to tell the landlady we're moving out and get our stuff out." Arrow said.

"I can have a moving crew there whenever you need." Iorik said.

"As soon as you can would be nice. I live in room 110 and Axel lives in 440." Arrow smiled.

"Alright." Iorik pulled out his phone and made a call with the details. Once he finished, his phone rang again. "Moshimosh...yes... Oh, perfect. Thank you." He hung up and turned to Lillian.

"Our house is completed."

"Really?" Lillian said excitedly.

"Yes. It's ready for us to move in." Axel and Arrow looked at their lovers, confused.

"We've been living in our respective Penthouses while our Dream Home is being built." Iorik said.

"It's been a five year project. Iorik has had people working on it 24/7 to make sure it wouldn't take too long." Lillian added.

"And now that it is completed, we can all move in!" Iorik said happily.

"Well then." Axel smiled.

"Oh you'll love it." Lillian said. "It's done in the style of a Gothic manor. It's on the outskirts of the city, in the Mangrove forest." Arrow shook Axel.

"Home." She smiled. "I know, I heard." Iorik looked at them.

"Begpardon?"

"That's were I want to get married. In Habitual." Arrow smiled.

"We own a house in the middle of the forest that surrounds the tiny city of Habitual." Axel elaborated for her brother.

"Sounds like a lovely place for our wedding," Iorik smiled as the waiter returned with the check. Iorik took the check and looked at it, then handed the man a fat stack of $100's. The man looked at him confused.

"For your mother's dream." Iorik said in spanish. The man began to weep with joy, thanking Iorik profusely as the group left. Arrow smiled. Kivuli had fallen asleep on Arrow.

"Looks like someone fell asleep." Iorik picked the sleeping child up gently and carried him out to the car. He loaded him into the middle seat and got into the drivers seat. Arrow got into the passenger.

"Let's go home." Iorik drove more carefully, so as not to wake up Kivuli. They followed a winding path into the forest. They passed through an old Iron gate, and pulled up before a massive stone mansion, with carved pillars and Iron bound doors. Charles was waiting on the steps, humming happily. Arrow hopped out of the car and flew around it inspecting it. When he was done he landed next to Iorik.

"I like it."

"I'm glad," Iorik said softly, cradling Kivuli against his chest.

"Charles, would you get the door?" The gargoyle bowed and opened the door of the manor.

"Do you think he should have his own room?" Iorik asked Arrow.

"Yeah I think he should have his own room." Arrow smiled following Iorik. "Besides we can't do fun things if he sleeps with us." Arrow grinned. Iorik chuckled and carefully lay Kivuli in the bed in a child's bedroom. There was a small city and people made of fireproof materials in the corner.

"Sleep well, my fearsome dragon." Iorik said softly, kissing Kivuli's forehead before dimming the lights and closing the door.

"Would you like to see our room now?" he said quietly to Arrow.

"Yes please." Arrow smiled. Iorik smirked and led him to a large room with black marble tiles and carved ebony paneling. It was lit by candles, and in the centre of the room was a large bed with sheer purple curtains around it. Iorik closed and locked the door, then embraced Arrow from behind, kissing his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is another nsfw chapter if you don't want to read it please move on to chapter 9**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

Stone Walls and Silk Sheets

"It's beautiful." Arrow said, letting Iorik have more of his neck. Iorik nipped at him and began stroking the arches of Arrow's wings.

"They are different from Ivan's." he mused.

"Im sure." Arrow said, struggling to keep his breathing even. Iorik nipped and sucked Arrow's earlobe, reaching around and pinching his lovers nipples through his shirt, causing Arrow to groan and lean against him. Iorik pressed his pelvis forward, his bulge rubbing against Arrow's rump. He turned Arrow's face gently and kissed him fiercely. Arro ground against Iorik, causing the larger man to groan.

"Do you need this shirt?" He asked lustily.

"For work." Arrow said, starting to take it off.

"I'll buy you a new one," Iorik growled impatiently, tearing Arrows shirt off and beginning an oral assault on his nipples.

"Thats fine." Arrow moaned.

"I... I want us to have a child." Iorik said suddenly.

"I do too." Arrow smiled. "But I'd like to get married first."

"As you wish. And I didn't mean adopt, love." Iorik kissed Arrow's neck as he unbuckled his lover's pants.

"You're the son of Circe. I'm sure you didn't mean adopt." Arrow smiled ,watching Iorik undress him.

"Have you developed any new powers yet, sweetie?" Iorik asked as he slid off Arrow's pants and began to kiss his way up his lover's thighs.

"Like what?" Arrow moaned out while watching him.

"Like magic. Or electrokinesis." Iorik replied, rubbing Arrow's bulge with his hand, licking his lips.

"Im not sure, but we'll figure out if you don't hurry up." Arrow panted. Iorik smirked and yanked off Arrows underwear, immediately wrapping his lips around the turgid flesh beneath. "Oh god yes." He moaned. Iorik slid Arrow's member into his throat, his long tongue snaking out and around Arrow's ballsac to probe the other man's rear. Arrow moaned and the flames on the candles turned into blowtorches. Iorik rippled his throat around Arrow's cockhead and his tongue slid deeper into Arrow's pucker. "I- I can't." Arrow's knees started to buckle as all the electronics in the room started to go haywire. Iorik grabbed Arrow's thighs and lifted him off the ground, thrashing his tongue inside of the winged man. Tiles started shattering around them as he screamed. "Fuck Iorik!" Iorik's tongue ground against Arrow's prostate. The room was getting destroyed again. "I'm so close." He screamed. Iorik wriggled both forks of his tongue against Arrow's prostate as he rippled his throat muscles faster. He came with a scream, all tiles and fragile things shattering. Iorik drank his lovers seed, using his tongue to prolong the orgasm. When he finished he went limp, drooling a bit. Iorik looked around.

"I might have to get a ball gag for you, my love," he chuckled, laying Arrow on the bed. He closed his eyes, raised his arms, and began to chant. The room slowly repaired itself, and was back to new within 30 seconds. He smiled down at Arrow. "Would you mind if we tried? I can get one tomorrow." Iorik laid down next to his fiance.

"You can try one but I'm not sure it'll work." He said hoarsely. "But aren't we leaving for Italy tomorrow?" He asked. He spread his wing across the both of them and started pulling out dead feathers and preening. Iorik grinned.

"That sounds wonderful." Arrow smiled, kissing Iorik. Iorik wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Arrow laid his forehead against Iorik. He found a feather had come loose and he brushed it against Iorik's jaw. Iorik took the feather and examined it, then laid it carefully on the bedside table. Arrow smiled then chuckled. "I could make an entire dreamcatcher with my feathers."

"I have a slightly different idea for that one." Iorik smiled. Arrow just looked at him questioningly. The large man chuckled. "You'll see, love."

"Okay then." Arrow smiled.

"You'll need to pack in the morning, love. You should get some rest." Iorik said, stroking Arrow's hair.

"Are we bringing Kivuli or leaving him here with Axel and Lil?"

"Up to you, love."

"I think we should bring him. I think he'd like it." Arrow smiled. "Well, goodnight my sweet." Arrow curled up and fell asleep.

Iorik lay there until morning, content to hold his love forever.

"Italy has sex shops too, love. Some of the best, actually. We can shop together."

Lillian pulled up in front of the Mansion and Charles opened the door for Axel.

"Salutations, Mistress Axel." the Gargoyle said with a formal bow.

"Hello." She smiled walking inside. "So, where's our room?"

"The Entire East wing is ours. The North Wing is for Iorik and your brother, and the West Wing is currently undesignated. The main house is the common Area. All guests are housed in the South Tower. Shall we?" she motioned for Axel to follow her. The main house was a mix of medieval and Victorian styles. She led Axel through a set of large black doors, and suddenly they were in an alabaster room with a decidedly Arabian theme.

"The house is beautiful." Axel said. Lillian continued through a few rooms to a large arabian bedroom decorated with reds and golds. There was a bed with red silk sheets and a leopard skin comforter. Upon seeing the bed, Axel climbed onto it and rolled around on the softness, looking very much like a cat. Lillian giggled as she watched Axel. Axel's wings were fully out across the bed. The fur was scratching between the feathers.

"Your wings are beautiful, my love." Lillian said, running a gentle hand across one of them.

"Thank you." Axel stopped rubbing her wings against the fur to let Lillian touch them.

"They are a different shape than Ivan's or Brunhilda's. Definitely different than mine." Lillian mused as she carefully examined Axel's wings.

"Well being an avian metahuman. has it's advantages." She smiled.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to have a daughter with me." Lillian said, looking at Axel.

"I would love too. But can we get married first?" She asked.

"Of course my love. But which one of us should carry the child?" Lillian asked.

"I'm not too sure." Axel said, looking at her.

"Well, we have time to decide. I don't know if I can carry a child, what with my transformations." Lillian said.

"Then I'll do it." Axel said running her hand across Lillian's cheek. "Anything for my Sweet Lily." Lillian kissed Axel's hand.

"Now we just have to decide if we want to conceive her through science, sorcery, or naturally." the redhead grinned.

"Naturally?" She asked Lillian her thumb rubbing across her cheek.

"My mother taught me a few things..." Lillian said, leaning down and kissing Axel.

"Then I choose naturally." Axel smiled kissing Lillian.

"Mmm, good. I look forward to our wedding night. Speaking of which, have you thought about that?" Lillian asked, kissing Axel's neck.

"Not really." She said giving Lillian her neck.

"You and your brother should decide on a day ," Lillian murmured as she unbuttoned Axel's shirt with one hand.

"Well, Arrow wants to get married at home. I'm not even sure I know where I want to get married yet." She smiled, watching Lillian.

"Any ideas?" Lillian grinned before sucking on Axel's nipple.

"No. Especially when you're doing that." She moaned. Lillian took the nipple between her teeth and tugged gently. "Ahh Lil." She panted. Lillian slid two fingers into Axel, wiggling them around. She moaned. "Liiiil." Lillian winked as she kissed her way down Axel's belly, finishing with a kiss on her clit. Axel ground on Lillian's face. The redhead retaliated by shoving her tongue seven inches into the other woman's pussy, causing her to moan "Fuck." Lillian thrashed her tongue, loving the taste of her fiance's juices. Axel moaned with every movement of the wet appendage. Lillian rubbed her front teeth against Axel's clit while forcing her tongue an inch deeper. Axel's resulting scream cracked several glasses. Lillian thrashed her tongue, pressing her teeth against Axel's clit. The glasses exploded. Lillian withdrew her tongue in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine perfectly fine." Axel panted. "It's just so good I can't help screaming,"

"Oh, alright,". Lillian smiled before sliding her tongue nine inches in and grazing Axel's clit with her teeth. She her tongue writhed like mad and she nipped at Axel's clit again. Axel came hard, screaming the entire time as Lillian drank her love juices, wriggling her to keep them flowing. After a full thirty seconds, the flow of nectar ebbed and Lillian kissed Axel's nether lips gently, then lay down next to her fiance with a smile. "You taste delicious, my dear."

"Obviously." Axel smiled and kissed Lillian.

"We leave for Greece tomorrow, my love. Are you packed?"

"No. Can I pack when I get up?"

"Of course. Your things are in your closet. And some things I had made for you."

"You're the best."

"We should get some sleep. Goodnight, my princess."

"G'night." She smiled and fell asleep. Lillian wrapped her arms around her fiance and lay there until morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

Pancakes and Purple Lace

The twins woke up at the same time the next morning. Iorik was not in the room. Arrow sat up and looked around. There was a note on the pillow next to Arrow with an arrow drawn on it. Inside was written: 'I hope you slept well, love. I'm in the main kitchen making breakfast. Main house, first floor, through the arch to the left of the grand staircase is the dining room. The kitchen is attached. Love you!' Arrow smiled at the note and got dressed before going downstairs for breakfast. Iorik was whistling as he cooked. Arrow hugged him from behind, causing him to squeak like a squeaky toy.

"Good morning, love. How do you like your bacon?" Iorik asked. Arrow hid his face in Iorik's shoulder as he laughed.

"I like my bacon cooked."

"How cooked? I told Kivuli I would make some crispy for him."

"Sounds good... Speaking of, is he awake?" Arrow asked. Iorik smiled.

"He's in the dining room." He seemed oddly taller than last night.

"Okay." Arrow looked at him. "Why are you taller than last night?" Iorik smiled and looked down. He was wearing a pair of 4 inch lacy purple stilettos that matched his robe. Arrow looked down. "Those are pretty."

"Thank you. I just felt like wearing them. They're only four inches high, so they're more housewear than for public." He kissed Arrow on the cheek and whispered, "I have a set of lingerie that matches them." Arrow smiled.

"I want to see that. Now I'm going to go sit in the dining room." He said, going to join the others.

Lillian and Axel entered the dining hall where Kivuli sat in a pair of red silk pajamas with a gold wyvern embroidered on the chest pocket. There were four other places set. Lillian sat down to Kivuli's left, as the boy sat at the head of the table. Axel got some coffee from the kitchen and sat next to her lover.

"Good morning." Lilian said. Kivuli looked up from his coloring book.

"Morning aunties." he smiled.

"Those are pretty pajamas. Did Iorik give them to you?" Lillian asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. Daddy said they'd look good on me."

Lillian turned as Arrow entered. "Good morning."

"Morning." Arrow smiled. Kivuli looked at him.

"Morning Daddy." The kitchen doors opened and a parade of carts came out, herded by Iorik. He walked around and placed a large plate of crispy bacon, red pepper eggs, and pancakes in front of Kivuli, then placed several large dishes in the middle of the table. The first was filled with fatback, the next eggs, the third hashed potatoes, another with Belgian waffles, and the last with fresh fruits. He took a seat next to Arrow.

"Thank you Daddy." Kivuli smiled as he started eating. Arrow looked around and grabbed a bunch of food and Axel grabbed a bit of everything.

"You're welcome," Iorik said as Lillian served herself some fruit and a couple of waffles. Iorik sipped at his tea, but didn't even have a plate. Lillian looked at him, then checked something on her phone and nodded solemnly. Arrow noticed and wondered but left it alone. Kivuli happily chowed down on his breakfast. Iorik ate no breakfast, but continued sipping on his purple tea. Arrow finished eating and sat sipping his coffee. Iorik looked at Lillian and nodded discreetly toward Arrow. Lillian nodded and turned to Kivuli.

"Lets go outside and play."

"Okay." Kivuli got up and went for the door. Lillian grabbed Axel's hand with a look and pulled her out the door.

"Full moon soon." Iorik said quietly, once he and Arrow were alone.

"What?" He asked. Iorik sighed.

"I'm going to disappear at the rise of the full moon. I will return shortly after dawn." He said quietly.

"Okay...May I ask why?" Iorik bit his lip.

"I... Change. It's not safe for anyone to be around me. I am... Not myself at that time." He was clearly very uncomfortable with the subject.

"Okay." Arrow kissed him. "Does it happen every full moon?" Arrow asked. Iorik nodded sadly. "Okay." Arrow smiled. "Then when It happens I'll be waiting for you to come home. I love you." Iorik smiled. "Still want to see my lingerie, love?"

Outside, Lillian finished building a small wooden city, complete with people.

"I can destroy?" Kivuli asked looking at the little city. Axel sat on the grass a little ways away.

"Thats why I made it," Lillian smiled. He turned into a dragon and started to destroy the little city. Lillian giggled as she watched. Kivuli blew fire at a group of people. Lillian laughed at his antics, wrapping an arm around Axel's shoulders. Axel leaned into Lillian. Kivuli was romping around happily.

"Rawr!"

"He's so cute," Lillian giggled, resting her head on Axel's.

"Isn't he?" She smiled. "I cant wait till we have one of our own.

"We'll be having a girl, though."

"I meant a child."

"I know. Have you thought of any names?"

"No, not yet." She said. Lillian stroked her fiance's hair gently as she watched Kivuli. Axel smiled and purred. Kivuli was in the middle of the little city belly up.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Lillian called to Kivuli. He rolled over and shrank a bit before climbing in Lillian's lap and just relaxed. She tickled his belly, causing him to giggle. She smiled and tickled more as he tried to squirm away.

"Tickle tickle!" She laughed, tickling him mercilessly.

"Auntie I….. Can't breathe….." He panted. She stopped so he could catch his breath. He laid there.

"Kivuli?" Lillian asked worriedly.

"Rub mah belleh." He said. Lillian sighed in relief and rubbed his scaly underbelly.

"Don't worry me like that."

"Sorry Auntie Lil." Kivuli purred.

"You are so cute," she smiled.

"Sanks." He smiled at her. She giggled and petted him.

"Auntie Lil, will I ever get to go to school like the other kids?" She smiled.

"Would you like to?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Did you know that Iorik runs a school for children with superpowers?" she said with a grin.

"He does?"

"Yes. It's called DarkStone Academy." Lillian replied.

"I wanna go." She giggled.

"You'll have to talk to him."

"Okay." He sighed laying back

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine." She tickled his belly lightly, and he giggled some more. She leaned down and blew a raspberry against his belly.

"Ahhh Auntie Lil!" Axel smiled at them. Lillian giggled.

"It's been too long since I've had a child to play with." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're silly, Auntie." Lillian looked at him with a wry smile.

"How old do you think I am?"

"I dun know. Old." He shrugged. She laughed. "Yes, but how old?"

"I dun know, fowty." Axel snorted at the response. Lillian turned to her with a bemused look.

"How old do you think I am, love?"

"Twenty-Five" Axel said. Lilian laughed.

"I'll be sixty seven next summer."

"Holy crud." Axel said. "I'm dating an old lady." Lillian laughed again.

"Your brother's in a worse boat. I'm the youngest!"

"How old's Iorik?" She asked. Lillian thought for a moment.

"He'll be 132 next month." Axel just sat, awestruck.

"Wow. Daddy's old." Kivuli said.

Lillian giggled at Axel's expression. "What did you expect? Demigods age well."

"Ahhhh, that explains a lot." Axel smiled. Lillian blinked.

"You didn't know?" Axel looked at her.

"No I didn't." Lillian looked down at Kivuli.

"Have you met your grandmother yet?" Kivuli stretched out.

"Nana!" he yelled. There was a thunderclap and Circe appeared.

"You called, Dovahsan?" She said to Kivuli with a smile. He got up and became a child to hug her.

"Nana." He just hugged her. Axel tensed up then relaxed. Circe smiled and hugged Kivuli tightly. She looked at Lillian.

"How are you, Vulessana?"

"I am engaged, mother." Lillian responded with a nod to Axel.

"You are related to Arrow, are you not?" Circe asked Axel, picking Kivuli up and holding him in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm his twin sister." She smiled. "Nice to meet you." Kivuli played with Circe's hair gently.

"Well, then. Both my children are cradle robbers," she teased, looking at Lillian, who turned burgundy.

"Yeah, just a bit." Axel said kissing Lillian's cheek. Circe smiled and set Kivuli down.

"Awwww." Kivli sat down.

"I'd really love to chat, but I need to amp up an earthquake. It's only a 6.0 right now. Off to Cali!" Circe vanished in her customary blast of fire with a thunderclap. Axel stared at the spot Circe was just standing.

"I'm going to have to get used to that huh?" Lillian giggled.

"Probably."

"I hate my job now." Axel sighed.

"Why, love?" Lillian asked, wrapping her arms around Axel's waist.

"Because I'm dating the daughter of a criminal while my soon to be brother in law is an assassin." She said. Kivuli was chasing butterfly.

"Might I add that your soon to be in laws are both criminals?"

"I should just become a fireman." Axel said draping herself across Lillian.

"Then you would hate my father instead of Iorik's."

"Oh god why?" She said.

"He's not called Firebrand for nothing," she winked.

"There's no winning is there?" She asked.

"At least I'm not related to Daddy Deathstroke," Lillian shuddered. "That man terrifies me."

"Oh god who?" She asked.

"Slade Wilson. Iorik's father." She shivered.

"Oh god." Axel said.

"Problem?" came a sinister voice from the porch roof. There reclined Deathstroke, mask on, pistol in his hand.

"Nope no problem at all." Axel said looking at him. Kivuli saw him and ran for Lillian and Axel.

"Who's the kid?" Deathstroke asked as Lillian picked Kivuli up and cradled him protectively against her.

"My brother's kid." Axel said.

"Yeah? Who's your brother?" Deathstroke put a cigarette in his mouth through his mask and pulled out a silver lighter with the Initials S.W. engraved on it. It was very fancy.

"I am." Arrow said walking outside and taking Kivuli from Lillian. Iorik followed him.

"Who are you talking to, love?" He turned and spotted Deathstroke. "Oh. Hey, dad.

How're you?"

"Fine," Deathstroke responded, dropping silently to the ground from his perch. He walked over and looked Arrow up and down, circling him slowly like a cat toying with a mouse. "So you are the boy who is going to marry my son?" Deathstroke asked mildly, taking a drag on his cigarette. Arrow was standing tense ready to fly.

"Yes." He almost growled out.

"Congratulations." Deathstroke said, holstering his weapon and holding out his hand. Arrow shook it.

"Thank you."

"Why are you here, Dad?" Iorik asked, walking over and standing next to Arrow. Deathstroke handed him a sealed envelope. Iorik sighed. "Again already?" Deathstroke nodded, then reached out and tousled Kivuli's hair.

"Whats your name, little spitfire?"

"Kivuli." He said softly, afraid of Deathstroke. Deathstroke pulled off his mask to reveal a kind looking old man in an eyepatch.

"You don't have to be afraid of your own grandfather." the cycloptic man said with a grin. Kivuli looked at him. He didn't make any moves to or away from him, still trying to assess him.

"He can be a little shy, dad." Iorik said with a smile. Kivuli turned into a wyvern and flew around Deathstroke. He then landed on Iorik's shoulder. Iorik petted Kivuli's head.

"You don't want to hug Grandpa?"

"Grandpa's scary." He said rubbing his head against Iorik.

"Thanks," Deathstroke chuckled.

"Sowwy." He said flying over to Deathstroke. He just flew in front of him. The old man shrugged with a smile.

"I'm a villain. Scary is a compliment." Kivuli sat on Deathstroke's head.

"Rawr." He said not actually feeling like roaring, not like it wouldn't be adorable either way. Deathstroke reached up and gently petted Kivuli, who smiled.

"You're a cute little dragon." Deathstroke chuckled.

"Sanks." He smiled.

"Ugh." Iorik said, reading the letter his father had handed him. He looked at Deathstroke. "Do I have to?" Arrow laughed at Iorik.

"Laugh all you want, love. I hope you can get two more weeks off work." Iorik grumbled.

"I think I can"

"Good. Do you have any furs to wear?"

"No."

"We'll get you some in Italy. The Himalayas are even colder this time of year."

"Okay..." Arrow said

"They're having a tournament at my old Monastery." Iorik said with a smile.

"Do we get to watch?" He asked. Kivuli had started to make a nest in Deathstroke's hair. Iorik smiled as he deftly plucked Kivuli off his father's head. Kivuli pouted as he was taken away from Deathstroke's head.

"You do. They want me to participate." Iorik said, cradling Kivuli in his arms. He lay there pouting.

"Fun." Arrow smiled. Iorik tickled Kivuli's belly.

"Sorry little dragon, but Grandpa needs business appropriate hair." He said.

"Awww, but Daddy, it's so soft." He giggled. Deathstroke smiled.

"Well, I have to run. The Polish Prime Minister isn't going to assassinate himself!" He clicked a button on his vambrace, and a motorcycle sped by, grabbing him as it did so. Kivuli layed there for a minute before falling asleep. Iorik smiled at the sleeping Wyvern as Lillian sighed in relief.

"Thanks Ax, for the shout." Arrow said relaxing and plopping down in the grass.

"No problem." She said

"Shout?" Lillian asked, looking at Axel curiously.

"Yeah, you know, twin telepathy." Axel smiled. "Kivuli started getting scared he needed his daddy."

"There was nothing to be scared of." Iorik said softly, looking up at Axel. The twins shared a look and stayed quiet. "What?"

"For you being around him is normal, he's your dad. When he got here all Kivuli saw was a big man in a mask with a gun and a sword on his back. And he felt Lil tense up. So to him Deathstroke was scary." Arrow said.

"Oh..." Iorik looked down at the ground. "I'll be in the library." he said quietly, walking back into the house. Arrow got up to follow him.

"Oops." Axel whispered. Lillian watched her brother leave and gave a heavy sigh.

"Iorik's childhood is a sore spot. It was not the best experience." She said softly. Arrow caught up to Iorik.

"Sweetheart?" He asked.

Iorik was sitting silently at his desk in the library. He was staring at the desktop. Kivuli was on the sofa.

"What do you need?" He responded softly, his voice almost breaking, his eyes full of pain. He did not look up. Arrow walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. Whatever I said I'm so sorry." Iorik held onto him as tears streamed down his face.

"It isn't your fault." He whispered hoarsely. Arrow petted the back of his head. A deep, rumbling purr came from Iorik's chest. Arrow smiled.

"I really am sorry I upset you."

"I know sweetie. I know." Iorik said softly. "It's not you. My childhood is a... well, it wasn't very pleasant."

"Okay." Arrow said kissing the top of his head. Iorik held him close with a small smile, his purring growing louder. Arrow smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Iorik smiled up at him from his chair. Arrow kissed him, then looked at Kivuli

"He's so adorable."

"I love how he looks when he sleeps." Iorik said, resting his head against Arrow's chest. Arrow watched Kivuli.

"Do you want to become part of him?" he asked Iorik. Iorik looked at him.

"I would be honoured, love." Arrow grabbed a letter opened and took Iorik's hand and poked him with it until he got a drop of blood. He set the letter opener down and pulled out 10 drops of blood and sent it through the air to the sleeping dragon. The blood floated through Kivuli before coming into contact with his pebble. The drops were absorbed into the pebble and hardened. Kivuli glowed blue at the reaction and twitched before going back to normal flame colors and settling back down.

"There you go." He smiled kissing Iorik. "Now he's yours too." Iorik's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"He's ours." he breathed, then pulled Arrow into a hug. Arrow held him tightly.

"Yes, he's ours. I'd been thinking of doing it for a few days now." Something occurred to Iorik.

"How will my power affect him?" he asked worriedly.

"Not too terribly sure." Arrow said.

"Will he be hurt?" Iorik was becoming frantic.

"He'll be fine. I promise" Arrow smiled, calming him down. "Me and an ooooold friend tried this before nothing much really happened. My construct acted the same no major differences."

"Who did you try it with?" Iorik asked.

"One of my friends. His name was Chasm, he was another elemental." Arrow smiled. "Soon after some bullies in our school got a hold of my construct and destroyed the pebble."

"My blood is infused with hectum." Iorik said with a smile. "That pebble is now indestructible." It was now Arrow's turn to cry. He hugged Iorik tightly.

"After that construct was crushed me and Chasm spent a month in bed. We physically couldn't move. Thank you so much." Iorik held his beloved close.

"Did Chasm have powers?"

"Yeah they were Earth, Water and technokinesis" Arrow said.

"And the construct didn't get anything?"

"More like we didn't have time to test it." Arrow said. "It was like 2 days later that the construct was destroyed."

"We will want to test it this time. I have certain... Undesirable abilities." Iorik said, looking at Kivuli.

"Yes, we can." Arrow said looking at Kivuli.

"Lets wait until he wakes up," Iorik smiled.

"Then I should go pack." Arrow smiled.

"Make sure you pack a leather jacket, love. Pants or chaps, too. And a swimsuit." Iorik said, giving Arrow a peck on the cheek. Arrow smiled.

"I will if you pack for Kivuli." Arrow said as he walked out. Iorik smiled and, tucking a blanket over Kivuli, followed his fiancee to their room.

"Have you thought about what to pack yet?" Lillian asked Axel as they sat on the lawn, trying to divert the attention from her brother's episode.

"No not really. I've never been to Greece." She smiled.

"You'll want something warm, and a swimsuit." Lillian smiled at that image. "Something nice for the festival..." Axel smiled.

"Okay."

"Do you have any allergies, love?" Lillian asked Axel.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Just checking. There are a lot of different ingredients in Greek cuisine." Lillian said with a smile.

"Ahh okay." Axel laid in Lillian's lap. Lillian stroked the other woman's hair. "I wonder... Would you like to visit my sister's temple?"

"That would be nice."

"It is hidden on a mountain, but I know the path." Lillian smiled, still stroking Axel's hair. Axel purred.

"That sounds nice." Lillian leaned down and kissed Axel's nose. Axel wiggled her nose in response. Lillian giggled. Axel smiled sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Lillian leaned down and kissed her fiance. Axel smiled into the kiss. "I guess I should go start packing huh?"

"Not necessarily," Lillian smirked, kissing Axel's neck.

"And why's that?" Axel asked. Lillian nipped at Axel's neck. "Well, I thought there might be some things we could do first."

"Like what?" Axel said giving her more neck

"Like each other," Lillian smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Morbid Massacres and Stuffed Koalas

"Now, what should we pack for Kivuli?" Iorik asked his fiance

"What do you think?" Iorik began pulling things from the closet, all in Kivuli's size, and putting them in a small suitcase.

"He will need some pants, a coat, a few shirts, underwear..."

"As well remember both me and him can generate our own heat." Arrow said.

"Of course, sweetie. But remember we are going to Tibet and I don't want to take chances. Even Lillian wore furs there."

"Okay, that's fine." Arrow smiled. Iorik looked at him.

"There's a suitcase in the closet next to the wall of shoes that you can use, love." Arrow grabbed it and started to pack. Iorik smiled as he zipped up Kivuli's suitcase. He snuck up behind Arrow and grabbed his ass. Arrow jumped and yelped before playfully slapping him. Kivuli wandered into their bedroom.

"Daddys? I feel funny."

"Funny haha or funny strange?" Iorik asked.

"Strange." he said, the blankie around him like a cape.

"Can you be more descriptive?"

"Not really." He sniffled. Iorik picked him up.

"Well, what happened?"

"I woke up and I just felt not normal." He said. Iorik looked at Arrow, unsure how to explain.

"You feel funny because Daddy Iorik just really became Daddy Iorik." Arrow said.

"Ohhhhh." Kivuli hugged Iorik. "Yay, Daddys my Daddy!" Iorik hugged him back.

"I want to see something. Kivuli, do you see the ashtray on my nightstand over there?"

"Yes." He said, a little confused.

"See if you can hit it with a bolt of lightning." Kivuli tried to a few times before doing it.

"I don't like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like using that." He said softly. Iorik nuzzled him gently.

"I just wanted to see if you could do it. You don't have to again."

"Okay Daddy." Kivuli said leaning against him.

"Have any electronics tried to talk to you yet?"

"The tv did. It woke me up." He said. Iorik chuckled.

"The toaster was the first for me."

"Coffee maker..." Arrow said. Iorik looked at him.

"When was that, love?"

"When I came back... your penthouse coffee maker is creepy." Arrow said.

"Yep. The toilet would scream at me in German." Iorik chuckled. Kivuli just watched them. Iorik looked at the child in his arms.

"Just don't talk to them in public. And never talk to strange machines, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

"Now, is there anything special you want to take to Italy?" Iorik asked. Kivuli ran to his room and came back with a blanket and a plush toy.

"My blankie and Ed." he smiled.

"Do you want to carry them or pack them?"

"Carry." He said, setting them neatly on the bed and going to go get a backpack. He came back. "Daddy, can you help me?" He asked holding his crayons, coloring book, and pillow.

"What do you need, sweetie?" Iorik asked with a smile.

"I want this in my backpack" he said putting it all down.

"Alright." Iorik replied, carefully arranging everything (except Ed) in the bag and zipping it up. "There you go!" Kivuli took Ed and hugged Iorik. "Thank you Daddy."

"My pleasure, little dragon," Iorik smiled, hugging Kivuli back.

"Well, you two have fun. I have to go to work before we leave. " Arrow said. Iorik gave his betrothed a hug and a kiss. "What time should I pick you up, love?"

"About 11." Arrow hugged Kivuli. "Be good for daddy."

"I will." He hugged Arrow. Iorik walked his fiance out to the front balcony.

"I'll see you later, my love." he said, embracing Arrow and kissing him.

"I'll see you after work." He flew off to the theatre. Iorik watched Arrow go, then went back into the house. Kivuli was sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to do now, little dragon?" Iorik asked with a smile.

"Food!" the boy shouted happily. Iorik chuckled.

"What do you want me to make for you?"

"Pancakes." He said excitedly. Iorik smiled.

"Anything in them? Fruit, sugar, honey?"

"Chocolates and strawberries."

"Alright," Iorik said as they walked toward the kitchen. "Any burnt ones? And what do you want on top?"

"One burnt one not." He said following Iorik. "Syrup on top."

"You only want two?" Iorik asked as he pulled some milk and eggs from the fridge.

"No, four." He smiled sitting on a stool.

"Make twelve. Axel and I are hungry too." Lillian walked in, her robe wrinkled and covered in grass. Her hair was mussed and her skin had a slight sheen. Iorik smirked at her.

"Auntie Lil." Kivuli smiled running to hug her. Lillian picked him up and tossed him into the air, catching him with a smile.

"Hey, Kivuli?". Iorik said. "Why don't you go get the strawberries from the garden? I'm sure Lil will show you where they are."

"Okay." He ran outside. Axel walked in as he left.

"I hear you two worked up an appetite out there." Iorik said to Axel with a smirk.

"Yeah, we did. It was great." She grinned.

"Anything you want with your pancakes?"

"Chocolate and bananas please." Iorik smiled.

"Lil's favourite." he said.

"Thats fun to know." Axel smiled.

Lillian showed Kivuli to a large garden full of exotic and domestic fruits and vegetables, berries, teas, herbs, etc.

"This is our edibles garden, sweetie." Lillian said to Kivuli, who smiled.

"Where's the strawberries?" the boy asked. Lillian pointed to a green bush covered in ruby red strawberries. She grabbed some bananas from a tree while he went and picked a bunch of the small red orbs. Lillian led Kivuli back into the house. Iorik was mixing up two bowls of batter.

"Care to chop those for me, Lil?" He said, not looking up. Lillian nodded and began slicing the strawberries into eighths and the bananas into 1/2 inch slices. Kivuli sat in his chair. Iorik plopped the strawberries into one bowl and bananas into the other. He pulled a chocolate bar from the cupboard and broke it into chunks. "You want the rest of this bar, Kivuli? It's from Belgium." He asked.

"Yes please, Daddy." Kivuli smiled. Iorik handed him the rest of the chocolate and put a skillet on the stovetop. After a moment he began pouring the batter in. Kivuli munched on the chocolate. There was a blast of fire and a crisp pancake landed on the plate in front of Kivuli. He happily ate it. A few minutes later, Iorik placed three more chocolate strawberry pancakes in front of Kivuli, each a perfect golden brown with a Wyvern branded into the centre. He served a plate of four banana chocolate pancakes to Axel, and another four to Lillian, and placed a pitcher of heated syrup on the counter.

"Enjoy!" he said with a wide smile. Kivuli and Axel happily dug in. Iorik smiled and sipped at his acrid purple tea, while Lillian ate only one pancake. Iorik looked at her. She made a hand gesture and he nodded solemnly. Axel noticed and watched her lover. Lillian gave her a nervous smile. Axel decided she would ask later.

"I'll have some tea," Lillian said, and Iorik nodded, brewing it in an odd looking machine. The liquid was crimson and bubbled slightly. Kivuli finished his food.

"You want to go out and play for a bit before we have to leave, little dragon?" Iorik asked with a smile and a wink to Lillian.

"Yeah." He said running outside. Lillian sighed and sipped her tea as Iorik followed Kivuli. Axel looked at her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Remember how I said I couldn't carry a child?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Did I tell you why?"

"Transformations was all you said." Axel replied. Lillian sighed heavily.

"Iorik and I share the halfblood curse. We each have a primal form that we shift into around the full moon. Mine is elemental, and therefore controllable. It is not always at the same time every month, however. His, on the other hand, is on the night of the full moon every time. His form is beastial, and... Frankly, terrifying." She shivered. "The wolfsbane tea helps immensely, but he still needs to...feed." She closed her eyes and shuddered violently, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I saw his transformation once. It was horribly sickening." She whispered in a hollow tone. Axel got up and hugged her.

"Shhh, it's ok it'll be okay." she kissed the top of Lilian's head.

"It hurts him so much." She sobbed. "I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, that the beast killed them, not him, but he wouldn't listen!" She sobbed uncontrollably. Axel just hugged her.

"What happened?" Iorik said, having just come back in for something. Axel just looked at him telling him with her eyes that she was talking about the transformations. Iorik's face fell.

"Oh. That." He said quietly. "How much did she tell you?" he asked in a dead tone. Axel looked back down at Lillian. The redhead wiped away her tears.

"I was talking about the Salem Slaughter." Iorik winced at that name, his eyes showing great pain. Axel opened her arm like 'come here you need some love too.' Iorik shook his head.

"I am a monster for that. I can still hear the screams." He said softly. Axel looked at him and just started to hum something her mom would hum to calm her down. "Don't bother." He said, a little roughly. "I haven't slept since. Every time I try, it happens again. I can hear the screams, the bones snapping, feel the hot blood on my muzzle..." he curled into a ball, shivering as the scene flashed before his eyes. "I'm a monster. A horrible, sadistic monster." He began to rock, repeating himself. Axel spoke in Arrow's voice and hugged Iorik.

"Shhh it's okay. I promise it'll be okay. Tonight you'll come get me from work and then you, me , and our son will get on a plane and fly to Italy. Please don't be sad." Iorik hugged Axel tightly, still shivering.

"I don't want him to get hurt, Axe. Tell me he won't follow me. Please." He began to cry in earnest.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I took over her vocal chords for a minute. I promise when you transform Kivuli and I will not follow you and we will entertain ourselves until you get back."

"Thank you." Axel kissed Iorik's forehead.

"You're welcome. Now, you go have fun and I will see you when you come to get me tonight." Iorik nodded and walked back outside. Axel shook off the weird and went back to hugging Lillian.

"Was that really him or just you?" Lillian asked quietly.

"Him. I turned on the twin telepathy and told him." She smiled.

"That must have felt odd."

"It is." She sat down

"Are you alright, love?"

"A bit taxing." She said, taking a drink of tea.

"Don't drink that!" Lillian slapped the teacup from Axel's hand. It hit the tile and shattered, the liquid exploding into bright red flames.

"Thank you." Axel said, looking for her glass of sweet tea.

"Here, love. This is yours." She slid the sweet tea to Axel and went to get herself another teacup. Axel took a drink.

"I really hate when he does that. Scrambles my brain."

"I can imagine." Lillian said, pouring herself more tea as the flames on the floor died out. Axel watched Lillian.

"You're so beautiful." Lillian blushed.

"So are you, my love." she replied. Axel kissed her. Lillian placed a gentle hand on her lover's shoulder. "This is not a rejection, love. I just can't do it again so close to my transformation." she smiled weakly. "I promise we will have fun in Greece. But until I shift, I can't. I'm sorry."

"Thats fine sweetheart." Axel smiled. Lillian smiled back.

"I'm glad you understand, love."

"Anything for you." Axel smiled. There was a loud crack, the sound of a tree falling, and a loud clang outside.

"Daddy!" Kivuli screamed in a panic. Axel ran outside. Lillian followed and gasped. There, under a huge fallen pine, was Iorik. The tree had, strangely, not crushed him. But he wasn't moving, and his eyes were closed. Lillian made a quick decision.

"Light me, Axe. Light me on fire and keep it burning no matter what!" Axel lit herself and then aimed a blast of it at Lillian. Lillian closed her eyes, feeling the fire ignite her. She began to thrash as her hair seemed to blaze and her skin blackened. There was an explosion and pieces of flesh flew off. There Lillian floated, a foot off the ground, her long hair made of red fire, her body looking like lava under glass. She raised her arms and two whirling blades of fire flew at the tree, quickly reducing it to kindling. The branches had stripped away parts of Iorik chest, revealing a metal ribcage. The flesh grew back as they watched, and Iorik's eyes popped open with a gasp. Kivuli was standing crying. Iorik coughed and sat up, clutching his chest.

"Damn that hurt." Kivuli ran over.

"I'm sorry Daddy." He cried. Iorik held him close.

"It's not your fault, Kivuli. You didn't knock the tree down. And I'll be fine. Believe me, I've had worse." Kivuli just hugged him and cried. "Shhh, little dragon. It's alright. My bones can't break, everyone's alright. Shhhhh." he said soothingly, stroking Kivuli's hair. The boy was soon a sniffling mess. Iorik rocked him, singing a Russian lullaby in deep contrabass. Kivuli curled up to his daddy. Iorik continued to rock his son, now singing a Thimiscaran lullaby. Kivuli slowly fell asleep. Iorik kissed his son on the forehead. "Sleep well, my fearsome dragon." He stood, still cradling Kivuli, and looked at Axel. "Are you alright?" Axel was standing, still on fire.

"Yeah I'm fine." She dispelled the flames.

"Did... Did my bones show?" Iorik asked. She just nodded. He shuddered and went into the house. Axel looked at Lillian. Kivuli curled up against Iorik's chest. Lillian spoke, flames billowing from her lips.

"Another set of horrors. He was subjected to the Weapon X Process. Yet another reason he doesn't sleep." Axel nodded before sitting and staring at her flaming fiancee.

"So, this is my transformation." Lillian said, gesturing to herself.

"Very beautiful." If fire could blush, it did.

"Thank you. Most find it horrifying." Axel lit herself on fire and looked almost like Kivuli.

"How can I not when I do this when I'm rage pissed?"

"I want to show you something." Lillian said suddenly.

"Okay." Axel said, confused. Fire began to swirl around Lillian, clothing her naked form. It formed into an extravagant and flowing wedding dress, complete with a fiery flower crown and veil. Fire from her hands formed a bouquet of red orchids and strange orange flowers.

"It's a design I've been working on."

"Its beautiful. " Axel smiled. Lillian giggled. "Aren't you going to kiss your bride?"

"Of course." As their lips met, Lillian's skin returned slowly, leaving her naked before Axel. She gasped in joy. She kissed Axel fiercely, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Axel held her fiance. "I love you so much."

"You gave me the kiss of true love while I was in my cursed form. You have lifted my curse." Lillian said through her tears of joy.

"That's great."

"Now, about that fun..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Beastial Curses and Painted Chapels

Iorik smiled as his own tears fell, watching them from the library window. He drew the curtain and sat on the sofa, still holding Kivuli. He was happy for his sister, but upset that he could never be cured. He was too dangerous in his cursed form to be near those he cared about. Arrow and Kivuli's safety was far more important than him being uncursed. He shuddered as he remembered the time Lil had tried to reason with the Beast. He had nearly killed her. Kivuli's leg twitched just before he woke up.. He looked up at Iorik.

"Daddy... why are you crying? "

"It's...it's nothing. Are you ready to go? We have to leave soon." Kivuli hugged Iorik.

"I love you Daddy." He said not liking when either of his Daddies cry. "Yeah, we can go now." Iorik held Kivuli close.

"I love you too, little dragon." He walked out to the car and strapped Kivuli in. Charles brought out their suitcases and packed them into the trunk. Iorik got in and revved the engine, pulling away and toward the concert sat in his seat and hugged Ed.

"We get to see daddy now?"

"Yes. And then we fly to Italy."

"Yay!" He cheered. Arrow was waiting outside the theatre when Iorik pulled up in the Jaguar.

"Need a ride, gorgeous?" He grinned at the man on the sidewalk..

"Why yes, I think I do." Arrow smiled, getting in and kissing his lover. Iorik stomped on the gas and drove to the airport. Arrow watched the city blur by. They pulled around to a gate. Iorik briefly spoke to the guard, then pulled through, stopping in front of a private jet. Kivuli was sitting playing with Ed before he fell asleep. Arrow grabbed him and got out of the car. A suited man by the gangplank bowed deeply.

"Have a good flight, Iorik-san." he said as another man loaded their luggage. A third man got into the Jaguar and drove away carefully. Iorik gestured for Arrow to board the jet.

"After you, my love." Arrow got in and set Kivuli down and buckled him in. Then sat and buckled himself in. The plane door closed and the engine started. There was no sign of Iorik as they began to taxi toward the runway. Arrow looked around. He was looking for Iorik. The plane began to take off, in a fast, reckless way, reminiscent of the car ride there. The intercom crackled on, and Iorik's voice came through over the speaker as the cabin lights turned a pastel indigo. "I figured you're wondering where I am, love. My usual pilot is flying your sister to Greece in an hour, so I decided to take the controls." Arrow laughed. He sat back and enjoyed the ride. Once they hit 45,000 feet, the fasten seatbelt sign turned off and Arrow unbuckled his and Kivuli's seatbelts. Iorik walked into the cabin wearing a form fitting black military uniform that hugged his... assets, and an officer's visor cap. Arrow watched him

walk in ad licked his lips. "Comfy, love? That's a custom leather seat." the black clad man said with a smile as he sat in the seat across from Arrow. A full champagne glass made of carved crystal slid out of the cylindrical stand next to Iorik's chair and into his waiting hand. "Care for a Don Perignon '53? An old friend of mine introduced me to it."

"Don't mind if I do." He said, staring at Iorik like he a piece of meat. Iorik handed him the glass and retrieved another one from the stand.

"I take it from your drooling that you like my uniform?" he smirked, resting his left ankle on his right knee, causing his pants to become even tighter. Arrow was trying not to fuck Iorik. He looked at Kivuli and then back to the hunk before him.

"God yes, I love it." He took a drink.

"You'll have to wait until after my transformation, love. I'm sorry, but I can't risk shifting at 45,000 feet with the two most important people in the universe crammed into a metal tube with me." Arrow just growled. He also knew it was a bad idea because he could take the plane down.

"I love you but why do you do this to me?" He joked. Iorik looked down, his smile fading.

"Because I almost killed someone I love once. I will never make that mistake again." he said softly.

"Shhh, we're going to Italy. it'll be okay."

"I've had horrible visions of late, love. My premonitions are never wrong, but I hope that this time they are..." His voice was soft, his eyes showed pain and great worry. Arrow sat on Iorik's lap and held him.

"Well this time they will be." He said, being optimistic.

"We were in Rome. It was the night of the full moon. Kivuli was in bed, you and I were having a drink on the veranda. I had stayed too long. I felt the change hit, and I ran, but I tripped. I shifted, and looked down at you, and then..." he trailed off. Arrow hugged him.

"It won't happen. I promise. I'll do what I can to make that not happen"

"The vision ends there."

"Well, it won't happen"

"I hope you are right, love."

"I hope so too." He said kissing Iorik's forehead. There was a ping, and an automated voice sounded on the intercom.

"Captain, we are nearing the Rome airfield. Ten minutes." Arrow got up to sit back in his chair.

"I guess I should wake the child up huh?" Arrow asked.

"If you like. It should be just about breakfast time when we land."

"Okay." Arrow went and gently shook Kivuli awake. "Hey, we're almost there."

"Otay Daddy." He yawned out.

"Are you hungry, little dragon?" Iorik asked, standing.

"Yeah." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Good. Buckle up and I'll have us on the ground in five." He walked back into the cockpit, his pants cupping his ass. Arrow buckled them up and watched out the window.

"Look Daddy." Kivuli said from the window seat.

"Hold on. Here we go!" Iorik's voice sounded over the intercom as the plane tilted into a steep nosedive, hurtling downward at a 70 degree angle. At the last minute, Iorik pulled up and they landed, smooth as silk, in Rome. Once the plane had stopped, Iorik came out of the cockpit. "Hope I didn't scare you, my lovelies." he said with a grin. The both of them were half excited half terrified. They were used to stuff like this but not in a metal contraption. "C'mon. There's a car waiting for us." He opened the door and dropped the stairs. Arrow got him and Kivuli with Ed and descended to the ground. There was a black 1957 Ferrari waiting with their luggage already in the trunk. "Where do you want to go for breakfast, little dragon?" Iorik asked, getting in the driver's seat.

"I don't know." He said. "I've never been here." Kivuli said getting into the car with Arrow.

"Alright. Pillaro's it is!" Iorik drove surprisingly calmly to a little bistro. The smell of Italian food filled the air as he opened Arrow's door. The winged man got out and looked around. His wings twitched with the thought of flying into the air and looking around. Kivuli got out and happily waited for food. Iorik smiled at his fiance. "You can take a flight tonight, love. If you promise not to land anywhere but the hotel veranda." A large italian woman bustled out with a huge smile.

"Iorik!" She beamed, kissing him on both cheeks as he did the same to her. They chatted in italian and Iorik made some gestures to Arrow. Arrow just stood there watching Iorik talk to the lady. She walked over and kissed Arrow on both cheeks as well. "Welcome, Arrow!" she said, then gave Kivuli a big hug and said something in Italian that made Iorik laugh. Arrow smiled.

"Hello." Kivuli turned into a dragon and went to inspect her. She gasped in surprise at Kivuli's transformation, but calmed down after Iorik spoke to her in Italian. She ushered them to a table, then bustled away.

"You should be careful with your transformations, Kivuli. Metahumans are not as common here, and there are still those who believe we are demons." His tone was kind, but it was definitely a warning. He changed back.

"Sorry Daddy." He looked sad because he couldn't be himself. He sat down in a chair. He kind of looked like he was going to cry.

"It's alright here, sweetie. Just don't do it if I'm not around to explain, okay?" Iorik laid a hand on his shoulder as the woman brought out a platter of food, three drinks, and three menus. She placed several dishes full of food down on their table, gave them each a drink, and bustled off to another table.

"Okay." He grabbed a bit of food and ate slowly. Arrow watched him and put a menu in front of him.

"What do you want little one?" Arrow asked.

"Everything is good here." Iorik smiled. Kivuli looked at the menu and pointed to something.

"This sounds good." He said.

"For you, love?" Iorik asked, turning to Arrow. The younger man pointed to something on the menu. "This sounds good." The hostess returned and Iorik ordered for them. She nodded and, after a brief conversation, bustled off to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to see?" Iorik asked the two of them.

"The Coliseum." Arrow smiled.

"I dun know?" Kivuli said.

"Well, what kind of things do you like, Kivuli?" Iorik asked with a smile to Arrow.

"Pretty stuff." the child said.

"Ah. I think you will like the Temple Of Mars, and perhaps the

Circus Maximus. You'll love when we get to Venice."

"Okay." Kivuli smiled. He took a dip of his drink and sat waiting for his food. The hostess and three men came back with huge platters and began placing dishes on the table. Salad in the centre, a huge platter of bacon, eggs with peppers and gravy, and some meats in front of Arrow, a large omelet style creation with a mountain of bacon on the side, complete with three burned strips, in front of Kivuli, and a strange looking salad in front of Iorik. They also put a teapot and cup in front of Iorik.

"Enjoy!" Kivuli looked at the food and dug in. Arrow stared for a full minute before digging in. Iorik smiled as he poured the purple tea and ate his salad. Arrow looked over at his family and smiled. Arrow took his first bite and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, it's amazing." Kivuli nodded in agreement. The hostess beamed.

"Graci, bello." Iorik smiled at his beloved, and took another sip of tea. Arrow and Kivuli ate until they couldn't eat any more.

"So good I can't eat anymore though." Arrow said. The hostess chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoy! You come back for lunch, yes?"

"Iorik?" Arrow asked his fiancee. He did but he didn't know what Iorik had planned for the day.

"Of course we will, ma-ma." Iorik replied to the hostess, who smiled happily before bustling away. "Ready to go, love?" He asked, turning to Arrow.

"Yeah." Arrow smiled getting up. Kivuli got up and took Arrows hand.

"Would you like to tour the ruins first, or visit the Temple of Mars?"

"Ruins." Kivuli said excitedly. "Please."

"Alright. This way." Iorik said, and led them along the stone roads, stopping before a huge stone structure that was reminiscent of an Olympic Arena. Arrow and Kivuli walked next to Iorik, looking around when they arrived. "Do you know what this place is, little dragon?"

"No." He said taking Iorik's hand.

"This is the Circus Maximus." Iorik said, leading them into the arena. He got out and looked at all the playing room. Arrow watched Kivuli start bouncing.

"This was used as a sports arena and a centre of ceremonial sacrifice."

"SPORTS!" He screamed raising his arms above his head. "What kind of sports?!"

"Javelin. Discus. Foot and chariot races."

"What?" He asked, cocking his head to the side looking up at Iorik.

"Spear throwing. Frisbee with a stone disk. Marathons and races with horse drawn chariots." Iorik clarified.

"Ohhhhhh." Kivuli said. "Sounds like lots of fun." He said.

"It is. Maybe tomorrow we can try some of those."

"Yaaaay." He cheered. Arrow grabbed Kivuli and put him on his shoulders.

"Ready to see the Coliseum, love?"

"Yeah!" Arrow and Kivuli screamed in unison. Iorik smiled and led them to the famous arena. He stood on the centre stage.

"You want to see something incredible?"

"Yes." Arrow said excitedly.

"Please." Kivuli grinned. Iorik began to sing an Italian Opera piece, the sound resonating across the entire Coliseum. Arrow and Kivuli shut their eyes and listened. Arrow slowly mimicked playing his bass and the sound came out of his hands as if he were actually playing. All the other people sat and listened. When the lovers finished, they stood and applauded, the incredible acoustics made it sound like a full audience of 20,000 rather than the 17 it really was. Arrow smiled as he looked at everyone. Kivuli clapped from Arrow's shoulders. "I like when yall play together." He smiled. A metallic ping echoed down from somewhere above them, and Iorik's shoulder twitched, his hand going to his chest.

"We need to leave. Now." he said, all joviality gone. Arrow nodded and headed for an exit. He pulled Kivuli off of his shoulders and ran holding him.

"Don't let go." Arrow said to the boy. He kept an eye on Iorik as well. There was another ping and blood spattered on Arrow as Iorik's head jolted to the side and he stumbled with a grunt of pain, falling to all fours, something falling from the hand that had been on his chest, blood dripping from holes in his head and chest. Arrow immediately hid Kivuli's eyes in his chest. He knew Iorik should heal and ran out, taking to the sky and flying as far and fast as he can away. Iorik heard his beloved go as he bled. The flow wasn't stopping. He began to cough up blood as his vision darkened. Sirens could be heard and there was a scramble of paramedics as he collapsed, still bleeding from his chest, a hole in the side of his head exposing his adamantium skull. He felt them load him onto a stretcher, then everything went black. Arrow had flown to the hotel. Kivuli had spent the flight crying. He sat on the bed holding Kivuli. "Shhhh it's okay He'll be okay." He was saying it more for his sake than Kivuli's.

CNN came on the television.

"Breaking news! The owner of Leviathan Corporation is in critical condition in the Da Vinci Hospital in Rome after an attempted assassination. The assassin is still at large. We will have more on this story as it unfolds." Arrow growled and his hair just lit on fire. He picked Kivuli up and flew to the hospital. When he got there he tried to be as nice as possible. Outside the ICU were four armed guards in body armour emblazoned with the Leviathan Corporation logo. They saluted Arrow as he went by. There were four guards outside Iorik's room and four more inside around him. He was wearing an oxygen mask and had bandages on his head and chest. His eyes were closed and there was an IV in each of his arms.

"He hasn't woken since we stabilized him." the doctor said to Arrow. He let Kivuli down so he could hug Iorik. Arrow sat down next to Iorik and took his hand.

"Sweetheart I'm right here. So is Kivuli. Please wake up." He started to cry and Kivuli did too.

"Daddy Iorik wake up. I dun like when Daddy Arrow cries." Iorik groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Gods that hurt." He looked at Arrow and Kivuli. "Are you both okay?"

"Perfectly fine." Arrow said, wiping his eyes.

"Daaaaddy." Kivuli said hugging Iorik.

"I flew back to the hotel until I heard where you were. I knew you would make it through it." Arrow said. Iorik nodded to a guard who led the other three out and closed the door.

"Whoever did this knew about me. They knew my healing factor. And my curse." he said quietly, stroking Kivuli's hair. Kivuli climbed in bed and cuddled with Iorik.

"Yeah, I noticed." Arrow said shutting his eyes and shuddering.

"They used silver nitrate bullets dipped in rat poison and black mamba venom." Iorik said with a grimace, hugging Kivuli tightly. "If I didn't have two reasons to return, I would have gone with old Grim." he said softly. Arrow put his face in Iorik's hand.

"I love you so much." He said starting to cry again.

"I love you Daddy." Kivuli mumbled into Iorik's chest.

"I love you both so much. Now, what do you say we go back to the hotel and have some dinner? We can go back to Ma-ma tomorrow for lunch." He caressed Arrow's face, wiping away his fiance's tears while tousling Kivuli's hair with the other hand.

"That sounds nice." Arrow said trying to stop crying. Kivuli slowly got up and let Iorik get up. Arrow picked up Kivuli, knowing they were all probably going to sleep together tonight. Iorik stood and got dressed. As he left, the guards followed. There was an armoured limosuine waiting outside. The guards got in black sedans and formed a motorcade back to the hotel. There was another group of guards there, and outside the room. Three left the room carrying sensors and cleaning supplies as Iorik, Arrow, and Kivuli arrived. Arrow didnt even bother to ask. He walked in and set Kivuli down.

"Daddy? Where is Ed?" He asked Iorik. Arrow took Iorik's hand in his. Iorik looked at Kivuli, but before he could answer one of the guards walked in, holding Ed like a baby.

"Sir, we found this little guy in the Ferrari." Kivuli ran over and hugged the guard.

"Thank you." He said flying up and grabbing Ed and hugging him.

"You are welcome, sir." The guard smiled. Kivuli ran back over to Iorik, hugging Ed for dear life. Iorik picked them both up into a hug.

"C'mon. We'll have dinner on the veranda."

"Okay daddy." Kivuli smiled laying his head on Iorik's shoulder. Arrow turned and joined in on the hug.

"Family hugs first." Iorik wrapped an arm around his fiance. They went to the balcony, and a guard brought out dinner. It was a large feast of roasted meats, pasta dishes, a strange salad and purple tea for Iorik, and bread. Arrow followed Iorik. Kivuli looked at the food and ate slowly. Arrow did too. The food was amazing but they didn't have the stomach. The sun was setting. Iorik had forced himself to finish his salad, and sat there with his tea.

"It's getting close to bedtime, little dragon."

"Okay Daddy." He said taking a last bite and getting down to hug Iorik. "Night Daddy." He said. He then hugged Arrow and went to get into pajamas and go to bed. Iorik watched him go inside with a smile. He pulled out a thin black cigar and lit it, purple smoke curling from the tip as he watched the sun set.

"Would you like a drink, love?"

"Please." He said watching his fiancee. He looked out at the sunset. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Very." Iorik said, gazing at Arrow as a guard brought out a bottle of champagne and two crystal champagne flutes. Arrow sat and sipped on the champagne as he watched the sun disappear. He looked at Iorik.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Iorik said with a smile. Suddenly, he lurched, crushing the glass in his hand. He stood and turned, getting three steps before tripping over a chair. He landed on his face as the full moon peeked over the horizon. As the moonlight touched him, he began to thrash and convulse violently.

"Iorik?" Arrow asked standing up. He watched him thrash and convulse. "Iorik? Are you okay?" He suddenly remembered the moon and cursed. He felt useless again for the second time that day.

There was the sound of clanging and grinding metal as Iorik's body contorted and grew, claws extending from his fingers, black fur covering his body, his face becoming animalistic, his eyes becoming a solid glowing yellow. The Beast stood to its full height of 9'9", looking around the Veranda. Arrow stood still, looking at it.

"Iorik?" The Beast looked at him. It licked its chops and started to approach.

"Iorik. Please be in there." he said, going to his knees. The Beast looked down at him, then turned away, hiding its face with a paw.

"I hoped you would never see me like this." Iorik's voice sounded in Arrow's head. Arrow stood back up.

"Shhh, my sweet, it's okay." He walked over to the Beast and hugged him. "It's okay." The Beast cowered.

"No. I am a monster."

"Never." Arrow said, reaching for the Beast's face.

"No, my love. I am. You weren't there that night..."

"You're right, I wasn't. But you're not a monster. I would bet my life that your little dragon in the other room walked out here he would run to you screaming Daddy the whole way." He smiled. "Times change and so do people." He shut his eyes and kissed Iorik. There was a flash of light as their lips met, and the Beast began to shrink, the fur disappearing. By the end of the kiss, a naked Iorik stood where the Beast had, tears of joy running down his cheeks. Arrow smiled. "See? Not a monster." Arrow hugged Iorik tightly just happy now that everything was okay.

"True love's kiss has broken the Beast's hold upon me," Iorik sobbed happily, clinging to Arrow.

"I can tell." He smiled. "It's been a long day lets go to bed." Iorik nodded and went to his suitcase, putting on a lacy purple thong and a matching purple silk nightgown.

"I haven't slept in over a century. I have forgotten what sleep feels like." He said quietly. Arrow smiled and just stripped into his underwear.

"Peaceful." was all he said. He looked at Iorik and smiled. "I like that it's pretty on you." He walked over and kissed Iorik.

"Thank you, love." He went to the bedroom. Arrow followed after him and enjoyed watching Iorik walk. Iorik lay down on his side, propped up on one arm, and patted the bed next to him. Arrow crawled in the bed and lay next to Iorik. He wrapped Iorik in his wings and held onto him. "Sweet dreams." Iorik snuggled into Arrow and soon drifted off to sleep. Arrow kissed his forehead before falling asleep. Around 1 in the morning he bolted awake crying. Iorik shot up in alarm.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Arrow hugged Iorik.

"Nightmare. Dreamt that you didn't live." Arrow cried into Iorik's shoulder. Iorik clutched his lover tightly.

"I would never leave you or Kivuli. Not even Death himself could keep me from you."

"I saw you yesterday. I kept Kivuli from seeing the worst part but..." He trailed off still crying.

"You mean the bullet richocheting off my skull?" He smiled. "Darling, I need to tell you something." Arrow looked at him.

"Yes?"

"It's going to take a hell of a lot more than a bullet to take me away from you."

"I know, but so much blood." He said.

"That was due to the rat poison. And the fact that the assassin hit my lung." Arrow gave up and just laid down going back to sleep. He was starting to feel stupid for yesterday. Iorik held him close and kissed him on the forehead before drifting off to sleep. Arrow laid there awake for a little bit more still feeling kind of stupid before falling asleep. Arrow woke up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Little one up yet?" He asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Iorik said, chopping up some herbs.

"Okay." Arrow said, hugging Iorik from behind. He just stayed there until Iorik had to move then let go and went to sit down. Iorik placed the herbs in a simmering pot of creamy liquid.

"How did you sleep, love?" he asked, stirring the pot.

"Great, after I went back to sleep." Arrow smiled. He looked in the fridge for some cold tea. Iorik held out a mug.

"Here, love. I made you a lavender and rosehip tea." Iorik said, offering his lover a mug. Arrow sat and drank his tea when Kivuli wandered in.

"Mornin' Daddys." He climbed into his chair. He was still holding onto Ed.

"Good morning, little dragon. How did you sleep?"

"Good." He said taking a drink of his milk. Iorik served the soup to Arrow and Kivuli with a loaf of fresh baked herb bread before serving himself some. Arrow and Kivuli ate their breakfast.

"This is good." Arrow said.

"Glad you like it, love. What do you think, Kivuli?"

"It's good Daddy." Kivuli said looking up at him. Iorik smiled.

"Thanks, little dragon. What do you want to do today?"

"I wanna go the the big fountains the TV told me about." he said.

"Did the TV say what the fountains were called?"

"Something with a T." he said, thinking about it.

"Oh, do you mean the Trevi Fountain?"

"Yeah." Kivuli smiled. "And the Pantheon, I wanna go there too."

"Sounds good. Anywhere you would like to go, love?' Iorik smiled, turning to look at Arrow.

"Sistine Chapel and the Roman Forum." he smiled. Iorik grinned. "Well, then. We should go to the Chapel first. The morning light illuminates it beautifully."

"Okay." Arrow smiled and finished. Kivuli finished and went to get dressed.

"Have you spoken to Kivuli about what happened last night?" Iorik asked Arrow in a low voice.

"About which part?" Arrow asked.

"Me."

"No." Arrow said.

"Are you planning on it?"

"No. I don't even think he knows about the transformation in the first place."

"Thank you. He doesn't, and I'd like it to remain that way."

"That's fine with me. Besides with it gone there's no reason to be worried about it anymore anyway." Arrow smiled.

"It's not gone."

"No?" Arrow asked.

"I can still take the form if I wish. But I will have complete control if I do." Arrow smiled.

"That's good. Now I'm going to go get dressed." He said sauntering off. Iorik cupped his fiance's ass as he passed on the way to their room. Arrow grinned and walked away. He got dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans. Iorik put on a pair of snug black jeans, a low cut black v neck and a black leather blazer. He slid his pistol into a shoulder holster and slapped Arrow's other asscheek on the towards the door. Arrow grabbed Iorik by the arm before he could leave and pushed him against a wall kissing him. "You, me, and that bed have a date tonight." Arrow breathed into his ear. Iorik spun and pinned his fiance where he himself had been a moment before, kissing him fiercely.

"It's a good thing we're flying to Venice tomorrow because you aren't going to want to walk anywhere after the pounding I'm going to give you," he purred softly, gazing into Arrow's eyes. Arrow purred.

"I can't wait." He smiled grabbing Iorik's head and pressing their lips together.

"Daddys?" Kivuli yelled from the front room. "I guess we should go huh?" Iorik smirked.

"Looks like you'll have to. Also, I'll need you to take Kivuli for a bit while I do some...errands, shall we say?" he released his grip on Arrow.

"Fine but get us some lunch so we can sit at the fountain and have lunch, then go run your errand and then come get us." Arrow smiled.

"We'll pick up a picnic from Ma-ma on our way to the chapel. And take this just in case." He handed Arrow a small earpiece as they walked out to the living room. "Kivuli? Would you like some money to shop with?" Arrow put in the earpiece and walked out.

"Yes please, Daddy." Kivuli smiled. Iorik smiled and produced a stack of 500 Euros, offering it to Kivuli.

"Here. Let me know if you need more, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled. "Let's go." Arrow said to Iorik and Kivuli. The black Ferrari was waiting for them on the street. "Do you want some spending money too, love?" Iorik asked Arrow as they sped off.

"Yes please." Arrow said looking over at Iorik. "I think I want to get married the week after we get home."

"As you wish, my heart." Iorik smiled, handing Arrow 1500 euros. "Do you want to wear a dress or a tuxedo?"

"Dress." He smiled. He put the money away and looked around. "You'll get to meet my mother and my brother. My mom will be all over you like white on rice." He smiled. Iorik smiled as they pulled up in front of the Bistro from the day before.

"That'll be a nice change. Do you want my dressmaker to make your wedding gown?" he asked as Ma-ma came out with a cloth covered basket.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Arrow smiled. He now couldn't wait. "You sure it can be made in time?" He asked.

"Of course. Especially considering we have a month before it happens."

"That's true." Arrow said. He was happy to be with his fiancée. "I want little one to be our ring bearer." He smiled. Iorik loaded the basket into the car and gave Ma-ma a big hug and matching stack of Euros. "I think that would be lovely." he said, tousling Kivuli's hair.

"I get to be in the wedding?" He asked.

"Of course, little dragon." Iorik smiled, starting up the car and heading towards the Vatican.

"Yay!" He cheered. Arrow hugged Kivuli.

"You are just too cute."

"Thanks Daddy." They pulled up in front of the large structure, and Iorik got out and opened the car door for Arrow. Kivuli and Arrow got out. Arrow's wing almost vibrated with anticipation. Gregorian chants could be heard as they approached.

"Welcome to Vatican City," Iorik said as he led them up to a Swiss Guardsman. Iorik greeted the man in Italian, but upon hearing the guard's accent he switched to German. After a brief conversation Iorik pulled out his pistol and handed it to the guard, who nodded and placed it in a locked vault box. Two other guards patted Iorik down, then waved him through and turned to Arrow and Kivuli. "Standard procedure, love." Iorik said from across the barrier. Arrow let them pat him down and Kivuli mimicked his dads. After that Arrow grabbed Kivuli and took Iorik's hand.

"Let's go." Iorik walked them through toward the Papal Palace. There was a massive line to get in. Arrow was too busy looking around to notice people he just let Iorik lead him around. Iorik passed the line and went to one of the alcoves.

"Follow me and stay close." He ducked behind the statue, pulling Arrow with him. He pressed a panel that moved the wall. Arrow followed after Iorik wondering what he was doing. Behind it was a small room with a circular floor pattern around a pedestal. Iorik pressed his signet ring into a slot in the top of the pedestal and turned his hand. There was a clunk, and the floor around them sank to become a staircase. Arrow looked down at the sound.

"Well then." He whispered. He looked at his fiance, waiting to follow him. Iorik took Arrow's hand and led them into the darkness. They twisted and turned for a good ten minutes before stopping in a dim pool of sunlight.

"Good. We're not too late." Iorik said as he put his ring in the wall and turned it. The light got brighter as the stone hatch slid away to reveal the altar wall of the Sistine Chapel. "Welcome to the Sistine Chapel." Iorik grinned as he led them up the steps. Arrow followed his fiancé, looking at the walls. He saw the chapel ceiling and tried to keep from flying up to see the paintings. When the trio emerged from the top of the altar, there was an old man in a white robe and brown shoes was finishing up his morning prayers. When he had finished, Iorik spoke. "It's good to see you again, your Holiness." Arrow heard Iorik talk to someone. The winged man looked over and almost had a heart attack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

Church Leaders and Estranged Sons

Pope Francis stood with a smile.

"I am delighted to see you, my friend. Tell me, who are these that you have brought into my home?" he asked, looking at Kivuli and Arrow. The latter went to speak, but it came out a squeak and he glared at a wall.

"I'm Kivuli and this is my Daddy, Arrow." Arrow chuckled that his kid was more articulate than himself.

"And how do you know Brother Michael?" the Pope asked, gesturing to Iorik.

"Arrow is my betrothed and Kivuli is our son." Iorik said, wrapping a reassuring arm around Arrow's waist. Pope Francis smiled.

"An honour to meet you, Arrow. And you, Kivuli."

"An honor to meet you." Arrow said leaning into Iorik slightly. "You wouldn't mind if I flew up and got a closer look at the paintings?" Arrow asked flexing his wings behind him. The Pope chuckled.

"Of course I don't mind. Feel free. You will find, however, that the perspective of the paintings will change drastically if you get close to them."

"I'm sure." Arrow smiled and set Kivuli down and took to looking at the ceiling slowly moving about happily. Sometimes he got so into he forgot to keep his wings moving and would fall a couple feet. Pope Francis looked at Kivuli.

"Hola, miho. Como estas?" The child just looked at him.

"I don't understand." he said confused.

"I said 'How are you, my child?'" the Pope smiled.

"I'm good." He smiled

"How old are you?"

"I'm 5." He said, holding up as many fingers.

"Is this your first time in Italia?"

"Yeah. It's pretty." Arrow came back down from the ceiling and stared up.

"It's beautiful." He said.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Would you like a tour?" the Pope said with a grin.

"Please." Arrow smiled

"The ceiling was painted by the great Renaissance Master Michelangelo. It took him four years. That image there is called The Creation of Adam." He pointed to one of the painted sections. "Michelangelo was one of the few Masters to have a firm belief in the existence of Cherubin and Seraphim in our world. The other being Leonardo Da Vinci himself. Speaking of which," he looked at Iorik. "I know you have things to do, Brother. Would you mind if I took them on a tour of the private collection?" Iorik looked at Arrow, who was eagerly listening to the Pope's words.

"What do you say, love? The private collections have only been seen by a handful of the living." Arrow grinned.

"That would be wonderful." he said. "What do you say Kivuli?"

"Yes please." he smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you both later." Iorik said as his MirrorMask suit materialized. He saluted as the helm clicked into place, then did three back handsprings and a triple flip back into the altar. Arrow watched Iorik and laughed.

"Show off." The pope slid the altar shut with a touch of his own ring and turned to Arrow and Kivuli.

"Shall we?"

"Lets go." Arrow said picking up Kivuli. The Pope smiled and led them outside. There was a cheer from the people in line, and several camera flashes went off. The Pope went towards St. Peter's Basilica. Arrow followed next to him.

"How long are you staying, miho?" Pope Francis asked Kivuli as they walked.

"A few more days I think. Daddy Iorik was in charge of that." Kivuli said. As they entered the Basilica, the pope went towards one of the pillars and pressed, then turned, part of the carving, causing the nearby wall to open. There was a flight of steps ending at a door on the other side of said wall.

"Has Brother Michael told you how we know each other?" he asked Arrow. The winged man smiled.

"No actually. We didn't even know he knew you until earlier. My fiancé is a rather mysterious man." he said, following the pope.

"Many of us are. We have to be. Especially he and I, considering our prominent stations. The world would be in shock if our secret got out." He opened the door to reveal a large cavern below, lit entirely by glowing blue crystal formations "Welcome to the Crystal Cavern." the pope smiled. The entire cavern was crystal, as were the pedestals that all sorts of artifacts sat upon. There was an ancient roman spear that emanated great power, a set of three eschatt pins, multiple books, a plethora of scrolls, and more. Arrow walked in and stared. He slowly walked from item to item.

"It's amazing in here."

"It's so pretty."

"This cavern is where we have our Official meetings."

"Wow." He said. He got to the spear. "Is this the...?"

"Spear of Destiny, yes. The spear that pierced Christ's side at the Crucifixion." The pope said. Arrow tried not to squeal.

"The three nails are the ones that held him to the cross."

"Daddy are you okay?" Kivuli asked.

"Yeah, just really excited about this." Next to the nails was a strange black book on a glowing nonagram with odd symbols. The book emanated a cold aura, and seemed to absorb light rather than reflect it. Arrow looked at the strange tome.

"What is this?" he asked. It was the most curious thing.

"Don't touch it!" Francis said, hurrying over. "That is one of the Black Books, a series of otherwordly dark grimoires. They seem to have minds of their own. This one is particularly feisty. They were written by the Nine Princes of the Inferno."

"I wasn't going to touch it." Arrow said, looking at the book. "Thank you for showing me the collection."

"Come, let us go to the balcony for lunch."

"Okay." Arrow smiled following the pope. He was singing _I'm having lunch with the po-ope_ over and over in his head. They went upstairs and out onto a large balcony. The lunch was already on the table. Pope Francis sat in one of the seats, and gestured for Arrow and Kivuli to take the other two. From the balcony they could see all of Vatican City. Arrow followed after him and set Kivuli down on the balcony. Kivuli ran over and sat in a seat. Arrow sat down and waited for Pope Francis to start eating before he ate. Kivuli happily waited too. The pope took a small bite and smiled.

"Please, eat." He gestured to the feast. Kivuli happily ate his lunch.

"Thank you." He said. Arrow ate.

"Today has been amazing." The pope smiled.

"It was my pleasure. It's not often that our kind visit here, and to meet with them is an even greater rarity." Arrow looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Metahumans," the pope replied simply, taking a drink.

"Well, where I'm from it's only in two families." Arrow smiled.

"What are your abilities?"

"Fire, water, and sound." He said taking a drink.

"Interesting. I have the gift of telepathy. And telekinesis."

"Makes sense." Arrow smiled. "I mean you are the pope."

"I never use my power to manipulate others."

"That also makes sense." Kivuli looked at him.

"So, wait, you can read people's minds?" he said, waving his arms in a wiggly pattern.

"Kivuli put your fork down when you do that." Arrow laughed.

"Yes, I can," the pope laughed. "It is useful when selecting staff." Arrow continued to eat. Kivuli turned into a wyvern and flew over to Arrow's head to take an after lunch rest. The pope smiled at the child. A guardsman walked out and handed him a newspaper before saluting and going back through the door. "Seems Brother Michael has been busy," he remarked, reading the headline.

"I'm sure he has." Arrow said, petting Kivuli from the top of his head. The pope offered Arrow the newspaper. The headline read 'Assassin Assassinated!' above a picture of a balding man with a hooked nose and beady eyes. The article detailed the assassination of the Russian assassin known as Vulture by MirrorMask, and speculated on motives such as rivalry and insult. Arrow read the article and smiled. "And this is why I love him." Arrow said. "Now it makes me unable to wait for him to come back."

"They got the motives wrong." Iorik said as he approached from the edge of the balcony with several shopping bags. "Unless by 'insult' they meant 'bouncing a poison dipped, silver nitrate bullet off my skull.' He smiled at Arrow. "Sorry I took so long, love."

"It's no problem. Had lunch, saw some things. Had a conversation with the Pope. Have a sleeping child on my head." He said motioning to Kivuli. He got up and hugged Iorik. Iorik kissed him gently as they embraced.

"I got you some things for tonight." He said softly. Arrow just grinned.

"Do you have any instruments around?" He asked. He was itching to play something. Iorik smiled and pulled out a violin case from one of the bags.

"I hope you don't mind a violin. Stradivarius didn't make any basses, as far as we know."

"Doesn't bother me any. You know I can play anything on anything." He took the violin and made sure it was tuned properly before playing Beethoven's Ode to Joy. He closed his eyes as he played. There was a thunderous applause from the crowd below once he had finished. Iorik smiled. Arrow grinned and put the violin away. He sighed. "Much better." He looked at Pope Francis to see what he thought. He was clapping as well. He bowed keeping his head parallel with the floor due to a sleeping dragon. He turned back to Iorik. "Onto the next place?" he asked.

"I was thinking we would peruse the Roman Forum while Kivuli naps, and go to the Trevi Fountain at sunset. We can see the Pantheon tomorrow before we head to Venice."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." Arrow replied, rubbing his thumb over Kivuli's head. Iorik bid the pope goodbye and walked back to the car, making sure several cameras got him on the way out. The Swiss Guard at the gate returned his pistol as he passed. He hopped into the Ferrari and waited for his lover. Arrow got in the car. "That was amazing." He said kissing Iorik.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, love." Iorik said, kissing Arrow back. He started up the car and drove to the Forum. Arrow smiled and sat back for the ride. When they got there Arrow was looking around. Inside there was a lecture going on about the history of Italy. He was ready to explore.

"Go on and look around, love." Iorik said as he opened Arrow's door. He got a canvas, easel and paints out from the trunk. On the canvas was an incredibly detailed, albeit half finished, depiction of the forum during a lecture. "I want to finish this."

"Okay." Arrow said walking around exploring the forum. He was so enamored with everything. Iorik set up in an alcove and began to paint, occasionally stopping to sketch another part in. Arrow walked by him several times wandering aimlessly. He was looking at everything. Iorik finished and started another painting, carefully watching Arrow. The winged man eventually ended up humming as he walked around. Iorik smiled and continued to watch his fiancé as he painted. Arrow had stopped to stare at something when an elderly woman approached him.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know that man?" She pointed to Iorik, who was painting furiously.

"Yes, ma'am I do. Why?" Arrow asked, smiling.

"He's painting an image of you." Arrow blushed.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to go look." he said, starting to walk toward Iorik. The tall man held up a finger. "Just a second, love." He added a few brush strokes, and smiled, beckoning Arrow with his finger. The winged man came over and looked.

"Been painting me, huh?" he asked smiling. Iorik nodded. The painting was one of Arrow in a red toga playing a lyre in the forum. There was a large crowd listening. The image was so detailed that Arrow could see the reflections in the eyes of the people in the crowd. Arrow looked at it and stared. "It's beautiful." He said in awe.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Arrow blushed and hugged Iorik.

"You are way too sweet."

"Just being honest, love." Arrow kissed him.

"Never said you weren't honest."

"It's close to sunset. We should get going."

"Yeah, we should." Arrow smiled. Iorik packed up and loaded his supplies into the car, then started it and waited for Arrow to get in. He did. Kivuli started to wake up. He picked his head up off of Arrow's.

"Ready to see the Trevi Fountain, little dragon?"

"Yes please, daddy." Kivuli smiled. Iorik smiled and stomped on the gas pedal. A few minutes later, they screeched to a halt in front of the Trevi Fountain. The sun was setting, illuminating the scene in a fiery glow. Kivuli transformed and looked around. Arrow got out and Kivuli followed him. "So pretty." Iorik got out and wrapped an arm around Arrow's shoulders as they walked over to the fountain, the glow of the sunset shimmering off the water's surface. Kivuli took Iorik's hand and walked with them. Arrow smiled and walked beside Iorik.

"It was finished in 1762. The original commission for the upgrade was made in 1629 by Pope Urban VIII, but was abandoned 15 years later upon his death. In 1730, Pope Clement XII held a contest regarding the original fountain; the winner would be awarded the commission for upgrading and renovating it. Though Alessandro Galilei won the contest, his opponent, Nicola Salvi, had the support of the populus and was thereby given the commission." Iorik stroked Arrow's hair as he spoke.

"Woooow." Kivuli said. Arrow leaned his head into Iorik's hand.

"Poor Galilei." Iorik smiled.

"Well, he was a Florentine. The people didn't like that."

"That sucks." Arrow said.

"Indeed." The sun was just barely clinging to the horizon.

"Can I make a wish daddy?" he asked.

"Of course. Here." Iorik handed Kivuli a silver coin. He ran up and turned around, closing his eyes. He shook his hands three times and tossed it backwards, making his wish.

"What did you wish for, little dragon?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true."

"Will you tell me when it comes true?"

"Maybe." Iorik smiled and tickled him. He laughed.

"Daddy!"

"Yesssss?" Iorik grinned as he kept tickling.

"My face! My face, it hurts!" he laughed. Iorik picked him up and tickled him mercilessly.

"Ahhh daddy!" he squealed. Iorik tossed him high in the air and caught him, smiling brightly. He giggled. Iorik rubbed his nose against Kivuli's, then chuckled. "You about ready to go back to the hotel, little dragon?"

"Yeah." He yawned. Iorik cradled Kivuli against his chest and winked at Arrow.

"Ready for that date, love?"

"Yes. I am." Arrow smiled. Kivuli closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Let's go, then." He loaded Kivuli into the car and opened the door for Arrow. He got in and waited to get to the hotel. Kivuli fell asleep on the way. Iorik pulled up and carefully picked Kivuli up. Once they were inside, he tucked Kivuli in and led Arrow to the bedroom. Many strange and loud noises were heard that night. Windows cracked within a half mile radius, and people as far as two miles called the police regarding the loud screams. The next morning Iorik was wrapped around Arrow as the sun rose. Arrow slept through the sunrise and woke up around 11. Iorik brought breakfast in on a tray. He was wearing a lavender silk robe and matching lacey heels. "How did you sleep, love?"

"Great." He smiled. "After I passed out on you." He said. Iorik chuckled as he placed the tray in front of Arrow.

"I'll have to pay for the windows. You reduced them to dust."

"Oops." Arrow laughed looking around. Iorik chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Worth every penny." Arrow sat up and ate. After he finished he laid back down.

"Not ready to walk yet, eh?" Iorik grinned.

"Not at all."

"Was I that rough?"

"Noooooooo. It was that good."

"As I said: totally worth the 250 K." Iorik said, kissing Arrow on the cheek again as he sat next to him in the bed. Arrow sat his head in Iorik's lap.

"Pet me." He demanded. Iorik chuckled and began to stroke Arrow's hair.

"I don't think Kivuli is awake yet, love."

"I don't either." He smiled purring.

"He's been sleeping an awful lot lately. I'm worried about him."

"I think we need to start feeding him more fuels with his meals... he hasn't been out this long before and all the things in our foods can't be good for him."

A thin young man in a black suit sat in a chair across from Kivuli as the Wyvern woke up. Kivuli looked at the man.

"Hello?" he asked. The young man smiled.

"Hello, Kivuli."

"Who are you?" He asked sitting up.

"I am a friend of Iorik's. I heard you were feeling a little sad, as you are unable to assume your dragon form without scaring the locals."

"Yeah." He said. He didn't like being a human so long.

"I can take you to a place where you can be large. Where you can stomp around to your heart's content."

"Really?" He said, perking up.

"Yes. If you follow me, I'll take you there."

"Okay." Kivuli said getting out of bed. He was ready to follow the man. The tall man led Kivuli out onto the balcony to where a glowing sigil was inscribed on the tile. He stood in it and motioned for Kivuli to join him. The child walked over to him and took his hand.

"Svalbard." the young man said, and both he and Kivuli disappeared in a flash of green light and a thunderclap. Arrow picked up his head from hearing the thunderclap.

"Please tell me you heard that." Arrow said. Iorik's head snapped up.

"I felt that." He ran from the room as an acrid, burning smell filled the suite. There was a cry of anguish from Kivuli's room. Arrow got up and hobbled to Kivuli's room, moving from wall to wall. Iorik was standing over the empty bed, eyes closed, hands clenched. He was crying and shaking. Arrow arrived in the room and was confused till he put all the pieces together and growled lighting himself on fire. _No not my baby boy not Kivuli!_ He was actually not burning hot at all. He was burning cold. Iorik's eyes opened, glowing purple. The building shuddered.

"I don't know who of them did this, but I will find them." He growled. Arrow just nodded not saying a single word. He was shaking and his wings were flexing ready for flight. Iorik went to the balcony, and stopped, examining the seal melted into the stone. A slow smile spread across his face. "Come here, love. I have good news." Arrow walked over and stood next to Iorik.

"What?"

"I know who took Kivuli. And it is not a problem. Except..."

"Except what?" Arrow said, going to punch the man who took his son.

"I killed him years ago." Arrow looked at Iorik confused.

"Okay, well, let's go get our son." Iorik sliced open his own finger and dripped his blood onto the seal, causing it to illuminate. He stood in the centre and extended his hand to Arrow.

"It will be cold."

"Okay." Arrow said taking Iorik's hand.

"Vo Kivuli." The landscape dissolved and swirled, and suddenly they were standing in the middle of a stone plinth surrounded by icy tundra. Arrow immediately started to warm up to a comfortable temperature. Iorik began walking towards a massive fortress in the distance. Arrow followed next to him.

"Can I punch this guy?" Arrow asked Iorik.

"As hard as you want, love."

"Thank you." Arrow smiled. He flexed his wings and created a six armed creature about a foot tall to rub his wings.

"Halt!" The armed guard at the gate ordered. "State your names and intentions."

"I am here to see Saarael." Iorik said, his voice colder than the frigid wind. The guard saluted and the gate opened. Arrow tensed at the arm guards and relaxed when the gates opened. He followed Iorik through the fortress. There were armed guards everywhere. Iorik ignored them and went into the throne room. On the throne was the thin man in black. Behind him was a large crystal formation. Arrow walked into the throne room right next to Iorik. He saw the man on the throne and walked right for him and pulled him out of his throne by his collar and punched him square in the face. Saarael shoved Arrow away, launching the winged man across the room and into Iorik's arms. Saarael straightened his collar.

"Watch it! This suit is Armani." He said irritably. Arrow growled and lit himself on fire. He was in fight mode.

"Well, I'm not the one who kidnapped someone else's kid so don't even fucking go there." Arrow said.

"I kidnapped no one. The little Wyvern came with me willingly." Saarael snapped. Arrow looked over at Iorik, seeing if he could try and kill this man.

"Where is he, Saar?" Iorik said flatly.

"He's out back. Probably torching the wooden village I built." Saarael sighed and suddenly looked depressed. "I just wanted to see you, da." He said quietly. "You never visit anymore..." Kivuli slowly walked into the room hands together in front of him.

"Daddies, are you mad at me?" He was looking at the floor glancing at Iorik and Arrow every once in a while.

"No, we're not." Iorik sighed in relief. "I just want you to check with us next time before running off with someone you just met, okay?"

"Okay." he said, running over and hugging Iorik, crying. Iorik held him tight. Saarael looked on mournfully. Arrow hugged Kivuli and Iorik. "I love you daddies." Kivuli sniffled.

"We love you too, little dragon." Iorik said, before standing. "Saarael. I need to speak with you." Saarael trembled, suddenly looking like a scared teen.

"I didn't hurt him, da. I swear!" Arrow picked up Kivuli trying to calm him down. He turned to watch Iorik.

"Did he hurt you, little dragon?" Iorik asked, not taking his eyes off of Saarael, who was shaking like a leaf.

"No." He said into Arrow's shoulder. "He brought me here to play."

"Who did he say he was?"

"A friend."

"He's my son."

"So he's my brother?" He said, looking at Saarael.

"Yes." Iorik said. Saarael, looked between the three, still cowering.

"Why do you look like you're in trouble?" Kivuli asked.

"I...I..." Saarael stammered, looking at Arrow for help. Arrow debated getting him out of trouble. Iorik took a step toward Saarael, who whimpered.

"He is in trouble because he took you without asking." Arrow said. There was an electric pop as sparks jumped between Iorik's fingers. Saarael look like he was going to cry. Arrow hid Kivuli's eyes.

"Daddy, don't kill him please." Kivuli said. Iorik sighed, and looked at the floor, the sparks vanishing.

"I can't do it again. It was the single worst decision of my life." he looked up at Saarael. "Saar, you can come back on one condition; you must deactivate them."

Saarael nodded and pulled a remote from his pocket. He pressed several buttons and then handed it to Iorik, who crushed it. Arrow looked at Saarael and Iorik confused. There were explosions throughout the fortress, and Iorik smiled, opening his arms toward Saarael, who leapt into them. Arrow picked up Kivuli and took him over to hug Saarael.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. Shhh." Iorik said as he patted a sobbing Saarael on the back. Kivuli hugged Saarael. Saarael hugged his brother back.

"I'm so sorry, Kivuli. Please forgive me." the thin young man whispered.

"It's okay. You just wanted Daddy to love you." He said. Saarael smiled, tears still running down his face, and nodded. He hugged Kivuli tighter. "I always wanted a brother."

"I did too." he smiled. Iorik smiled at Arrow. Arrow moved so he could kiss Iorik.

"Yay, another one." Arrow laughed. Iorik kissed his beloved and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart." Arrow smiled. Kivuli turned into a small dragon and laid on Saarael's head. Saarael reached up and scratched his little brother's scaly head.

"Let's get back to our world. Where's your portal, Saar?" Saarael looked at his father and pointed to one of the doorways. Kivuli relaxed and shoved his head into Saar's hand. Arrow took Iorik's hand.

"Please, because I want to see more of Italy before I get married." Saarael looked up.

"Married?"

"Yeah, Daddies are getting married." Kivuli said lifting his head. Saarael tackle-hugged Arrow.

"Finally da found someone." Arrow just smiled and hugged back.

"Yup, finally."

"C'mon. I'm excited to see Midgard again." Saarael led them into the other room where a glowing seal was carved into the floor. He stood in it next to Iorik and both beckoned Arrow. Arrow followed them and held onto Iorik's hand. Iorik took his beloved's hand with a smile, then turned to look at his elder son. Saarael nodded.

"Mythrosei." The room around them dissolved, and suddenly they were back on the hotel balcony. It seemed as though no time had passed. Arrow kissed Iorik.

"Now I am going to go take a nap." he said, going to go lie down.

"Daddy's back hurts." Kivuli said, watching Arrow flex like he was trying to pop his joints. Iorik followed his fiancé with a look of concern. "Are you alright, love?"

"My back hurts from the stress." He said plopping down face first on the bed.

"Take your shirt off." He squirmed out of it.

"You're the best." Iorik smiled and began to massage Arrow's back with skilled precision. Arrow sighed in contentment.

"Yup, that's the stuff." Iorik chuckled.

"When was the last time you stretched, love? You've got boulders in your shoulders."

"I don't even remember." Arrow replied. "It's hard to find a yoga instructor who works with wings as well."

"Saarael teaches yoga. And he has wings."

"I will have to have him become my yoga instructor."

"I'm sure he would love it." Iorik smiled as he worked on a knot in Arrow's left shoulder.

"Oh I love you." He moaned into the bed.

"I love you too." Iorik said as he moved on to Arrow's right shoulder. Arrow laid there in pure ecstasy He just groaned the entire time. Iorik massaged his fiancé's back for hours, then sat there stroking his wings. Arrow had fallen asleep at some point. In the living room, Kivuli was playing in Saar's hair.

"You want to see something cool?" Saarael asked Kivuli with a grin.

"Yeah." He smiled, dropping his head in front of Saar's face. Saarael's hair began to twist and turn until it resembled the Eiffel Tower. Kivuli climbed on top on it.

"I like it."

"Would you like to see another structure?"

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"Hogwarts." Saarael's hair began to twist again, turning into the castle, complete with mountain. Kivuli got on the castle and roared.

"You look like the Hungarian Horntail," Saarael chuckled, looking in the mirror.

"Yaaay." he roared.

"Are you feeling alright?" Saarael asked suddenly.

"Not really..." he said knowing better than to lie

"What's wrong? Your energy levels are dropping..." Saarael sounded concerned.

"I-I don't know," he said, starting to drift to sleep and shrink into his pebble.

"Da! Come quick!" Saarael shouted, cradling Kivuli against him.

Iorik jumped up, jolting Arrow awake. Arrow followed after his fiancé.

"What's going on?" He asked. Kivuli was now only the stone.

Saarael held out the pebble with a forlorn look. Arrow walked over and took it from him.

"He's okay." He turned to Iorik. "Could you incubate him for a while?" he asked. Iorik blinked.

"What do you mean by 'incubate'?"

"Like let him swim through your blood for a while." Arrow said. "I would do it, but I think your addition to him freaked his system out a bit."

"Of course, love." Iorik held out his hand. Arrow handed Kivuli to him carefully. Iorik held the pebble and looked at Arrow. "Um... how do I...?"

"Just think of him dissolving into your skin like water." Arrow smiled. Iorik did so, and the pebble dissolved into his hand. "I was afraid that would happen one day."

"What would happen?"

"He would get so tired we would have to absorb him." He sat down. "At least he's safe."

"Is it a problem?" Saarael asked.

"No, just sad not to see him running around." Arrow said.

"If it helps, I can feel him running around." Iorik said with a smile, placing a reassuring hand on Arrow's shoulder.

"I know you can." He smiled. "If I'm right he'll emerge when he's ready to come out."

"I hope it doesn't take too long. I enjoyed playing with my little brother..." Saarael looked sad.

"At least a day." He said. He hugged Saarael, who began to cry.

"I'm so sorry..." he sobbed, clinging to Arrow. Arrow hugged him.

"Shhhh. It's okay. He'll be okay. He's been like this for a few days. It would've happened either way." Arrow said rocking him like he would a child. Saarael's sobs slowly dissipated, his face still buried in Arrow's shoulder.

"You promise he'll be okay?" he asked softly.

"I promise he'll be okay. Iorik has him now. Iorik will keep him safe." Saarael nodded, but was still shaking. Arrow started humming a lullaby. Saarael slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"I could never get him to sleep that easily," Iorik mused. Arrow just smiled at Iorik. Iorik smiled back as he gently lifted Saarael and laid the sleeping teen on the sofa, tucking him in. He then went to the bedroom. Iorik followed. "How does your back feel, love?"

"Much better, actually. Thank you." He smiled and laid down. Iorik laid down next to him and pulled a black book from the nightstand. He put on a pair of half-moon reading glasses and began to read silently, just enjoying being next to his beloved. Arrow laid on his back and started writing music on the ceiling with flame notes, making sure not to burn the ceiling. Iorik opened his hand and lights began to dance idly above his palm. His eyes didn't leave the strange symbols in the book. Arrow made the piece he had written play softly before editing the music by just staring at the ceiling, not even using his hands. Iorik looked at Arrow as an idea occurred to him.

"Do you dance, love?"

"I'm sure I can pick it up." He said glancing at Iorik.

"Meet me on the balcony in ten minutes." Iorik grinned.

"Okay." He said, looking back at the ceiling. When he finished the piece he memorized it and went to the balcony. Iorik was waiting in a red puffy silk shirt and very snug black pants. He smiled.

"Have you ever danced a salsa before, darling?"

"No." Arrow said. "Honestly I've never danced." Iorik wrapped an arm around Arrow's waist and took his hand in his own.

"Then I'll teach you."

"Okay." Arrow smiled kissing Iorik and let him lead. Iorik spun his fiancé and led him in a steamy salsa to a quick tempo that came from seemingly nowhere. Arrow laughed and followed Iorik's lead, thankful that he has a good sense of rhythm. Iorik finished the dance, holding Arrow bent over backwards.

"Would you like to try another dance?"

"Yes. Oh god yes." Arrow smiled looking at Iorik. A slower song started and Iorik began to waltz with his beloved. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Iorik smiled softly as they rested his head on Iorik's chest. The song faded out, and Saarael could be heard moving around inside the flat. Arrow looked inside to check on him.

Saarael was walking around without his shirt, a pair of large, spiked, bat-like wings protruding from his back, the same deathly pallor as his skin. Glowing red veins traversed them. Arrow stared at them.

"His wings are beautiful." Saarael turned towards him and smiled shyly. Arrow smiled, flexing his own wings a bit like 'it's ok.'

"He's not used to getting complimented," Iorik said with a smirk.

"He's adorable." Arrow chuckled. Saarael flushed a deep crimson.

"He can hear you, love."

"I can see that." Arrow smiled looking up at Iorik, kissing him.

"Do you want to ask him about yoga?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Arrow said walking over to Saarael. "Hey, Saar? I have a question."

"What about yoga?" Saarael grinned.

"Can you be my instructor please? Nobody in Gotham does yoga for people with wings..." he replied, trailing off.

"Sure! It'll be fun to have someone who understands." Saarael smiled, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Yay! Wanna get started tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. We can do it at sunrise!" Saarael said excitedly.

"That reminds me: We need to pack back up. We are scheduled to fly to Venice in less than an hour." Iorik said, coming up behind Arrow.

"Okay." Arrow said heading off to pack. Iorik followed him and began to pack his own bag. Saarael went to pack Kivuli's things. Arrow finished and went to help Saarael. "We can't forget Ed." He said, picking up the plush toy. Saarael smiled.

"Of course, papa. You….. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, good."

"Kivuli just calls both of us Daddy. He loves Iorik more and I know it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he says Daddy Iorik all the time and it's okay with me because I know he still loves me." Arrow smiled fondly. Saarael smiled too.

"That's adorable."

"Yeah it's adorable. When he can come back out you'll see him doing it. When they're alone Iorik is just Daddy."

"I call my other father, well, father." Saarael said, then his smile began to fade as memories of that particular individual flooded his mind. Arrow just smiled.

"Sounds nice."

"He's not." Saarael said quietly, his smile completely gone.

"Oh well you'll enjoy my family. You'll get to meet my mom at the wedding and even my brother. My sister is marrying Lil so yeah." Arrow smiled, hugging him.

"Lil? Who is Lil?"

"Lillian." Arrow said. Saarael stared at him blankly.

"Iorik's sister." Arrow smiled. "You'll get to meet her soon enough."

"Da has a sister?"

"Yes he does. Who happens to be marrying my sister."

"Oh, um... Okay. He never told me he had any siblings..."

"I'm sorry." he said, being sympathetic.

"It's fine. He never tells anyone everything. I'm used to it. And I'm glad to have such a big family."

"I'm happy you joined our family. Now," he put Ed in Kivuli's bag and tucked him in, "Let's get going. We have a plane to catch."

"Ready?" Iorik called from the main room.

"Yeah." Arrow said going into the main room leaving Saarael to grab Kivuli's stuff. Saarael grabbed everything and followed. Iorik was once again in his black pilot's uniform.

"Let's go then." He led them out to the car. Arrow followed after Iorik and got in. Iorik packed the luggage into the trunk as Saarael got in next to Arrow. The teen was trembling. Arrow looked at him.

"You okay?"

"I don't like the way da drives..." he murmured. Arrow took his hand.

"We'll be okay." Iorik got in and they shot off to the airport. Saarael squeezed Arrow's hand, cracking the knuckles and nearly crushing the hand itself. Arrow just rode, ignoring the pain. They screeched to a halt on the tarmac, in front of an odd looking plane. It resembled some sort of sea creature, and was smaller than the first plane they had taken. He massaged his hand and whined lightly. He looked at the plane funny.

"What's wrong, love?" Iorik asked Arrow as he loaded the luggage.

"Just my hand. Made the mistake of letting Saar hold my hand while you drive..." Arrow said. Saarael looked at the ground in shame as the gangplank lowered. Arrow hugged him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just not as strong as yall. You didn't know." Arrow said. "Please don't be sad." Saarael nodded.

"We should get going," Iorik said. Arrow got on the plane and buckled in. Saarael did the same, sitting diagonally across from his future step-father. Iorik sat next to his son as the plane began to taxi toward the runway. Arrow looked out the window he wanted to fly right now, it had been so long.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"I just can't wait to feel the wind in my feathers again."

"It's an amazing feeling isn't it? Flight, I mean." Saarael said, looking out the window.

"Yeah it is. It's so freeing being up in the clouds. Everything seems so small."

"Do you prefer night or day flights?" Saarael asked.

"Both." he smiled.

"I like night flights. The way the clouds look at dusk is my favourite."

"I enjoy the way they look from above."

"Yes! Exactly!" Arrow laughed. Iorik sat there as they chatted, his face expressionless. But it was clear something was bothering him. Arrow looked at Iorik.

"You okay sweetheart?" Iorik nodded without looking up, unable to verbally lie to someone so important to him. "Iorik?" Iorik looked up, his eyes full of pain. Saarael got up and went to the lavatory.

"I miss them..." Iorik whispered. Arrow got up and hugged Iorik to him.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Arrow kissed his forehead.

"We are approaching Venice. Please prepare for our descent." an automated voice said over the PA. Saarael came out of the lavatory, sat back in his seat and buckled his belt. Arrow sat and buckled up as well. Iorik simply leaned back as the plane began its steep descent. Arrow watched his fiancé. The plane landed smoothly and slowed to a halt. Outside was a farm. Iorik stood.

"Anyone else hungry?"

"Yes." Arrow said, standing. Saarael nodded as he stood.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere." he said waiting to get off. The gangplank lowered onto the grass. They had landed in a grassy field overlooked by a farmhouse. "It's beautiful." he said, walking outside. There was a pair of motorcycles waiting for them. Iorik hopped on one and patted the seat behind him, looking at Arrow. Arrow got on behind Iorik. He held on and tucked his wings in tight. Saarael got on the other motorcycle, and the three sped off through the countryside. Arrow laughed the whole way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

Floating Cities and Ancient Empires

Once in Venice, they parked. Iorik gestured to the city around them. "Welcome to Da Vinci's floating city." Arrow smiled watching to swim the canals.

"Beautiful."

"What would you like to do after lunch?" Iorik asked as they entered a canal-side bistro.

"Not too sure." Arrow said.

"We could scuba dive under the city." Saarael suggested as a waiter approached the table.

"Please. Please please." Arrow begged.

"Of course, sweetie! I haven't scubaed in, oh, decades." Iorik said with a smile, causing the waiter to look at him funny. Arrow got excited.

"Thank you so much." Arrow said as he kissed Iorik's cheek

"Can we go see Arkkaea while we're at it?" Saarael asked quietly after the waiter passed out menus and left, as if afraid someone would hear. Iorik nodded with a smile. Arrow was a bit confused but instead looked at his menu. The waiter returned with antipasto, fried calamari, potato gnocchi, and eggplant mellanaise.

"Now we take your order." he said as he put the food on the table. Arrow ordered what he wanted. A large woman in an apron bustled out with a broad smile.

"Iorik!" she said happily. Iorik looked up and beamed. He stood and hugged her.

"Buongiorno, Colette!" Iorik said before launching into a conversation in Italian. Arrow just sat and munched on the food brought to them. He watched his fiancé talk to Colette with a smile. Iorik gestured to Arrow while talking and Colette beamed, moving over to hug the winged man.

"You must stop by my daughter's shop! She'll be delighted to meet you." Colette said to Arrow.

"Knowing my fiancé that's most likely going to be a stop while we're here." Arrow smiled hugging back. Iorik grinned.

"It is. Colette? Would you ask Vittoria if she is up to making a wedding dress for my beloved?" Colette gasped in joy.

"I'm sure she would be honoured!" She said happily, then turned to Saarael. "And how have you been? I haven't seen you since you were little." Arrow smiled.

"Now I can't wait." He was slowly getting more excited about the wedding day after day. Iorik chuckled.

"You're going to have to. We still have the two week tournament in Tibet after our five days here."

"Aww, okay." Arrow pouted lightly. He also couldn't wait for Tibet. Iorik kissed Arrow's pouting lips.

"You are so cute when you pout." Arrow stuck his tongue out at Iorik. He then laughed heartily. Iorik kissed him again with a smile. An impossibly thin man in an all-black suit and round black glasses at a table behind Iorik stood and walked out of the bistro, vanishing around the corner. Arrow kissed him back this time. He noticed the man and wondered what that was about.

"Sek suu Cernani," Saarael said quietly, looking to where the man had gone. Iorik's expression changed.

"Kar suu keve semaei?" He asked Saarael.

"Cer fu ka chiitike saalo. Sok secan hunassi frentate. Se kriidarjo LaasNok." the teen responded. Iorik's face hardened. Arrow just watched them, having no idea what just happened just knowing that Iorik is upset. Iorik unbuttoned his coat and stood. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" he said to Arrow. He went around the corner where the man had gone. There was the sound of a scuffle and a roar, and Iorik came flying through the stone wall of the bistro and several tables before sliding to a halt in front of Arrow, badly beaten and semiconscious. Chaos ensued as the man in black entered through the hole Iorik had made. In his hand was Iorik's pistol, level with its owner's head. Arrow just watched Iorik and kept calm until he saw Iorik being aimed at. He knew Iorik could take the beating but that was not the point. Arrow used his powers to make the gun explode in the man's hand. The pistol detonated in a bright blast of blue light, causing the man to hiss and turn his attention to Arrow. "

You will die for that, wretch!" He said, approaching Arrow, eyes blazing. Arrow light himself on fire.

"Try me, bitch." He said. He was actually burning hot enough that things around him were melting. He hand his hands poised to vaporize the man on the spot or drown him.

"Fool. Your fire cannot harm me!" The man punched Arrow in the chest with impossible strength, launching the winged man backwards ten feet and cracking several ribs. Iorik's eyes popped open. Arrow landed against the wall, quickly using what water he had in his body to reset and freeze his ribs into place. He trapped the man in a very large bubble of water, making the water seep into every orifice of the man and freezing him.

The man's body seemed to distort, turning to a vapor and reforming outside the ice with an evil grin. He generated a large ball of lightning and raised his hand to throw it, but was stopped by Saarael's foot connecting with his face with the force of a freight train, launching the recipient back through the wall. Saarael had changed. A pair of small ram horns had sprouted from his brow, and small spines adorned his chest and shoulders. His wings had appeared, leaving him shirtless. He planted himself squarely between the wall and his semiconscious father.

"Make sure da is okay." he said to Arrow, not taking his eyes away from where the thin man had gone. Arrow rushed to Iorik.

"Hey, sweetheart, you okay?" Arrow asked holding Iorik.

"Kill the bastard, Saar. No one touches my family." Iorik said as he sat up, clutching his head. The man came back through the wall, claws extended, fangs out, nose obliterated. He let out a roar that made Arrow's hair move.

"Ka, sol, kaar!" Saarael bellowed, a blinding shaft of light erupting from his lips. The thin man let out an unearthly screech and cowered as the light hit him. When the light faded, there was nothing left of him. Saarael sighed as his wings and horns retracted. Arrow sat back and when he relaxed he groaned.

"Ow." He said clutching his ribs.

"What is it, love?" Iorik asked, his own strength rapidly returning.

"Bastard fucking cracked a couple of my ribs. Shit." He said, keeping them iced in place. Iorik laid a hand on Arrow's torso and gold light emanated from his palm, healing the bones and giving a warm sensation. Arrow unfroze his ribs as he felt them heal. "Thank you, sweetheart." Arrow said, kissing Iorik.

"I was afraid I would lose you." Iorik said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Arrow said hugging him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's not your fault, love. It was that... Monstrosity's."

"What was that about anyway?" Arrow asked Iorik, really curious.

"Cernani. Black Blooded Vampyre. An old one, too." Saarael said, helping Iorik to his feet.

"Ah." Arrow said. He got up and looked around. "Well that was exciting." The bistro was decimated and deserted. The sound of police sirens could be heard approaching. Arrow heard the police coming. "So are we leaving now or what?" he asked looking around. Iorik slipped on a strange half facemask and handed one to Arrow.

"Put this on and jump into the canal. The fabric will allow you to breathe underwater."

"Um, okay." Arrow said putting the fabric on and happily jumped into the canal. He waited for the others. Iorik jumped in and Saarael followed, wearing no mask. Once in the water, gills appeared on either side of Saarael's throat. They headed deep into the canal and under the city, weaving amongst the support pillars. Arrow was using his power to propel him through the water making sure to follow Iorik, who was walking along the bottom. "This is awesome." the winged man said, enjoying himself in spite of the circumstances. They headed toward the centre of the city. In the distance, sitting completely submerged, was a large building that did not resemble any known style of architecture. It appeared to be a mix of Ancient Greek, Egyptian, Babylonian, and Olmec. Arrow saw the building and just stared at it, mindlessly following Iorik. Saarael swam up to the front and phased through the front door, causing it to ripple slightly. Iorik stood on the doorstep and gestured for his fiancé to go first. Arrow went through the door, not quite sure what to expect on the other side.

He emerged, completely dry, into a room made of white and blue stone with lots of gold. Iorik emerged from the door as a large golden sphere rolled up. It popped open and a machine man made of golden metal emerged.

"May I help you?"

"We are here to see Queen Arkkaea." Saarael said with a smile. The Sphere Guardian bowed and retracted, rolling back into the golden wall port he had emerged from. Arrow looked around.

"This is very interesting." he smiled. "And to think I could be alone in my apartment with just me and my bass if I didn't meet you."

"This is an Atlantean stronghold." Iorik said, wrapping an arm around Arrow's waist.

"It's amazing." Arrow said leaning into Iorik. A large metal spider skittered into the room and beckoned them with a pincer.

"Oh my god. I wanna ride it." Arrow whispered to Iorik, following after the thing.

"That's a Spider Guardian. There are Spider Steeds we can ride later, if you like." Iorik responded as they walked through the gilded halls.

"Oh my god, yes please." Arrow laughed. They entered a large room with a high domed ceiling. In the centre was a golden throne, upon which sat a teen girl with piercing blue eyes, mocha skin, and platinum blonde hair. She was clad in nothing but a sheer white toga and a smile as they entered. Iorik and Saarael bowed, the latter of the two flushing bright red. Arrow looked around and saw the girl on the throne and only had one thought and that the girl was pretty. Arrow followed his companion's lead, remembering Iorik saying queen.

"Welcome back, Lord Kralle." The girl said to Iorik. "Who is this that you have brought to my home?" she said, looking at Arrow as Iorik and Saarael straightened up. Arrow straightened and smiled at her. There was a warm sensation at the back of Iorik's neck and little claws climbed up Iorik's hair. Kivuli's tiny dragon head peeked over Iorik's.

"This is my fiancé Arrow, and on my head is my son, Kivuli." Iorik responded. Arkkaea looked at Kivuli.

"By the Gods he's adorable."

"Thank you, ma'am." Kivuli smiled. He climbed on Iorik's head and sat there happily. Arkkaea walked over to Arrow and extended her hand.

"An honour to finally meet you, Arrow." she said with a smile

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled shaking it. Arkkaea turned to look at Saarael, and blinked in surprise. "Saar? Is that you?" Saarael nodded, and Arkkaea leapt into his arms with a squeal of glee, chattering in the same language Saarael and his father had used at the restaurant earlier. Arrow didn't understand what was going on so he just stood there a bit awkwardly. Saarael turned crimson all the way to the tips of his pointed ears as he spoke with Arkkaea. Iorik wrapped an arm around Arrow's waist and smiled at his beloved.

"Daddy, where are we?" Kivuli asked Iorik, looking around. Arrow looked at Kivuli and petted the top of his head.

"We are in an Atlantean stronghold beneath Venice." Iorik said, looking up.

"We're underwater?" He asked dropping his head in front of Iorik's.

"Technically." Iorik smiled.

"Okay." He said licking Iorik's nose. "I'm back." He smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Better but I'ma have to sleep inside you for a while and I can't get big." He said.

"Why can't you get big?"

"It'll made me tired too fast. I don't have enough energy.

"Oh, alright. But other than that, you're okay?" Iorik sounded concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay." He smiled, rubbing his face against Iorik's. "I love you Daddy." Iorik nuzzled Kivuli back. "I love you too, little dragon."

"Yay." Kivuli smiled. He got up and flew over to Saar. "I'm awake." he said, landing on Saar's head. Saarael seemed grateful for the interruption.

"Hey, little brother. This is Queen Arkkaea, my... um..."

"Girlfriend." Arkkaea finished with a smile, causing Saarael to flush deeper red. Kivuli flew around her and landed on her shoulder.

"You're pretty." He smiled looking at Saar. "I like her she's pretty." Arkkaea giggled and petted Kivuli's head. A Sphere Guardian rolled up and handed Arkkaea a small glowing cube. She looked at it for a moment and frowned.

"Damn." she muttered. Kivuli looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My brother is here. But... so is my Dad!" She said, suddenly excited.

"OOOhhh." He said wagging his tail a bit. The golden doors creaked open and a cloud of bats flew in. They flew into a shadowy corner and formed into a gargantuan man. He stood 7'6", with a 3.5' shoulder span. As he emerged from the shadows, his white hair shimmered in the light cast by the glowing crystals above them. His irises glowed a fiery orange, and he smiled to reveal long, sharp canines.

"Daddy!" Arkkaea cheered, running towards the black clad man, who swept her up in a hug. Kivuli watched the man and flew over to Saarael's shoulder when her dad came in. "Wow, he's big." Kivuli whispered. Saarael nodded, his eyes wide in fear. Arrow couldn't help but stare. The doors opened again and a gorgeous young man in a black velvet blazer, black shirt, black suit pants, and black italian boots strutted in, walking to stand next to the large man.

"Hello, Arkkon. How are you?" Iorik said to the large man, ignoring the smaller one.

"As well as could be expected. Is this Arrow?" Arkkon responded, looking at Arrow. Arrow smiled and nodded.

"Yes that is me." Kivuli didn't want to be left out so he flew over to Iorik and landed on his head.

"And who is that?" Arkkon asked, looking at Kivuli.

"I'm Kivuli." He sat on his butt, legs sprawled out in front of him, sitting like a person.

"Our son." Iorik smiled.

"He smells of you both." Arkkon said with a smirk. "So, Arrow. When are you marrying Lord Kralle?"

"Whenever we get around to flying to where I want it to be." he smiled. He grabbed Kivuli and started petting him, happy he was okay.

"So, what brings you here?" Arkkon said to Iorik.

"I thought my beloved would like to see the glory of the Atlantean Empire." Iorik replied. Kivuli relaxed in his daddy's arms, content to let him do what he wants. Iorik and Arkkon chatted for a while in that odd language. After a while, Arkkon turned to address Arrow.

"Lord Kralle and I have a few things to discuss. Would you like to peruse the Art Gallery or the Automaton Assembly Shop?"

"The automation shop. More noise I can turn into music." He smiled, holding a limp Kivuli in his arms, scratching his belly.

"Rook." Arkkon said, turning to the young man who had entered with him. "Please give Arrow a tour of the Workshop. Rook bowed and grabbed Arrow's hand, leading him out of the room and down the hall.

"Thank you."

"So," Rook began as they turned a corner. "Where are you from, cutie?"

"Small town kinda in the middle of nowhere." he said, smiling.

"How did you meet Lord Kralle?" Rook asked as they approached a set of large golden doors. Mechanical clanks and clunks could be heard on the other side. Rook turned to Arrow, and suddenly seemed even more attractive.

"Met him at a bar actually." he said, keeping his eyes on Rook. Kivuli was half asleep. "But honestly its whatever."

"What do you mean?" Rook asked softly, moving closer.

"Because you're so much better." he said. He moved to accept Rook and he dropped Kivuli. Kivuli went off in search of something else to do. Rook kissed Arrow deeply as he wrapped his arms around the winged man's waist. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat at the end of the hall. There stood Iorik, arms crossed, his face a mix of anger, pain, and betrayal. There were tears in his eyes. He didn't say a word, he just stood there. Arrow looked at Iorik and guilt ran through his body like ice.

"Iorik." He just stared. Tears began streaming down Iorik's face, and he silently turned on his heel and walked away. Arrow pushed Rook away and chased after Iorik. He had no idea what came over him. Iorik walked quickly into a room and locked the door before Arrow could get in. He went to the desk and began to assemble something, his face resolute.

"Iorik please! I don't know what came over me! Please! I'm so sorry!" He was starting to cry. From Iorik's side of the door was the sound of a plasma weapon charging up.

"Iorik! Iorik please! I love you! Please open up!" He was crying.

The lock clicked open. "You said I was whatever," Iorik said softly from the other side.

"I didn't mean it. I don't know what Rook did but one second I wouldn't have given him a second thought and the next I wanted him to be mine...Fuck, I even dropped Kivuli, who was half asleep." He said, his head hitting the door. His voice screamed of guilt and remorse. Iorik opened the door and pulled Arrow into a hug, sobs wracking his body. On the desk was a fully assembled plasma cannon that, had Iorik been sitting there, would have been aimed at his heart. Arrow hugged him back, crying just as bad.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Please I'll do anything for you to forgive me. Please." His knees were getting weak. "I didn't mean to."

"I never blamed you. I thought it was me." Iorik said, lifting Arrow and holding him tighter. "No it wasn't you. It was never you. I love you so much." Suddenly, there was an explosion in the throne room, followed by a scream and a roar. Arrow looked to the sounds. The noise of battle filled the air as Iorik ran toward the throne room carrying Arrow, who held on tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Lavish Dresses and Painful Pasts

Iorik burst through the doors to see Saarael, wings and horns out, fighting two huge golden Centurions. Rook was standing over an unconscious and bleeding Arkkaea. Iorik set Arrow down as his body began to convulse. Two massive dragon wings exploded from his back as his body grew. His teeth lengthened and sharpened, his nails became sharp claws, his hair became long, fleshy tentacles, and a large pair of black ram horns sprouted from his forehead. His skin darkened and strange, glowing purple symbols mapped across it. His eyes were glowing a deep, midnight purple as his horns erupted in purple flames. When he reached his full height of 10 feet, he tackled one of the eight foot Centurions, smashing it into scrap metal as Saarael kicked the head clean off the other one. Both turned to face Rook, who wore an evil grin. He held up a small box made of crystal. Inside was Kivuli, an explosive collar around his neck.

When Arrow saw Kivuli he burst into flames.

"Kivuli!" he screamed. He wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to him. He started to cry. "Leave him alone he didn't do anything! He's just a kid!" Arrow cried.

"Sweetheart" Iorik's voice sounded in Arrow's head. "Please, be calm. The collar and box are made of crystal. Send a frequency to shatter them. Kivuli will be fine. I need you to trust me." Arrow stood up and took a deep breath and let out a single note. The note growing and evolving as Arrow tried to find the right frequency to shatter the box and collar. The box shattered and Iorik shot forward as the collar broke, punching Rook across the room and catching Kivuli. He flung the two halves of the collar away, and shielded Kivuli with his body as the collar exploded in midair. Saarael ran over to check on Arkkaea. Arrow bolted over to Iorik and Kivuli after the explosion.

"Kivuli. Is he okay?" Arrow asked. Kivuli was crying and hugging Iorik. He was terrified and shaken and dropped and just not a good day for the little dragon. Iorik held him close.

"Shhh, little dragon. Shhhh, it's okay. Daddy's here." Arkkaea began to stir, muttering in Atlantean as she leaned against a very relieved Saarael. Rook started to get up, and Saarael let out a roar that caused the young prince to slam against the wall, then fall face first onto the floor, knocked unconscious. Kivuli just kept crying against Iorik. Arrow couldn't express how sorry he was to Kivuli, he felt so horrible. Iorik wrapped one of his massive wings around his fiancés shoulders comfortingly as he continued to cradle Kivuli, singing a soft lullaby in the ancient language of the dragons. Arrow leaned into Iorik and started silently crying. Kivuli slowly stopped crying and started to fall asleep. Iorik kissed the child's forehead gently as another arm sprouted from his side to wrap around Arrow and pull him close. Arrow buried his face.

"I'm such a bad daddy. I dropped him and forgot about him." Arrow cried.

"It's not your fault. Rook used his Vampyric Seduction on you. Very few can resist it. If he had managed to bite you, you would be his mindslave. It is not your fault." Iorik said, cradling Kivuli with two of his arms while holding Arrow close with the other two.

"I just feel so bad about it." He said, tears starting to dry.

"Wait till you see how Rook feels when Daddy finds out about this," Arkkaea said as Saarael carried her over to them bridal style. He had healed her head and was gazing at her lovingly as she looked at Arrow. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. Rook has used that on me, too." She shuddered and Saarael held her closer. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, causing the boy to turn rosy pink.

"Okay." He said looking at Kivuli. He reached a hand out and petted the sleeping dragon. "I'm happy he's okay though."

"As am I. I don't know what I would have done if he had been harmed." Arrow didn't feel like it was the time to remind him of the pain that happens when a construct is destroyed. Iorik held Arrow close and kissed him gently.

"I'm glad you're okay, too."

"I love you." Arrow said still petting Kivuli.

"I love you too," Iorik replied softly. Arrow drifted off to sleep. He was way too tired. Iorik reported the events to Arkkon, then carried his two loves to the guest room and laid them on the bed. He shifted back to human form and fell asleep next to Arrow with Kivuli between them. Arrow wrapped his wings around Kivuli and Iorik so he knew they were there as he slept.

Arrow woke up first the next morning and watched Iorik and Kivuli sleep. Iorik slept like a stone, not moving save for the motions of his breathing. There was a knock on the door.

"M'lord? Breakfast. Has been prepared. Shall I bring it in?" came a metallic voice.

"Yes please." Arrow said looking toward the door. A Sphere Guardian entered pushing a golden cart covered in food. It bowed and rolled away through a wall port, leaving the cart next to the bed. Arrow got up and tried to wake up the others, or at least Iorik. "Hey, wake up sleepy head, breakfast is here." He said. Iorik didn't respond, just kept sleeping. On the breakfast cart was a note with Arrow's name on it in Iorik's handwriting. Arrow kissed his cheek and turned to the cart. He saw the note and opened it.

My beloved Arrow, I will not be awake for a while today, as the transformation last night took most of my energy. I ordered some fresh fruits for your breakfast and some cubed FireFruit for our fearsome dragon. I love you both, and hope you will not be inconvenienced by my slumber.

Arrow smiled at the note and kissed Iorik's forehead.

"Never." He reached over and gently picked Kivuli up and petted the dragon awake. "Hey little one, Daddy won't be awake for a while but he sent us breakfast. Here." He said putting a plate near him. There was a large bowl of brightly coloured fruit slices, and a smaller bowl full of strange, glowing orange fruit sliced into cubes. Arrow put the small bowl in front of Kivuli. Kivuli was a bit angry at Arrow still so he was quiet and wouldn't touch his food. "Kivuli, please. I know you're mad at me. I'm a bad daddy but please, please eat. For Daddy Iorik." He said. Kivuli looked at Iorik and sat on the cart and ate slowly.

At about ten in the morning, Iorik began to stir, his eyes opening slowly. Kivuli was curled up on a pillow near Iorik. Arrow was sitting in the corner waiting for Kivuli to stop being mad at him.

"Hey there, little dragon." Iorik said with a smile as he sat up.

Kivuli looked at him and went to curl up in his lap. He didn't say anything, just laid there staring into the distance.

"Are you okay?" The child shrugged.

"What's the matter?" Iorik asked in concern.

"Daddy dropped me...and ignored me." he said. Iorik hugged him. "Daddy Arrow didn't mean it. Rook took control of his mind. He wasn't himself. Don't be mad at him. He feels awful about it." Kivuli nuzzled into him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. He would never willingly drop or ignore you, little dragon. We both love you so much." Arrow just sat where he was, curled into a ball.

"I love you too Daddy." He flew over to Arrow. "It's okay Daddy, I know you love me. Daddy Iorik said so." He said rubbing his head on Arrow's. Arrow hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"I forgive you Daddy." Iorik smiled at the two. He stood slowly, wincing as his back made several metallic pings. He walked over and swept both Arrow and Kivuli into a hug together. Arrow and Kivuli squeaked before hugging Iorik.

"I love you both."

"I love my Daddies." There was a knock on the door.

"Papa? Can... Can I come in?" came Saarael's voice from outside the door.

"Yes, of course you can." Arrow said, looking at the door and smiling. Saarael entered, his face covered in lip prints, all of which were the same colour as the lipstick Arkkaea had been wearing the night before. He was wearing a women's robe that looked like it would fit Arkkaea perfectly. He was blushing as he entered. "How are you, papa?" Saarael asked as Iorik tried not to laugh.

"Good." Arrow said smiling. "Though I think the better question is 'how are you?'."

"I'm... I'm doing okay. Is Kivuli alright?" Saarael seemed eager to change the subject.

"Yeah I'm okay." He said popping his head up.

"How did you sleep?" Saarael asked Kivuli. Iorik was barely holding back his laughter. Kivuli shrugged.

"Okay I guess."

"That's... That's good..." Saarael responded. He obviously had something to say, but was unsure of how to say it. Arrow and Kivuli just waited for it.

"What is it, Saar? Arkkaea got your tongue?" Iorik said with a smile. Saarael turned crimson.

"She got a bit more than that." he murmured. He looked up at Kivuli. "You're going to be an uncle." Iorik's eyes popped. Arrow shut his eyes, trying to process the information. Kivuli just stared at him.

"You... You're joking, right?" Iorik said. Saarael looked at him. "I love her, da! I'm not joking! I don't care if she's the heiress! At least I told you!" Saarael's tone was rising. Iorik facepalmed.

"Oh, gods..." he groaned. Kivuli started to get angry.

"But I just got you! I just got my older brother. You can't. No!" he knew Saarael would have to leave. Saarael looked hurt, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I love her. I... I don't know what to do..." He dropped to his knees and began to sob. Iorik groaned again. Arrow opened his eyes finally.

"You can either stay with her and be its dad, or you can go home and she does this on her own... unless there's some other option I don't know about." He said looking at Iorik. A dainty pair of hands snaked around Saarael from behind.

"Good morning, love," he said, turning to kiss Arkkaea. She smiled as their lips met. He looked happy, as happy as when Iorik had accepted him. Kivuli flew away to go pout. Arrow just smiled at him.

"I love you," Saarael began.

"But you can't abandon your little brother." Arkkaea finished, looking at Kivuli. "Well, I'll just have to come with you then!" she said happily, laying her head on Saarael's chest.

"Really?" Kivuli asked her. He loved his big brother. He couldn't lose him now.

"Yes. I don't want to leave Saarael ever again." she smiled at Kivuli. "Especially considering the children..." Kivuli flew over and hugged her.

"Thank you." She hugged him back.

"Children? As in plural?" Iorik asked. Arkkaea nodded happily.

"Twins." Arrow didn't say anything. Kivuli moved to sit on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, love?" Iorik asked, laying a hand on Arrow's shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little worried for Kivuli." he said.

"Worried? Why?"

"Because what happens when the babies are born? He won't be able to play with Kivuli as often.

"Atlantean children are easier to care for than human ones. Speaking of which, we need to get back to the surface. You and I have a 12:30 with Vittoria today." Iorik said, looking at his watch.

"Okay." Arrow smiled. He kissed Iorik. "Oh, and by the way? I don't need the breathing mask." He said. "I can filter the water myself."

"As you wish, my love." The group went to the front door, and something occurred to Iorik. "What about Kivuli?"

"Do you wanna bring him with us or stay here?" He asked. He didn't mind having Kivuli along for the ride.

"We aren't coming back here. I'm just wondering how he can get to the surface with us." Arrow just smiled.

"Kivuli!" He called. The dragon flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"We're going underwater. Get ready,"

"Okay daddy." He glowed a bit blue. "Okay. I'm ready." he smiled.

Saarael and Arkkaea joined them. Iorik motioned for the others to go first. The two went through and waited for the others. Iorik emerged, but, as usual, did not float. Rather, he walked along the bottom, moving toward another section of the city. Arrow and Kivuli swam next to Iorik. Arrow smiled and kissed Iorik's cheek Iorik smiled under his mask. Arkkaea and Saarael followed, swimming hand in hand. They reached a set of solid pillars in a slightly newer section of the city. Iorik began to scale one of the larger ones, moving toward the water's surface. Arrow And Kivuli swam for the surface.

Iorik climbed out of the canal and turned to offer a hand to Arrow. Arrow handed him Kivuli first before taking his hand to get up.

"Thanks sweetheart." Saarael helped Arkkaea out. She looked around in wonder. Iorik smiled as his clothing steamed, drying rapidly.

"It's so pretty up here," Arkkaea breathed. Arrow pulled all the water out of his clothes. Kivuli shook off the water and stopped glowing blue.

Iorik handed Saarael some money and started up the steps toward a small shop with a wrought iron sign depicting a needle and thread, gesturing for Arrow to follow. Arrow followed while Kivuli ran next to Iorik.

"What're we doing Daddy?" He asked.

"We are going to see my dressmaker, little dragon. I'm going to ask her to make Daddy Arrow's wedding dress." Iorik said as he opened the door for Arrow. Saarael and Arkkaea had wandered off down the way.

"Ohhhh dresses. Daddy wears pretty dresses." He looked at Arrow. "Why don't you wear dresses anymore Daddy?" he asked.

"Haven't had time lately, little one. Maybe I'll wear one tomorrow."

"Yaay." he started jumping around.

Inside the shop were silk dresses, satin and velvet gowns, exotic skin heels, leather boots, and other such fanciness. There was a middle aged woman behind the counter. Kivuli looked around.

"It's so pretty in here." He smiled flying to the counter. Arrow laughed at Kivuli. "You're crazy, little one." He smiled at the woman behind the counter. The woman looked up and saw Kivuli. She blinked in surprise, but then smiled warmly petting the little dragon's head.

"You must be Kivuli. Mama Colette was telling me about you." She tickled his belly. he purred a bit.

"But I wasn't awake this morning." he said, confused.

"You are even cuter than I imagined." Kivuli giggled. The woman looked up.

"I guess that makes you Arrow?"

"Yes I am." Arrow smiled.

"I'm Lydia. My mother is Vittoria. I believe she is to make you a wedding dress?" The woman said as Iorik entered. She began to rub Kivuli's belly. "Mama Colette could see you within Iorik. You glow brightly." she said to the dragon.

"Nice to meet you Lydia. And yes she is." Arrow smiled.

"Ohh." Kivuli said, laying on his back sprawled out, enjoying his belly rub. "I like her Daddy Iorik. She rubs my belly." he smiled. Lydia smiled at Iorik, then turned and called to the back.

"Mamas? They're here!" Two older women, one Russian and one Italian, came bustling out of the back and rushed over to Arrow and Iorik as Lydia continued to rub Kivuli's belly. The two women hugged Iorik and then hugged Arrow. He hugged both women and smiled. The Italian spoke first.

"It's so good to finally meet you! I'm Vittoria and this is my wife, Lalette." The Russian woman bowed and spoke.

"I understand you like dresses and heels, yes?" He laughed and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too. Yes, I like dresses and heels." Arrow giggled. Kivuli sat and watched.

"Hey, no hugs for me?" he asked, joking, enjoying being petted. Arrow laughed at his son.

"You have come to the right place, then. Come in back and you pick a dress colour. Then I make you some shoes, yes?" Lalette said as Vittoria went over and hugged Kivuli.

"You are very cute, do you know that?" she asked as she petted him.

"Yes." Arrow nodded to Lalette.

"Yes. I know that." Kivuli smiled holding onto Vittoria. "And I like being cute." Vittoria kissed his nose. Kivuli licked her nose back.

"Well, you're very good at it," she said as she led them into a huge room full of every colour fabric one could imagine. Hundreds of silks, satins, and velvets were wrapped and ordered by colour group. "Which one would you like first?" Vittoria asked Arrow, scratching Kivuli's belly scales as she held him.

"Wow that's a lot of fabric." Arrow said, looking around. Arrow walked over to the whites and felt some of them. Kivuli was relaxing with Vittoria, waiting for Arrow to call for his opinion, because he promised that he would get to help with the dress when he got a chance. Vittoria smiled and ushered Iorik out, chattering in Italian at him. Iorik sat in the main room and talked with Lalette in Russian.

"Kivuli come, feel these." Arrow said looking at a few fabrics. Kivuli rolled and flew over onto Arrow's arm and felt on them with his head.

"I like these two." he said, pointing to a pair of silk fabrics.

"What style wedding is it?" Vittoria asked.

"Steampunk. Victorian. I think my sister is having an Asian steampunk wedding." He said.

"Have you decided on colours?"

"I'm thinking like black and white with either shades of cooler colors or warm colors. Or rusted to fit the steampunk theme...not too sure but I want black and white at least." He said, looking at her.

"Then we will need to pick out a design for a base. Follow me." She led him into a smaller room with a metal platform in the centre and three tall mirrors in front of that. "Iorik made this room for us. Stand on the platform to activate it." Arrow nodded and Kivuli flew back over to Vittoria. He stepped on the platform. The room lit up. Arrow's measurements appeared on a readout near Vittoria. Several holograms depicting Arrow in Victorian dresses floated around. Arrow looked around.

"This is awesome."

"Touch the one you want to try on." Vittoria smiled, petting Kivuli. Arrow looked at the choices.

"This one maybe." Arrow said clicking one. The dress formed around him, looking and feeling as though it was made of the two silks that Kivuli had indicated. Arrow turned. "Not really." He said not liking it on him.

"I agree. What about this one?" She touched a depiction of a Victorian ball gown with an embroidered corset top and cropped jacket.

"Too much frill. I'm not into frill." He said. Looking at it. "Maybe this one." he touched another one.

"That one looks nice. Do you want some other colours with it? Knowing Iorik, it will be a moonlit wedding, so the cooler colours will show up better..."

"Yeah, sure." Arrow smiled. Vittoria punched in some numbers, and the embroidery on the corset became iridescent lavender. Tiny crystals appeared on the skirt, causing it to sparkle as Arrow turned. Arrow looked at the dress and started crying.

"This is it." He smiled.

"Do you want a veil?"

"No, I'm good." He smiled at her.

"So, while I work on this, would you like to talk to Lalette about some shoes? And would you like to select another dress for the reception?"

"No, I wanna wear this all night." Arrow smiled. "But I will need some shoes."

"Well, let's go talk to Lalette, then." Vittoria tapped a button, and the dress faded away as the room deactivated. She led Arrow into yet another room where the walls were covered in all manner of high heeled shoes. Arrow smiled and looked for some shoes. Lalette bustled in and spoke with Vittoria for a moment before showing Arrow to a book full of shoe and boot designs.

"Here. I will make special ones for you. You decide on design, and then we choose material." He picked a nice pair of 4 inch heels.

"These." Arrow said. Kivuli looked at them.

"I like those." he agreed.

"Leather, synthetic, or fabric?" Lalette asked.

"Fabric."

"What about this one?" Lalette pulled a picture up on the screen on the wall. It was the shoes Arrow had selected made of a silken material the same shade of iridescent lavender as the embroidery on the dress had been.

"Oh my god, yes." he grinned and hugged her. "Thank you so much. Honestly, before I met Iorik, I thought I wasn't going to get married." Lalette smiled as she hugged him back.

"Amor vincit omnia," she said. "Though I am sure my lovely wife already asked, but is there anything else you would like? A dress for tomorrow? Or three?"

"A dress for tomorrow would be lovely. Kivuli has apparently been sad I haven't worn a dress in a while." he smiled. Kivuli sat on Arrow's shoulder smiling.

"Go on and pick a fabric and design, and give a shout when you're ready. We need to work on Iorik's outfit now." Vittoria said with a smile.

"Okay." Arrow smiled and went off to pick something to wear for tomorrow. Kivuli followed Vittoria and Lalette, wanting to watch his Daddy pick something out.

Iorik was in another room looking at old photos of himself in strange military style outfits. He looked up as the three entered, smiling. There was a clothing sketch in front of him.

"Oh, hello Kivuli. Are you going to help me?" Iorik said with a smile.

"Yeah." He smiled hopping onto Iorik's head. "I got to help Daddy Arrow now I get to help you so you look right." He licked Iorik's nose. Iorik chuckled and kissed Kivuli on the forehead.

"Maybe you can help me find some matching colours. I'm going to wear mainly black, but need an accent colour to match his here," he pointed to the Armbands in the drawing. "Any ideas?" Kivuli smiled.

"Yeah." He flew over to the same color that accented Arrow's dress. "Something like this." He said.

"That should work nicely," Iorik smiled. Kivuli grinned.

"Yay." He flew back over.

"Do you want us to make you something for wedding?" Lalette asked Kivuli as Iorik and Vittoria discussed fabrics.

"Yeah. But I don't know if I'll be normal by then..." he said looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Lalette asked in confusion.

"I turn into a boy, but I've been sick so yeah..." he said.

"Oh, alright. We could make you two outfits: one for boy and one for dragon. Would that work?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Which first?"

"This one." He smiled.

"Do you want to be dressed like your daddies?"

"Yeah. I wanna look like Daddy Iorik."

"Well, we can make a uniform like his. Would you like that?" Lalette asked Kivuli.

"Yeah." he said, moving to sit like a human. Iorik looked up.

"What's going on?" he asked. Kivuli giggled.

"Just making sure Kivuli has something to wear, too." Lalette said as she measured Kivuli with a measuring tape. He watched her. He felt important getting his measurements done. She measured his legs, wings, height, chest, tail, and waist, writing it all down on a notepad.

"Okay. Now, for your human form?"

"Give me a second." He grabbed Iorik with his tail and hopped onto the floor. The tail turned into a cord making sure he doesn't wear himself out in his human form. He changed and stood there. Iorik looked at him in surprise.

"Did you change colours, little dragon?" Kivuli looked at himself, then went for a mirror.

"Daddy, how do I fix it?!" he cried. Iorik tousled Kivuli's now platinum blonde hair.

"You look good as a towhead. You should be able to shift to whatever colours you want." He changed his colors back to normal and smiled. He liked being black haired with grey eyes. Lalette took his measurements as a child and wrote them on a different page.

"All done!" She smiled. He changed back and took his tail off Iorik.

"Yay! Thank you." Kivuli flew up and rubbed his face against hers. Lalette nuzzled Kivuli and tickled his belly.

"You are so cute." She laughed as Vittoria took Iorik's measurements.

"Good, 'cause I like to be cute." he said, licking her face.

"You going to get back in shape for your wedding?" the Italian asked jokingly as she measured Iorik's waist. Iorik nodded.

"Lets use a 36 for the waist and we can take it in when we do fittings." he said. Vittoria smiled and nodded. "You want those coats while you're here?" she asked. He nodded. Kivuli smiled. Vittoria brought out a pair of fur coats; one was Arrow's size, the second Kivuli's. They were black beaver skin with black mink trim. Both had matching fur Ushanka, fur lined leather gloves, and fur lined leather boots. Kivuli flew over to rub himself with the fur.

"Fur." He smiled. "It's nice on the scales."

"I'm glad you like them. You'll be wearing yours in a few days."

"Otay...But Daddy Arrow can keep himself warm...?" He was confused.

"I don't want either of you expending that much energy. I already have my furs back at the hotel. We are going to one of the coldest places on the planet soon, and I want you both safe."

"Okay." Kivuli said. Arrow came strolling in. "So, what did I miss?" he smiled. Iorik handed him his furs.

"Other than a blond Kivuli, not too much," he said, kissing his beloved on the cheek. Arrow stopped at the blond Kivuli part.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Kivuli turned to human form and was a purple eyed towhead. Looked like a young version of me, actually." Arrow stared at Iorik like 'can he change back'? Kivuli was too busy rubbing against the furs to listen.

"He was able to revert his colours." Arrow placed a hand over his heart.

"Thank god." He said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You know me just worried about Kivuli." Arrow said. Iorik smiled.

"Did you decide on anything?" Vittoria asked Arrow.

"Yeah actually I did." he smiled. "They're saved, waiting for you." She smiled and bustled into the other room. "We should let them get to work, love. How does lunch by the canal sound?"

"Sounds amazing." Arrow smiled. He picked up Kivuli who pouted. "Awww, but Daddy. They're so fuzzy." Iorik chuckled and led them outside and down to a fine restaurant. Arkkaea waved from where she and Saarael sat. There were three empty seats at the table. Iorik walked over and sat down. He began chatting with Saarael about his day. A platinum ring with a 3.3 karat diamond was glinting on Arkkaea's left ring finger, but Iorik didn't seem to notice. Arrow followed Iorik and sat down, putting Kivuli in his chair. Kivuli was looking around. Arrow noticed the ring but didn't say anything.

"So what were you three up to?" Arkkaea asked Arrow.

"Wedding planning." Arrow smiled.

"Yeah and we got furs." Kivuli smiled.

"Really? That sounds fun! But why do you need furs?" she asked, turning to Kivuli.

"I don't really remember I just remember we're going somewhere really cold." He said sitting up on his butt.

"Where are we going that's cold?" Saarael asked, looking from Arrow to Iorik. Arrow looked at Iorik.

"Honestly I kinda forgot." He said. Iorik smiled.

"Tibet. I have been called to participate in a tournament at my old monastery. It's nestled high in the Himilayas. Did you buy Arkkaea some furs as I instructed?" he asked Saarael. The teen blushed and shook his head. "I didn't have enough after..."

"After what?" Iorik asked in surprise. Arrow looked at Saar and looked at the ring fully putting two and two together, praying that Iorik doesn't have a cow. Kivuli sat feeling uncomfortable. Saarael was unable to speak. He looked at Arrow for help. Arrow looked at him like, 'Sorry I can't help you with this.'

"He bought me a ring." Arkkaea said quietly. Iorik relaxed instantly, letting out a long breath.

"Why didn't you just tell me? That's great news, Saar. Promising yourself to the person you love is nothing to be ashamed of." Iorik smiled at Saarael, whose expression epitomized relief. Iorik reached out and grasped Arrow's hand with a smile as Arkkaea did the same to Saarael. Arrow smiled. Kivuli looked around and kinda wondered what was going on. Arrow kissed Iorik real quick before petting Kivuli. Arkkaea looked at Kivuli and giggled. "I'm going to be your sister-in-law."

"Okay." Kivuli said, looking at her. The waiter came over and passed out menus. Kivuli tried to figure out a way to see his menu, as it was hard with claws. The waiter smiled and opened it for him, laying it so all the choices were visible. Kivuli smiled at him.

"Thank you." He looked over the menu. He decided he wanted some Alfredo. Arrow looked at him.

"You know what you want?"

"Yeah, I want the alfredo." He smiled. Arkkaea asked Saarael some questions in Atlantean. He responded in like terms. Iorik looked at the menu himself.

"Have you decided, love?" he asked, looking at Arrow.

"Yeah. I want this." He said pointing to something obscure but sounds good.

"Alright. Do you want to start with a Zuppa Toscana?"

"Yeah that sounds nice." The waiter returned and took their orders. A short time later, a soup toureen was wheeled over and a creamy Zuppa Toscana was served to everyone. The waiter even brought a small spoon, sized for Kivuli to eat with. Kivuli smiled and ate his Zuppa Toscana. He really liked this restaurant. Iorik had just finished his soup when his phone went off. He pulled it out, grimacing when he saw the number. He answered in a strange language, and after a brief conversation he hung up.

"Wonderful." He groaned, holding his head. Arrow just looked at Iorik.

"Really?" Kivuli looked up. "Daddy Iorik has to go?"

"No. We all do. They need me there three days early to go over rules and to train some of the initiates. We'll have to leave tonight." He began to rub his head. "The A.M. is going to give me so much flak for this..." he groaned.

"Awww, but I just got here." Kivuli pouted. Arrow petted him.

"Hey, it's okay, we can come back." Arrow said.

"We will come back, little dragon. I promise. I just... I owe this monastery a lot, so there isn't really any choice in my mind." Iorik said.

"Okay." Kivuli was still sad.

"Hey, what if we stayed here with Kivuli for three more days and then flew up and met you?" Saarael piped up.

"But I wanna see the city with Daddy." Kivuli said.

"Oh, okay." Saarael looked at the table embarrassedly.

"You'll like the monastery," Iorik said with a smile. "There's lots of room, and you can meet some of my students. They would love to see a dragon."

"Otay." He said, eating some more. Iorik looked preoccupied as they ate, barely noticing when the food was served. Arrow nudged him lightly when their food was brought.

"Sweetheart." Iorik shook his head as if to clear it.

"Yes, love?"

"Our food is here." Arrow said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Iorik lied with a smile before eating his steak slowly, quickly becoming lost in thought again. Arrow would ask later after he got Iorik alone. Iorik ate very little, and Saarael looked at him worriedly, then at Arrow, his expression pleading for him to make sure his father was okay. Arrow just nodded slightly to Saar. Iorik stood, placed way too much money on the table, even by his standards, and walked away silently, his eyes staring into space. He sat alone on one of the stone ledges under the canal bridge, staring at the water, but clearly not seeing it. Arrow got up and followed him.

"Iorik, sweetheart. I can tell you're not okay. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I haven't been to the monastery since Kori's funeral. I... This is a big step for me. I... I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey. It'll be okay. You'll be okay. I'll be right there with you."

"Kori was Saarael's little sister. Her death was... my fault. He... he doesn't know she's gone..." Tears rushed down Iorik's face. "Kivuli looked so much like her today when he shifted. I nearly lost it..." Arrow hugged him.

"Shhh it's okay. What happened?" He asked.

"She wanted to go climbing on the cliff. I thought it would be okay. She slipped. I wasn't fast enough to save her. I can still hear her screams..." He was sobbing into Arrow's shoulder. "She was just a child..."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Please don't blame yourself." Arrow said.

"We never found her. For years I held out hope that she was still alive. But I should not have let her climb on the cliff. I should have been a better father..." Arrow hugged him tighter.

"Remember what you told me when I blamed myself for Kivuli. I just want you to remember that." Up in the restaurant, Saarael looked troubled. He had heard the whole thing. Kivuli looked at Saar.

"Saar. Don't say anything, don't act any different. Let him tell you when he's ready." he said like an adult.

"I know. I think you should go down there and tell him what a good father he is. If I do it, he'll know I heard." Saarael replied in a low voice. Kivuli thought about it and flew down and landed on Iorik's shoulder.

"Daddy Iorik?"

"What is it, little dragon?" Iorik asked, wiping his eyes.

"I love you Daddy Iorik." He smiled. Iorik smiled and hugged him, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too, little dragon." he whispered.

"You're the best Daddy." He said some more. Iorik just hugged him, his sobs slowly stopping. Kivuli hugged back. Arrow hugged Iorik as well

"We should get packed. I'll have to call the AM to authorize our flight out." Iorik said after a moment.

"Okay. Do you have Ed?" Kivuli asked.

"He's at the hotel. I don't think we ever unpacked, did we?" Iorik asked, looking at Arrow.

"No we didn't, so he's still in your bag." "Yay, now that I know how to not get absorbed in the night."

"What?" Iorik asked.

"The thing with my tail, remember." Kivuli said.

"Oh, that. Right. I'll have someone get our bags while I call the AM."

"I'm confused." Arrow said.

"Kivuli can attach his tail to one of us so he doesn't run out of energy." Iorik said as he dialed a number on his phone. He had a brief conversation in Italian and hung up. "We have to leave in two hours."

"Ohh ok." "Or charge." Kivuli smiled. They listened to Iorik. "Okay that's fine."

"Kivuli, would you please let Saarael know?"

"Yeah." He flew off to Saar to tell him of the change in plans. "Feel better now?" Arrow asked.

"Yes." Iorik responded, hugging his fiancé before heading back up.

"We better get you some furs, love." Saarael said to Arkkaea after Kivuli delivered the message. They went down the street to one of the shops. "Would you like to see if any of your dresses are ready?" Iorik asked Arrow as he watched Saarael leave.

"Yes please. I at least want to wear one on the plane. Kivuli has been asking." Arrow smiled at him. Kivuli sat and finished his meal.

Iorik waited for Kivuli to finish eating, then led them back to the dress shop. Lalette was waiting for them inside. "Ah, good, you return! Vittoria wants to see you for fittings." She said, leading Arrow into the back. On an Arrow-shaped mannequin was one of the gowns he had selected in a sparkling black silk that resembled a star-studded sky. Arrow smiled.

"I love it." He went to the back of the dress. "Oh, you girls are amazing." he said, noticing the wing holes. Vittoria reached up and unfastened a hidden button, allowing the back of the dress to open completely, transforming it into a backless evening gown with a matching sheer shawl.

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh yes please." Kivuli was hanging out with Iorik. Vittoria gestured to a changing room as she took the dress off of the mannequin. Lalette handed Arrow a pair of black pumps. Inside the dressing room was a pair of black lace underwear and a matching chemise, both in Arrow's size. Arrow went into the dressing room, got dressed, and walked out. He twirled, smiling. Vittoria beamed.

"Oh, you look lovely! We have three others ready, as well." she gestured to a set of shopping bags. "Iorik will love it!" Lalette said.

"Thank you so much." He smiled. He grabbed the shopping bags and made sure his normal clothes were in there. There was a green dress, a blue dress, and a purple dress, each with matching lingerie and heels, in addition to the clothes he had worn into the shop. He hugged the both of them.

"You guys are just the best." Arrow said walking back out front. Iorik looked up as Arrow entered.

"You read-" He stopped dead, jaw dropped, eyes and pants bulging. Arrow smiled. Kivuli flew over.

"Daddy you look so pretty." He landed on Arrow's shoulder. Arrow smiled at Iorik's reaction.

"Thanks little one." He said petting the dragon.

"You look gorgeous, love." Iorik breathed, licking his lips. Arrow smiled eyeing Iorik's bulge.

"Thanks." He kissed him.

"The plane has a couple private rooms, you know..." Iorik whispered softly into Arrow's ear.

"Okay." Arrow whispered back. "Now let's go." he smiled Saarael and Arkkaea were waiting out front by a pair of motorcycles. Iorik placed Kivuli in front and patted the seat between himself and the wyvern with a wink at Arrow. Arrow got on the bike and relaxed. Iorik revved the engine as Saarael and Arkkaea got on their bike. The two bikes shot off toward the farm they had landed on the day before. Arrow watched the scenery go by. They pulled up in front of a slightly larger private jet. The gangplank was down and a man was loading their luggage into the plane. Arrow got off the bike and Kivuli flew onto his shoulder. Saarael and Arkkaea boarded first, and went into one of the two private rooms in the back. Iorik sat in one of the leather chairs and patted his lap, looking at Arrow. Arrow sat on his lap. Kivuli wanted to take a nap and went to look for Ed. Ed was sitting on one of the seats near Iorik. Iorik nuzzled Arrow's neck.

"I don't know if you can wear these that often, love." he murmured, eyes sparkling.

Kivuli pounced on Ed and curled up before falling asleep. Arrow kissed Iorik.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it. Kivuli likes them."

"I got you something," he said with a smirk.

"And what did you get me?" Arrow asked.

Iorik reached into his coat and pulled out a ball gag and a pair of fuzzy purple handcuffs.

Arrow giggled happily. "Take me away."


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a smut chapter if you do not want to read it, skip it**

* * *

 **Chapter XV**

Lovely Skies and Gaping Thighs

Iorik scooped Arrow up and carried him bridal style to the second private room. He tossed Arrow onto the bed and pinned him there.

"My delicious little nightingale," he purred, nibbling on Arrow's ear as the door locked itself. Arrow started panting. Iorik stood and tore his own shirt in half, tossing the pieces away before cuffing Arrow's wrists to the bed posts. "Mmmm, Gods I love you..." He said softly as he straddled his lover, nibbling and sucking on Arrow's neck. Arrow moaned.

"Fuck Iorik. You know how hard it's going to be trying not to accidentally drop this plane out of the sky." Arrow said.

"The room is soundproof and lead lined. I don't think you could drop the plane even if you wanted to."

"That's good." Arrow smiled. Iorik grinned as he slid his hand down Arrow's front, unzipping the dress' hidden zipper. He opened the dress and froze, staring at the lingerie. A small bit of drool formed on his lower lip. Arrow laughed a bit.

"You gonna drool or make love to me?"

"You're just so... Perfect." Iorik said breathlessly before pulling Arrow into a fierce kiss. Arrow kissed with just as much fierceness. He bucked into Iorik. Iorik ground himself against his lover with a groan. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk for a week."

"That's fine." Arrow purred out. Iorik growled as he tore off his pants and threw them across the room. Arrow moaned at that. "Fuck yes." Iorik began an oral assault on Arrow's nipples, pulling the chemise down. Arrow moaned. He set a few little things on fire. "Shit." Iorik tugged gently on Arrow's right nipple with his teeth. Arrow was grinding on him. Iorik kissed his way up to Arrow's lips, then down to his groin, nipping at him through the lingerie. "Iorik please." he moaned, eyes screwed shut.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me...No, make sweet, passionate rough love with me." Arrow said looking at him. Iorik smiled and slid Arrow's underwear off, sliding his middle finger into his fiancé's entrance. "Oh god." he moaned, light bulbs bursting. Iorik added two more fingers and wiggled them. Arrow screamed to the ceiling. Iorik silenced him with a tongue kiss as he quickly replaced his fingers with his cockhead. Arrow moaned into Iorik's mouth. Iorik groaned as he thrust into his love. Arrow screamed. Everything was now chaos. Iorik froze.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked, fearing he hadn't prepped Arrow enough.

"Just so good." Iorik smiled and rotated his hips in a circular motion. Arrow screwed his eyes shut screaming. Iorik began to pound Arrow into the mattress with short, powerful strokes. The bed began to shudder beneath them. Arrow soon couldn't scream anymore. After about an hour, Iorik intensified his thrusts, and there was a loud crack as the bed boards broke, dropping the couple down a foot. Iorik continued thrusting. Arrow didn't even notice. "I-I'm about to." He warned

"Me too." Iorik panted. Arrow screamed as he did. Iorik roared as came with his lover, still thrusting, prolonging their orgasm for a full 30 seconds. When they were done, he collapsed next to Arrow and the bedframe fell apart. Arrow laughed hoarsely as they fell to the floor. Iorik looked around in surprise. "That bed was solid oak..." he murmured, eyes wide in surprise. Arrow kissed him.

"Well then." Iorik smiled and nuzzled his love.

"That was incredible."

"Yes, yes it was." Arrow smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

Crystal Wings and Baby Bats

The plane jolted violently. Arrow gripped the remains of the bed.

"What's going on?" Iorik calmly stood and put on a black kimono as the jolting and jostling continued.

"Please get dressed in your furs and check on Saarael and Arkkaea. Tell them to prepare to deplane." he said placidly, kissing Arrow on the cheek before going out to the coach. "Kivuli. I need you to get dressed in your furs and grab your things, okay?" Arrow got cleaned up and dressed and went to check on the other two.

"Get ready we're about to get off." Arrow said. Kivuli woke up and grabbed Ed, putting him in his backpack. He then tried to put all his furs on.

"Daddy, I need a little help." He said, only able to get half of them on thanks to being a small dragon. Iorik helped Kivuli into his furs and then went and got into his own.

"What's going on, da?" Saarael asked as he emerged. "Papa said it's almost time to get off?"

"It is." Iorik replied as he fastened his swordbelt and holstered his pistol.

"But we're still, like, seven thousand feet up." Saarael said.

"I know," Iorik said. "We have to jump." Arrow came out and looked out the window. Kivuli climbed onto Iorik's shoulder. Arrow was getting excited and so was Kivuli. Arkkaea clung to Saarael as Iorik went into the cockpit. There was a hiss and a rush of air as the aircraft door opened. "Jump! I'll be right behind you!" Iorik's voice came over the intercom. Kivuli flew to Arrow and hid in his furs head sticking out. Arrow smiled and walked over to the open door and turned around backward and fell out of the plane using his head to take him over the edge. He headed toward the ground head first. As Saarael approached the door, the plane lurched, causing Arkkaea to fall out with a scream. Saarael dove after her as she fell past Arrow, catching her halfway to the ground as the plane hurtled downward with Iorik still aboard.

Arrow saw the plane going down and shot flames out of his hands and feet using them as thrusters to get to Iorik before the crash. He got to the plane.

"Iorik!"

"Get out! I'll be fine! Go!"

"No." Arrow said grabbing his fiancé and trying to get him out of the plane.

Iorik shook Arrow off and pushed him out.

"Trust me." he said as he did so. Moments later the plane crashed into the mountain, resulting in a large explosion. Arrow stayed where Iorik pushed him out.

"IORIK!" he screamed, heading for the crashed plane.

"Yes?" came Iorik's voice from below him. He was floating in midair, a huge pair of glittering crystal dragon wings on his back. "I told you to trust me." Arrow flew to Iorik.

"Well maybe I want to feel like I can protect you sometimes. I know you're regenerating, I know you have magic. I just sometimes want to actually help. I just want to feel useful." Arrow said. He knew Iorik was stronger than him in every way, but he just wanted to protect him at least once. Iorik smiled and stroked Arrow's cheek.

"You released me from the Curse of the Beast. You saved me from the darkest corners of my own heart. And you have given me back my wings. You have saved me, love. From so much. More than you know. More than I could tell you in a hundred years of conversation. Believe me. You have saved me." He wrapped his wings around Arrow as he held him close.

"Well I watched you survive a plane crash that if you'd've let me you wouldn't have even been in. I watched you get shot in the head and I couldn't do anything." He started crying. "Just once I want to save you from an outside source and not yourself." Arrow said selfishly. Iorik held Arrow tightly.

"I'm sorry, love. You're right. I should have let you pull me away from the controls. Shhh. C'mon. Let's do something I've wanted to do with you since we met. Let's fly together." Arrow wiped his eyes and backed up before taking off. He was still a bit upset. He was probably going to have to sleep before he honestly felt better about the subject. Kivuli had heard the entire thing and he felt sad that Arrow was feeling that bad. Iorik sighed and followed Arrow, a small trail of sparkles appearing in the air behind him. Saarael followed with a trembling Arkkaea clinging to him for dear life. Iorik pointed towards a mountaintop in the distance, on which was a large monastery made entirely of crystal. Arrow flew toward where Iorik had pointed. Kivuli squirmed out of Arrow's furs and flew over to where Iorik was.

"Hey, little dragon." Iorik smiled at him as they approached the monastery. "Prepare for a warm welcome."

"Okay." Kivuli smiled. Arrow looked at Kivuli and Iorik before looking at Saar and Arkkaea. Iorik landed just inside the outer wall. A group of monks walked up to him and bowed deeply.

"Grandmaster. You have returned." An elderly monk said as Iorik bowed back. There were gasps and murmurs of reverence when Kivuli landed on Iorik's shoulder. Arrow landed next to Iorik at the same time. The elder monk looked at Arrow and bowed deeply. "Welcome to Dragon Peak, Master Arrow. I sense you are tired. Come, we have beds prepared." Saarael landed near Arrow as Iorik's wings retracted into his back. Arrow followed after them.

"Thank you." Kivuli rubbed his face against Iorik's.

"I love you Daddy Iorik." Iorik nuzzled him.

"I love you too, little dragon." The monk led them into a room with a firepit in the middle, around which were several mattresses covered in furs. There were several different meats and a bubbling cauldron over the fire. Near the fire was a low stone table with a teapot and several cups. Around the table were sitting cushions. Arrow saw the mattresses and automatically wanted to sleep.

"Hey, sweetheart? What happened to our luggage?" Iorik looked at Saarael, who placed all their suitcases on the floor. Everything was there, even Kivuli's blanket that he had forgotten to put in his bag. Kivuli saw his blanket and ran for it before hugging Saar.

"Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome, buddy." Saarael said, hugging Kivuli back. Kivuli grabbed his blanket and got in his backpack for Ed and went to curl up on a bed. There were three single adult beds and one child sized bed. In the back of the room was a crystal pedestal with a white fur cushion on top. Iorik smiled and tucked Kivuli in, then Saarael and Arkkaea. He knelt next to Arrow's bed and stroked his fiancé's hair. Arrow looked at Iorik before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Iorik sighed heavily. He went and sat on the pedestal in Lotus position and meditated until dawn, at which point he went to one of the training areas to practice. Arrow didn't wake up for several hours

Saarael woke up and sat having tea while Arkkaea slept. The babies were growing rapidly. She already had a bump. Saarael shivered. He moved closer to the fire and waited for Arrow to get up. Arrow woke up at around 10 and lazily sat up. Saarael smiled at him.

"Good morning, papa. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." Arrow said sitting to have some tea.

"That's good. I... I have a question..."

"Yeah?" Arrow looked at Saar.

"Did da ever mention any... Um... Visions to you?"

"No not at all." Arrow said looking at him.

"Oh... Um... Never mind then." Saarael looked troubled.

"Oh sorry, once just once he mentioned them. It was about his transformation."

"Oh! Well... I have them too. Visions, I mean. And well... I..." Saarael took a deep breath. "Kori isn't dead."

"She's not?"

"Correct. And she's going to kill da." Arrow took a shaky breath. Saarael looked up at Arrow, tears in his eyes.

"I can't stop her."

"Can anyone?" He asked.

"I don't know. I... I hope so..."

"I hope so too." Arrow said.

"There was... Someone else involved..."

"Really?" Arrow asked.

"Yes. My other father."

"Oh."

"Do you want to take one of the classes while you are here?" Saarael asked Arrow, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure, why not?" Arrow smiled.

"What is your martial arts background?" Saarael asked. Arrow held up a hand in the shape of a zero.

"Nada."

"So beginner class. Good. Do you want to take the general one or would you prefer private instruction?"

"Private please." Arrow said.

"Here is a list of the private instructors that teach beginners. I can heartily recommend any of them." Saarael said, handing Arrow a list of about thirty names. Arrow looked at the list before picking one.

"I want this one." he said, pointing to Saarael's name.

"Are you sure?" Saarael asked. He knew he wasn't the best teacher, but he wanted to teach Arrow. He nodded.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be my yoga instructor anyway?" he asked.

"Okay. Go to the East Wing and get a uniform, and meet me in the Earth's Tear Dojo in fifteen minutes." Saarael said.

"Okay." Arrow said, getting up and going to do just that. There was a pair of young women in the East Wing, which seemed oddly like an armoury. Weaponry and armour stacked and displayed, ammunition stockpiled. As Arrow came in, the twins bowed to him.

"Trouser size?" one of them asked. Arrow had to stop and think about it.

"Um, I forgot..." he said, feeling like an idiot. One of the twins pulled out a tape measure and measured Arrow's waist.

"92" The other twin nodded and handed Arrow an undyed hemp uniform consisting of a pair of pants and a vest with a back small enough to fit between his wings. "Who is your teacher?"

"My teacher is Saarael." he said as he took the clothes.

"Ah. You want Earth's Tear. You can fly there. It's the blue crystal structure on top of the southern compound. Just go out those doors and to your right." The twins said simultaneously, indicating a door on the wall Arrow was facing.

"Thanks." Arrow said, following their directions to find Earth's Tear. Saarael was waiting in a uniform like Arrow's, a black sash around his waist.

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Yeah." he said, having stopped to get dressed at some point. Saarael led Arrow through several stretches.

"Now. I want you to punch me in the chest. Make it a good, solid strike," Saarael said, standing in front of Arrow. Arrow punched him, not having any qualms about it. It was like punching a steel plate. "Alright. I'm going to teach you how to punch." Saarael said, bring out two large sandbags. He demonstrated a punch slowly. "Drive from the shoulder, straight out, wrist flush with the arm, impact, and retract. Now you try." Arrow tried punching the bag.

"How was that?"

"Better, but try to keep your wrist flush, otherwise you'll break it." Saarael said.

"Okay." He said, trying again.

"There you go! Now add a little more force." Saarael said. Arrow threw in more force. The 250 lb sandbag slid back a foot. "Fantastic!" Saarael said. "Again!" Arrow did it again. Saarael made him punch the sand bag twenty more times. "Alright. Now, kick me in the stomach." A horn echoed across the monastery grounds. "Oh! Time for lunch!" Arrow followed Saarael to lunch.

Kivuli woke up and went to spend the day with Iorik. He tracked him through the monastery and flew in, landing on Iorik's head. Iorik was wearing a black hemp uniform with a blood red sash. He was overseeing a group of men and women in beige uniforms and black sashes who were moving through a series of martial forms. He smiled at Kivuli.

"Good morning."

"Morning Daddy." he smiled, just sitting on Iorik's head watching everyone. After a minute Kivuli got bored and flew around and inspected everyone just flying around between people.

"Long-Gim! Focus!" Iorik ordered as one of the younger students was distracted by Kivuli. The boy's eyes snapped back to centre. Kivuli went and landed on one of the statues before realizing he could climb inside. He then climbed inside and blew fire. Long-Gim looked at the statue and received a beanbag to the face for it. He turned red as his head returned to centre. Kivuli blew more fire before stuck in his head out of the statue. Iorik gave orders in Mandarin and the class stopped. He dismissed everyone except a bright red Long-Gim, who looked ready to cry. A child of about six years brought in a tray with tea and set it on a table near Iorik. Iorik spoke and Long-Gim came over and waited for Iorik to sit before seating himself. "Kivuli, would you come here please?" Iorik called. Kivuli looked at them and felt bad. He hadn't wanted anyone to get into trouble. He flew over to Iorik.

"Yes Daddy?" Long-Gim looked at Kivuli with wide eyed wonder. He couldn't have been more than sixteen. "He... He is dragon!" he said in amazement. Kivuli nodded.

"Yeah I am." He said sitting next to Iorik.

"Long-Gim, tell me what is wrong. Master Borri told me you have been having problems focusing. If I hadn't seen it today, I wouldn't have believed it." Iorik's voice was calm and soothing, but his student was sweating profusely and looking very guilty. The boy looked at the table and then at Kivuli for help. Kivuli walked over and laid in Long-Gim's lap, trying to give him some comfort. Long-Gim began to tremble.

"It's... It's Haaro." Iorik blinked.

"Haaro Sendayo?" Long-Gim nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"We have been... Seeing each other," he boy choked out, then looked up and, upon meeting Iorik's gaze, burst into tears. "Please don't expel me!" he wailed, sobs racking his body. Kivuli hugged the teen. He looked at Iorik like, 'Please don't expel him Daddy.' Iorik calmly took a drink of his tea and beckoned Kivuli with a finger. Kivuli went back to Iorik and sat in his lap.

"Breathe, Long-Gim. Breathe. Go get some rest. I will talk to Haaro and decide what to do from there. I have never expelled anyone in nearly in my century as Grandmaster and I don't intend to start now. So rest easy. You may go. I will let Master Borri know what is going on." Long-Gim nodded, wiping his eyes, seeming to feel a little better. He went off to the sleeping quarters. Kivuli watched Long-Gim leave and looked up at Iorik. Iorik smirked after Long-Gim had closed the door. A raven flew down and landed on the table. Iorik handed it a small piece of paper and it took it and flew off. "How did you sleep, little dragon?"

"I slept good." He smiled. "What about you Daddy?" He asked.

"I didn't sleep. Speaking of which, do you feel different here?" Iorik looked at Kivuli as he asked. Kivuli nodded.

"Yeah." He laid down.

"Different how?" Iorik asked.

"I feel better." he said. "I don't feel so tired."

"Good. I was hoping you would. By the way, do you want to take any classes here?"

"Um maybe tomorrow. Today I just wanna follow my Daddy around." He smiled.

"Well, I was going to walk in the garden. Would you like that?" Iorik said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kivuli smiled, rolling onto his back. Iorik scooped him up and walked around, eventually ending up in a snow covered garden with a large variety of strange flowers in full bloom. Kivuli watched as they went around. He looked at all of the flowers when they got to the garden. "Daddy why are there flowers?"

"These are special species that only bloom in the winter. We use them for medicines, potions, and incense, as well as in advanced training sessions.

"Ohhh. They're pretty." he smiled.

"They smell nice too. Just don't smell that one." Iorik pointed to a low growing indigo blossoms on group of a spiny, dark green stalk. The plants were separate from the rest by a low black iron gate.

"Yes Daddy." He said looking at the flowers. Iorik looked up at the sound of the horn and smiled. "Time to go eat, Kivuli." Kivuli perked his head up.

"Food."

Saarael flew toward the main yard where the students were gathered. The smell of roasted pork and noodles filled the air. Iorik arrived just as Arrow and Saarael landed. He sat down in a large crystal chair, with a seat on his right for Arrow, and one on his left for Kivuli. Saarael went to sit with the other Masters. Everyone waited until Iorik took his first bite before they ate. There were students of every colour, and a myriad of languages could be heard. Arrow sat next to Iorik. Kivuli landed on the stool and changed into a kid and began to eat looking at everyone.

"How has your day been, love?" Iorik asked as he handed Arrow a bowl of pork lo mein.

"Good." He smiled starting to eat. "How about you?"

"I may have discovered young love. Or simply lust." Iorik said before taking a bite of his own food.

"Oh, really?" Arrow said looking out over the people.

"Over there, love." Iorik said, looking toward the table Saarael had gone to. There was Long-Gim, chatting with a teenage Japanese boy who seemed to be sitting awfully close to the teen and wore a dreamy expression. Arrow looked and saw.

"Ah." Kivuli looked at the boys.

"They look at each other like you two do." he said. Iorik smiled. "I agree." he said, gazing at Arrow. Arrow looked back at Iorik and smiled.

"Yeah they do"

"I'll have a talk with Haaro and tell him there's nothing to worry about." Iorik said with a smile. A lower horn sounded and the students all went into the massive main building.

"That's good." Arrow and Kivuli wondered what was happening next. Iorik indicated the main building.

"That's the Library. All students must study at least three subjects after luncheon. Speaking of, are you taking any classes, love?"

"Oh." He blushed. "Yes." Kivuli walked between Iorik and Arrow.

"You might want to head in and study, then. Iorik said with a wry smile. "There are some interesting instruments you could try." Arrow looked at Iorik and almost literally disappeared on him when he said instruments. Iorik chuckled as he stood. "Would you like to see the library, Kivuli?"

"Yeah." He turned back into a dragon and sat on Iorik's shoulder. Iorik walked into the main building. Inside was a high vaulted ceiling and a massive amount of books, scrolls, and educational materials. Iorik looked around before walking over to a chair and picking up a lyre made from a human skull and a set of antelope horns. He began to play a slow, sultry tune. Arrow looked at the instrument and listened to Iroik play. "It's strangely beautiful." He smiled. He went to find a different instrument to play. Kivuli looked around and went to explore, going to hide in some of the statues.

"There's a sitar in that cabinet," Iorik said to Arrow, pointing toward a large crystal cupboard. It was locked. Inside was a double toomba sitar hand carved from rosewood. It had gold and pearl inlay. Arrow went to get it before coming back.

"It's locked"

"Wufu-Fat." Iorik called, and there was a flap of wings and a three year old with bat ears and a stuffed Yeti in his arms landed behind Arrow. He made a squeak as he saw Arrow and his eyes went wide. Arrow turned and looked at the three year old.

"Oh my god, you're adorable." The batchild just stared at Arrow, openmouthed. Finally he spoke in a high and tiny voice.

"Wings."

"You wanna touch them?" Arrow asked the boy. He squeaked in excitement.

"Can Wufu?" Arrow sat down, holding out his wing to let the child pet it.

"Just don't pull out any feathers." he smiled. Wufu gently took hold of Arrow's wing and rubbed his face and furry ears on it. He made contented squeaks.

"Wufu, where is Kabbafu?" Iorik asked. The child looked up and squeaked in reply. "Oh. Did he give you the keys?" Iorik queried. Wufu nodded. Arrow looked at Wufu just smiling. Next times his feathers molted he was going to make them into a blanket for Wufu.

"What soft-wing man need keys for?" Wufu squeaked at Arrow, still rubbing his face on the proffered wing.

"To play the sitar that is in the cabinet." He said. "If you want I can make you a blanket with these feathers when I next molt." Arrow asked.

"Otay!" Wufu squeaked happily, trotting over to the cabinet with his wings dragging. He pulled out a ring with multiple crystal spikes on it. He slid one into a hole in the base of the door. There was a clunk and the cabinet door opened. Arrow got up and grabbed the sitar and started playing it getting a feel for it before starting to really enjoy playing it. Wufu just watched with a big grin. Arrow began to play a wonderful melody. Wufu looked on as other students began to gather. The batchild began to hum along. When Arrow finished, all the students applauded. He smiled at them all.

"Thank you." The older students slowly drifted back to their studies while the younger ones stood around Arrow and asked questions.

"Where did you learn how to play?"

"Actually that was my first time. I can touch any instrument and play it." he replied.

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yeah it kind of is." Arrow grinned. "What other instruments do we have?" he asked someone.

"Oooh! Wufu know!" Wufu said. "Follow!" he said, and marched off towards a staircase that led deeper into the mountain. Arrow put the sitar away and followed Wufu. They entered a huge crystal cavern. There were strange items everywhere. Wufu led him to a lateral double-bass shaped like a crocodile. Arrow looked at it and immediately went to play it. The sound resonated throughout the crystals in the chamber. Arrow almost started to purr hearing the sound.

"Can soft-wing man play keybark?" Wufu asked excitedly.

"What is that?" Arrow asked.

"Keybark!" Wifu said, waving his hands in front of him in a vaguely lateral line. Arrow cocked his head to the side. Wufu pulled him over to a massive and ornate three tiered gold organ set up to strike variously sized crystals with rubber mallets when the keys were pressed.

"Keybark!" The batchild squeaked, pointing at the first tier of keys, carved pieces of bone with pearl inlay.

"Ohhhh, keyboard. Yes I can." He saw that it was a three tier and flaming hands appeared from him so he could play. He took a second to think about what to play and then started to play. The sound resonated from all around them, from the walls of the cavern and through the mountain. The noise caused Wufu to squeak and cover his ears.

"Too loud!" Arrow stopped really quick and put him in a sort of sound softening bubble. "There. Now it shouldn't be too loud for your sensitive ears." He said starting to play again. Wufu slowly uncovered his ears, then smiled happily, closing his eyes and swaying to the music. Arrow began to sing to his music. His voice resonated through the walls and mixed with the music. Wufu squeaked along happily. Arrow smiled at the child.

"Arrow?" Iorik's voice came from the stairwell. Arrow stopped playing.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what that organ does?" Iorik asked with a sly smile. Arrow just looked at him, confused.

"The crystals are attached to the chamber walls, and the sound resonates up through them and into the monastery. You aren't just playing an organ: you are playing a mountain." Arrows eyes grew wide. "Come with me for a minute. You too, Wufu." Iorik said as Haaro came down the stairs. Arrow kinda felt like he was in trouble. He followed Iorik outside. "We are going to the top, okay?" He said, his wings extending. "You'll like this. I promise." Arrow followed him to the top. As they landed on the library, one of Beethoven's symphonies began to play, the entire monastery resonating with the sounds, the notes echoing across the mountains. "May I have this dance, my love?" Iorik smiled, hand extended toward Arrow, voice rippling with the music. The floor beneath them vibrated with the music so strongly that Arrow could feel the notes in his bones. Arrow smiled, loving the sound of Iorik's voice.

"I would love to." He took his fiancé's hand. Iorik led him in a waltz as the music surrounded them. Arrow waltzed with him. Iorik's body hummed with the notes as they kissed him. "This is amazing."

"I knew you'd like it." Iorik smiled, stroking Arrow's hair. Arrow leaned into Iorik's hand. "Have you seen Kivuli?" He asked.

"He was playing in the statues in the library, earlier."

"Probably taking a nap in there." He smiled thinking of Kivuli sleeping inside a statue. Iorik chuckled. "Let's hope the sound doesn't wake him."

"Knowing him he fell asleep while I was playing and when the song changed he woke up and went right back to sleep." Iorik laughed at that, the full, hearty sound echoing off the mountains as the music stopped. Arrow looked around then kissed Iorik. "Gods, I love you."

"I love you too."

"We should return to the grounds. It's nearly time for classes to resume. But join me here at sunset. We can have dinner together." Iorik said before kissing Arrow lightly.

"Kivuli too? Or a Date?" Arrow asks.

"Your choice, love."

"Okay." Arrow smiled, taking to the air to go back to his lessons.

"Let me know," Iorik called after him.

"Nah maybe I'll just hold you in suspense." Arrow laughed.

"So I know what to wear, love," Iorik finished, eyes twinkling. Arrow flew back to Earth's Tear. Kivuli landed on Iorik's head.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey, little dragon. What do you want to do now?"

"Help you pick an outfit for your date." He said. Laying on Iorik's head sprawled out.

"Let's go to my office, then." Iorik said with a smile, opening a secret hatch beneath them. Kivuli just relaxed on his head. "Daddy, your hair is so fluffy."

"Thanks," Iorik smiled as they entered an office with gold furniture and a roaring fireplace. The fire was purple. Kivuli looked at the room.

"It's cool in here.

"The clothes are in that wardrobe there." Kivuli flew over to open the wardrobe. Inside was a plethora of dresses in multiple colours and styles. He disappeared inside the wardrobe. A few minutes later he poppped his head out from under a dress.

"He would like this one." He said, the hem of the dress over his head. Iorik smiled at him. It was a strapless gown in the colours of a sunset with tiny ruby studs.

"I like that one, too. Do you want to pick out some shoes for me, too?" Iorik asked, pointing to another cabinet. Kivuli went over and picked out a pair of shoes.

"These." he smiled. Iorik smiled at the gold stiletto pumps his son had chosen.

"I think those will work nicely. Thank you, little dragon." He kissed Kivuli's forehead. The little Wyvern went over and sat on Iorik's desk.

"What are you going to do while Daddy Arrow and I have dinner?" Iorik asked at he sat down at the desk.

"Explore, maybe play with Saar." The child replied.

"Did you meet Wufu-Fat?" Iorik asked.

"No, who's that?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Iorik smiled and gently flicked a crystal on the wall. There was a squeak as Wufu emerged from one of the cabinets. Kivuli went over to inspect him. "You squeak?" Wufu flushed in embarrassment and looked like he was going to cry.

"Be nice, Kivuli. That's just how he talks. It's not his fault." Iorik said calmly. Kivuli rubbed his head against Wufu.

"Sorry Wufu." Wufu sniffed and nodded.

"You.. Dragon?" he asked, looking at Kivuli curiously.

"Yeah. I can also be a boy." He smiled.

"Have name?"

"Kivuli." he smiled.

"Wufu. What your name mean?" Wufu cocked his head to the side ears perking back up.

"It means fire. What about yours?"

"Bat!" Wufu squeaked proudly, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest in a Peter Pan style pose.

"I like it." Kivuli smiled. Wufu smiled back.

"How you know Grandmaster?"

"He's my Daddy. He and my Daddy Arrow are getting married."

"Baba getting married?" Wufu's eyes went wide as he looked at Kivuli, then Iorik, then back to Kivuli.

"Yeah. Daddy Arrow was playing music earlier."

"Oh! I met Misser Arrow. His wings really soft!"

"Yeah they are." Wufu suddenly looked sad as a thought occurred to him.

"What happen Wufu when Baba married?" he squeaked fearfully.

"You become my brother." Kivuli said hugging him. Wufu's eyes went wide.

"Baba keep Wufu?" Iorik nodded.

"Of course I will." Tears of joy filled Wufu's eyes as he hugged Kivuli tightly, nearly crushing him.

"Gege!" The batchild squeaked happily. Kivuli turned into a boy so that he didn't get crushed. Wufu lifted Kivuli off the ground, smiling from ear to ear. Iorik smiled as he watched them.

"Maybe Wufu would show you the grounds while Arrow and I have dinner. Would you like that, Kivuli?"

"Yes please." Kivuli said, looking at Wufu.

"What Gege want see?" Wufu said, excited at the idea of spending time with his new big brother.

"Everything." He smiled.

"Where first?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you show him the map?" Iorik said with a sly smile. "Baba right. We should see map first." Wufu said, looking at Kivuli for approval

"Oh yeah." Wufu smiled and walked back toward the cabinet he had emerged from. Kivuli followed after him. Inside, a hidden panel slid away to reveal a small, antique elevator. Wufu got in and looked at Kivuli with a smile.

"Going down?"

"Yes, please" he said, getting in. Wufu closed the gate and pulled a lever, causing the elevator to free fall for about a minute before slowing to a stop. The door opened to reveal a balcony high above the library floor. Wufu pointed down at the huge crystal Wyvern mosaic set in the floor.

"Map!" he squeaked. Kivuli looked down and his eyes grew wide.

"Wow."

"Monastery shaped like Gege!" Wufu squeaked happily.

"It does look like me." He said. "Let's go to the tail and work toward the head." He smiled.

"Tailpoint Temple!" Wufu squeaked. "Fly?"

"Yeah." Kivuli said, turning back into a dragon. Wufu flapped his big wings and shot off like a rocket, out a window. The sun was low in the sky behind them as they flew. Iorik watched his happy sons fly, remembering his first flight with his little brother. The memory turned sour, and he pushed it away, tears filling his eyes. He took a deep breath and remembered what Arrow had said. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't to blame. He turned and began to get dressed for his date. He had showered and dress, and was just spritzing on some Jasmine Flower Nectar as the sun touched the mountain peaks. Arrow was elsewhere, showering before getting dressed in one of the dresses from Italy. Once dressed he flew over to the top of the library. . There was a table waiting with unlit candles, heated sake, and several domed trays. Iorik hadn't arrived yet. Arrow sat and waited. After a few moments, Iorik's voice could be heard echoing as he sang a slow love song in Russian. He floated down, the wind rippling his dress, the setting sun illuminating him from behind. Arrow smiled and started singing with him.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Kivuli picked it out." Iorik said with a smile. He embraced Arrow and kissed him.

"I'll have to thank him later." Arrow said before their lips met. "So, dinner?" Iorik took a seat and, as the sun sank lower, the candles lit themselves. There was barbecued pork, steamed vegetables, rice, sauteed mushrooms, and more. Iorik poured Arrow a cup of Sake.

"Have you ever had Sake, love?"

"No I actually haven't." Arrow said sitting down. He took a sip. "Wow." he said before filling his plate.

"Drink it slowly. It is sweet, but strong." Iorik said as he served himself some rice and vegetables.

"So have you enjoyed having a day to hang out with Kivuli?"

"I have indeed. He's playing with Wufu right now."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

Martial Arts and Icy winds

Wufu pointed down at a triangular structure at the end of a winding ridge. "Tailpoint Temple!" Kivuli looked down.

"Can we go see?" He asked. Wufu tucked his wings and dove toward the temple. He landed gently on the steps. Kivuli did the same landing next to him and turning into a boy. Wufu marched up and opened the door. Inside were several massive statues. Dragons were wrapped around the pillars, and more were carved into the floor. Kivuli wandered around looking at them all. Wufu pointed to a statue of a seated woman.

"Jolrael. Queen of Peesful Resistens." Kivuli looked at her. "She's pretty." Wufu nodded in agreement, then pointed to a large stone dragon. "Doro, Dragon of Power and Lord of Stars."

"Wow. He's huge." Kivuli said.

"He is the largest statue we have." Came a rumbling voice from behind them. There stood a twelve foot yeti in a black robe. Kivuli turned and looked at the yeti. "Wow."

"Kabbafu!" Wufu squeaked, leaping into the Yeti's arms.

"Hey, Wu!" The yeti looked at Kivuli with a friendly smile. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kivuli. I'm Wufu's new brother." he said, looking up. Kabbafu picked Kivuli up and tossed him in the air, catching him in a hug. "I heard about you from Grandmaster Iorik. You are every bit as cute as he said." The boy giggled as he was thrown in the air.

"Yeah but Wufu is cute too." Kivuli smiled. Wufu blushed from his seat on Kabbafu's shoulder. "Tanks." he squeaked. Kivuli smiled.

"So where we go next?"

"Rump Roast Kitchens!" Wufu squeaked. Kivuli laughed.

"Let's go." Kabbafu watched the two fly away with a chuckle, then turned and resumed his cleaning. Wufu led Kivuli into a large cavern filled with the smell of roasting meats.

"It smells so good."

"Gege want stop for dinner?"

"Yes please."

"Otay!" Wufu marched into the cavern. Inside was a small army of strange creatures cooking meats, chopping vegetables, cleaning up, etc. The workers resembled obese, flabby gremlins with fly-like wings.

"They are so cool." He said looking at them all.

"Blersh Gobbins. They cook good food." Wufu squeaked happily, causing the Blerch Goblins within earshot to smile proudly. One of them flew over to look at Kivuli with its black eyes.

"Who are you?" it asked in a helium-esque voice.

"I'm Kivuli." He smiled looking at the creature.

"Oh!" The creature bowed low. "Hello, Kivuli. What brings you to our humble kitchen?"

"Some dinner." He said. The goblin smiled and led them to a stone table with puffy cushion seating.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Surprise me." He said sitting down. The goblin bowed and went to speak with the others in a series of warbles. They rushed off and returned with dishes in a decidedly cartoonish manner. The goblin who had spoken went and tested each dish before selecting a pork lo mein, a shrimp stir fry, steamed dumplings and a beef and broccoli dish. The chosen dishes were laid on the table between Kivuli and Wufu. Kivuli looked at the food.

"Thank you." he said, starting to dig in.

"And to drink?" the goblin asked once the others had left.

"Orange Flower Tea, please!" Wufu replied. The goblin bowed and left, returning moments later with a teapot and two cups. "Tank you!" the batchild squeaked before starting to eat. Kivuli poured some tea and took a drink.

"This is so good." He smiled.

"Is made from mana...mandasr... Mandaderin orange flowers." Wufu said with a smile.

"It's good." He said stuffing his face.

"Is Wufu favrite," Wufu said as he ate. Kivuli soon finished eating waiting. Wufu finished shortly after and smiled at his brother.

"Next stop is?" Kivuli asked getting up. Wufu shifted nervously.

"Wufu eat too much to fly. Next stop sleep, maybe? Belly Barracks?"

"I can carry you to bed." Kivuli said taking him outside and turning into a dragon big enough that he can carry Wufu. The three-year-old's eyes went as big as saucers. He stared at Kivuli, open mouthed in wonder.

"Get on." He smiled laying down so he could get on. Wufu carefully climbed onto Kivuli's back and pointed to a series of buildings.

"Belly Barracks." he squeaked sleepily, wings drooping. Kivuli flew toward the barracks at a relaxed pace. He was going to tuck Wufu into bed.

Halfway to the barracks, Wufu fell asleep and fell off of Kivuli's back. Kivuli dove to catch him. Wufu didn't wake up. He turned into an adult and gave himself spare arms to hold Wufu. As they landed he snuggled into Kivuli, still mostly asleep. There were a few monks milling about. Some of them looked at Kivuli, but did not address him. Long-Gim and Haaro were chatting by one of the buildings. Kivuli walked up to them.

"Long-Gim, where is Wufu's bed?" He asked. Long-Gim looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"Kivuli. Iorik's son." he said. Long-Gim bowed deeply.

"My apologies, Kivuli. Wufu's quarters are a secret. Only Grandmaster knows where he sleeps."

"Okay, thanks." Kivuli said. He whispered to the air. "Daddy, where is Wufu's bed? He fell asleep." The message was whispered in Iorik's ear and Kivuli would be able to hear his response. At dinner, Iorik looked around. "Can... can Kivuli do long distance whispers?" he asked Arrow.

"Yes he can." Arrow smiled. "He does have my powers"

"Wufu usually sleeps in my study, little dragon, but I think he would be much happier in the room you, Arrow, and I are using. There is an extra bed in the cabinet." Iorik replied to Kivuli as he reached down and touched the crystal floor, causing it to light up. He smiled at Arrow.

"Okay Daddy." He said back before flying back to their room. He got into Iorik's office and grabbed Wufu's stuff before going back to their room and tucking him in. He then turned into a child and curled up to him. Wufu sleepily looked at Kivuli as he was tucked in, clutching his stuffed yeti with his tiny clawed hands. He snuggled up against Kivuli with a smile.

"Gege." he squeaked contentedly before drifting off to sleep. Kivuli smiled and hugged him, holding Ed too. He fell asleep happily. Saarael helped Arkkaea into the room. He looked at the two sleeping children and smiled as he laid down next to his beloved.

On top of the Library, Iorik smiled at Arrow.

"It's late, love. We should get back to the children." Arrow nodded.

"I guess." He laughed. Iorik stood and offered a hand to Arrow. Arrow stood. Iorik pulled him close as shooting stars began to whiz across the sky above. Arrow kissed his fiancé and looked up. "They're beautiful." Iorik looked up at the sky and smirked.

"Thanks for the fireworks, mother." he said quietly before kissing Arrow's neck. Arrow gave him more of his neck. Iorik nipped at the pulse point before attacking Arrow's shoulder with his lips and tongue. Arrow started panting.

"Iorik."

"Yesssss?" Iorik said with a grin.

"Take me." He said.

"How would you like to be taken tonight, love?

"Suprise me." he said. Iorik carefully unzipped Arrow's dress before spinning him around and pinning him to the table, resuming his oral assault on his beloved's moaned.

"Iorik."

"Mmmm?" Iorik murmured against Arrow as he slid his beloved's dress off.

"I love you." he said. Iorik kissed his way up to Arrow's lips and murmured.

"And I love you," against them before kissing his beloved fiercely.

Many strange noises were heard from the slopes of Everest that evening, and there were many avalanches in the area. After 4 hours, Iorik removed the ballgag from his semi-conscious lover and slipped his robe on before carrying Arrow back to their room. He smiled at the sight of Kivuli and Wufu. He tucked Arrow in and laid down next to him, deciding to forego his nightly meditation in favor of sleeping next to his beloved. Arrow curled up to Iorik. as he was picked up. When him and Iorik had laid down Arrow curled up to his side and flung an arm and a wing around him. Late into the morning, Iorik woke up and simply lay there, gazing at his sleeping lover contentedly. Arrow snored lightly a bit of smoke coming out of his nose.

"Nu my gold you can't have none." He mumbled in his sleep. Iorik chuckled and gently stroked his fiancé's face. Arrow huffed and his nose smoked more. Iorik couldn't help but laugh. Arrow slowly started to wake up his nose still smoking.

"I thought you said you didn't smoke, love," Iorik chuckled. Arrow looked at him funny still groggy. Iorik tapped his own nose with a grin. He blew out his nose and smoke came from it.

"Ohhhh." He sucked the smoke in. Iorik kissed him, sucking the smoke out. He then leaned back, blew a smoke ring and snapped his fingers under it, causing the ring to pull into a heart. Arrow smiled. "Okay, I do smoke. I just don't like to."

"You speak like a dragon when you sleep," Iorik said. Arrow smiled.

"Well I had a dream I was a dragon and someone was stealing my gold." There was a squeak as Wufu yawned and snuggled closer to Kivuli. He looked over at Wufu and Kivuli. "They're so cute."

"I'm glad they get along. Kivuli makes a fine big brother."

"Yeah. He does." Arrow had a thought. "I haven't had a smoke since high school." Iorik pulled a silver case out of his pocket and pulled out a thin black cigar, offering it to Arrow. Arrow lit it and took a drag and breathed a smoke Kivuli. The smoke tasted of lavender and roses, and was a thick, deep royal purple. Iorik smiled as Wufu yawned and stretched blinking sleepily.

"Wha-... Where Wufu?" He looked at Iorik and Arrow. "Baba?" Arrow looked at Wufu.

"Yeah. Kivuli brought you here last night."

"Gege share room with Wufu?" the batchild asked in wonder.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Gege!" Wufu squeaked in joy, latching tightly to a sleeping Kivuli. Kivuli woke up for a second before he fell asleep again. Arrow watched the boys. Saarael woke with a scream.

"KORI!" Arrow looked at him.

"Saar, you okay?" Saarael was trembling and sweating, staring into space in sheer terror. He was unable to speak. Iorik looked at him, face unreadable. Arrow put out his cigar and went to hold Saarael. Iorik stood, face stoic, and slowly walked out of the room. Wufu looked frightened as Saarael clung to Arrow, still shaking.

"Hey, shhhh, it's okay, it's okay." Arrow said, rocking the trembling teen. Kivuli had woken up and was hugging Wufu.

"It's okay Wufu."

"Baba upset." Wufu squeaked as he hugged Kivuli. Saarael took shaky breaths.

"It was her again... she was... being tortured..." he choked out.

"Kivuli, can you take Wufu somewhere else for a minute?" Arrow said. He didn't want the kids there during this. Kivuli became a teen and grabbed Wufu and his blankie and Yeti and took him outside. "Hey, it'll be okay. If she's alive, we will save her."

"It was him who was doing it. My other father."

"Then we will save her from him. On my promise as your papa I will save her." Saarael nodded.

"Please. You're the only one who can. He already killed my mother..." Iorik could be seen walking towards the cliff edge.

"I promise I will now, go back to sleep." He said kissing his forehead and humming him back to sleep. After Saarael was back to sleep he flew after Iorik.

Iorik was standing on the edge of the cliff, looking down into the ravine, his robe billowing in the wind. Arrow landed behind him.

"Sweetheart?" He asked, not sure if Iorik wanted to be alone. The large man pulled a lotus bud from his sleeve. He began muttering in a strange language and pressed the lotus to his forehead, then kissed it, as a father would kiss his daughter's forehead to calm and soothe her. The lotus bud opened, and he released it to the wind, which carried it slowly down the ravine, disappearing into the mist.

"She would have been twenty four today," he said quietly as he watched the flower vanish. Arrow walked over and hugged him. He didn't say anything just hugged him. Iorik hugged Arrow back, tears streaming down his face. "I miss her so much..."

"I know you do." He said stroking Iorik's hair. There was a ringtone of Amadeus from Iorik's pocket. He shifted and answered it.

"Giovanni Valtieri... yes... Well, I have a very big event coming up... my wedding...yes... alright, I'll ask..." He looked at Arrow. "Would you mind if we had our honeymoon in New Zealand so I can play Don Jose in a production of Carmen at the Sydney Opera House?" Arrow's eyes were the size of plates.

"No fucking way." hHe said. "Fuck yes. Fuck yes we can."

"He says yes... ciao," He hung up and looked at Arrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why the hell didn't you ever tell me you were Giovanni Valtieri?!" Arrow said shaking Iorik.

"You... didn't… ask? Why are you so excited?" Arrow spoke in a series of broken words trying to explain but unable to explain coherently. Iorik pushed a pressure point on his neck, causing him to take a deep breath. "Slow down, love." he said soothingly. Arrow sucked in a breath and chilled out.

"Okay the first opera I saw was you playing Don Jose in Carmen. That's why it's my favorite. I actually have a picture of us together when I was five and you signed my Carmen poster." Iorik chuckled.

"As I remember, your mother told you not to bother me, but I insisted. You kept saying that you had just turned five and you insisted that your stuffed music note, Treble, I think you called it, be in the picture." His eyes twinkled. "It's one of my favourite memories." Arrow just stood there smiling.

"You remember me." he said in a voice reminiscent of Wufu's.

"You were my youngest fan. I wonder how your mother is going to react..."

"I have no idea." He smiled. "Ohhhh do you still have the bike?" Iorik smiled and pulled out his wallet. He handed Arrow a picture of them on the Behemoth.

"Of course I do." Arrow giggled like a school girl.

"God you're the best." There was the sound of a low horn across the monastery. Iorik looked up.

"That'll be the first school." he said. "Would you like to join me in welcoming them?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Arrow smiled. Iorik led him to a main area where a large stone pillar was set. He climbed to the top and engaged in a fight with three opponents, none of whom landed a blow. Arrow flew onto a roof to watch. In a series of strikes, he knocked his three opponents unconscious. There was a cheer from his students. Arrow smiled. Iorik winked at him. "Traditional greeting."

"I figured, knowing you." Arrow laughed.

"Actually, the tradition predates me by about 2000 years."

"Beside the point, sweetheart."

"I know, love." Another horn blast sounded, and Iorik grinned as five more competitors climbed up towards him. The newcomers had weapons. Iorik called to one of his students on the roof opposite Arrow, who tossed him his sword. Arrow hunkered down watching the fighting. Iorik's movements were quick and graceful, like those of a trained dancer. He didn't draw blood from a single opponent, and the enemy steel never touched his skin. At one point he was set upon by three of them simultaneously. His sword spun around him in a flashing blur. Soon the five newcomers were also unconscious. And Iorik had not broken a sweat.

"Woohoo!" Arrow cheered. Iorik winked at him again. No other schools arrived for a while. Then, after sundown, a low horn sounded again. Iorik looked up from his class. Walking through the gates was a large group of black clad, ashen skinned people with red irises that glowed softly in the moonlight. Vampyres. Arrow was in class with Saarael. Kivuli was in the library helping Wufu with the books. The battle horn sounded again as the smaller pillars slid into the ground. Saarael looked up.

"Oooh! C'mon! I want to see da kick some undead ass!" He said with a grin, moving toward the main area. In the library, Wufu squeaked in fear.

"They're here!" Arrow followed him and flew onto a roof. Kivuli followed Wufu and when he saw the vampyres he flew for Arrow. Wufu followed Kivuli to Arrow as Iorik and two of the vampyres began to scale the side of the pillar. The vampyres reached the top first, and began to throw fire down on Iorik, who responded with a blast of wind from his mouth that knocked them into the air and back down onto the pillar. Iorik reached the top and drew a double ended sword. Each vampyre drew a single bladed sword and rushed Iorik. He fought them both, splitting his weapon into two swords halfway through. He knocked one vampyre out with his face, then tossed one of his swords to Saarael, who caught it and sat back down. After brief bladeplay, he blasted the other vampyre off the pillar and onto a roof, which he limply slid off of and landed on the ground 100 feet below. Kivuli was slightly hiding behind Arrow. Wufu was clinging to Arrow's back, peeking over his right shoulder, shaking like a leaf. Arrow cheered for Iorik.

"You two okay?" He asked the boys.

"They skeery," Wufu squeaked fearfully.

"Okay." Arrow said letting them hide. Iorik helped the first vampyre to his feet, and they bowed to each other. All the students cheered. The pillar began to retract into the ground as Iorik and the vampyre chatted in a strange language like old friends. Arrow just sat on the roof with the boys, letting Iorik and the vampyre catch up. Iorik pointed to them at some point and the vampyre responded enthusiastically. Iorik gestured for Arrow to come down and join them. He picked up the boys and went down. "You called?" Wufu might as well have been an iPhone set on silent for how bad he was shaking.

"Arrow, this is Sylvanus, one of my students from...well, decades ago. Sylvanus, this is Arrow, my love and my world." Iorik said. The vampyre bowed deeply.

"An honour to meet such a magnificent individual," Sylvanus said in a dark, smooth voice. Arrow nodded and looked at Iorik.

"Tag, you're it." He said, handing the boys off to Iorik, unable to handle both boys' shaking. Iorik took them both, one in each arm.

"Hey, what's the matter, guys?" he asked. Wufu was too scared to squeak.

"They're afraid of the vampyres." He said.

"Why are you afraid of them, Kivuli?" Iorik asked, bouncing the five year old gently.

"Venice." Was all Kivuli said about the matter.

"Ohhhhhh. No, these vampyres are different. Trust me. Do you think I would let them in if they were going to harm you or Daddy Arrow, or anyone else for that matter?"

"Noooo." He pouted.

"It's okay to be afraid. But you can't let your fear control you, okay? Now, I want you to do something for me."

"Yes Daddy?"

"I want you to give Sylvanus a hug."

"Oh... Okay." He said turning into a dragon and flying over and hugging him. Sylvanus tickled Kivuli's belly scales.

"You are absolutely adorable!" Kivuli giggled.

"Thanks." Wufu stopped trembling, but still looked afraid as Sylvanus tickled Kivuli more.

"B-But what about Wufu?" Sylvanus looked at Wufu and his eyes widened in shock.

"Chiropteran," he breathed reverently, bowing low. Kivuli was severely confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The Chiropteran are an ancient and powerful race, sacred to my kind," Sylvanus said as he straightened up. Wufu's eyes went wide.

"But... but Wufu not ansent." he squeaked.

"Oh." Kivuli said. "So you no hurt Wufu?"

"Of course not! To harm a Chiropteran is a crime punished by death!"

"Yay." He cheered, limbs flailing about. Iorik chuckled as Sylanus tickled Kivuli again. Kivuli went limp in bliss.

"I like this person too." Iorik laughed aloud.

"Are you alright love?" he asked, turning to Arrow.

"Yeah, sorry sweetheart, spaced out a little." he said, looking at Iorik. Iorik looked at him in concern, but said nothing. The night wore on, and there was a feast in honour of the tournament. Afterward, Iorik pulled Arrow aside.

"Tell me what's going on, love."

"I'm just tired. It's been a long day from Saar waking up screaming, to the vampyres getting here." He said a little drowsily. Iorik looked at him disbelievingly, but didn't push it.

"Would you like to come with me to see Shaakurnax?"

"Sure." he said, smiling. He quickly kissed Iorik. "I love you."

"Kivuli? Would you come here?" Iorik called to the wyvern.

"Yes Daddy?" he asked, flying over and landing on his shoulder.

"Would you like to meet a very old friend of mine?"

"Yeah!" he cheered. Iorik led them down to the crystal cavern and played a triatone on the organ. A secret passage opened, and they went into a huge chamber filled with gold and jewels.

"Wooow." Arrow and Kivuli said in unison. Iorik spoke, his voice booming.

"Shaakurnax, thuuro. Mera nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom." There was a thunderous sound as a huge dragon head lifted out of the gold and looked at them.

"It's a real dragon." Arrow said.

"Daddy, can I be that big?" Kivuli asked. Shaakurnax spoke, looking at Arrow.

Ysmir, kof nu derse?"

"Arrow, mo Laaskine, ze Kivuli, liir shunosan." Iorik replied as Shaakurnax sniffed Arrow and Kivuli.

"Meyz thuu Dovahraak?" the dragon asked Arrow. Arrow looked at him.

"I don't understand. Sorry."

"So your answer would be 'naas'." Shaakurnax said.

"Oh." Arrow said feeling ridiculous. The dragon chuckled.

"It is nothing to be shameful of. Very few know our tongue, and fewer still can speak it. You are still very young. Do not worry. Perhaps Ysmir will teach you." he said, nodding toward Iorik.

"Maybe he..." Arrow trailed off as he passed out and fell.

"Arrow!" Iorik shot forward, catching his lover. He quickly checked his pulse. Arrow's pulse was normal. Iorik kissed Arrow gently, his face showing great worry. Arrow's magic was running chaotically in his own body. Iorik pressed his forehead against Arrow's, trying to bring order to the chaos within his beloved. The Chaos tried attacking Iorik. Iorik fought back with his meditative training. Kivuli ran over.

"No Daddy. No, you hurt Daddy Arrow." He said trying to push him off. Arrow's face showed that he was feeling pain from the sensations. Iorik pulled away from Arrow, tears in his eyes. Arrow's face smoothed out as his magic stopped trying to attack Iorik. Iorik continued to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered. Kivuli hugged him.

"It's okay Daddy."

"I promised I would never hurt him..."

"It was an accident. You didn't know." He said. Iorik nodded and stroked Arrow's hair. Arrow slept for an hour before waking up.

"Are you alright, love?" Iorik asked hurriedly, having not moved from Arrow's side since carrying him back to their room.

"Yeah." he said.

"I didn't... Hurt you... Too much, did I?" Arrow kissed his fiancé. "No, not too much." he smiled.

"What happened?"

"I'm essentially on my magic period." He said.

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning I'm super tired all the time, all of my magic is evolving, and magic is a bit of an iffy thing." As Arrow talked he smiled like he got caught doing something wrong. Iorik sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry... and I kinda forgot." Arrow said looking down. Iorik hugged him close.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, love. I would rather you tell me beforehand than have you pass out on me, okay?" He was trying to be stern, but his voice was heavy with concern.

"I'm sorry I forgot." he said. "It was 13 years ago that this this last happened."

"It's alright, love." Iorik said, holding Arrow tighter. He hugged Iorik.

"I think it'll end just before the last night of tournament." he said.

"If you need to sleep until then, I will not leave your side."

"No, I won't sleep the whole time I just might fall asleep while doing things." he said.

"Actually..." Arrow pulled some blood out of his hand and made it into a blood stone. He made a Chinese water dragon with the stone as the heart. "Now you can go about your business and I can pass out pretty much anywhere." Arrow smiled. Iorik looked unconvinced, but trusted his fiancé knew what he was doing.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"If I do. Haku will tell you." Arrow said, naming the dragon.

"Papa." Haku said, flying over to Iorik and rubbing his face against Iorik's cheek. Iorik smiled and petted the water dragon.

"I'll see you later, love." He kissed Arrow's forehead and stood.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I'm expected to oversee the nightly festivities." Iorik said sadly. "I would much rather spend the night holding you."

Arrow quickly pulled out some of Iorik's blood and made a freeform construct.

"Give it a name and tell it what shape to take. It and Haku will be twins and will communicate with each other. That way you will be able to check in with me at any time." He said getting up and kissing Iorik.

"Ioforr. I will call him Ioforr." Iorik said quietly as the construct turned into a winged serpent made of rocks and lightning. Arrow smiled.

"Ioforr and Haku." He chuckled. "Now go. I'll be here sleeping."

"No longer Ioforr and Iorik," Iorik said softly as he left, Ioforr nodding in sympathy. Arrow watched him leave and laid back down and fell asleep. Iorik went to the Library to see Kivuli. He was helping Wufu. "Kivuli? There's someone here I want you to meet."

"Hm?" he said, flying over to Iorik.

Ioforr looked at Kivuli and inspected him. "Kivuli, this is Ioforr." Wufu slid the last book into place and glided back to the floor, running over to the others.

"Daddy made you a me?" He said, petting Iofoor. Iorik tossed Kivuli in the air and caught him, nuzzling the litttle wyvern.

"No one could replace you, fearsome dragon," he said with a smile. Kivuli smiled.

"Yay." He hugged Iorik.

"This is the adorable Kivuli you told me about? He is just as you said." Ioforr said in a voice almost Identical to Iorik's, but... Younger.

"You sound like Daddy."

"He sounds like your Uncle Ioforr, actually." Iorik said.

"I have an uncle Ioforr?"

"Sort of. We will go visit him in the morning, okay? You and Wufu should get to bed. It's a long hike to the tombs." Wufu was fascinated by Ioforr.

"Okay." Kivuli said, becoming a child and taking Wufu's hand and taking him to bed. The festivities lasted into the small hours of the morning. Iorik fell into bed two hours before sunrise, asleep before he hit the mattress. Haku was laying around Arrow's head his tail resting across Arrows neck. Ioforr curled up on the meditation stone and fell asleep. Arrow slept until 10 that morning.

Iorik was still asleep when Arrow awoke. Arrow looked at Iorik and smiled.

"So adorable."

"That's a word for it," Ioforr said with a smirk. Arrow looked at Ioforr.

"What?"

"Nothing." Arrow said getting up to go get food. Ioforr sighed and looked at his sleeping brother. He hoped that he could regain the rest of his personality at the tombs. He had been away a long time. Too long. He floated after Arrow.

"Hey, wait up!" Arrow looked at Ioforr.

"Then hurry up." he said. Ioforr looked hurt.

"You okay?" Arrow asked.

"Are you upset with me?"

"No, not at all." He smiled sweetly. "I just need my energy and I need food."

"If I remember correctly, the Mess Hall was this way," Ioforr started floating towards the Mess Hall. "By the way, what year is it?" Arrow followed him.

"2027."

"Really? I've been gone for over 90 years? Huh. How'd that thing with Germany work out?"

"Pretty well." Arrow nodded.

"Really? What happened to the Chancellor? I can't remember his name. Heinrich? Hill? Had a funny moustache..."

"Hitler. He committed suicide." Arrow said.

"Oh. Really? Huh. Weird..."

"Why's that?"

"Well, Rik was always into this weird stuff: architecture of government buildings, the Vatican, conspiracy theorist stuff, right? And one day I see a letter on his desk in German. It said something about 'Phase 1 completed, preparing operation Dark Father.' That guy, Hitler, was mentioned a couple times as 'the meat puppet'. It was from some German soldier, Franz Steinberg. I thought it was just another of the weird things Rik collected."

"Interesting." Arrow said. "Honestly I can't say much only because all I know is what my textbooks would tell me."

"Well, the last line in the letter said something about whether they could eliminate the meat puppet if necessary. The letter was addressed to some Iitalian guy. At least the name sounded Italian. Giovanni Valtieri? Yeah, that sounds right." Ioforr said as they entered the Mess Hall. Arrow kept his mouth shut on that one. He found some food and happily loaded a plate. Ioforr happily munched on a spare piece of steel. A bleary eyed Iorik walked into the deserted mess hall in his robe, his body making metallic pings as he stretched.

"Morning. love. Morning, Forr."

"Morning Sweetheart." Arrow smiled. "Have fun?" He asked.

"That's a word for it." Iorik said with a grin, grabbing some food and tea and sitting across from Arrow. Arrow laughed. He petted Haku and Kivuli came into the room. Wufu came in after Kivuli, yawning squeakily while clutching his blankie and his yeti. The latter turned its head and spoke to him in a series of growls.

"Otay, Chuples." the batchild said, putting the Yeti down and rubbing his eyes as he yawned again. The yeti waddled over to Iorik and climbed up his leg and onto the bench, then sat and waved at Kivuli. Kivuli waved back. Arrow watched the whole scene.

"Okay, that was adorable." Kivuli was sitting next to Arrow. Chuples let out a roar that sounded like a wookie on helium as Wufu clambered up next to the yeti. "Chuples Wufu first friend. Kabbafu make him for Wufu." the batchild squeaked as Iorik put a plate of food in front of him.

"Well, he's cute." Arrow yawned and set some food in front of Kivuli. Chuples climbed onto Wufu's head and sat, then roared again and pounded his chest. Arrow smiled and ate. After a while, Iorik stood.

"Well, I need to go train. What are your plans, love?"

"Probably train as much as I can before another episode."

"Let Saar know what's going on, okay?"

"I will." Arrow said slightly defensively. Iorik hugged him tightly.

"I just want to make sure you're safe, my love." he whispered.

"I have Haku. I'll be fine." He said, leaning into Iorik. Iorik held him for a bit.

"Do you want to come with us to the tombs to get my brother?"

"Yes." Arrow said, hugging him.

"I'll come get you at noon."

"Okay." Arrow said kissing Iorik. Iorik kissed him, then left, Ioforr following him. Wufu giggled.

"Arrow make Baba very happy. Happier than Wufu see Baba in ever."

"So I've been told." he smiled.

Out at the preliminaries, Iorik watched the competition, but his mind was elsewhere. There was something wrong. The new fighter was too... Familiar. She was far too fast, strong, and flexible for such a young woman.

Arrow walked off to see Saarael.

"Hey Saar."

"Hi, papa. How did you sleep?"

"Great... Meet Haku." he said. Haku flew over and wrapped around Saarael's neck. He smiled and petted the water dragon.

"Hello, Haku."

"I just wanted to warn you for the next few days I'm going to be passing out randomly."

"Really? Why?"

"Because my powers are growing."

"Oh, alright. So, today, we are going to work on kicks. But first, we must stretch."

"Okay." he said. Haku flew down and got ready to stretch with Saarael and Arrow. Saarael led him through the same stretches as their first lesson, with an added section for legs. When they were finished, Saarael planted his feet in horse stance. "Now, kick me in the stomach. Make it a good, solid strike." Arrow kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could. Saarael was launched across the platform and off the edge. The crunch of his body hitting the ground echoed around the monastery. Arrow ran over.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Saarael was lying, unconscious and barely breathing, in a pool of his own blood. He had landed on his wing, crushing it. Bones protruded like wires from a broken toy, several stabbing into his torso, adding to the dark pool on the ground. Arrow moved to help. He tried to help Saar not lose blood. "Iorik! Iorik help! Saar is hurt really bad! Please!" he screamed, the scream traveling to Iorik. There was a flap of wings and Iorik landed next to them, leaning in to examine Saarael.

"This is bad. This is very bad." Iorik said, then barked orders. A group of monks ran up and gently lifted Saarael, carrying him quickly toward a large structure. Iorik turned to Arrow. "Are you alright? What happened?" Arrow was starting to cry.

"I kicked him...I don't know what happened I just kicked him." He was hugging himself. Iorik pulled him close. "It's not your fault. I promise, it's not your fault." he said soothingly, stroking Arrow's hair.

"I hurt him." He cried into Iorik's shoulder. Haku flew up and wrapped around Arrow's neck.

"With the power I gave you. It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have told you. I'm sorry." Arrow just cried. Iorik held his beloved, his heart breaking at the sight of Arrow so distressed. Especially when he was powerless to help. He did all he could do: he held Arrow close, and spoke soothing words. "He will live. I promise. Saarael will pull through. He will be okay." Iorik said, though he wasn't sure himself. Saarael didn't have his healing factor, and his bones were fragile. Add in the arteries in his wings, and... Iorik pushed that thought away, now acutely aware that the embrace was not just for Arrow. Arrow eventually fell asleep standing there, and dreamed of the worst thing that happened to Saarael. Iorik carried his beloved to their room, then went to see his son. He gasped when he saw what they had done: Saarael had only one wing. Arrow slept for a couple hours. When Arrow woke, Iorik was not in the room. Arrow got up and wandered around trying to find him. Iorik was outside the medical building, smoking and staring into space. While he certainly didn't look his age, he did look considerably older than he had.

"Sweetheart?" Arrow said with a quiet voice. Iorik flicked the butt of his cigar away, and it exploded into a shower of sparks.

"I'm sorry." Iorik said in a hollow voice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the strength transfers. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. Maybe I should have left Saar banished. Maybe he would still-" he choked and buried his face in his hands, sobbing. Arrow got worried and went to see Saar. He didn't want to leave his fiancé a crying mess but he needed to see what happened. Saarael was unconscious on a stone slab, a bandage wrapped around his chest, his left wing drooped, his right one on a separate slab about ten feet away. It was still mangled, the bone joint where it had been attached to him exposed.

"He has not woken since he got in." One of the monks said as he passed Arrow. "We tried to save his wing, but it was too damaged. He would have died if we had left it attached. I'm sorry." There was a bloodstained bandage wrapped around Saarael's head. Arrow wrapped himself in his own wings and cried. It broke his heart. He knew if he lost one of his wings he would be almost dead.

"I'm so sorry Saar." he cried. Saarael did not stir. His breathing was shallow. Arrow fell on the ground and curled into a ball and just cried. There was the sound of movement, and a strong hand hauled Arrow to his feet. Strong arms wrapped around him.

"It's not your fault, papa." Arrow cried harder.

"But your wing." he tried to wipe his eyes but he was crying too much.

"Better my wing than me." Saarael said, holding Arrow tightly. "And...papa?"

"Hmmm?" He tried looking at Saar.

"I don't think we need to work on your kicks," the teen said with a small smile. Arrow smiled weakly. Saarael held his papa close. The monks began to try to return him to his bed, but he needed to make sure Arrow was okay, especially after the vision he had just had.

"You really should get back in bed." Arrow said. Saarael coughed violently as he shook his head. He wiped the blood from his chin with a cloth one of the monks gave him.

"You need to be okay, or more than a mere wing will be lost." That made Arrow worry.

"I'll be okay. I promise." Saarael nodded and allowed the monks to take him to bed. Arrow went outside to Iorik. He was still smoking, tears running down his face. He was mumbling something over and over.

"Sweetheart?" Arrow asked again. As he approached, Iorik's words became clear.

"I'm a terrible father. I'm a horrid father. I'm a despicable father. I'm a worthless father..." Arrow hugged him.

"No you're not. Saar woke up."

"He won't ever fly again. I never wanted that to happen to him. Especially not after..."

"I know. I know." Arrow said his own wings getting tucked in tighter.

"No, you don't." Arrow didn't say anything. He just slowly let go of Iorik. "No, I didn't mean-..." Iorik said, then sighed and let go of Arrow. "This isn't the first time Saar has lost a wing." he said quietly. Arrow was starting to get light headed. The guilt and the pain and the irritation was starting to be too much for him. As soon as Iorik finished his sentence Arrow passed out.

Iorik caught him, and sighed. He hated himself so much right now. He looked down at the perfect young man who had stolen his heart, and was conflicted. He had caused the man so much pain, and now that Saarael was... He sighed. Maybe it would be better if he just disappeared. He carried Arrow to their bed... No, not anymore. It was Arrow's bed now. He left, and walked out of the monastery, heading toward the peak. Alone. As he would be forever. Haku flew after him.

"Daddy." he cried. "Don't go." Iorik looked at the dragon.

"I bring him nothing but trouble. I bring everyone nothing but pain. I... I love him too much to do that to him." He kissed the little dragon on the forehead gently. "Take care of him for me. And tell him that I love him." He turned and headed out into the blizzard.

"Daddy." Haku cried again. He tried to follow but lost Iorik in the blizzard. He went back to the monastery.

Iorik felt his heart break as he heard the child cry. He wanted to hold him, to pet him, to tell him it would be okay. But instead he trudged through the snow, the wind stinging his face, the snow literally cutting him. He didn't care. His heart was back in the monastery, lying in a bed they had once shared. "Where are we going, Rik?"

"Somewhere he won't find us. So he can move on. So he will... Forget... Me..." A single tear rolled down Iorik's cheek, freezing in the biting cold. He looked to the summit. How he wished he could fly to it. But his heart was far too heavy for even his wings to carry. His heart. Images of Arrow ran through his mind. He pushed them away. He had done enough damage. He wasn't going to let Arrow throw away his life by marrying him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

Little Librarians and Dark Goddesses

Haku went to Kivuli crying. He told Kivuli what happened and Kivuli went to Saarael.

"Saar... D-daddy left. Daddy Iorik left us." He was crying and so was Haku. Saarael looked at them in shock, then closed his eyes. He listened to the wind. He looked up, towards the peak.

"Get your furs, Kivuli. We are going after him." He nodded and ran off to get his furs. Haku followed Kivuli, going to stay with Arrow. Saarael went to check on his papa. Arrow was curled in a ball on his side on the bed. One of his wings was covering him. He was still asleep. Haku was trying to get into the space in the middle of the ball. Saarael laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Papa?" Arrow slowly woke up and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Da left. Kivuli and I are going after him. I need you to stay here, okay?" Saarael's eyes showed pain, but neither his face nor body admitted it. Arrow hugged him. "We will bring da back. I promise." Arrow nodded again.

Iorik felt his hands bleed as he scaled the face of the cliff. His face was resolute as he worked his way to the tall structure on the peak of Everest.

Saarael put on Iorik's furs, tucking his remaining wing tight against his back. He fastened the sash and headscarf and looked in the mirror. He stared at the reflection that looked so much like his father, and wondered what that man had been thinking. He reached out to touch Iorik's mind, but he was shoved away. _No, Saar. I won't come back. I have caused too much pain already._ Kivuli walked up beside Saar. "Let's go get Daddy." He was adult sized wearing Arrow's furs. He figured if there was any hope of getting Iorik back he would need to be big.

"Whatever happens, stick close to me. I'll keep you safe. And don't let go of my hand while we are in the blizzard, okay?" Saarael said as the approached the huge monastery doors.

"I can stop the snow..." the boy said, hoping he could help. Saarael shook his head.

"I need you to conserve your energy. There are some pretty nasty creatures on the way to the peak. They know better than to attack Da, but we could easily be on the menu. And one more thing: if I tell you to go, go. I'll not lose my brother, too. Understand?" Saarael strapped his katana onto his right hip and tucked a pair of butterfly swords into his sash. He holstered Iorik's golden revolver, and stood tall. The Monastery doors opened to reveal a wall of white. The blizzard was raging, and visibility was zero. Saarael steeled himself and took Kivuli's hand. "Ready, Kivuli?"

"Ready." he said, looking at the snow. Hand in hand, the brothers vanished into the storm. And She followed them.

Iorik slumped against the cliff face. His strength was waning, the cold was affecting his bones, and the rocks were slick with ice and blood. "C'mon, Rik. You can do this!" Ioforr said, though his own strength was quickly leaving as well. Iorik looked at him, and felt something inside him shatter.

"I'm sorry, Forr. But I can't." With that, he let go, and fell the hundred feet into the snowbank below. Ioforr shot after him, landing on him. The construct began to cry, his tears forming a beacon of light in the oncoming darkness.

Kivuli held onto Saarael latter looked up and saw the beacon of light. "Oh, no…" He turned to Kivuli. "Cover your ears." Kivuli did as he was told.

She watched them from behind a boulder, curious as to what the older one was going to do. She fondled the handle of her snake sword.

Saarael let out a Shout, and the blizzard parted to form a path to the beacon. Saarael ran towards it, pulling Kivuli along. She followed silently. The beacon was coming from a pile of snow. Saarael immediately began digging, praying they weren't too late. Kivuli used a little bit of his power to move the snow. Iorik was unconscious and barely alive as Saarael scooped him up. Ioforr was shivering, curled up on Iorik's chest. Saarael turned to go back, and stopped short. There was a young woman blocking his path. She was clothed all in white, with an arabian style head wrap. She wore a snake sword on her hip. Kivuli turned and saw the girl.

"Saar. What do we do?" Before Saarael could answer, the young woman turned and vanished into the blizzard. Saarael walked back toward the monastery, deep in thought. Kivuli walked next to him.

There was a group of Vampyres waiting at the monastery, led by Sylvanus. They took Iorik and rushed him to the medical building. Kivuli went back to change out of his furs. Saarael went to see Arrow. He was asleep. Saarael decided not to wake him. He went to the medical building. Iorik was on a slab suspended over a bed of hot coals. Sylvanus was helping the healers repair him. Every so often, they would spray a little water on the coals, causing a rush of steam to envelope Iorik's unconscious form. Kivuli joined him. The healers were now laying incense on the coals. They wrapped Iorik's lacerated hands in poultice soaked bandages, and three stood watch while the others left. Arrow woke up and Haku let him know what happened. He ran to Saarael.

"You found him." Saarael nodded.

"He might not live." he said stonily.

"He has to. He just has to." Arrow said looking at Iorik.

"Tell his hypothermia that. He was buried in the snow for almost an hour. Da always had problems with the cold. I hope he will pull through, but the chances are slim..." A tear rolled down Saarael's cheek. Arrow just watched, praying to any god that would hear him. A gentle, dainty hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Go to him." Circe said, her voice calming, soothing. "He needs you now." Arrow slowly went in. He was trying not to cry. He took Iorik's hand and kissed it. He started to softly sing Witchcraft to him. Kivuli hugged Circe.

Iorik began to stir, his lips began to twitch, and slowly he started to mouth the words. His eyes fluttered open. "...cause there's no nicer witch than you." he sang weakly, eyes on the ceiling.

"That's our song." he said. "I... I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

"I'll forgive you if you promise to never ever do that again."

"Deal." Arrow hugged him. He winced. Arrow let go.

"Sorry." Iorik looked at him and smiled weakly, pulling him back into the hug.

"The pain is nothing compared to the joy of being in your arms." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"You scared me. I pass out and next thing I know I'm being woken up and told you had run away from me." he cried.

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I thought that maybe... if I disappeared... You could be safe, and... Happy..."

"If you left I would never be happy again."

"Then I shall never leave you." Iorik replied, kissing Arrow's tears away.

"Good." Arrow smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you." Kivuli came flying in with Haku behind him. Saarael leaned against the pillar behind him, lost in thought. _It couldn't have been her... Could it?_

The dragons curled up on each side of Iorik's head Iorik nuzzled Kivuli, then Haku. He laid his head between them, and promptly fell asleep. Arrow kissed his forehead. Haku and Kivuli rested their cheeks against his. Circe smiled. It was a gentle, motherly smile.

"My foolish boy. You have found true love at last." she said softly to herself. She approached the group, standing on the coals, which had no effect on her. "Arrow?"

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"I need to speak with you in the morning. You will find me in the library. For now, good night and sleep well."

"Okay." He said. He stayed with Iorik until dinner. Haku and Kivuli took turns watching Iorik. They both slept with Iorik that night. Arrow slept in his room.

When Arrow got to the library the next morning, Wufu was at the big gold and crystal librarian desk wearing a tiny pair of half moon spectacles as he wrote in a logbook that was as big as he was. He sat on a tall stool, and didn't look up as Arrow entered.

"Need book, ask Wufu. Otherwise Chuples hit you." The three year old said as he wrote, gesturing to his stuffed toy, which stood in front of the desk wearing a security guard uniform. Arrow looked at Wufu and Chuples and just smiled. He went off to find Circe. Chuples roared and Wufu looked up. "Oh! Hi Misser Arrow! What need?" Circe was nowhere to be seen.

"Circe come in?" He asked. Wufu looked at him blankly.

"See-er-say? Who that?" he asked.

"Never mind." He smiled.

"Pretty lady in purple crown ask Wufu 'bout you."

"Oh, where is she?" He asked.

"Back room," Wufu squeaked, pointing at a bookshelf.

"How do I get in?" He asked.

"Ossifer Chuples, please show Misser Arrow into back room," Wufu said, returning to his writing. His handwriting consisted of tiny, perfectly formed script. Chuples tugged Arrow's pant leg, then waddled to the book case, his foam rubber nightstick swinging on his belt. Arrow followed Chuples, smiling at the toy and three year old. The plush yeti scaled the book case and pulled on part of the carving, causing the bookcase to slide away. Behind it was a tea room. Circe sat at the table, a steaming teapot and two cups on the table in front of her.

"Thank you Chuples." Arrow said walking into the room. "Morning." Circe looked at him, her face unreadable.

"Yes, it is. Please have a seat." Arrow sat down. He felt like he was in trouble. Circe poured them both tea. She slid a cup to him. "I'm going to be honest, Arrow. When we first met, I didn't like you. But after the events of yesterday..." she sighed heavily, trying to think of how to say what she meant. She didn't express her feelings verbally. Typhoons, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, that was how she usually did it. But there was no natural disaster to describe how she felt at the current moment. "I haven't ever seen Alexander in such great pain, and rather than avoid more, he welcomed it just to feel your touch. I... I was wrong. You are meant for each other. Last night was clear evidence of that. I wish to offer my sincere apologies, and confer my blessing upon you." Arrow smiled.

"Thank you." He bowed his head a bit. "All's forgiven." Circe smiled, a gentle, kind smile.

"Stand, Arrow." she said as she herself stood from the table. Arrow stood and Circe placed both hands on his head, one on either side. "As goddess of the Ninth Realm, this blessing I bestow, powers from my hands, powers that will grow. To split the sky, to shake the land, the elements are yours to command. You alone have my son's heart, and may your joy never depart. This is my royal decree; as I command, so mote it be." The mountain rumbled for a moment as power rushed into Arrow's body. There was a loud squeak of frustration from the main chamber. The rumbling stopped, and Circe smiled. "Promise me you will keep my son safe." she said, laying a gentle hand on Arrow's cheek."

"I promise...But what in the hell just happened?" he asked, looking at her slightly terrified.

"I gave you my blessing." she said simply, walking out of the room.

"Hey! Lady with purple crown!" came an angry squeak. Circe stopped and looked down at the indignant three year old. Wufu stood in front of her, hands on his hips, looking for all the world like the angry librarian he was. "You make mountain move?" he huffed. Circe nodded, still surprised. "Wufu just finish organizing and you make books jump off shelves! So now you fix!" he glared, pointing at the books littering the floor. Circe blinked. Arrow watched the interaction and tried so hard not to laugh. He couldn't hold it in for long before busting out laughing. Circe looked at Arrow, then back to Wufu.

"And who are you?"

Wufu! Librarian who work you mess up!" he squeaked angrily. Chuples pulled his nightstick. "Go fix! Now!" Wufu ordered, and Chuples hit Circe in the leg with his nightstick, the foam rubber slapping against her skin. Circe looked at the child, then the Yeti. Still wearing her expression of surprise, she went over and began to restore the books to their proper places. Chuples followed her. Wufu watched her work for a moment, then walked back to his desk. "Crazy purple crown lady, mess up Wufu work like that. Wufu spend three day organizing, then crazy lady make mountain move, mess up all work..." he grumbled to himself. He did a bad imitation of Circe. "'Who you?' Wufu know who Wufu is. Who you, crazy purple crown, no book respeck, mountain mover, work messer upper magic lady?" He continued to grumble as he went back to his writing.

"Ow! Quit it!" Circe said as Chuples hit her with the nightstick again. Arrow was now on the ground dying in silent laughter. Saarael entered the room and looked around.

"I thought you were organizing today, Wuf-OW!" Saarael was cut off as the stamp Wufu threw at him bounced off his head, leaving the words 'Property of Dragon Peak Monastery' around the image of a wyvern on his forehead in black ink. Arrow laughed more.

"Ow. This hurts."

"Saar! Give Wufu back Wufu stamp!" Wufu said. Saarael picked up the stamp and handed it to the fuming batchild, who snatched it. "Now get out! Wufu very busy! Take Misser Arrow. He laugh too loud. Library need be quiet." Wufu said, writing furiously. Arrow got up and walked out. Once he was out he looked over at Saar.

"Oh my gods you missed it. It was priceless."

"Why was Wufu so upset?" Saarael said softly, his tone one of concern. Arrow recounted what happened in the tea room then proceeded to exactly mimic Wufu and Circe's interaction. Saarael shook his head.

"No, that's not it. Books have fallen before. Something's bothering him. Wait here, I'm going to ask." He went back in, only to be literally tossed out with an angry squeak of,

"Wufu say get OUT!" Saarael landed in front of Arrow, and Wufu slammed the doors. Saarael stood and dusted himself off with a heavy sigh. "So much for that idea. C'mon, let's go see Da."

"Okay...But I have to admit it was funny." He said, going to see Iorik.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX**

Stolen Books and Scaly Babies

Iorik was humming a tune as he sat at a small table near a blazing fire in the medical building. He was wrapped in furs and eating rice and vegetables as he read a book.

"Hey sweetheart." Arrow smiled. walking in.

"Oh, hi!" Iorik said, smiling with his mouth full. He resembled a chipmunk.

"You missed the funniest thing."

"What?" Arrow told the story again. By the end, Iorik was laughing so hard no sound came out, tears streaming down his face. Arrow grinned, happy to see Iorik smile. Iorik took a deep breath, and looked at Saarael. "Did you ask- you did!" he began to laugh again as he caught sight of the stamp on Saarael's forehead. Arrow sat next to Iorik. Iorik pulled him onto his lap. "So, mother gave you a blessing?"

"Yup." he smiled.

"Which one?"

"Great question." he grinned sheepishly

"Well, what did she say?"

"As goddess of the Ninth Realm, this blessing I bestow, powers from my hands, powers that will grow. To split the sky, to shake the land, the elements are yours to command. You alone have my son's heart, and may your joy never depart. This is my royal decree; as I command, so mote it be" Arrow replied. Iorik's eyes nearly fell out of his head. Saarael let out a gasp. "Gasping helps me none guys." Iorik looked at Saarael. The latter spoke first.

"That is the Grande Blessing. It conveys great power, and is only given to the most devout of followers."

"She has never used it before." Iorik said softly.

"Okay..."

"It gives you the power to control the elements: earth, water, wind, and fire." Saarael said.

"Wait, all of them? Not just the two..."

"Yes." Iorik said. Arrow did a little happy dance. Iorik chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I might just make two more babies because of that." Arrow said, looking at Iorik, talking about constructs.

"Um, speaking of children..." Saarael said slowly. Arrow looked at him.

"Arkkaea felt them kick this morning. And... you're having twins, papa."

"Well then. Congrats." His brain stopped on the twins part.

"Papa?"

"Yeah no I'm good." he said, looking at Saar.

"No, I mean it. You are going to have twins, a boy and a girl."

"Really?" He asked. "A twin giving birth to twins..."

"That were fathered by a twin." Ioforr said as he floated into the room.

"Need some twins?" Arrow laughed. Iorik laughed too, as did Saarael and Ioforr. An exhausted and frazzled Circe walked into the room and collapsed into a chair.

"Your librarian is evil."

"But he is adorable." Arrow smiled. Kivuli and Haku woke from a nap and immediately flew for Circe.

"He wouldn't even let me use magic! I just spent an hour putting books away!" she said, petting Kivuli and Haku.

"Yeah I'm sorry." Arrow smiled.

"It's not your fault he's anal retentive about organization. And that damn yeti! Ugh!" Arrow just grinned at Circe's irritation. Iorik smiled at his mother.

"We should start thinking of names, love." he murmured to Arrow.

"Awwww okay." Arrow feigned disinterest.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm joking" Arrow smiled, kissing him. "Now I'm going to go play in the snow and wear myself out. Come on Haku." Arrow said getting up and running outside without furs on. Haku flew off following Arrow. "Papa wait up." Iorik looked over at Kivuli. "Can you do something for me, little dragon?"

"Yeah, what do you need, Daddy?" He flew over.

She watched the winged man run out into the snow from her perch on the roof. She smiled at his childlike joy. "Ssstop! He isss your enemy!" the Voice hissed in Her head. She had heard to the Voice for as long as she could remember, that dark whispering in her mind. She usually trusted the voice, but lately She had been conflicted. She did what she had always done to quiet the Voice: she began to play her flute. The sweet voice of the Crystal Flute echoed across the grounds as she played. Arrow got outside and looked around when he heard the flute. He pulled out some rather large chunks of earth and punched some holes in them just right, then sent the wind into them, making them match the flute on a grander scale.

"I need you to-" Iorik stopped dead as the sound of the flute was heard. His face went white as a sheet. "Kori?" He whispered.

"Daddy..." Kivuli was listening. Saarael ran outside and looked around. He saw Arrow using the large stones and sighed, walking back in.

"Papa is trying out his new powers. Iorik's face fell.

"Kivuli, I need you to check on Wufu and make sure he's okay."

"Yeah I can do that." He flew off. Arrow soon ended up with a large castle that sang.

Chuples was patrolling the empty library when Kivuli entered. Wufu was nowhere to be seen. There was a squeaky sob from behind the desk. Kivuli flew to the other side of the desk .

"You okay?" he asked. Wufu was hidden behind his own wings, sobbing. Kivuli turned into a teen.

"Little bro." he said sitting next to Wufu and pulling him into his lap.

"Gege? Is... Is Wufu good librarian? Real librarian?"

"Yes. Why would you think you're not?" he asked.

"Uggy mean lady say Wufu not real librarian. Say Wufu pretending. Wufu work hard. Wufu keep books safe and floors clean, but no one notice. Wufu feel like no one care..." the batchild sobbed as he clung to Kivuli. Kivuli had this playing in Iorik's ear.

 _Who said it?_ Iorik asked in Kivuli's head.

 _Nana._ he responded.

 _No, that doesn't sound like her. Ask him what she looked like._

"Gege, she stole from Wufu! She stole!" the child wailed, burying his face in Kivuli's robe.

"Who? What did she look like?"

"Uggy mean lady in black. Big lumpy nose, long hair, stoopid face. No book respeck." he scowled. "She make Wufu freeze so Wufu could no stop her." He began to shake. "Wufu bad librarian! Let book get stolen!" He wailed, then buried his face in Kivuli's robe again. "Wufu fail." he sobbed.

"No, no you didn't, you did what a good librarian should which is tell a big person who can deal with the thief." Wufu sniffled and looked up at Kivuli.

"Gege think Wufu good librarian?"

"I'm sure daddy does too, and Daddy Arrow and Saar and Nana." he said, listing people off. "I'm sure everyone does." Wufu smiled a little as he stopped crying. He snuggled up to Kivuli.

"Kivuli good brother. Make Wufu feel better."

"I'm happy you feel better." Kivuli smiled.

 _Now, let's go find that 'ugly woman in black'._ Iorik said in Kivuli's head.

 _Let's_. he responded. "You wanna help us find the bad woman?" Wufu nodded. Kivuli put Wufu on his shoulders and walked out of the library. Iorik was waiting, leaning on a staff.

"Let's go see the Coven, shall we?"

"Let's." Kivuli smiled. Iorik led them up the mountain to a large ice cavern. Inside, several women in black were huddled around a blazing green fire, hoods obscuring their faces. "Serko, Centrastos," Iorik boomed, causing the witches to scramble to their feet and bow to him. Their faces were strange and birdlike.

"Ysmir! Dovahsebrom! Quan biin mey akko?" One of them said in a tone of fear and reverence. Iorik looked at Wufu, who pointed to one of the taller witches.

"That one! That one stole book from Wufu!" he squeaked. The witch in question looked up, her face considerably uglier than the others. She began to tremble. Kivuli looked at the woman. He really couldn't help he was just acting like a ride for Wufu. With a screech, the hag threw herself at Iorik, who responded with a ball of fire from his hand, incinerating the creature in a fiery explosion. "Serves uggy, no book respeck thief lady right!" Wufu said, glaring at the blast mark on the floor. One of the witches scurried forward with a book and offered it to Iorik, who simply pointed to Wufu.

"He's the librarian." Wufu swelled with pride at Iorik's words, and carefully took the book from the witch, dusting a little bit of ash off the cover. Kivuli smiled at the happy little librarian.

"Ready to go put the book away?"

"Uh-huh!" Wufu nodded with a big smile.

"I'll see you back at the Monastery, boys." Iorik said as Wufu hugged the book and murmured to it soothingly.

"Uggy lady no hurt you, right? You okay, Okko? Shhh, Daddy Wufu got you, it be okay. Wufu put you right back on clean shelf. Wufu just dust, so no dirt to ruin you nice pages. Wufu even give you cover massage, okie? That good spellbook..." Kivuli giggled a bit but left him alone.

When they got back to the library, Wufu gently laid the book down on a black leather pad he pulled from beneath the desk. He put out some glowing crystals that gave off scents, and pulled a crystal bottle from a locked cabinet under the desk.

"Wufu show Gege how massage spellbook." Wufu said, gesturing for Kivuli to sit on a stool in front of the desk. Kivul sat on the stool. Wufu poured a brightly glowing white liquid from the bottle into his tiny hand. Recorking the bottle, he rubbed his hands together, causing the air around them to sparkle. "First, put Sacred Myrrh on hands." He reached down and began to massage the cover of the book, which was suddenly pliable. The pages rustled, sounding like a contended sigh. "Okko like massages. He older spellbook, and strong too, so get knots more than others. See, this is knot," Wufu pointed to a glowing crystal like part of the cover. "Knots are cryssalized magic from inside power meeting ousside power." He began to massage the knot, and it began to slowly fade. "If spellbooks get too many knots, they dangerous. Hurt to touch. Then Wufu give Myyrh bath." The batchild began to hum a tune in his high voice as he worked on another knot. Okko's pages rustled again. Kivuli just watched the spectacle. "Okko, say hi Misser Kivuli." Wufu said, and the book trembled slightly. "Sorry. Okko shy." Wufu smiled at Kivuli sheepishly as he carefully turned the book over and began to massage the back cover.

"Hi Okko." he said to the book. A small glowing hand slid out of the pages and waved at Kivuli tentatively. Wufu giggled.

"Okko full title Grande Octavo of the Eighth Realm." If a book could blush, it did.

"That is cool." He smiled. Okko's cover turned deep red, and his pages rustled in a different way.

"Okko say thank you." Wufu smiled at Kivuli as he worked gently on Okko's spine. The human-wyvern watched the book. This brought new meaning to the terms books are alive. Wufu finished his work, and Okko's pages rustled contentedly. "You welcome, Okko." Wufu said, carrying the large book to its shelf and carefully sliding it in. Wufu gave it a final pat before walking back to his desk and clambering to the top of his stool. He put his glasses back on and opened his huge logbook, leafing through it. He pulled the ostrich quill and began to write, speaking out loud as he did so. "Gave Okko full cover massage with spinal rub. Three large knots and two medium. Fixed all. Spinal bend healing nicely. Need more Sacred Myrrh." He finished and set the quill back, leaving the book open to dry the ink. He smiled and turned slowly on his stool, looking at the books. Kivuli looked at all the books with his brother. Wufu looked at Kivuli with a mischeivous grin. "Gege wanna see Ressricked Sesshun?"

"Sure." he grinned back.

"Follow Wufu," the batchild said as he soared toward an iron cage high above them. Kivuli flew up behind Wufu. The latter grabbed the bars with his toes and unlocked a series of locks, causing the gate to swing down. "Assess granted, entring Wufu and gess" he squeaked, holding up a black crystal on the keyring. There was a flash of purple and Wufu climbed throught the gate, gesturing for Kivuli to follow. Kivuli watched Wufu unlock the gate and flew in behind him.

"That was cool."

"Is magical ward on room. If you enter wifout Wufu or Baba, you go poof." Wufu said.

"Poof?" He asked.

"Yeah, poof." Wufu replied. Kivuli looked puzzled. Wufu pulled an apple from his pocket and held it at arm's length. There was a small 'bamf' and the apple disappeared in a white mushroom cloud. "Poof." the batchild said with a serious look on his face.

"Oh." Kivuli stared at the spot where the apple was.

"Also, no touch that one," Wufu said, pointing to a Black Book that was very similar to the one that had been in the Vatican, except for the different symbol on the front and the glowing green symbol the book itself sat on.

"Okay." Kivuli said looking at it.

"His name Nekrus. Very powerful. Only Baba allowed touch. This is Myrrh Bath Wufu tell Gege about earlier," the batchild said, leading Kivuli over to a copper contraption that looked like a spherical steampunk washer machine with a small iron crane above it. There was a clear crystal window in front that was edged with silver. Inside was a pedestal with a harness made of Iron chains and plates.

"That is really pretty." he said, moving away from the book.

"If knots not too bad, Wufu put book on pedestal by hand." the batchild began, pointing at the pedestal through the crystal viewing hole. "If knots really bad, Wufu use book lift," he pointed to the crane. "Also, if book Infernal or Tartarusian, like Nekrus, Wufu need switch Iron harness for Gold one and only use book lift. Also must harness before moving from seal, and only unlock after seal lights up." Nekrus' pages rustled darkly as its name was mentioned, and Wufu looked at it fearfully. The pages rustled again at the mention of the seal.

"Interesting." Kivuli said, looking at everything. When the book rustled he hugged Wufu and stared at it. Wufu pulled a square crystal from his pocket.

"Baba? Is Wufu. Nekrus ressliss again." The book started to shudder. After a moment, one of the bookcases slid away, and Iorik walked in, leaning on a staff. "Hello, boys. What's wrong?"

"Um..." Kivuli didn't know what to say. Wufu answered.

"Nekrus." Iorik walked over and looked at the book. "Let him out." Wufu looked at him. This Iorik looked... odd. There was something wrong. He didn't feel right.

"Wufu." Kivuli looked at Iorik funny, "I don't think its Daddy." Iorik looked at him.

"Of course I am, son," he said. Wufu cocked his head, then glared.

"Nekrus! Stop playing games!" 'Iorik' glared and spoke in a deep, raspy voice.

"Release me, boy!" Wufu planted himself squarely between the book and Kivuli. "No. Now stop!" The apparition approached, spinning the now flaming staff menacingly.

"I will destroy you both and use your blood to free myself!" Nekrus said. Wufu's eyes fogged over and began to glow.

"No." he boomed in a powerful, resonating voice, much deeper than his usual squeak. "You are merely an apparition and imposter. You cannot harm us. As Head Librarian and BookMaster, I command you to return to your pages, you vile monstrosity." The apparition screeched and vanished. The room was back to normal, no secret passage. Wufu collapsed with a squeak. Kivuli caught him and sent a whisper to Iorik.

"Bring him to me. Quickly!" Iorik responded. Kivuli did as he was told. Iorik was waiting in the medical building. He gently put Wufu on a cot and looked at Kivuli. "What happened?" He recounted the story. "Why were you in the restricted section?" Kivuli looked down.

"Wufu was showing me around. I'm sorry Daddy." Iorik sighed and looked down at Wufu.

"There's an 80% chance he'll be perfectly fine."

"Okay." He said looking at Wufu.

"5% chance of a coma..."

"I hope it's the 80%."

"15% chance he'll be gone by morning..." Iorik said sadly.

"Nu." He started crying.

"He needs your help, Kivuli."

"How?" He asked ready to help.

"You need to sit next to him. Talk to him if you want. He needs the touch of someone who loves him. I can't do it because of my ties to Nekrus. You are his only hope." Kivuli turned into a dragon and curled up to Wufu's side.

"Hey, Little Bro. It's time to wake up." Iorik smiled sadly.

"Stay with him until morning, okay?" he said, petting Kivuli gently. He hadn't technically lied when he said 80%, but that number was much lower until dawn. He looked down at Wufu, well aware that this would likely be the last time he saw the child alive. He cursed himself for ever using that book, for trading the chance to hold Wufu when he needed him for a power he didn't need. He walked back to his bed and slowly sat down, deep in thought. Kivuli curled up tight and laid his head on Wufu's chest.

"Little brother, please be okay." He began to hum one of Alex's Lullaby's. Arrow was laying in bed playing with Haku.

"Sweetheart?" he asked, hugging Iorik from behind.

"Wufu will probably not make it until dawn..." Iorik said softly. Arrow looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The power he channeled was vast. I fear it was too much for him. He... he might die from this..." Iorik whispered the last phrase, his voice breaking as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Does Kivuli know?" Arrow asked, starting to cry for the boys.

"No. All I told him was that there is an 80% chance Wufu will be okay. Which is true, if he lasts until dawn. Until then..." Iorik sighed, tears running down his cheeks like twin waterfalls. "His father and grandfather had the Gift, too. This is how they went..." Arrow hugged him tightly. He was crying as well. If he went, he wouldn't be able to make him a feather blanket or do other fun things.

In the other room, Wufu's already weakened heartbeat began to slow down. Kivuli could hear it and started crying. "No, don't go. Please. I love my little brother." Wufu's skin had gone cold. Slowly, it began to warm up. His heartbeat started to get stronger, his breathing returning to normal.

"Wufu?" Kivuli asked looking at him. A loud, squeaky snore came from the batchild. Kivuli hugged him. Iorik heard the snore and looked up.

"Did you hear that, too?"

"Yes." Arrow said getting up. Iorik walked into the room where Wufu and Kivuli were.

"Did... did he just snore?" he as;ked Kivuli. The wyvern nodded happily. Iorik looked up as the early rays of dawn filtered in through the window high on the wall. Wufu let out a squeaky yawn as he stretched. He blinked sleepily.

"Wufu love Gege, too." Kivuli hugged him tightly.

"Baba?"

"Yes, Wufu?"

"Poppi says hi," the batchild said, smiling as he hugged Kivuli, snuggling against his brother. Iorik's eyes went misty and tears welled up in them. Arrow stood there crying happily. He hugged Iorik. Iorik held his fiancé tightly, tears of joy and relief streaming down his face. Kivuli fell asleep hugging Wufu. Wufu snuggled against his older brother and went back to sleep. Iorik still clung to Arrow. Arrow rubbed his back.

"I'm a fool. A short-sighted, power hungry fool." Iorik whispered.

"It's okay." Arrow said trying to calm him down.

"No, it's not. I almost lost Wufu because of Nekrus, and because of Nekrus I couldn't help him."

"Is there any way to fix that?" Iorik thought for a moment.

"Possibly."

"What does it entail?"

"I would have to sever my bond to Nekrus."

"Okay...?" Arrow said

"I don't know if it's possible."

"Oh."

"There is someone who would know."

"Who?" He asked.

"Shaakurnax."

"Okay. Where is he?"

"Beneath the monastery. You met him, once."

"Ohhh." Iorik went down to speak to Shaakurnax. She watched him from the roof. She recognized this man, the one the voice said had killed Her father. As always, She looked at him and felt a strange sense of longing. Arrow went to spend time with the kids. In the back of his head he hoped everything would work out. Wufu was showing Kivuli a book full of detailed pictures, written in a strange language. He looked up as Arrow entered.

"Hi Misser Arrow!" the batchild squeaked with a smile.

"Hey Wufu." He smiled at he came in. "You know you don't have to call me Mister Arrow."

"Then what Wufu call you?"

"Whatever you want to call me." he smiled.

"Can... Can Wufu call you Daddy?" the batchild squeaked hopefully.

"Of course you can." Wufu rocketed out of his bed and latched onto Arrow in a tight hug.

"Daddy." he squeaked contentedly, laying his head on Arrow's chest. Arrow smiled.

"I love you Wufu." Wufu looked up at him, eyes wide with wonder.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Wufu snuggled into him.

"Wufu love Daddy, too." he said with a smile. Iorik could be seen heading to the library. Kivuli came over to get in on the action. Wufu smiled at his brother. Iorik walked back across the grounds carrying a large gold box. Arrow snuggled both boys.

"Daddy loves you both." Suddenly, the mountain shuddered, and the air felt different. Cleaner, but... Emptier. Arrow looked around. As a mildly singed Iorik entered. "Are you okay?" Iorik smiled and nodded.

"Better than I've been in a while."

"That's good." he grinned. Iorik hugged the three of them and kissed Arrow.

"Hey, you two go take a bath so you can go to bed." the winged man smiled. Wufu grabbed Kivuli's hand.

"Let's go, Gege." he marched toward the bathing room with Kivuli in tow. Iorik smiled. Arrow was grinning.

"He called me Daddy. Oh and I'm molting." he said, opening his wings a ton of feathers falling out. Iorik kissed him gently.

"It is done, my love. Nekrus is gone."

"Really?" Iorik nodded.

"It allows room for another evil, but..." Arrow smiled a bit.

"At least you're okay." Iorik smiled at him.

"I told you I wouldn't leave again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." After a few minutes, Wufu came back in wearing black and yellow Batman pajamas and clutching Chuples. The stuffed yeti was wearing Robin pajamas.

"Daddy tuck Wufu in?" the batchild asked sleepily, rubbing his eye with a tiny fist.

"Yeah, Daddy tuck Wufu in." He looked at Iorik. "Can you collect the feathers so I can make a blankie for Wufu later?" Iorik looked up from where he was picking up Arrow's feathers.

"Hm?" Wufu giggled.

"Nothing, never mind" He smiled and grabbed Wufu and Chuples. Wufu clung to Arrow as he was carried, letting out a squeaky yawn. Arrow smiled. Kivuli was waiting to be tucked in. He was wearing superman pajamas. He set Wufu down next to Kivuli and tucked all of them in. "Good night my little super heroes." He said kissing everyone on the forehead,

"Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Daddy." Wufu said. Chuples let out a friendly roar and waved goodnight to Arrow. Soon Wufu was snoring lightly. Iorik had collected all the fallen feathers into a pile and was organizing them by size. He looked up and smiled as Arrow entered.

"I thought it would be easier to make Wufu's blanket if the feathers were organized." On Iorik's wrist was a feather made of silver, bent into a bracelet. It closely resembled the feathers he was organizing. Arrow smiled as Haku rested around his shoulder.

"You would be right. Though I'm still losing them so I'm sure when I wake up tomorrow there will be more." He spotted Iorik's bracelet. "Is that...?" Iorik smiled at him.

"The first feather you ever gave me? Yes. I cast it in silver so I always have a little piece of you with me." Ioforr rolled his eyes with a smile. Arrow kissed Iorik.

"I wondered what you were going to do with it." Iorik smiled.

"I wanted to gild it, but it was too delicate." Arrow hugged him. Iorik hugged his fiance tightly. "Did Kivuli want me to say goodnight?"

"Yeah you should go say night before they fall asleep." Iorik kissed Arrow on the cheek and went to see their children.

"Hey, Kivuli? You awake?" he whispered. The child nodded.

"Yeah." Iorik moved silently over to the bedside and kissed Kivuli on the forehead.

"Good night, my fearsome dragon."

"Night Daddy. Dun forget Wufu." Iorik smiled and went to the other side of the bed. He kissed the sleeping three year old on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my little bat." he whispered, causing a smile to appear on the boy's face. Iorik silently left the room. Haku lifted his head as Iorik re-entered the main room.

"Me too?" Iorik walked over with a smile and kissed Haku on the forehead.

"Goodnight, beastie." Haku smiled. Arrow kissed him too. He laid his head back down and snored. Iorok smiled at the dragon. "We should get to bed ourselves, love. I have to fight in the tournament finals tomorrow." Arrow nodded and yawned.

"Yeah, we should." Iorik swept him up and carried him to their room, laying him gently on the bed before lying down next to him. Arrow fell asleep, wrapping his half naked wing over Iorik. Iorik had trouble sleeping. But he eventually was able to get some rest.

~The Next Morning~

Saarael hadn't slept. His visions had become more vivid of late, and he feared to sleep. He took another sip of his tea, then a drag on his white cigarette. The end burned bright red, the smoke was thick and crimson. He had gone through three in the last half hour. Arrow woke up the bed covered in more feathers. He looked at his wings and there were like 5 more feathers left. Saarael didn't notice Arrow stir as he lit another cigarette. The lack of sleep was showing. He looked older than Iorik, and had dark circles surrounding his eyes. He stared vacantly at the tabletop. Arrow looked at him.

"Hey Saar, you okay?" He was picking off the last 5 feathers. Saarael nodded, not really having heard his Papa. Arrow got up and sat near him. Saarael looked at his Papa.

"I fear that Da will not live through the day." Arrow hugged him.

"Hey, he will live if I have anything to say about it."

"You must sit front row at the Final Fight." Saarael said. "He will need your help when his opponent breaks the rules."

"Of course."

"The Final Fight is one on one, but his opponent will... become two. I wish I could see more, but these damn things are so cryptic sometimes."

"That's all I need." He kissed Saar on the forehead. "I will keep him safe." Iorik began to stir.

"Lil? Is that you?" he asked, not opening his eyes. Arrow looked at Iorik. "Don't play games with me, Lil. If we are back at the club and everything that's happened was a dream, you're gonna be down a brother." he said irritably, still not opening his eyes. Arrow got up, went to Iorik, and kissed him.

"Not a dream." Iorik's eyes popped open and he looked around quickly before sighing with relief.

"Well, that was almost very bad." he said with a grin. From the next room came a squeaky

"Nananananananana Batman!" then a tiny roar before the first added "and Robin!" Arrow kissed his loverm again.

"Yeah." He started laughing at Wufu and Chuples.

"Superman, get up! Batman need help!" Wufu said as another, deep voice could be heard.

"Rawr, I am a giant monster, rawr!" Kivuli woke up and posed.

"Where?"

"Rawr! I will break the city! Rawr!" Kabbafu said with a smile, lumbering overly dramatically towards them. Wufu and Chuples posed next to Kivuli.

"No! We stop you!" Wufu said. "Attack!" he threw a foam batarang, which Kabbafu dodged. Kivuli flew toward him and punched. Arrow was watching the boys laughing. Kabbafu stumbled backwards.

"Arggh, Superman is too strong!" Wufu wrapped a rope around the yeti's legs, causing him to fall and hit the ground hard. Wufu froze, looking about to cry.

"Kabbafu?" he asked in a tiny voice. Kivuli shook Kabbafu. The large yeti groaned.

"I am vanquished." Wufu sighed with relief. Kivuli sat on him.

"Yay!" Kabbafu slowly stood and put Kivuli on the bed. "I'll be right back." he said, untangling the rope from his feet.

"Grandmaster? Could you give me a hand?" the yeti asked as he waddled into the room, his back bent oddly.

"Sure." Iorik said, standing. "Let me see..." He said, running his hand down Kabbafu's spine. He stopped. "Here it is. Relax." He pulled back his hand and punched Kabbafu in the back, the impact making a loud crack. Kabbafu grunted, the let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." the yeti said, straightening up.

"Small children will do that." Arrow smiled, watching Iorik and Kabbafu. The latter nodded.

"Yep." he smiled, then tackled Kivuli clear off the bed, rolling so he was on his back with the unharmed child on his chest, whom he began to tickle. Kivuli screamed and giggled as he was tackled then tickled. Wufu leapt up and latched onto Arrow's chest.

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Morning Wufu." He smiled. His wings were now completely featherless and looked like giant chicken wings. Wufu looked at them.

"What happen Daddy's wings?"

"I'm growing new feathers. My old ones had to fall out first."

"Ohhhhhh." Wufu gingerly prodded Arrow's featherless wings with his finger. "They look funny."

"I know." He flexed them and laughed. Wufu giggled. Saarael smiled at them, taking another drink of tea before yawning. He lit another cigarette. Haku scooted over to Wufu and licked his cheek. Wufu yelped in surprise and let go of Arrow, landing on his rump.

"Who that?"

"Sowwy...I'm Haku I'm your brofer." He said, feeling bad. Wufu peered at him.

"You dragon?" He turned into a boy.

"I like to be a dwagon mowe." Wufu hugged him.

"Boy is easier to hug." the batchild said with a smile. Haku hugged back.

"I lob you brofer."

"Wufu love Haku, too." Arrow smiled. Haku turned back into a dragon and sat on Wufu's head. The batchild smiled and looked up at him. There was a crash as Saarael fell through the wooden teatable. Arrow ran to him.

"Saar, are you okay?" The teen didn't respond. Arkkaea sat up. Her belly was swollen greatly.

"Saar?" she said softly, eyes wide. Saarael's eyes slid open.

"Yes love?" he responded, crawling to his feet. Arkkaea looked down at her belly, then up at him.

"It's time." Saarael rushed over and scooped her up carefully, then bolted to the medical building. Arrow watched the two go and went to find Iorik. He was practicing sword forms in a nearby dojo. Arrow walked in.

"Hey sweetheart. Arkkaea went into labor." Iorik looked at him, then sheathed his sword and ran for the medical building. Arrow followed after him. Iorik burst into the delivery room and started barking orders. The medics looked at him funny but did as they were told. Saarael was next to Arkkaea, holding her hand tightly. The delivery went smoothly, but the babies looked odd. They were merbabies. Iorik quickly put them in a freshwater tank that he had had the medics fetch. One baby was iridescent green, while the other was a glittering blue. Iorik carried the large tank over. Arkkaea pointed at the green one.

"Aerion." then the blue one. "Delphine." Iorik turned to one of the medics.

"Wheel her to the spa and set the soaking tub for no saline, 25 degrees centigrade." The medic ran off as the others began to wheel Arkkaea away. Iorik followed her with the tank. Arrow just stood around and watched making sure to stay out of the way.

Once in the spa, Saarael lifted Arkkaea into the soaking tub. She completely immersed herself, gills appearing on either side of her throat. Iorik carefully put the babies in. Delphine swam to her mother, swimming around her a few times before latching onto her left breast and nursing. Aerion swam so he touched her before latching on to her right breast. Iorik smiled at Arrow.

"They're adorable, aren't they?"

"They really are." He smiled. He kissed Iorik. "Don't you have a tournament today?" Iorik smiled.

"Yeah, but it's at sunset. I think Kivuli and the rest would like to see their niece and nephew, don't you?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Kivuli was waiting outside with the small army of small children.

"We come in Daddy?" he asked.

"Come on in, guys." Iorik called to them. Delphine had finished feeding and was swimming around the pool. They came in and looked at Delphine.

"Pretty." Kivuli smiled. Aerion finished up and went to inspect the people outside the glass. Wufu pressed his nose against the glass.

"They really pretty. What their names?" he asked, looking at Arrow.

"Her name is Delphine and his is Aerion." He smiled.

"Which is who?" the batchild asked, turning back to the merbabies. Delphine swam up and looked at him curiously. Arrow pointed at her. "This is Delphine and the other is Aerion."

"Ohhhhh." he said. Saarael slid into the pool next to Arkkaea, his own gills appearing. Delphine whirled around and peered at him. She looked at her brother. Aerion swam up and nuzzled against Saarael. Saarael hugged his son. Delphine swam over slowly. She chirped at Aerion in baby Atlantean.

"Who?"

"Papa." He chirped back happily. Arkkaea nodded, and Delphine swam over and hugged Saarael. Iorik looked at Arrow with a smile. Arrow just smiled at the scene. He was off in his own thoughts watching everyone. He never thought his family would get this big.

"Longing for your own?" Iorik asked, wrapping an arm around his fiancé's waist.

"A little." He said, leaning into the touch. Iorik kissed him on the cheek.

"Soon enough. After the tournament we can fly to a nearby town and take a train to Beijing. From there I will have a jet flown in. Does Habitual have an airport?" Arrow was suddenly grinning and laughing kind of nervously.

"Not at all. Most people would drive to the nearest town with one and fly that way. Me and Axel just fly and ship our things out."

"What is the nearest town with an airport?"

"Austin." he smiled. "Then it's about a 3 or 4 hour drive."

"Good. We'll fly into Austin. I'll have Charles drive the kids in the Rolls, and you and I can ride the Behemoth." His eyes glittered as he spoke, full of love and excitement. Arrow giggled and danced in excitement.

"But when we get really close I wanna fly...I'm sure anyone else who can fly may want to as well." He said talking about the three kids.

"Of course. We should arrive at night, though. I don't want to make a big scene." Arrow actually laughed at that.

"Oh no, Habitual is used to me and my sister's antics. Everyone has my mother's phone number on speed dial. So we'd be more of a distraction at night rather than during the day." Iorik smiled.

"And how many opera fans are there?" he said, reminding Arrow of his superstar status.

"About 3 or 4. It's tiny town USA." Arrow smiled. Iorik nodded.

"Alright. You know the town better than I do. We'll go in by daylight." He smiled and kissed Iorik.

"Yay."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

Lost Daughters and Dark Doppelgangers

Iorik spent most of the day practicing. About five o'clock a low horn sounded across the monastery, and everyone began to put on furs. Saarael ran to see Arrow.

"The Final Fight is soon. It's taking place at the summit on top of the Crystal Tomb. You'll need your furs. And remember: front row." Arrow nodded and left to put his furs. He started toward the summit. The little ones helped each other put their furs on and left for the summit as well. The trek to the summit was not long, but it was steep. A man who looked very much like Iorik, but younger and with sapphire blue eyes, waved to Arrow from the front row of the stone stadium around the massive structure that was The Crystal Tomb. The top was not visible from any available vantage point. The blue eyed man patted the vacant space to his left. Arrow walked over and sat down next to the man. He watched all of the people around him.

Once everyone was seated, the stadium jolted and began to levitate straight up, stopping with the front row about twenty feet above the top of the Tomb. Iorik and a young woman in white were standing at either edge of the crystal platform. They bowed to each other and the gong sounded. The first round was a weapons fight. Iorik had his broadsword, and the girl had a pair of curved daggers. The two fighters went at each other, spinning and slicing. The girl matched Iorik every time. Neither could land a hit. The match ended with the girl's blades in a scissor position at Iorik's neck, and his sword tip against her throat. The gong sounded, and they lowered their weapons, bowed, and returned to the edges of the platform. Arrow was on pins and needles the whole time, waiting for the thing Saarael had warned him about.

The fighters squared off, then the gong sounded again and they began unarmed combat. Neither one could land a hit. Suddenly, the girl's fist connected with Iorik's chest, making an audible clang. He swiped at her face. She tried to dodge, but he managed to tear her facecloth off. Both fighters froze as the blue eyed man shot to his feet.

"It's Kori." he breathed in shock. The girl kicked Iorik in the chest. He stumbled back, then fell to his knees, head bowed in surrender. The crowd went silent. Arrow stared. Saarael had been right: she was alive. He sat, waiting still.

Kori began to convulse, and she dropped to her knees, looking like she was going to be sick. She vomited a huge amount of inky black ooze and passed out. Iorik moved to catch her, but was suddenly bound with glowing chains as the ooze grew into an inky replica of him. It sneered.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're all out of time, Alexander." Iorik growled at his dark doppelganger, who swung his arm. It shifted into a tentacle and slapped Iorik so hard the clang from his bones echoed off the mountains.

"Raakael." Iorik spat blood at the demon, who bowed mockingly.

Arrow stood up and vaulted himself toward the platform. He used his flames as thrusters the same way Iron Man does. Raakael didn't seem to notice. He formed a sword out of Shadows and leveled it against the back of Iorik's neck, then raised it, ready to slice Iorik's head clean off. Arrow landed and covered Iorik in a thick dome of rock and ice.

"Dont touch my fiance." he growled. Raakael turned to him with a bemused grin. There was a crackle of electricity and a scream of pain from within the dome. "And what are you going to do, boy?" Raakael sneered. Arrow redirected the electricity out of the dome and back to Raakael. The demon shrieked and glared at Arrow. He shifted into a balrog like creature, only three times the size, and roared at Arrow. Arrow roared back in exact mimicry as his body lit on fire. His arms and wings fused into one and he grew to the same size as Raakael. He screeched at him.

"You Don't Touch My Family!" He was now a massive phoenix. He blew flames out of his mouth at Raakael. Raakael dodged, then saw the children on the stadium.

"I will devour your family!" he roared, launching himself at them. Chuples leapt from Wufu's arms at the demon, shifting in midair to a real yeti three quarters the size of Raakael. He tackled the demon to the platform and began to tear at him. Raakael punched the Yeti into the air. Chuples landed, eye bleeding heavily, on his feet next to Arrow.

"Chuples! Ice Form!" Wufu yelled. The yeti let loose a blast of blue energy from his maw that froze Raakael solid. "Daddy! Roast bad guy!" Arrow roared at Raakael blasting him with the fire of ten thousand suns while keeping everyone else unscathed. Raakael screeched as the fire consumed him. Kori began to stir as Chuples shifted back to a stuffed yeti. His left eye, which had been bleeding, was now a chipped button. Arrow opened up the dome keeping an eye on Raakael making sure he was gone. There was nothing left of the demon, not even ash. Iorik stood and looked around. He ran over to Arrow and hugged him.

"Thank you." The crowd roared. Arrow shrank back to normal and hugged Iorik.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hugging Iorik tightly. "You see now why I don't need furs."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Iorik said. Kori groaned and began to get up. Iorik ran over to her. "Kori? Are you okay?" the girl squinted at him, then her eyes widened in recognition. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Daddy! It's you!" Arrow laid down, feeling lightheaded for blasting that much fire that hot. The blue eyed man leapt down and went to make sure Kori was okay as Iorik rushed back over to Arrow.

"Are you okay love?" he asked in concern, stroking Arrow's hair.

"Yeah. You know, ten thousand suns will do that to a person," he chuckled. Iorik nodded.

"We are going to leave in the morning okay? I want to leave tonight, but Wufu needs time to pack up the Library."

"Okay." he smiled. He lifted his hand to stroke Iorik's cheek. "I love you." Iorik grasped Arrow's hand and kissed it.

"I love you too." Arrow shut his eyes and fell asleep. Iorik carefully picked his fiancé up, then turned to the blue eyed man, who was holding a sleeping Kori. "Let's go back to the monastery, Forr. We need to get there in time for Wufu to pack up by dawn." Ioforr nodded and went to tell Wufu as the seating returned to the ground. Arrow curled closer to Iorik. Kivuli and Haku flew toward them.

"Hey, guys. We're gonna fly to a nearby town at dawn, okay? I need you two to help Wufu pack up the Library, okay?" Iorik said as Chuples climbed onto his shoulder.

"Okay daddy." They flew to find Wufu. The three-year-old was flying toward the library. He looked at them as they caught up. "Hi. Where brothers going?"

"Follow you. We help pack library." Wufu nodded and dove toward the crystal building. He ran inside and got a big box with a lock on it. He unlocked it and opened it to reveal a black void. He began pulling books off of shelves and placing them into the box. Kivuli and Haku began to help.

Within the hour, the shelves were empty. Wufu called Kivuli over.

"One more, Gege." he said, pointing to his massive logbook. He had a small satchel that he had packed his writing materials and his little half-moon spectacles in. "Logbook too heavy for Wufu." Kivuli grabbed the book for him. Once Kivuli had put the book in the case, Wufu locked it. "All done." he smiled. "Wufu and brothers go sleep now." the batchild squeaked, picking up the box and carrying it to their room. They nodded and followed. The tiny Chiropterane tucked the box of books into a spare bed carefully then kissed it gently. "Goodnight, bookfriends. See you at dawn." he said softly before snuggling into the bed he and Kivuli shared. Kivuli curled up next to him. Haku curled up next to his daddies. Kori was latched onto Iorik tightly.

~Dawn~

Iorik was already up and dressed, packing up the rest of his family's belongings. He looked over at Arrow. Arrow was still asleep. His feathers were growing went over and kissed him.

"Time to wake up, love." He slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you going to be able to fly?" Iorik asked, looking at Arrow's wings. Arrow nodded.

"Yeah I can either go phoenix or pull an Iron Man." he smiled, sitting up. Wufu yawned and blinked. He shook Kivuli.

"Wake up, Gege! Wufu get see world ousside monastery for first time today!" Kivuli woke up and looked at him. Wufu was very excited.

"Wufu want see everything! Will Gege show Wufu ousside world?"

"Daddy Iorik will." he smiled. "Kivuli still has to see tons of places"

"Kivuli," Iorik said, turning to the boys. "Why don't you go say goodbye to Saar?"

"Saar not coming?" he asked. Iorik shook his head.

"He has to stay here until the babies can breathe air, or the entire secret existence of Atlantis would be revealed. Don't worry, it will only be a few days. He will be at the wedding, I promise."

"Oh, Otay." He ran off to say bye to Saar. Saarael was in the tank, playing with Aerion and Delphine while Arkkaea watched. Kivuli walked up and waved. Saarael popped his head out of the water, his gills sealing up. He spat out some water and looked at Kivuli.

"What's up, little brother?"

"We're leaving soon." Kivuli said, flying up to him. "But you'll be there for the wedding, right?" Saarael nodded and hugged him.

"I promise." Kivuli smiled and hugged back.

"I'll see you later." he went back to Wufu and the others. Iorik had his furs on already.

"Get dressed, Kivuli. We are leaving in a minute." He nodded and ran to get dressed. Arrow was getting dressed as well. He was feeling better this morning. Iorik looked at all of them. "Everyone ready?" All of them nodded. Arrow had absorbed Haku. Kori latched onto her father as Iorik stepped outside and spread his wings. "Follow me and stick close." He said before taking to the sky. Kivuli flew next to Iorik. Arrow took to the sky like Iron Man. Wufu followed them with the box of the library on his back. Arrow stayed at the back to watch the little ones.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI**

Giddy Guards and Rabid Fans

After a twenty minute flight Iorik pointed to a forest near a small town, and dove downward toward the trees. The others followed after him. He landed softly among the pines and retracted his wings.

"Wufu, pack your wings in and hide your ears in your hat. Arrow, pack your wings too." he said quietly. Wufu slid off his coat and put it back on, looking like a tiny hunchback. He got out a pointed fur hat and pulled it over his ears. He now appeared to be a deformed human child. Arrow pulled off his coat and packed his wings in tightly. Kivuli hid in Arrow's furs. Ioforr hid in Iorik's coat. Iorik walked out of the woods and up to the town gate. He greeted the guard in Mandarin and conversed with him for a while before gesturing for Arrow to come over. "He needs to see your passport." Iorik said as he reached into his own pocket. Arrow grabbed his wallet for his passport card. The guard's eyes lit up as he looked at Iorik's passport and he began to chatter excitedly in Mandarin. He was so excited he opened the gate and called to the other guards, who rushed over. Some of them ran to the barracks and came back with pictures of Iorik in a tuxedo singing into a microphone. One of them had a poster. Iorik laughed and signed all of them. The guards gave them an escort to the train station and thanked Iorik profusely as the train pulled away. They never checked Arrow's passport. Arrow chuckled and put his passport away following after Iorik. He stayed near Wufu. Iorik winked at him as the waiter came over. He had the same reaction the guard had, and Iorik turned to Arrow. "There's a show going on in the fine dining car that they want us to watch. They'll give us free meals for each performance. What do you say?"

"Sure." He smiled. "sounds like fun."

"Do you want to get Kivuli from the restroom so he can come with us?" Iorik said with a wink.

"Yeah." He said, going off to get the child. Iorik told the waiter, who nodded.

Kivuli came running out. Iorik swept him up in a hug.

"You wanna go see a show, buddy?"

"Yeah!" He smiled. The waiter led them to a separate car into a room with individual showers, then left.

"I asked if we could shower and change first. There's a suit for you in here, love." Iorik said, handing Arrow a suit bag. "Here, Kivuli. This one's for you." Iorik said to the boy, handing him a similar, smaller suit bag. Arrow smiled and hung the bag and started to strip so he could shower. He didn't bother hiding, seeing as they were all male. Kivuli did the same. Haku came out too. Wufu had a tuft of fur on his tiny chest. He walked into a shower and began to wash his fur with shampoo, squeaking a song in a strange language. He came back out and got dressed in a black tuxedo jacket and pants, a white wingtip shirt, and a black silk vest embroidered with black bats. He tied on a bow tie that matched. The vest on Arrow's tuxedo was patterned with layers of music notes in varying shades of red. Kivuli's vest had oriental dragons embroidered on either side in red thread. Iorik came out wearing a custom fit black silk tuxedo. The jacket sparkled, and the lapels were silk sheet music from Carmina Burana, specifically the score of O, Fortuna. On the left flap pocket a silver treble clef was embroidered. A bass clef was on the right. He stuck a red carnation in his lapel. "Ready, loves?" Kivuli smiled.

"Yeah." Haku turned into a dragon and changed his colors to black. He flew around Arrow's neck Iorik rang the buzzer for the waiter, who came back in and escorted them to a fancy dining car that resembled a five star restaurant. There were murmurs among the other patrons as Iorik entered. The show was an old Chinese Shadowplay about a warrior and a princess. It was completely in Mandarin, but the base idea was still understandable. Arrow and the kids watched the show content with not understanding it. Haku moved to sit on the edge of the table so he could watch the show better. Iorik clapped with the others as a waiter rushed over to take their order. He saw Iorik and his eyes widened. Iorik ordered for everyone in Mandarin and the waiter rushed away as the lights dimmed. The band on the stage began to play soft music, and the car was now mainly lit by candlelight. Arrow wondered what Iorik ordered everyone but was content with waiting.

The waiter came back with a series of roasted meats, fried noodles, steamed rice, cooked vegetables and a platter of dumplings. He murmured something to Iorik, who responded in a similar tone. They conversed briefly, then the waiter ran off to talk to a man near the stage in an Ivory coloured tuxedo jacket, black pants, a white shirt, and a black bowtie. The man jumped up on stage and the band stopped. He began to speak excitedly, and finished with a gesture to Iorik.

"Giovanni Valtieri!" As he was announced, a spotlight appeared on Iorik. He stood with a smile and walked toward the stage, shaking several hands as he crossed the car. The M.C. handed him a microphone and Iorik shook his head and said something inaudible to the audience. The audience began to protest, but then a piano was wheeled on and they cheered. Iorik sat at the piano and began to sing in French as he played.

"Oooh, La mer, Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs..." the crowd began to sway as he continued, and gave him a standing ovation as he finished. Arrow slowly began to eat and watched as Iorik got on stage and started to perform. He listened to him trying to figure out what he was saying but of course failing. He took the microphone and began to speak in Mandarin. The last thing he said was "Arrow Loan." and gestured toward his fiancé. A spotlight appeared on Arrow, and the crowd clapped and whistled. Iorik beckoned him toward the stage. When he heard his name Arrow blushed and stood, moving toward the stage. He got on stage and looked at Iorik wondering what the man was going to have him do. A stagehand brought on a double bass and offered it to Arrow. Iorik smiled at him.

"I'm going to sing 'La fleur que tu m'avais jetée' and I need accompaniment." he said sweetly. Arrow smiled and happily took the instrument.

"Such a smooth talker." he said as he started to play. Iorik sang the song in perfect pitch, his voice resonating through the car. Wufu swayed to the music in his seat with a smile on his face. He and Haku both had their eyes closed as they listened. Iorik finished singing and the crowd cheered. He bowed and offered Arrow his hand so they could return to their table together. Arrow smiled and took his hand and went back to the table. A little boy came up to Arrow with a poster from a Gotham Philharmonic Poster and a silver sharpie. He looked nervous.

"M-Mr. Loan?" Arrow smiled and took the poster and Sharpie. He set them on the table and put the kid in his lap. "What's your name little one?"

"Charlie." the child responded shyly. Arrow wrote

To Charlie, I hope you keep watching and listening.

\- Arrow Loan

He smiled and let the kid down and gently rolled up the poster and used the sharpie clip to keep it closed. "There you go Charlie." Charlie was smiling from ear to ear as he went back to his table.

"Intoxicating, isn't it?" Iorik said with a smile.

"It's interesting. Most people don't even notice." He was smiling like Charlie. Iorik laughed as a group of children and several adults came over with the same poster, all holding silver sharpies. Arrow laughed nervously. Anyone could tell he wasn't used to it.

"Please, Mr. Loan? I play bass, too." one of the older children asked with puppy dog eyes, offering his poster and sharpie.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled and took a sharpie. He happily signed all of the posters. Iorik smiled and sipped at his tea, then munched on one of the dumplings. Wufu was happily eating a dumpling, holding it with both hands and looking kind of like a squirrel. Arrow finished and started eating a dumpling himself. Kivuli was holding two dumplings munching. Arrow looked at Iorik. "The Philharmonic doesn't sell individual posters of us." he said curiously.

"Not in Gotham. Individual posters for almost any musician can be found at any music shop in Beijing. I'll show you when we arrive." Iorik said, checking his watch. ""Which should be in about twenty minutes."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Arrow smiled, stuffing a dumpling in his mouth.

"What did you think happened?" Iorik asked him, serving himself some shrimp.

"You're what I think happened." he smiled. Iorik smiled slyly.

"Well, I may have seen the kid with the poster earlier..." Arrow chuckled. Iorik shrugged.

"He wanted to know if I knew you. I told him I was marrying you in a few days. He asked if I could get you to autograph his poster, and I told him we would be in the fine dining car and that he should ask you himself."

"I love you." He smiled. Iorik leaned over kissed him across the table, causing several cameras to go off and the crowd to 'awwwww'. Iorik chuckled as the train began to slow down. "Pretty sure we'll be on the midday paper, love. Should I pick up a copy? The New York Times will probably have the news in time for their evening edition..."

"Ohhhh my mom is going to kill me." He laughed. "I never actually called her. Oops." Iorik pulled a thin phone out of his pocket and spun it on his palm before offering it to Arrow.

"Oh no. My mom is the one with sound powers. I won't need it." He smiled. "Besides, using music is more fun. Ask someone if I can put on a performance again." Iorik smiled slyly.

"What's your house number?" Arrow sighed and took the phone and punched in the number to the house. Iorik snaked the phone from his hand with lightning speed and held it up to his ear, grinning playfully at Arrow. He just chuckled and shook his head. After a couple rings a woman picked up the phone.

"Hellooo?"

"Hello. This is Giovanni Valtieri. Am I speaking with Mrs. Loan?" Iorik said smoothly.

"Yes. You are. Why would you be calling my house?"

"Well, you see, your son Arrow and I are just pulling into Beijing via train. We have a flight to Austin in an hour and then we will be driving to see you and get married in Habitual. I thought you would like to know." He said it all in a perfectly casual tone. Alex started to speak at the phone in a series of clicks and tones reminiscent of the language of the bushmen of Africa. Plus a piano. Arrow could hear it and started laughing.

"She's so angry and confused and happy." He said, explaining.

"If it helps, your daughter Axel is marrying my sister, though I don't know if they have set a date for that yet." Iorik said into the receiver. Her tones were higher.

"I'm so happy for all of you put my son on the phone please." Iorik offered the phone to Arrow. Arrow took the phone and listened to her before going on to respond in the same musical language. Wufu looked between the engaged couple curiously. He turned to Kivuli.

"Who daddy talking to and what about?" Kivuli smiled.

"He talking to Grandma, They talking about where everyone sleep when we get there." Wufu turned to Arrow.

"Daddy, tell Gramma Wufu say hi!" He smiled and started talking to her saying that all the children say Hi. Iorik looked around as the train pulled to a halt.

"It's time to get off the train, love." he said as Kori returned from the restroom. She sat next to Arrow and listened to the conversation before speaking.

"Is that Alex?" Arrow looked at Kori. "Yeah..."

"Tell her Lotus says hi." she said, before serving herself some shrimp to go. Arrow relayed the message.

"How do you know her?" Lotus asked as they all stood and began to leave the train. Iorik was carrying Wufu with one arm and holding Kivuli's hand with his free hand.

"She's my mom." He said, severely confused. Lotus stared at him.

"You're Altair's little brother, aren't you?" He nodded, staring back at her. She facepalmed. "Oh, gods, I'm fucking my uncle." she groaned. Iorik clamped his mouth shut to keep from laughing as a bagman brought their luggage over. Arrow just stared at Kori unable to say anything. Iorik turned red and began to shake, almost ready to explode from holding his laughter in. Arrow looked at him. Iorik began to laugh very, very loudly, drawing stares from several other people. He seemed to be trying to say something, but couldn't for lack of air. Arrow just continued to stare. Iorik finally pulled himself together.

"I am so going to kill your brother." he said in a high pitched, breathless voice as he wiped a tear from his eye, a smile on his face. Arrow just shook his head. He still had no words. Iorik grabbed their luggage and checked his watch. "We have enough time to stop by a music store on the way to the airport if you like, love." he said with a broad smile.

"Sounds nice." Iorik hailed a cab. He spoke to the driver in Mandarin, then motioned for the others to get in while he loaded the luggage into the trunk. Kori sat in the back with Wufu on her lap. Arrow got in and sat with Kivuli on his lap. Iorik got into the front seat, causing the cab to lower. The driver looked at him. He said something in Mandarin and the driver punched the gas, weaving through traffic with a recklessness that made Iorik's driving look overly cautious. They skidded to a halt in front of a music store. Near the store was a newspaper stand that seemed to be doing very good business. On the front page of the paper, in full colour, was a picture of Iorik and Arrow kissing on the train. Iorik grinned at his fiancé as they got out.

"Want a copy?" he asked, nodding toward the news stand.

"Yeah, I'll take a copy." Iorik went and bought one, the vendor looking at him funny. He put the paper in his coat and opened the door to the music shop for Arrow. Arrow walked into the shop. The owner looked up from his copy of the paper and froze, staring at the lovers with a slack jaw. Arrow just smiled at the man. Iorik led his fiancé to the back wall where there were filing cabinets full of posters. He went to the Philharmonic cabinet, Gotham drawer, and opened it. As he had said, there were individual posters of each of the members of the orchestra. Arrow's folder was empty.

"Wow, people must love me here."

"As soon as the afternoon edition came out they stormed every store that had a poster of you and bought it. Be careful. There is an army of music fans looking for you." the shopkeeper said.

"I will." He smiled. "How did these people even get that picture of me?" The owner shrugged.

Ask the man who sells them to us."

"I'll have someone look into it." Iorik said to Arrow quietly.

"Thank you." he smiled and turned to leave. Outside was a huge crowd, all peering in at him. Every single person had a poster of him. Arrow stared at them all. Iorik put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am going to carry you to the car. You are going to make eye contact with no one. You are not to speak to them. Ready?" His tone was one of great severity. nodded and almost immediately spaced out. Iorik picked him up. He carried his lover out, and they were almost to the car when his path was blocked by a crying woman. "How dare you!" she screamed at Iorik. "I wanted you! If I can't have you, no one can!" She lunged forward and Iorik grunted as she rammed a knife between his ribs. His foot shot out, kicking her into the other fans who began to beat her as a group. As she disappeared behind the flurry of fists and feet, Iorik got into the cab and set Arrow next to him. He pulled the knife from his ribs and began to cough up blood as the hole sealed up. When they were in the car Arrow looked at Iorik.

"You okay?" Iorik nodded, coughing up more blood. Wufu looked worried. "You sure?" He asked. Haku showed up.

"Okay daddy, I did it." Iorik nodded again. He had coughed up about a cup of blood before he stopped and wiped his mouth with a white handkerchief. He had managed not to get any on his clothes.

"What did you do, Haku?" he asked, swigging from a water bottle, swishing, and spitting it out the window as they sped toward the airport.

"All the posters were signed by daddy and they dun know." Iorik smiled at Arrow, his teeth now clean.

"I love you."

"Did I do good?" Arrow asked. Iorik leaned in and kissed him.

"Yes." Arrow cheered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII**

Beautiful Bikes and Pesky Paparazzi

A few minutes later, they skidded to a halt in front of the security gate at the airport. Iorik spoke to the guard for a moment before the arm lifted and the cab pulled up next to a private plane. Iorik got out and offered Arrow his hand. Arrow got out and smiled at him. The children ran out and into the plane. Iorik led Arrow onto the plane by the hand, kissing him before he went into the cockpit. The plane began to taxi toward the runway. Arrow got everyone buckled in and pulled a wing forward to look at his wings.

"Daddy? Whass goin on?" Wufu asked Arrow, peering out the window.

"We're flying in a plane. That way we don't get tired and we can carry all our stuff."

"How plane fly?"

"Mechanics. It's hard to explain."

"No flap flap?" The bat child was confused.

"Nope. It's like the ultimate gliding." Wufu frowned in thought, but then shrugged and looked out the window again. He trusted his daddy. The plane began to rumble as they started to takeoff. Arrow watched Wufu to make sure he was okay. The batchild was clutching the arms of the seat tightly, his eyes wide in terror. His mouth was open slightly. He was screaming at a pitch higher than humans could hear. Arrow hugged the child.

"Hey, shhhh, it's okay, you're okay." Wufu was shaking like a leaf as the plane finally left the ground. He clung to Arrow so tightly that his claws punched through Arrow's shirt. He was squeaking like a bat, unable to muster human speech at the moment. "Hey. You know how you glide right? Well this is like that. The engines provide power to go forward and then when we go fast enough we fly." Wufu was finally able to calm down enough to speak.

"Too fast. Wufu no like be in big metal tube thing in sky. Wufu want down. Wufu want walk." He was still very upset, tears streaming from his big black eyes.

"Hey it's okay. When we get to Austin we'll go for a drive and then we'll go flying to grandma's house."

"Daddy sure we be safe?" Wufu asked with big, scared eyes, lip trembling.

"Positive." hHe smiled. Wufu took a deep breath and finally began to calm down. Soon he was happily reading a large book from his box. Once they reached cruising altitude, Iorik came out of the cabin.

"Everyone okay?

"Yup. Finally got Wufu calm." Wufu nodded, not looking up from his book. Iorik smiled and sat down.

"We have about two hours before I have to land us, so I'm going to shower and change in about 45 minutes. I bought you a leather jacket to wear when we ride." he said to Arrow, smiling. Arrow kissed him.

"That is why I love you." He leaned on Iorik. Iorik wrapped his arm around his fiancé's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, darling. Speaking of which, what do you want our wedding bands made out of?" Arrow started thinking about what he could possibly have the rings made of. "Any material you want, sweetie." Iorik continued.

"Then I guess you're going to have to join me on a trip through the woods to my friend's house."

"Of course. Who are we visiting?"

"My friend Chasm. He has just about any metal and gem I can think of."

"Oh. Alright. When should we do that?"

"In a couple days. I can even get him to make it for us." he smiled. Iorik kissed him again.

"That sounds wonderful." Kori was looking at Kivuli. "I never got your name..." she said to him.

"I'm Kivuli." He smiled.

"That's a nice name. I'm called Kori." she smiled at him.

"Hi Kori." He turned into a dragon and curled up on her lap. She giggled and began to scratch his head. A high pitched roar came from one of the suitcases, causing Wufu to look around in confusion. Arrow looked at the suitcase. He got up and opened it. Chuples popped out, a pair of lacey pink panties on his head. He roared again.

"Chuples!" Wufu cried in joy, carefully putting his book down before running over. He looked at the underwear. "Why Chuples wear funny pink hat?" Arrow plucked the underwear off Chuples head.

"Not something you need to know." He said putting them back in and shutting the suitcase. Wufu held Chuples at arm's length then put him down. The yeti looked up at him. Wufu put his hand's on his hips, trying to look stern and achieving adorable.

"Chuples, Wufu say stay at Monastery. Why Chuples hide in suitcase?" The yeti looked at the floor and grumbled something. "Wufu know Chuples job is protect Wufu. But Chuples hurt. Chuples need be safe and no hurt. Wufu have Baba and Daddy. Wufu not need Chuples to be safe." The yeti looked up at him, then waddled over and hugged him tightly. Wufu looked stunned, and Iorik blinked in surprise. The yeti said something in a growl. "What Chuples mean 'Chuples need Wufu?'" the batchild asked. The plush toy gave a long series of growls, during which Wufu's face got more and more sympathetic. By the end he was crying and he hugged the Yeti tightly. "Wufu love Chuples too." he squeaked, then carried the yeti back to his chair and began to read a Children's book to him. "Once upon a time..." Arrow sat and watched the child and yeti.

"That was adorable." he whispered to Iorik. Iorik nodded in agreement. Kori was scratching Kivuli's belly. The little dragon was purring. Haku flew over to them to get a belly rub too. Kori looked at him.

"Name first." she said with a smile.

"Haku." He smiled.

"Pretty." she said, tickling his belly scales. He curled up on his back next to Kivuli.

"Careful, Kori. Spoil them too much and you may never get rid of them." Arrow said. She giggled.

"I love my little brothers. I don't want them to leave." He smiled.

"Well I'm sure they love you too." They both nodded lazily. Kori kissed them each on the nose. Iorik stood.

"I'm going to shower and change."

"We'll be right here."

He went into the back and closed the door. Forty five minutes later, he came out in his leather sidelace pants, black snakeskin biker boots, and a spiked leather jacket. He had a pair of spiked gloves on his hip, and his hair was pulled back in a long braid. Arrow watched Iorik and looked him over. He was tempted to jump him right there. Iorik winked at him. He handed Arrow a leather jacket, similar to the one he himself was wearing, but with shorter shoulder spikes. Arrow's name was emblazoned across the upper back in red, and there were slots for his wings. Between the slots a coiled Wyvern was embossed in gold. On the back of Iorik's jacket was embossed a tribal dragon head in gold. Across his upper back was the name 'Ysmir'. Arrow kissed him.

"I like it." He said, his tongue slowly coming back.

"You should try on the rest of the outfit. It's in the lavatory." Iorik grinned. Arrow giggled and ran off to the bathroom to wash and get dressed. Hanging up there was a red silk shirt, complete with wing slits, and a pair of black leather pants. On the counter was a pair of black patent knee high boots with six inch stiletto heels. They were decorated with a glittering red rhinestone flame motif starting at the sole and working up. Arrow saw the outfit and got in the shower, then hopped out of the shower and almost immediately into the clothes. The pants were snug but allowed for free movement, while the shirt was light and puffy. The boots were comfortable and fit perfectly. Iorik's voice came over the P.A. system. "You might want to return to your seat, love. We'll be starting our descent in a moment." Arrow went back to sit down and buckle up. The boys did the same. Wufu looked at Arrow nervously.

"Daddy? What dah-sent mean?"

"It means we're landing."

"How metal tube thing get down?" As if on cue, the plane began to descend, much more smoothly than Iorik usually did it. Wufu squeaked in fright and clutched Chuples tightly. "Dah-sent mean crash?!"

"No. You know how you land after gliding close to the ground? That's how we land." Wufu nodded and began to take deep breaths. He began to mutter quietly to himself.

"Dah-sent no mean crash. Baba and Daddy keep Wufu safe. All thing be okay. Wufu get see gramma. Wufu wonder if gramma have wings. Gramma wings be old and wrinkly? Or sooper soft like Daddy's? Or old and wrinkly and sooper soft. Maybe gramma repair Chuples' eye. Wufu like that." Arrow listened to the child talk to himself. He couldn't wait for the child to meet Alex, who happily would repair Chuples's eye. The three-year-old squeaked in surprise as the plane's wheels hit the ground, only bumping them slightly. There was a rush of noise as the wing flaps deployed and the plane slowed to a halt. Iorik came out and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his phone. He answered it.

"Yeah? What? Oh, wonderful. Alright, thanks. Bye." he clicked off the phone, clearly irritated. Arrow unbuckled.

"You okay?" He asked Iorik. The large man sighed.

"I really hate paparazzi."

"Are they outside?"

"An army of them." he grimaced. Arrow smiled and it became dark outside and started raining. Iorik grinned.

"That will help. But I have another plan. I want you to go first. The Behemoth is waiting on the other side of the Rolls. I'll meet you there, okay?" He turned to Kivuli. "Kivuli, when you get past the crowd of slanderous, privacy invading, camera wielding whores I want you to lead the others to the Rolls. Charles is in the driver's seat. I want you to get everyone into the car, okay?"

"Too bad it's not winter." Arrow grinned. Both nodded and moved to exit the plane. Iorik stood by the emergency exit on the opposite side of the plane as the hatch in front of Arrow and Kivuli opened. Wufu followed his older brother, ears in his hat and wings hidden. The paparazzi were crowded around the gangplank with umbrellas. The camera flashes began, and Wufu squeaked and covered his eyes. Behind the paparazzi could be seen a large figure moving toward the Rolls, only visible due to the rain hitting his invisible form. The trunk to the Rolls opened silently and bags seemed to appear out of thin air and were loaded into the trunk. Arrow picked up Wufu and carried him past the paparazzi before handing him over to Kivuli. He mounted the bike and waited for Iorik. The trunk to the Rolls closed and Iorik appeared next to the bike, hand on his watch. He put on a pair of sunglasses and his gloves, then a half facemask. He got on the bike and started it, causing the Behemoth to roar to life. He sped off, the Rolls following him.

"I think we can lose the rain, love." Arrow smiled.

"It'll die off momentarily." he said. After a mile the rain stopped. He was excited to be riding the Behemoth. Iorik smiled.

"Do you want to see something cool?" He flipped open a panel next to the throttle and pushed one of the switches beneath. Neon purple flames erupted from the back of the bike. The Rolls was far enough behind that it was unaffected. Arrow laughed maniacally. Iorik laughed too. "So, how do we get to Habitual?"

"We keep going then about 1 hour out there will be a weird gravely type road to the left. It'll be near a strange sign that makes no sense. You turn down that and you can drive the mile till the asphalt picks up and then you can stop so we can fly. It goes straight into Habitual so yeah." Iorik let up on the switch and the flames stopped. He closed the panel. The hour went by quickly. He saw the turn coming up, but didn't slow down.

"Hang on!" He whipped the bike left, the back tire sliding along the pavement. He popped the Behemoth into wheelie and shot down the gravel road on one wheel. Charles carefully slowed the Rolls down and took the turn calmly and safely. Arrow held on laughing like an excited child. He knew they would pass a mile quickly and was ready to fly. After a few minutes, the Behemoth hit the paved road. Iorik slowed down and they waited for the Rolls to catch up. After a few minutes, Charles pulled up. He turned to the kids.

"Anyone who wants to fly, hop out so you can go with Master Arrow." the Gargoyle said, looking at his passengers. Wufu looked at Kivuli.

"Gege fly with Wufu?" Arrow got off the bike. Kivuli and Haku got out.

"Yeah." he smiled. Wufu smiled brightly and followed Kivuli.

"I'll see you four there." Iorik said, revving the Behemoth. Arrow took to the sky, his wings finally had all of their feathers. Kivuli turned into a dragon and so did Haku. Both were semi large and flew. Arrow looked at Iorik.

"Hey, when you get to town keep straight till you hit the woods. Turn right and eventually a gravel type road will show up. Go down that. It'll take you straight to my house." he said, making sure his words got to Iorik. Wufu followed his brothers. Iorik nodded and sped off, Charles following. 20 minutes later, he pulled to a stop in front of Arrow's house. The boys were taking an in the air tour of the city. Iorik walked to the front door and rang the bell.

"We're in the forest just come in." Alex laughed. Iorik opened the door and entered the house.

"In here!" she said from the kitchen. Iorik pulled down his mask and took off his sunglasses, then entered the kitchen. She turned around and looked at him. "You're hot, now get over here and help me feed your children." He laughed and walked over.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Finish off the pie." she said, pointing to like 7 apple pies. Iorik lifted the tub of chopped apples and distributed them among the pie tins. He rapidly made a perfect lattice crust for each one, put them on the Lazy Susan. The whole process took three minutes. He looked at Axel as he cleaned off the knife and tossed it in the air. It landed in its respective slot on the knife block.

"Anything else to add before I cook them?" She watched him.

"Well, that was awesome." she smiled. She then went over and opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. "Put these on top of a pie and then make some symbols for you, Kori, and Ioforr." she said, placing down the open folder with symbols for each person's pie. Iorik sliced the symbols out of dough and put them on the pies. A lotus for Kori, a spiral for Ioforr, and a dragon eye for himself. He spun the Lazy Susan and let loose a blast of fire from his mouth, cooking the pies perfectly. He looked at Alex.

"Cooling racks?"

"Ohhh you have fire breath too. The racks are on the alcove, press the button on the wall." she said, pointing to the wall. He lifted the stone Lazy Susan with one hand and carried it over to the wall, deploying the cooling racks and putting the pies on them before carrying it back and setting it back down. He turned to Alex with a smile.

"Anything else?"

"I see why he's marrying you... I swear I've heard your voice before..."

"I do a lot of television interviews."

"No, it was a phone call." Iorik thought for a moment.

"Have you ever dealt with any Leviathan Corporation subsidaries?"

"Yeah. My dragon picks up the industrial ovens. "

"OH! Yeah, that was a while ago. I'm the CEO and Chairman of Leviathan Corporation." he smiled.

"No...no...we get everything from you." She couldn't believe it. He shrugged.

"We make everything. Speaking of which, we have a new solar panels system coming out in a month. Do you want one?"

"I'll take enough to power the city."

"Okay. I'll need a copy of the city's power grid."

"You'll have to talk to Chasm." Iorik nodded.

"Arrow and I were going to see him about our wedding rings anyway."

"He's our construction crew." Iorik nodded. There was a thunderclap and a blast of fire outside and he winced.

"That will be my mother." he grimaced. The doorbell went off three times. The door blew open in a gust of wind and Circe floated in.

"Hellooooooo?"

"Please don't destroy my home, but come on in." Circe blinked.

"Why would I destroy such a lovely place?"

"Just makin sure."

"Mother, when is Da getting here?" Iorik asked. Circe shrugged. "Your father runs on his own time. He said he had to assassinate some Cardinal or other first." Alex looked at Circe. Circe extended her hand.

"Circe, Goddess of Chaos. You must be Arrow and Axel's mother." Iorik facepalmed and groaned. "Thanks, mother." Alex laughed.

"I love your mother."

"As do I." came Deathstroke's voice as the doorbell rang thrice again. He was leaning on the doorway in his mask and weapons.

"Hey da." Iorik said.

"Weapons can all be placed in the room just off the living room. Please." Deathstroke nodded and went into the room. The sound of guns uncocking and harnesses unbuckling could be heard. After about five minutes of constant noises he reemerged in a black cotton kimono with red trim. He was wearing cotton soled black Kung Fu slippers and his customary eyepatch. He took Alex's hand and bowed, kissing it gently.

"Slade Wilson, at your service m'lady." he said with a smile.

"So sweet." She turned to Iorik. "All weapons will be in that room while you're here. Including guest's." Iorik nodded and went into the room for a moment before returning. "We are a peaceful town."

"I do not carry a weapon for fear of anyone who resides here." Iorik said. "There are many powerful people who would pay well for my head."

"Well, we're going to have, like, 20 supers here on the day of the wedding." She said. He nodded.

"At the very least."

"Is there a gym in town?"

"Depends. Why?" She asked.

"I wanted to get back in shape for my wedding." Iorik said.

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"Weights and a sparring area."

"How much weight do you need?" She asked.

"Say, 1-2 tons?"

"You'll have to ask Chasm." She smiled. The door opened and the kids came in. Kivuli ran toward Alex.

"GRAMMA." The Rolls pulled up and Charles got out, opening the door to let Kori out. Wufu peeked in the door. He saw all the strange adults and got nervous. Arrow popped in the door.

"Hey, can everyone line up so Wufu can meet everyone?" he asked. Deathstroke gestured for Alex to go first, then Circe, then himself. Wufu came in slowly, clutching Chuples tightly. Arrow smiled. Alex walked up and got down on his level.

"Hey Wufu. I'm Gramma." She looked at Chuples. "I hear Chuples has a booboo. Can I fix it?" Wufu looked at her with his big black eyes and nodded.

"Chuples eye get hurt defending Wufu. Chuples need new one." The yeti nodded in agreement. Wufu hugged Alex, wanting to be picked up. Alex picked him up.

"I also hear you like Fluffy wings." He nodded happily then looked at Circe.

"Hi, purple crown lady! Wufu want thank you for putting books away." Circe smiled. Wufu looked at Deathstroke and waved. Deathstroke waved back. Alex looked around and saw Haku who was kind of following Kivuli around.

"Hi Haku."

"Hi Gramma." Charles looked in.

"Mistress Alex, where should I put the luggage?"

"Take them upstairs. There is a room with music on the walls put them in there." The gargoyle bowed and floated up the stairs, his tiny wings flapping rapidly. Kori ran in and hugged Deathstroke, then Circe, then turned to Alex.

"Hi. I'm Kori, but you know me as Lotus."

"Nice to finally meet you. Altair should be here in a few days." She smiled. Kori blushed and nodded. The bell rang three times, then four times. "Ohhhh the girls are here." Axel came in the door a minute later. Lillian followed. She looked around approvingly. Alex walked forward. "Hello, I'm Alex." Lillian smiled and shook her hand.

"Lillian." She said sweetly. "I'm engaged to your daughter."

"I heard. Axel called." She looked at Iorik. "You need to make more pies." Iorik laughed and nodded.

"Just tell me where the apples are."

"There's a barrel out behind the house." Iorik nodded and went out the back door, returning shortly with the barrel. He carried it into the kitchen and began to work. Four went off as a roar resounded through the town.

"Ying is back." She cheered. "New ovens. Woo!" Charles came back down and floated into the kitchen. Within ten minutes, he and Iorik came back out. Ioforr walked into the house.

"Hey Forr." "Hey Rik."

"I think tonight's dinner is going to be outside. My dinner table is not big enough." Everyone agreed that was fine. Deathstroke wandered off with Circe and Wufu pulled gently on Alex's blouse.

"Gramma?"

"Yes little one?"

"Can we fix Chuples eye now?"

"Yeah." She walked into the living room and got in a closet for her sewing kit and looked for a button matching the one that was cracked. Wufu looked too. Chuples helped, growling something to Wufu, who looked at Alex.

"Chuples want to pick new eye." he squeaked. She smiled.

"Sure, Chuples can pick new eye." She put the box of buttons down. Wufu put Chuples down. The yeti waddled over and began to rummage through the buttons. He found one made of blue crystal. He waddled over to Alex and handed it to her. Wufu brought over a table and laid Chuples on it gently. He held the yeti's hand.

"It be okay, Chuples. Gramma fix you eye good." Alex smiled and grabbed her things.

"I'm going to start now." Wufu closed his eyes and covered them with his hand. Chuples lay perfectly still. Alex made sure that none of what she was doing could be heard and started working on Chuples. She was careful and precise.

"Gramma done?" Wufu asked She cut the thread.

"Yep. I'm done." She put her tools away. Wufu uncovered his eyes slowly as Chuples hopped off the table and looked up at him and roared happily. The stuffed animal waddled over and hugged Alex. Wufu did too.

"Tanks, Gramma!" Wufu squeaked happily. Alex hugged both of them.

"My pleasure." The doorbell went off thrice, then thrice, and thrice again. Iorik came in.

"That'll be Vittoria and her wife. And someone else. They wouldn't tell me who, only that I would be happy to see them." She looked at Iorik.

"Tell my son to light up the way to the house." She knew Arrow would know what to do. Iorik went and told Arrow. The winged young man walked outside and a series of landing strip like flames blinked showing the way to the house through town.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter XXIII

Hidden Cities and Rocky Hotels

There was a rumble as a large self-propelled caravan rolled through town and up to Alex's house. Out hopped Vittoria, Lalette, and a large black woman in a worn but clean chef's outfit. The three approached the house. Alex saw all the people approaching and sent a whisper for Chasm. She walked outside. "Welcome." Vittoria hurried over and hugged her.

"You must be Arrow's mother. You have raised a marvelous child. I am Vittoria, this is my wife Lalette, and that is Mama." she gestured to the black woman.

"What's in that big ol' box on the main drag, sugah?" Mama asked in a thick New Orleans accent., gesturing toward the town. Alex hugged Vittoria.

"Nice to meet you all." She turned to Mama. "That would be our new order of Industrial Ovens." Ying flew in through the trees and landed on her shoulder. "Good boy Ying." She petted the rocky western dragon.

"You get new ovens often?" Mama asked, interested. Vittoria and Lalette went to see Arrow.

"Only every other new model."

"What kinda folk live here?" the southern cook asked. Vittoria and Lalette were admiring the living room.

"Lots of folk." She smiled, being very generic. Arrow walked in. "Hello ladies." He smiled

"Well, here's the thing. I'm looking fo' a new place to set up a business. Would folk here like soul food?" Vittoria and Lalette each hugged Arrow and kissed his cheeks.

"We have your dress and shoes ready for fittings." Vittoria said. Alex laughed. "Mama. We're in Texas. Of course we would like soul food. We like all food." She said her drawl getting thicker as she talked.

"Is it beautiful?" He asked.

"Is there a place in town I could set up shop?" Mama asked excitedly. Lalette smiled at Arrow.

"Come see for yourself."

"Yeah, Chasm can build you a place in no time." she smiled. Arrow jumped up and down happily. Mama smiled.

"I'd like that." Vittoria led Arrow outside, toward the trailer.

"Would you like to see the dress, Mrs. Loan?" Lalette asked Alex.

"Of course I want to see the dress." she replied, following them.

Vittoria led them inside the trailer. There, on an Arrow-shaped mannequin, (complete with wings) was the wedding dress. The iridescent lavender embroidery on the corset seemed to glow softly and the skirt sparkled with crystals. Once Arrow was in the trailer and the door was shut he was stripping. Lalette took his clothes while Vittoria unlaced the dress and held it for him to put on. There was no visible mirror in the trailer. Arrow slipped into the dress. Vittoria laced up the back while Lalette handed Arrow a pair of lavender lace pumps that matched the corset embroidery. Arrow put on the pumps. Alex watched her son and smiled happily.

"Beautiful." Lalette pulled a cord that unveiled a set of mirrors at the end of the trailer. Arrow looked at himself and cried again.

"I love it." Vittoria beamed.

"I'm so glad you like it." Chasm entered the trailer.

"Wow. I'm jelly." Vittoria laughed. "Would you like us to make you something to wear too, young man?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if I'm going to be his best man."

"Dress or suit? Or other?" she asked, grabbing a measuring tape as Lalette pulled the curtain to hide Arrow and began to help him out of the dress.

"I don't know why you're hiding him. I've seen every part of him before." He laughed. Alex lightly swatted him. "A suit is fine."

"I'm sorry, what was that about my fiancé?" Iorik said icily as he entered the trailer, looming over Chasm menacingly. Chasm smiled as he turned and saw Iorik.

"Hi. I'm Chasm, Arrow's best friend of 23 years. Trust me I have no intentions of trying to break up the marriage. And I was joking."

"Good thing I was too." Iorik said, his features breaking into a friendly smile. Vittoria sighed in relief and began to take Chasm's measurements. "Arrow told me a little about you, but I would like to know more." Iorik said. "Perhaps you could join Arrow and I for tea at three?"

"Of course." He smiled. "I also hear I have several jobs to do while everyone's here?"

"Yes. I need some lifting weights, some training weights, a pair of wedding bands, and a sparring area for me and my father. And I think Mama wanted a soul food cafe with a cellar below and a living space above. There might be more…" he looked at Alex.

"We need a hotel." she said. He started thinking about it. "Okay. I can house everyone in the side of the mountain. Which, when I hollow it out, you will have your lifting weights and things." he said to Iorik. Iorik nodded. Lalette finished putting Arrow's clothes back on and had stored the dress in a closet before opening the curtain. Iorik went over and embraced his fiancé, kissing him gently. Arrow smiled and kissed him back. He was happy to be home.

Vittoria brought a book of Victorian suit designs over for Chasm to pick from. He flipped through them and picked one out. She nodded.

"Would you like a single or double breasted vest?"

"Double breasted."

"Boots or shoes?" Lalette asked him.

"Boots." They went to work on their respective tasks.

"Tea at three, love?" Iorik asked Arrow

"That sounds nice." Arrow smiled. Iorik kissed him again.

"I'll see you then." He turned to Chasm. "I need to talk to you outside, Chasm." Chasm left the trailer. Iorik followed him. "I'm going to cut to the point. I need the training bands made out of this." Iorik took off the ring on his index finger that looked like it was made of solidified mercury. "It does not occur naturally on this planet." he added as he held the ring out for Chasm to hold. Chasm went to pick it up. When he failed, he made it float to him.

"We call it moonsteel. It actually grows in crystals, oddly enough."

"I think I can make it."

"It has a density of about 227 kilograms per cubic inch. If you can replicate that in a non-radioactive metal, that's what I need."

"Do you know what elements are in it?"

"It is an element. I'm sure you are aware there are hidden elements not known to the general public. Adamantium, for example."

"I think I might." Iorik smiled.

"I think I would enjoy discussing hidden metals with you."

"I'm sure you would." He smiled.

"It's not very often that I have someone I can talk to about these things. They either don't understand, have no interest, or aren't cleared for the knowledge." He grinned like 'Tell me all your rocky secrets'. Iorik looked around.

"Is there somewhere we can sit down?"

"We gotta get the chairs outta the shed, but yeah." Iorik shook his head.

"Nah, too far to walk right now." he pointed at the ground and four beams of green light shot from his finger. Three chairs and a table made of roots twisted out of the ground. On the table was a japanese style tea set for three made of blue granite, a sweet smelling fragrance coming from the steaming pot. Glowing fruits were hanging from the edge of the round table. "It's just about three o' clock anyway." he said, looking at the sky before sitting down and gesturing for Chasm to take the seat across from him. Chasm sat down, getting comfy in his chair. "Arrow! Teatime, love!" Iorik called over his shoulder. He began to pour the tea, which was a strange, pretty grey colour. "It's called Stone Tea." he said to Chasm, offering him a cup. Chasm took the cup and sipped it.

"It's good." Arrow walked over and sat down. Iorik poured his fiancé some of the tea.

"Try the fruit." he said to Chasm, gesturing to the glowing orange orbs on the edge of the table. There was a squeak as Wufu walked up, holding Chuples.

"Baba? Can Wufu join tea party?"

"Of course." Iorik smiled. Wufu squeaked in surprise as a chair grew up from under him, stopping when he was level with the table. Iorik poured a small cup for the batchild. A blade slid out of Iorik's wrist just below his palm and he cut up one of the fruits for Wufu before retracting the blade back into his arm. The dragons were running around the forest playing. Arrow and Chasm ate the fruit. Chasm looked like a common 23 year old Texan. He wore jeans, a tank top, and cowboy boots. He had blue eyes and grey hair with a farmers build. Wufu looked at Chasm and gave a tentative wave. Chasm waved back.

"Hi there."

"What man in funny boot name?" Wufu asked, staring at Chasm's shoes.

"Name's Chasm." He laughed.

"Name Wufu." the batchild squeaked. Chuples roared. "And this Chuples, Wufu Bodyguard." Wufu sniffed Chasm. "Chasm control rock?" the child asked. Iorik blinked in surprise.

"Yes. I do. How did you know?"

"Chasm smell like rock. Rock and..." Wufu sniffed again, leaning closer. "teckmollogy." he squeaked with a triumphant smile. Iorik stared at the child.

"Yep." He smiled. "You're so smart." Wufu beamed.

"Wufu Head Librarian at Dragon Peak Monastery. Read all book. Are funny boot comfy?"

"That's cool. Yeah, they are comfy." Wufu looked at Arrow.

"Daddy, can Wufu get funny boot?"

"Yes. We'll go to the shoe store soon."

"I don't think they'll have his kind of shoes at a regular store, love." Iorik said. Wufu looked sad.

"But... but Wufu want funny boot..." he squeaked, tears in his eyes.

"I'll have Vittoria make you some, okay?" Iorik said. Wufu immediately perked up.

"Chuples too?"

"Chuples too."

"I was gonna say he's a shoe maker."

"Oh. That works. It would probably be better not to give Vittoria any more work than she already has, anyway." Vittoria wandered out of the trailer, looking for Alex. Alex was on the other side of the house talking to the other guests. Vittoria calmly waited for a break in the conversation.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Loan, but we need to take your measurements so we can make you a dress for the wedding." She stood.

"I'll be right back." Vittoria took her to the trailer and measured her, then offered her a book of designs. "The theme your son decided on is Victorian Steampunk." She picked a beautiful design.

"This one." Vittoria nodded.

"Of course. Main colour black or main colour iridescent lavender?"

"Lavender." Vittoria led her to the mirrors and punched numbers into a keyboard. The dress appeared on Alex's reflection in lavender with black accents.

"It's beautiful." she smiled

"Any shoes with that?" Lalette asked, working on a pair of black knee high military style dress boots. There were two pair already made on the table beside her, one child sized and the other miniscule.

"Heels." Vittoria handed Alex a catalog of heels to choose from.

"Colour?"

"Same as the dress. Doesn't Chuples need an outfit too?" She asked.

"And Wufu." Vittoria smiled.

"Haku?"

"We only have Arrow's dress and Kivuli's suits done. We had an... unexpected setback." she said.

"What happened?" Vittoria began to cry.

"Our shop was firebombed." she sobbed. Lalette came over and held her wife, rocking her gently and whispering soothing things in Russian. Alex looked around.

"You can set up shop here in Habitual." Lalette nodded.

"We would like that. Pope Francis set up a collection for us. Lots of people donated. Everything around you is from that or donated from fabric producers. Iorik sent us enough money to set up in a hotel for a while, and told us to send word if we needed more. I know he would rebuild our shop for free again, but we like to be independent. This is the fourth time in the past two years."

"How?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Lalette asked. The doorbell rang three times twice in the background.

"More like why would they bomb you?"

"Because we are two women who fell in love and married each other." Vittoria sobbed.

"Well, as Mayor, we would be happy to have you. I'm sure Chasm can make a shop and home for yall." Vittoria hugged her.

"Thank you so much. How can we ever repay you?"

"It's nothing, really."

"It's so much more than that." Lalette said with a tear. There was the sound of an engine pulling up outside.

"This is a safe haven. Once a month the town goes 'outside' to sell food and their wares."

Francis got out of the Popemobile and waved at Arrow. He was wearing a simple black monks robe and his little white hat. His driver got out, a thin man in a pure white linen suit and red silk shirt. The driver wore gold chains and jewelry, and a pair of dark round shades Arrow waved back.

"Hi." Vittoria nodded and looked to see who had arrived.

"Oh my..." she crossed herself as she saw the pope. Francis came over and his driver followed silently. There was something odd about the driver. Francis hugged Arrow.

"So good to see you again, miho."

"Good to see you too." he smiled. "Looks like mom is going to have to make more food." he laughed. Lalette looked and saw the pope, then turned to Alex.

"Did you know His Holiness was going to be here?"

"Oh, Jack doesn't eat much." Francis joked, gesturing to the driver, who chuckled. It was a deep, dark sound. The air around them felt strangely cold.

"No I didn't" she said to Lalette. Arrow smiled.

"Yeah, well, everyone has arrived today."

Lalette pointed out the door at Francis.

"Well, he is."

"Ah, good. It is good that so many people love and care for you." he turned to Chasm.

"Hola. What is your name, miho?"

"Chasm, your Holiness." Alex walked out to see the Pope. Francis laughed merrily.

"Francis, if you please. There is no need to be formal among friends." Jack and Iorik were in what seemed to be a staring contest. Alex walked up.

"Well then. Welcome to my little town Francis." The pope turned and smiled.

"An honour to be here, Señora. Brother Michael invited me and I thought I could perform the ceremony." He turned and smiled at Arrow. "With the groom's permission, of course."

"Of course...The ladies in blue will love you." He grinned. Iorik cocked his head to the side, still in his staring contest with Jack.

"Jack would like to know who the ladies in blue are." he said, turning to look at Arrow. Alex laughed.

"The ladies in blue are a group of old women who wear mostly blue and sit in on every wedding. They bet on who marries who. The bar in town keeps tab on their bets. They get the last row of the seating."

"He says it sounds entertaining. I agree." Iorik said with a grin. Mama bustled out with a broad smile. Francis hugged her with a smile.

"Shae!" Francis said happily.

"It's good to see you, Francis." Mama replied. They kissed each other on either cheek. The dragons were all sitting on the table watching everyone. Kivuli was in front and the leader of the tiny group. Francis smiled down at Kivuli.

"Hello again, miho. How have you been?"

"I been good." He smiled. Haku looked Francis up and down. Ying cocked his head to the side.

"And who are these two?" Francis asked, looking at Ying and Haku.

"Ying is the rocky one and Haku is the water one." he smiled. Haku and Ying waved. Francis smiled and waved back. Wufu was looking at everyone in confusion.

"That is Wufu and Chuples." Haku said pointing to the two. Francis looked at the pair and smiled. Wufu and Chuples waved. Iorik looked at the sky.

"About what time is dinner?" he asked Alex.

"Depends. Whenever people stop coming and I start actually making dinner." She smiled, moving to the house and into the kitchen.

"Saar and Arkkaea should arrive tomorrow with the twins." Iorik said to Kivuli. He danced. Iorik laughed. "The twins will be able to breathe air tomorrow evening and he'll set out at night. He should arrive before you wake up."

"Yay." He smiled. The sun was beginning to set. Jack looked at Iorik, who turned to Chasm.

"Jack needs some sleep. Think you could make us that hotel?"

"Give me a second." He did a couple martial art forms and the mountain boomed. Rocks rolled out of the mountain leaving a cavity. "I can't make windows. And Kara is taking mattresses and bedding there as we speak." The rocks settled in a pile in an empty spot.

"You have a precise form. How many years of martial arts do you have?" Iorik queried as Jack moved quickly into the newly formed building.

"Since I was born. Rocks is the only one I use those for it gives better power and allows for more to be moved."

"Baba is Grandmaster at Monastery." Wufu piped up. Iorik smiled. Chasm nodded.

"I need the weight bands so when I spar with Da it's not a one sided fight." Iorik said.

"I can do that." Alex came out.

"Dinner!" Chasm brought up a stone table and had vines make chairs. Everyone sat as the sun set. Francis quietly bowed his head, saying a soft prayer before starting. Iorik chatted with Chasm about the nature of hidden metals.

"After dinner you can take a closer look at my adamantium, if you like." Iorik said, tapping the underside of his forearm to avoid an innuendo.

"That sounds nice." The kids were all sitting at one end of the table for convenience.

"Have you ever dealt with Vibranium?" Iorik asked him as he passed the potatoes towards the children.

"Yeah I have I have some in my house."

"Really? Smelted or in raw crystals?"

"Both, actually. I always like to have both."

"We tried smelting moonsteel at the same temperature as vibranium, but it takes much more heat." Iorik pulled out his phone and laid it on the table. He touched a few icons and it projected a hologram of a lacey metal crystal formation. "This is how it occurs naturally." Chasm looked at it.

"I'm sure with the twins I can get it high enough."

"Actually, Axel's new abilities would allow her to do it alone." he grinned. Lillian flushed. She hadn't told Axel about the power transfer yet.

"So could Arrow. I'm sure you know that, but them doing it together means they use less energy. Two heads are better than one." Iorik smiled and shook his head.

"Axel has more abilities than when she left. So does Arrow." Lillian explained.

"A certain wind from Tibet told me of a phoenix...the amount of energy to melt this would make them pass out whether they have the power or not. Trust me" Iorik nodded. "I do." He turned to Axel.

"I assume from Lil's reaction that she didn't tell you about the power transfer?" She shook her head, looking at Lil.

"Magma, lava, and earthquakes. On top of what you already have." the redhead said.

"Anything else?"

"Wind." She stared her down. Lillian looked about to cry.

"I was going to tell you..." Axel grabbed her hand to take her away from the table to talk in private. Lillian was trembling. Axel took her to the living room and hugged her. "Hey, it's okay." Lil sobbed in relief.

"I thought you were going to leave me."

"Nah, I'm too invested." Lillian sobbed as Axel held her.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I know now."

"W-what did you want to talk to me about?" Lillian asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I just didn't want everyone to see my fiancée cry." She hugged the redhead. Lillian hugged her tightly. From the hotel came a strange, haunting melody on what sounded like a deep violin. It spoke of many years of pain and lament for lost love. Alex got up.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on." She said flying off. Iorik and the pope exchanged glances.

In his room, his back to the door, sat Jack, playing an ironwood violin. His eyes were closed. His face was spiked and thorny in the light from the candles, and his mouth was now a lipless array of needlelike teeth. None of this could be seen from the doorway, however. His fingers were claw tipped. Alex walked in carefully.

"Jack?" He froze, not sure how to react. "Jack?" She asked again. He spoke, his voice actually a set of three deep, resonating voices.

"Yes, Mrs. Loan?" He did not turn around.

"Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay.'"

"Your voice?"

"This is my actual voice, Mrs. Loan. It unnerves many, which is why I do not speak often. My current appearance is far worse, I assure you."

"How bad?" He sighed and turned around to face her, more candles lighting to give a clear view of his demonic visage. His black eyes looked sad. She was startled and backed up a couple steps.

"The pope?"

"Francis is simply a psychicly gifted man who holds a high church station. He knows of my nature." Jack did not get up, but simply scooted back on his rolling stool to give her space.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you two together?" Jack shrugged.

"He hired me as his driver and bodyguard. Francis understands that just because I was born a demon, that doesn't automatically make me evil." The look in his eyes indicated he was far more used to a different type of reaction than the one he just described. She stepped forward.

"That makes sense." He looked at her curiously.

"You are very pretty, you know."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you not afraid of me?" he asked. His tone was curious, nothing more.

"If the pope trusts you...my instincts tell me to run."

"I get that reaction a lot." She moved closer. Jack remained seated, making no sudden moves. He was acting sort of like a rescue does when they are dealing with a terrified animal. He slowly put his violin down and wheeled himself over to the table. The chair across from him slid out and he looked at Alex. "Would you like to have a seat?" She nodded and moved to sit.

"Thank you."

"Do you have any questions for me, Mrs. Loan?" Jack asked, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"Not really. But your music was beautiful." He blushed.

"It's a piece I wrote. In memory of my late wife. It has lyrics, if you want to hear them."

"That sounds nice." she smiled. He picked up his violin and began to play, singing in an odd, soothing language that sounded like a cross between Arabic and Italian. He sang in three voices, one tenor, one baritone, and one bass, essentially sounding like a one man barbershop trio. The song spoke of great love, great loss, and many years of heartache. It was tragically beautiful. Alex sat back and listened to the man. He finished his song, a glowing orange tear in his eye. Alex got up and hugged him.

"It was beautiful." Jack froze for a moment, startled, then carefully hugged her back.

"You are too kind, Mrs. Loan."

"Its my job. I'm a mom"

"And a gorgeous one, at that." Jack grinned, his face creaking as he did so.

"Thank you." Jack stroked Alex's hair gently.

"It was very kind of you to come and check on me." he said softly.

"It's no problem." He smiled again, somehow managing to look friendly.

"Most would have fled when I turned around. I appreciate you giving me the chance to explain myself."

"You're welcome."

"Would you like to have tea with me tomorrow?" he offered. He really liked this woman. She reminded him of Lunea, his wife. A tear came to his eye. The sound of the doorbell ringing three times could be heard, and what appeared to be a meteorite became visible, heading for a spot near the dinner table. Francis looked up.

"Is that...?"

"Yep." Iorik said as the ball of fire screamed low overhead, the sound of joyful laughter emanating from it. It slammed into the ground about 15 feet from the table, the resulting blast sending dust and chunks of earth as well as a large plume of smoke into the air. Arrow saw the meteor.

"Who?"

The smoke cleared to reveal a bronze skinned young woman with long, luscious black hair in box braids and bright silver eyes that resembled stars, sitting atop a large segmented sphere of metal. She was wearing a pair of snug black jeans, a black, form fitting tank top, and black western boots. On her hips was a pair of .50 caliber revolvers made of black metal with bone handles. Her belt buckle was a bright eight pointed star, and on her head was a black leather gambler hat with silver bullets in the band. On her right hip was a bullwhip, and in her hair were all manner of silver ornaments. She waved enthusiastically from her perch.

"Desmodea." Iorik said to Arrow. "Jack's daughter."

"Thank you." He replied. He walked up to the newcomer. "Welcome." As Arrow approached, the metal sphere under Desmodea rumbled and popped up, unfurling into a massive metal armadillo with white crystal eyes. Arrow looked at the armadillo. It cocked its head and lumbered over, Desmodea still on its back. She waved at Arrow.

"Hi! I'm Dezzy! And this is my golem, Arcin." she said, patting the metal armadillo.

"Hi. I'm Arrow." he smiled.

"Have you seen my dad?" she asked, looking around. Arrow nodded.

"In the hole in the mountain hotel." He said.

"It's your town. Where do you suggest?" he asked her.

"Thanks. Keep an eye on Arcin!"

"Sure." he smiled, walking forward to pet the armadillo. Desmodea hopped off the metal creature's back and literally blazed a trail toward the hotel. Back in his room, Jack was eagerly awaiting Alex's answer regarding teatime the next day.

"Yeah. I'll have tea with you." She smiled. "Any particular place you want to have tea?"

Alex thought for a moment.

"How about on top of the mountain. Any particular time?"

"Well, three is traditional-" he began, but was cut off when he was tackled clear out of his chair by Desmodea. Alex jumped.

"Hi, daddy!" Desmodea said, hugging him tightly.

"Hi Dezzy." Jack responded. He climbed back into his chair with Desmodea still attached. "Dezzy, this is Mrs. Loan. Mrs. Loan, this is my daughter, Desmodea."

"Hi!" the girl said with a bright smile.

" Nice to meet you." Alex smiled. "I was thinking about a sunrise tea though. The valley is beautiful when the sun rises." she said, continuing the earlier conversation.

"Early morning tea sounds lovely. I will warn you that I look like this until sunrise, though. I'll meet you on the mountain top just before dawn?" Jack replied.

"About 10 minutes before. I have a table and everything already up there." She smiled. Jack nodded. Desmodea looked around, then ran from the room, leaving a trail of fire behind her. Jack shook his head.

"That girl, I swear…" Alex laughed.

"Well I have pie to hand out, so I guess I'll be going back." She stood. "I'll see you in the morning, we're meeting on the mountain closest to sunset." Jack nodded.

"Western Mountain Top, 4:50 am. I'll see you there."

"Aren't you going to kiss her goodnight?" Desmodea said from the doorway. Jack gave his daughter a look and pointed to his face. "You see any lips here?"Alex kissed him on the cheek and left.

Outside, Arcin rolled onto his back and looked at Arrow, looking rather like a very large dog. Arrow scratched the creature's belly. Arcin's back leg began to twitch as Arrow scratched him and he made a sound like the rapid clinking of gears. Arrow laughed and kept scratching. Arcin continued to purr, his leg twitching faster. The dragons came over to get petted too. Arrow laughed and took turns petting them all. Arcin rolled back onto his feet and lumbered over to sniff Chasm. Chasm petted the massive creature. The armadillo nuzzled him and began to jump around like a puppy that wants to play, the ground shuddering beneath him. Chasm stood and and began to play with him. Arcin bounced around the man happily. Chasm went and found a tennis ball and threw it really far. Arcin watched the arc of the ball, hopped into a sphere and rolled after it. After a short while, he rolled back and popped open, dropping the ball in front of Chasm, wagging his big tail. Chasm laughed and threw the ball again. Arcin barked, a metallic pinging sound. He followed the ball and returned with it. Chasm laughed more.

"This is awesome." Arcin nuzzled him, purring.

"He's a big metal softie." Desmodea said from next to him.

"Yeah he is." he smiled, petting the large creature.

"I'm Dezzy." she said, extending her hand toward him.

"Chasm." He shook her hand.

"Do you have a golem?" She asked, gesturing to Arcin.

"Nah. She's a construct." A viney sea dragon slowly flew out of the trees. "It's okay Mori." He said reaching for her. She sped up and hid in Chasms shirt. "Sorry, she's not a fan of strangers."

"Ohh, she's beautiful!" Desmodea said, watching the dragon. She looked up at Chasm. "Do you want a golem?" There was a small squeak from under his shirt.

"Apparently I'm not allowed one." Mori squeaked again.

"But she's so adorable." Desmodea said as a tiny version of Arcin, barely a foot long, popped out of Arcin's shell and waddled over, looking up at Chasm like a lost puppy. Chasm picked her up.

"Mori come out and say hi." Her head peeked out of the shirt. The little armadillo waved. She squeaked at the tiny armadillo. The little creature covered its eyes, then quickly uncovered them in an adorable version of peek-a-boo. Mori giggle squeaked. The tiny armadillo reached for her. She slowly flew out. The little golem hugged her gently, making a squeaky purring sound. She hugged him back, making a series of squeaks. "Yes, we can keep her." Chasm chuckled.

"Her name is Arcilla, but she's young enough you can rename her." Desmodea said as she leaned against Arcin. Mori squeaked quickly. She sounded like she didn't want to rename her.

"Nah, I like that."

"She'll need a drop of your blood to be bound to you." Desmodea said, offering him her bowie knife. He nodded and used the knife to prick his finger.

"Put a drop in her mouth and she'll be all yours." Desmodea instructed, sheathing the blade. Chasm fed Arcilla the blood. Arcilla opened her mouth, the blood hitting her tongue. She smacked and licked her lips, then began to rumble in his hands. Her shell began to sprout small crystalline studs. She looked up at Chasm and squeaked a hello. He smiled.

"Hi." Arcilla reached for him, trying to get a hold of his shirt. He pulled her closer. She latched onto his shirt and began to climb, sitting on his shoulder on her hind legs. Mori hid in his shirt again. Desmodea reached out to pet the little lowered her head a bit, unsure. The young woman stopped and turned her hand palm up, giving the little dragon the option to be petted or not.

"She's really pretty." she said to Chasm.

"Thanks. I based her design off the leafy sea dragon. Try putting one of those grapes in your hand. She loves grapes." Mori was still unsure. Desmodea plucked a grape from the bowl and put it on her palm. Mori saw the grape and slowly walked onto Dezzy's hand. She sat and munched on the grape, looking slightly like a hamster. Dezzy slowly reached her other hand up and stroked Mori's head gently.

"Such a pretty dragon." she cooed. Mori started purring as she ate. Desmodea giggled. "She's so cute." She looked up as Alex came over.

"Hey, Mori showed up. Yay." The winged woman petted the creature. Arcilla squeaked and hid behind Chasm's head. Chasm grabbed his new baby gently.

"Hey, it's okay, she's a friend." The tiny golem was trembling. He hugged her. "Hey, Arcilla, it's okay. This is Alex, she's a friend." Arcilla looked at him, then looked at Alex, and gave a timid wave. She waved back, going to let the creaturer get comfy being around her before trying to pet her. Arcilla squeaked and reached for Alex. Alex picked her up. She nuzzled Alex and squeaked contentedly. "Her name's Arcilla." The little golem nodded and cuddled against Alex. Arrow stood.

"Well I think it's bed time for the little ones." He said picking up a sleeping Kivuli and Haku. Wufu rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Come on." He said bumping Iorik with his hip. He walked into the house. Iorik scooped up Wufu and followed Arrow. Arrow walked upstairs and set the kids on a bed in a room painted in flames. "This is Axel's old room. She and Lil will be staying in one of the guest rooms at Chasm's." Iorik nodded.

"It looks like her."

"Baba and Daddy tuck Wufu in?" the batchild squeaked with a yawn.

"Yep. We tuck you in." He pulled up the covers over Wufu and the others. "Night." He kissed them all on the forehead, even Chuples. Iorik kissed them each goodnight as well. "Goodnight, my lovelies." he said as he left the room and clicked off the light. Arrow yawned and went to the room across from it. It was covered in sheet music and sound visualizations.

"My old room. Thankfully my mom gave us all full beds." Iorik shed his clothes and slipped on a lavender nightgown.

"You want a nightgown, love?"

"Honestly, just my underwear sounds amazing right now." he said, stripping off everything but his briefs. "Ahhhhh." He plopped into his old bed. "Best bed ever." he sighed. Iorik chuckled. He conjured a small ball of light and began to read one of his books. Arrow curled up to Iorik and promptly fell asleep, snoring lightly.

Kori went up to Alex.

"Um.. where is Altair's room? I was thinking I would just stay there..." She was blushing profusely and wringing her hands as she spoke. Alex smiled.

"Upstairs, first door on the right." Kori bowed respectfully and hurried off. She hoped Altair would arrive tonight, otherwise her surprise would spoil. She hadn't asked to store it in the fridge for fear of suspicion. She lay in the bed and waited. Everyone slowly went to bed. Chasm showed people to the hotel before going to bed himself. At about midnight there were 4 rings. Altair walked into his bedroom. Kori was lying on the bed with a trail of chocolate sauce down her torso, whipped cream on either breast, and three cherries: one for each pink bit. She smiled at him seductively.

"Hey." He licked his lips and locked the door. He pulled his shirt off and crawled onto the bed.

"I guess I should come home more often." She giggled.

"I guess so." she said with a smirk, wiggling her hips at him. He licked some of the chocolate sauce off.

"You're so beautiful."

"And you are so handsome." she smiled, stroking his face gently. He slowly licked all of the sugar off her. She made tiny mewls and moans as he licked her, getting goosebumps from his touch. He slowly slipped his pants off. Kori spread her legs.

"Take me, Altair. Please, take me." He spent the whole night pleasuring her.

~ 4:50 a.m. ~

Jack was waiting on the top of the western mountain. He had set out a white tablecloth, a gold tea set, and a pair of antique gold and cobalt blue rimmed bone china cups with matching saucers. He was sitting on a chair in lotus position, his eyes closed, wearing a fine black silk suit with a sherbert orange linen shirt and his usual gold neck chain and rings. Alex landed up there and sat down.

"Good morning." She was wearing a sundress. Jack's eyes slid open and he smiled.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" he asked as the teapot began to puff out steam. Alex smiled.

"I slept well, thank you. You?"

"I don't sleep anymore." he said, looking away.

"Was your night okay?" She asked. He turned back to her. He nodded.

"I worked a little more on my book, read a little bit of the reviews from the last one, did some more research."

"You write?" She asked. He nodded.

"Under a pen name."

"What name?"

"Jacque Noir."

"Oh, I love your books. I have them all." she smiled. He blinked in surprise.

"Are you serious? Do you want to read what I'm working on now?"

"Yeah I'm serious. And of course I would, but maybe after the wedding."

"Alright. Tea?" he gestured to the tea set, which poured two cups of tea on its own.

"Thank you." She smiled taking the tea and sipping it. "Oh, it's about to start." She said, looking at the valley. Ying woke up to watch the sunrise. Jack looked at the valley. As the sunlight touched his face, it instantly returned to a human one. He turned to gaze at Alex. She looked at him. "Beautiful."

"Oh, yes. It is beautiful up here." he grinned at her. "I am particularly enjoying my current view." She blushed.

"Thank you." He stood and approached her, kissing her gently.

"The truth is an easy compliment." She blushed harder. It had been so long.

"Do you dance, lovely?" Jack asked softly, brushing a hair from her face. She nodded.

"Yes, I do." She moved to stand up. He led her in a waltz as the sun rose, a violin playing from... Well, all around them, really. Alex smiled and followed. "Would you like to stay in Habitual?"

"Depends." he smiled teasingly.

"On what?" He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Whether I can live with you or not."

"Of course you can live with me." He kissed her.

"Then I'll stay." She kissed him back and hugged him. He began to slow dance with her. "I have a... rather forward question." he said quietly.

"And what is your question?" She asked him.

"How long do humans usually wait before proposing?" Jack asked, blushing slightly.

"Usually something like a year. But I'm old, who's got the time?" He chuckled.

"You are young and gorgeous." He said, slipping a ring box into her hands. She opened it. Inside was a 24 karat gold ring set with a 3 carat glowing diamond.

"It's beautiful." She said pulling it out.

"I would be honoured to stand by your side until seas boil and trumpets sound. If you'll have me." Jack said.

"Of course I'll have you." She kissed him placing the ring on her finger. He kissed her back, cupping her face with his right hand. She smiled and hugged him.

"Where would you like to be married, my love?"

"We can be married here. I really just want to elope."

"Very well. Where would you like our Honeymoon?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm not really sure." She said.

"Anywhere you want. Japan? Ireland? Greece? Egypt?"

"Japan."

"As you wish, my darling." he smiled, kissing her again. She did a little dance. He chuckled. "So when do we elope?"

"After Arrow's wedding."

"Would you like a carriage?"

"A carriage?" She asked, unsure.

"You know, like a fairytale?" he smiled.

"That sounds amazing." He smiled.

"As you wish, my lovely princess." She giggled. He smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her hand.

Iorik woke and stretched. He felt he needed to check on Kori. Altair was laying on his bed flat on his back. There was the sound of a whipped cream can in the dark room. Altair woke up groggily looking at the sound of the can. Kori looked up from drawing on his chest with whipped cream. She smiled sheepishly

"Kori?" Iorik's voice came from the other side of the door. She froze like a frightened animal. Altair looked at her like 'I thought your name was Lotus.' The locked door opened and Iorik stepped in, deftly sliding the pick up his sleeve. "Kori do you want-" he stopped as he saw the pair, and his face hardened. "You must be Altair." he said coldly. Kori began to tremble. He just nodded.

"Yes Sir." He said, a Texas and British accent coming out at the same time making a really strange combination.

"Care to explain why you are in bed with my daughter?" Iorik asked, sparks popping between his fingers.

"Because this is my room...and I've been dating her for a while now..."

"Let's be clear: I don't like you. That's my little girl next to you, and frankly, if you weren't Arrow's brother, I would kill you right now. You hurt her, and you'll wish I had." He turned and left, going downstairs. Kori was visibly shaken. Altair looked at her.

"Kori? I thought your name was Lotus."

"So did I. Until I got my memories back and the demon within me left. Turns out Lotus is a nickname." she said quietly, still trembling. "He's serious, you know." she remarked, looking at the empty doorway.

"I know." he said, looking at her. A tear trickled down her cheek. He sat up and wiped the goop off his body with a towel and grabbed her, hugging her. "Shhh, it's okay." She clung to him.

"I love you. I don't want daddy to kill you." she sobbed.

"I know you don't." He said petting the back of her head. She was crying rather loudly, but couldn't help it. Yuki crawled out of the back of Altair's neck and shut the door.

Arrow woke up and looked around before going downstairs in his underwear.

"Why is Kori crying?" Iorik shrugged.

"Probably because I said I would kill her boyfriend if he wasn't your brother." he said nonchalantly, not looking up from his book. He took a sip of his coffee.

"IORIK! You threatened my brother?!" He was irritated. Iorik nearly fell out of his chair.

"Not in the legal definition, no." he replied, looking startled and hurt.

"How would you feel in their shoes? If my mother said, 'I would kill you because you're dating my son but the only reason is because you're whoever's sibling?' Wouldn't you feel like a piece of shit too?! Your daughter is crying because her father just threatened her boyfriend!" Iorik sighed, stood, and left wordlessly. Arrow poured himself some tea. Iorik left the house and disappeared into the forest. The kids didn't wake up for another hour. Kori came down in satin PJ's. She looked around.

"Papa? Where's Daddy?" she asked Arrow.

"I yelled at him so he went for a walk." Arrow said, sipping his sweet tea. She suddenly looked ashamed.

"Did you yell at him….because of me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Kori. That's my brother. I yelled at him for both of you, not because of both of you." he said, looking at her. She nodded, still looking ashamed.

"I don't mean to be a problem, but... I love Altair." He hugged her.

"You are not a problem." Arrow said kissing her forehead. "I promise." She nodded and hugged him back. Wufu came down in his Batman PJ's, rubbing his eye sleepily while clutching Robin Chuples.

"Morning, Daddy." he yawned.

"Morning kiddo. Are your brother's awake?" he asked the small child. Wufu nodded.

"Gege say funny things while sleep."

"Like what?" He asked as the baby dragons searched for something to wear.

"Gege said things, called Haku Walrus. Haku said back, called Gege carpenter. Talked about oysters." Wufu said. Arrow busted up laughing.

"That's too funny." The dragons came downstairs. Wufu stared at him blankly.

"Funny? Why funny?"

"Don't worry about it. Kivuli, how 'bout you take your brothers in the living room and watch some cartoons before breakfast." He said moving to start cooking some pancakes. Mama came out of the kitchen with a platter of perfect pancakes.

"Someone say breakfast?" she smiled.

"Wow didn't realize you were in there cookin' already. I just sent the boys to watch some cartoons."

"Oh, sugah, I get up at dawn every mornin'. I thought I would cook the happy couple some breakfast while I was up." She set a plate of heart shaped pancakes in front of Arrow, each branded with an Arrow, a plus sign, and a Dragon head that matched the one on the back of Iorik's jacket.

"Thanks. Though it's kind of a tense morning." he said honestly.

"Oh, no. What happened?" she asked in concern, sitting across from him. Arrow explained the situation to Mama. He now was feeling like he was too harsh on Iorik. She shook her head.

"Child, you have to remember who you're marrying." she said, her tone soothing. "Iorik was raised in a warrior culture. Battle is in his very nature. When he threatened Altair, it wasn't because of Altair and Kori datin'. It was because he feels like he might lose his little girl again, only for good this time. He dealt with it in the way he feels most comfortable: he issued a challenge. Do you see what I'm sayin'?" Arrow nodded.

"It's just that he has to understand that we aren't warriors." She lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It will take him some time to get used to that, sugah. Cut him some slack. I know he feels awful about it." He nodded.

"Thanks." He cut into his pancakes.

Deep in the woods, Iorik was playing a sad song on his skull lyre while sitting by a stream, his eyes closed and his cheeks tear stained. Chasm was out on his morning walk. He heard the music and walked toward it. Iorik didn't seem to notice him approach, leaning against a large rock. He walked closer. Iorik sighed heavily. "Who's there?" he asked quietly, hoping it was Arrow, but knowing it wasn't. This person walked with a different step, and smelled different than Arrow. Their breathing was also much louder.

"It's Chasm." He said walking closer and dropping his bare feet in the stream.

"What is it?" Iorik asked. He liked Chasm, but wasn't sure if he could talk to him about what had happened.

"Nothing, just heard some sad music from a sad person and wanted to come see what I could do."

"Arrow is upset with me." Iorik said, fresh tears in his eyes as he stared at the river.

"What happened?"

"I told Altair I would kill him if he wasn't Arrow's brother. It made Kori cry and Arrow yelled at me about it. I just..." tears began to stream down his face. "I can't lose my little girl again."

"Hey, relax and take a deep breath. How old is Kori?" He asked.

"Twenty four."

"Well I'm sure she's going to want to stay with her dad, and even if she does leave and marry him it's not like she'll be gone forever, just not living at home. She'll be living in England. "

"I spent the last ten years mourning her, and then I found out she was alive. I guess the idea of her being an adult is a little hard for me to handle."

"That's fine, but don't take it out on Altair." he smiled. Iorik nodded, then looked up at Chasm with a small smile.

"Thanks for talking with me."

"No problem." Iorik stood.

"I better go talk to them."

"Yeah, probably." Iorik tracked his way back to the house.

"Arrow, can I talk to you?" he called from the doorway.

"Yeah sure." He said getting up and walking out the door.

"I'm sorry I threatened Altair. I have issues with Kori growing up, being an adult. I don't want to lose my little girl." Iorik said quietly.

"It's okay. I'm sure he knows that." He hugged him. Iorik hugged his fiance tightly.

"Do you think Altair would help me practice? I thought it would be a great form of bonding for us, seeing as he'll be my brother-in-law soon." Iorik asked Arrow quietly so Kori wouldn't hear.

"Practice what?" He asked.

"My singing." Iorik replied.

"Yeah, he will."

"Does he have a favourite song or artist?" Iorik asked.

"Um... I can't remember." Arrow smiled.

"It's fine. I'll ask him." he said, going to find Altair. Altair was at the table eating breakfast.

"Altair, may I speak with you?" Iorik asked him, drawing a nervous glance from Kori. Altair nodded and stood to walk outside. Iorik put a hand on his shoulder. "No, we can talk here." he said calmly. Kori was clearly concerned. Altair looked at him. He was just an English teacher. "I would like to apologize for my behaviour earlier." Iorik said. Kori stared at her father like his head had exploded and a bouquet of zebra striped daisies had popped out of his neck. "I get very protective of my children." Iorik continued. "Though I suspect you'll be part of that group soon." he added, lowering his voice so Kori wouldn't hear.

"Well, I'm not going to take her from you for a while." he smiled. Iorik chuckled.

"I was hoping you could give me a hand."

"What do you need?"

"I was hoping you would help me practice my singing. I need an accompanist and ideas of what to sing. Do you have a favourite song or composer?"

"I think I can do that." he said, thinking.

"I can do anyone, but I won't do rap." Iorik said, sitting down. Kori was still processing what had just happened.

"What is this for?"

"I need to practice singing, and I find the best way to do that is to sing a vast variety of pieces. I usually ask whoever is around what they want to hear so they can tell me if it sounds right. I also have learned of some wonderful musicians that way." Iorik replied.

"Then what do you know?"

"That is a very long list." Iorik said, taking a sip of tea.

"Do you know any country?"

"A little bit. Not really a genre I focus on too much. Doesn't get requested often." he shrugged. "It's also relatively recent."

"True, but it is a good genre. Josh Turner is good." He smiled. Iorik smirked. He produced a guitar from... somewhere. He looked at Arrow and began to strum.

"Baby, why don't we just turn that TV off?..." he began, singing in perfect pitch.

"If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world?" Arrow sang back the song 'Would You Go With Me?'. Arrow and Altair sang the song in unison. Both boys were lost in the music after a minute. Iorik smiled, playing his guitar to accompany the two. Kori giggled. Iorik looked at her.

"Gonna try, Kori?" he smiled. She blushed and shook her head. When they were done. Iorik put the guitar down and picked up his skull lyre.

"Daddy, no..." Kori began. Iorik grinned at her and began to play I Dreamed A Dream from Les Miserables. Kori blushed and began to sing, her voice clear and smooth. Arrow smiled and watched them. After she finished the song she hid her face, bright red in embarrassment.

"That was good." Altair smiled. She peeked at him through her fingers, turning redder.

"Doesn't she have a beautiful voice?" Iorik said with a smile.

"She does." He said, looking at her.

"Thank you." she mumbled, not looking at either one. He kissed the top of her head. She giggled and hugged him. "I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too." he said hugging her tightly. Iorik winked at Arrow. Wufu came in.

"Daddy, can..." he trailed off, staring at Altair. Altair just smiled and waved. Wufu stared at him.

"Who?" he squeaked.

"I'm Altair. I'm Arrow's brother."

"Wufu, Arrow son." the three year old said, pointing to himself. Chuples roared. "And Chuples, Wufu Bodyguard." he said, holding up the yeti for Altair to see.

"Nice to meet you." Altair smiled.

"Can Wufu touch Altair wings?" Altair turned to let the boy play with them.

"Of course." Wufu gently rubbed his face and furry ears on the wing as he had with Arrow's. The fur on his ears was silky and had a mild sheen, and smelled lightly of flowers. Arrow smiled and left to get something.

"Hey Wufu, I have a present." He said as he came back.

"Daddy get Wufu present?" the batchild squeaked excitedly. Arrow unfurled a blanket of his feathers. Wufu's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Feather blankie? For Wufu?" he asked in awe, staring at the object before him.

"Yep, and they're Daddy's old feathers." He smiled. Wufu reverently took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He danced excitedly, squeaking joyfully. Arrow smiled brightly as he watched the boy. "Wufu likes it?" Wufu leapt onto Arrow, latching onto his torso in a surprisingly strong hug.

"Wufu love it so much. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Arrow laughed.

"You're welcome, Wufu." The boy hopped down and carried the blanket into the living room. He laid it on the carpet, flopped down, and began rolling around on it, making soft, contented squeaks. Arrow watched him. Iorik wrapped an arm around Arrow's shoulders as Wufu grabbed the edge of the blanket and rolled himself and Chuples up in it, squeaking to himself happily.

"I think I did good." Arrow smiled, leaning on his fiancé.

"I agree." Iorik said, kissing him on the cheek.

"We have a lot of kids."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just really noticed." Iorik smiled.

"Well, I intend to have at least two more." he whispered into Arrow's ear.

"I know." he smiled. "I want them too."

"By the way, where's Chasm? I was going to ask if he had my weights ready." Iorik said, looking around.

"Probably at home working on them now." Iorik nodded.

"I know Da wanted to spar this morning. I was going to ask if Chasm or anyone else from town wanted to watch."

"We can go for a walk and see if Chasm has the weights are ready."

"That sounds nice. Don't we have a set of rings to talk to him about, as well?" Iorik grinned.

"Yes we do." Arrow left for the front door. Iorik ran by him, slapping him on the ass on the way by and laughing as he ran into the forest and vanished. Arrow ran after him.

"Oy, get back here!" Iorik's laugh echoed through the forest, coming from all around Arrow. "Catch me if you can, love!"

"You ass." he laughed as he ran into the forest. An invisible hand grabbed Arrow's ass as he moved through the brush. Arrow turned to chase the hand. After a moment, he was tapped on the right shoulder. He turned around. A tap on his left swiftly opened his wings.A familiar hand tickled them. Arrow laughed. "Ioriiik."

"Yessssss?" Iorik said from above him as the tickling stopped. He was reclining on a tree branch in his purple silk robe and pants, smiling down at his lover. Arrow climbed up the tree.

"Having fun?"

"A little. Weren't we going to see Chasm?" he smirked as a branch lifted Arrow and then handed him to Iorik, who kissed him. Arrow returned the kiss.

"Yeah, we were." Iorik tickled him. Arrow laughed.

"We should get going." Iorik said, stroking Arrow's hair.

"Yeah we should." Arrow agreed, his head gravitating toward Iorik's hand. Iorik dropped to the ground, still holding Arrow. He flipped his fiancé onto his shoulder and ran through the forest toward Chasm's house. Arrow squeaked.

"You can't just carry me?"

"Nope." Iorik grinned, patting Arrow's rump. Arrow rolled his eyes.

They arrived at Chasm's house, and Iorik popped Arrow off his shoulder and into his arms, kissing him deeply. Arrow slowly broke the kiss and walked into the front door and out the back. Chasm was there working on the rocks. Iorik followed his fiancé through the house.

"Hello again, Chasm." he said as he exited the house, wrapping an arm around Arrow's waist.

"Hey, Arrow, get over here and heat this up for me." the young Texan said keeping a rock in the air. Iorik relinquished his hold on his fiancé. Arrow wandered over turned into a phoenix and flew around trying to get the metal to heat. Iorik watched from the sidelines. Arrow sat on the sphere and cawed.

"Want some help, love?" Iorik asked with a grin. He shook his head.

"Nah, just enjoying the warmth." Iorik nodded and sat down on a nearby boulder. Arrow eventually got up and started again. He then changed back and Chasm started making the body weights. Iorik watched them with a smile. After a while, Chasm finished and Arrow doused the metal with water. Iorik was idly tossing a knife in his left hand. Chasm had them float over to the large man.

"Done." Iorik examined the weights with his right hand, now juggling two knives in his left.

"They look good. Where's a good place to spar?" he asked, looking at Chasm as his left hand added a third knife from his sleeve.

"A large meadow about 2 miles south." He said.

"Anything closer?"

"Nope. It's still in the valley but it's a good size for you sparring without damaging things." Iorik nodded and strapped on the weights.

"Alright. I'll go tell da." Arrow turned into a phoenix and sat on his lover's shoulder. Iorik thanked Chasm and walked off into the woods. He tickled Arrow's feathered belly with a finger. Arrow giggled. Iorik smiled and stroked Arrow's head crest. "You make a very pretty phoenix, love. Arrow purred.

"Thank you." Iorik chuckled as they approached Alex's house, and kissed Arrow on the head lightly. Arrow rubbed his cheek against Iorik's. Deathstroke and Circe were having tea with Alex outside as they arrived.

"Tell me more about this Bingo game you mentioned." Circe said to Alex.

"Oh, bingo is a good game. Basically the caller calls out letter number combos like B 17 and in the B column you find the number 17 and try to get 5 in a row" Circe stared at her.

"It's so simple... it's brilliant! Where does one play?"

"The senior center."

"When is the next game?" Circe asked excitedly. Iorik looked at Arrow, trying not to laugh. Arrow was smiling.

"In about 30 minutes."

"Where is the senior centre?" Circe asked hurriedly. Alex stood.

"Come on I'll show ya." Circe stood up so fast her chair fell over.

"Let's go."Alex walked into the woods, Circe following her happily. Once they were gone, Iorik and Deathstroke looked at each other and busted up laughing. Arrow laughed with them.

"How long do you give her? 10 minutes?" Iorik asked his father.

"Five." Deathstroke responded with a grin. Arrow laughed harder.

"50 G's says you're wrong." Iorik responded.

"2:1 odds?" Deathstroke said, and Iorik shook his hand

"Deal." Arrow laughed. Kivuli ran out and turned into a dragon and flew on top of Deathstroke's head and rubbed around.

"Grandpa." Haku followed him carefully. Deathstroke reached up and tickled Kivuli's belly.

"Hey there, little spitfire." Kivuli purred. Haku landed on the table and slowly walked over. Deathstroke looked at him. "Hello, little one. What's your name?" he asked the water dragon.

"Haku." Deathstroke held out his hand, waiting for Haku to come to him. Haku climbed onto his hand. Deathstoke tickled his belly with a finger. He giggled.

"You are adorable, Haku." Deathstroke said.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to come watch Iorik and I spar?" Deathstroke asked, tickling Haku under the chin.

"Yeah." he said, smiling. Deathstroke stood and put Haku on his shoulder.

"Where's the sparring area, Xander?" he asked Iorik, who pointed south.

"Two miles as the crow flies." he said. Deathstroke nodded and set off. Iorik looked at Arrow, and tickled his belly. "Wanna watch?"

"Of course." He said, rubbing his crest against Iorik's cheek. Iorik kissed Arrow on the head as he followed his father. Arrow flew in front of them. They followed him to the meadow.

"Care to make some bleachers for us, love?" Iorik asked Arrow as Deathstroke unpacked some equipment from his bag. Arrow grabbed some grass in his talons and pulled up, bleachers coming up. Deathstroke tossed Iorik a uniform and his red sash. He was already wearing his. Iorik changed and took a bokken from his father. Deathstroke put Haku and Kivuli on the bleachers. He and Iorik stretched, then bowed and got into stance. Arrow turned back into a human to watch. They rushed each other and fought, the clack of the wooden bokkens echoing across the field. Their movements were so graceful and fluid that it looked more like a dance than a fight. Arrow smiled and watched. The kids cheered for Iorik. Deathstroke disarmed Iorik and went for a kill strike. Iorik barrel rolled over the lunge and kicked his father in the back, sending him to the ground. Iorik slid on his knees and grabbed Deathstroke's katana, then flipped on top of him, pinning the old man's arms with his shins and rested the blade edge of the bokken against his throat. Deathstroke smiled and opened his hands.

"I yield." The kids cheered. Iorik stood and Deathstroke hopped to his feet. They hugged and took a break for lunch. Deathstroke motioned for the others to join them. They all came over. He had made sandwiches and Iorik had made cookies. The small group happily ate.

"Yum!" Kivuli said happily. Deathstroke smiled at him. Iorik poured a ruby red iced tea for boys drank and Haku's body turned red as he did. Iorik looked at him.

"You okay, Haku?"

"Haku turns color of drink" the water dragon smiled. Iorik smiled.

"That's adorable." he said, kissing the little dragon on the head. His tail wagged. Iorik chuckled and tickled him. He reached over and tickled Kivuli too. Kivuli laughed.

"Daddy."

"Yesssss?" Iorik grinned, tickling both mercilessly. They tried to squirm away. He laughed and blew a raspberry on Kivuli's belly, then Haku's. They giggled. He slowly stopped, then turned and pointed at the ground, which dropped and formed a pool. "Who's up for a swim before Da and I do some underwater sparring?" he asked. All three jumped into the water. Deathstroke and Iorik went and changed. Deathstroke changed into a pair of black swimming shorts with orange stripes on the sides. His body was muscled like Iorik's, but bore many scars. Over his heart was a tattoo of a purple eight pointed star with five Greek letters around it. "What do you think, love?" Iorik asked from behind Arrow. Arrow turned around and looked at Iorik.

Iorik was wearing his black and purple swimming shorts. On his chest, right over his heart, was an intricate tattoo of an arrow clutched by a Phoenix that was identical to the form Arrow had used in the fight with Raakael. The tattoo was done in metallic red and gold ink. Iorik was smiling at him. Arrow smiled.

"It's beautiful." Kivuli popped up.

"Daddy is on Daddy Iorik's chest." Iorik smiled.

"Yes he is. Do you like it, fearsome dragon?"

"Yeah." Iorik smiled.

"You should tell your sister that. She did it."

"I will."

"Are you ready to spar da?" he asked Deathstroke, who nodded and slipped on a face mask, as did Iorik. The floor of the pool lowered until it was easily 20 feet deep, Iorik and Deathstroke standing on the bottom. The boys watched from above. The contenders crossed forearms, then began to fight seemingly at normal speed, though considering how fast they were out of the water, it was basically slow motion for them. They swam watching. As they fought, there were four splashes, and an iridescent blue blur tackled Arrow with a cry of,

"Grandpa Arrow!" Arrow was startled.

"Hey guys." Delphine hugged him as Saarael stealthily swam behind Kivuli and tickled him from behind. Arkkaea was watching the two at the bottom curiously.

"Arrow, why do they fight?" she asked.

"Saar!" Kivuli hugged him.

"They are training" Aerion swam over to Haku to play. Saarael hugged Kivuli tightly.

"Told you I'd be here, buddy." he moved out of the way as Deathstroke whizzed past him and out of the water, landing in a crouch on the shore. Iorik leapt after him, and they continued the fight on land. Kivuli nuzzled Saarael. Delphine swam over and looked at Kivuli.

"Hiiii!"

"Hiii."

"What's your name?" Delphine asked Kivuli, looking at him with her shimmering gold eyes.

"I'm Kivuli." She hugged him tight.

"Uncle Kivuli!" He hugged back.

"Who is that by Aerion?" she asked, looking at Haku.

"That's your Uncle Haku." Delphine moved over to Haku. There was a small, hard shelled wing casing on her back, and she still had her merhalf. Arkkaea watched her daughter and son play.

"They can't walk yet." Saarael said to Kivuli.

"What's on her back?" he asked. Haku swam around her.

"Tag, you're it." Saarael smiled.

"Delphine, why don't you go check on Grandpa Iorik?" The small child nodded and shot toward the water's surface, launching herself out of the pool. Once clear of the surface, her wing casing opened and a pair of dragonfly wings unfurled. They were clear with metallic blue veining, and shimmered with rainbows in the sunlight as she flitted about, watching Iorik and Deathstroke spar. Saarael grinned at Kivuli.

"That was awesome." Saarael chuckled and turned to his son.

"Aerion, you wanna show Uncle Kivuli your pretty wings?" The young Atlantean jumped out of the water and fluttered his wings. They were a beautiful sapphire blue.

"So pretty." Kivuli said. Saarael smiled and kissed Arkkaea.

"They are." he said, wrapping an arm around his fiancée. He looked at the sky. "It's nearly time for tea." They swam to the top. Deathstroke and Iorik were back in their uniforms and had just finished packing up. Iorik raised the floor of the pool back up so it was gone. Delphine was flying around happily.

"Time to head back, love." Iorik said to Arrow. He nodded and started walking back. "I wonder how our mothers are doing?"

"Well, I haven't heard any destruction or screams, so I would assume they're doing well." Iorik said, linking arms with Arrow as they walked Delphine flitted over and sat on Iorik's shoulder, hanging onto his braid for stability.

"True." Kivuli was large and walking through the forest. Aerion was on his back.

They arrived at the house and Mama greeted them. "Alex should be back any minute. I made y'all some tea and scones." she beamed gesturing to a huge platter of scones, next to which was a massive teapot with mechanical spider legs and what appeared to be a closed eye on the side, occasional puffs off steam coming out of its spout. Arrow smiled and went into the fridge to get the pitcher of sweet tea. He poured himself a glass. Iorik sat at the table. Wufu was already there, wearing his new feather blanket like a cape. There were teacups at each place. Mama came into the kitchen.

"I heard you like sweet tea, child." she said to Arrow.

"Yeah, tea time means to have a glass of sweet tea."

"You ever had a muddy water?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to try one? It's a sorta southern sweet tea an' lemonade mix."

"Yeah, sure." Mama went over and got a big mason jar out of the cupboard and poured in some sweet tea she had made, then stirred in some homemade lemonade. She put a lemon slice in it and offered it to Arrow.

"Here ya are, sugah." Arrow happily took a drink.

"Well? Watcha think child?"

"It's good."

"Glad ya like it. You should go out an' sit with Iorik an' them. Pretty sure they waitin' fo' you." Mama said as she placed a tractor tire sized cobbler in the oven. He went back outside. The rest of the group was sitting at the table. Francis and Jack had joined them. Jack was talking in a low voice to Francis. He was wearing a cream linen shirt and pants, as well as a pair of tobacco leather topsiders. He looked up as Arrow approached.

"What time is Alex getting back?" Francis asked. Arrow shrugged.

"Depends on how long Circe intends on playing." The sound of Circe's voice wafted through the woods.

"That was fun! Do they have Bingo every day?" Iorik leaned over and murmured,

"Speak of the Devil..." to his father. Deathstroke chuckled quietly.

"Of course. Us old people need something to do that's not arts and crafts." Alex said back happily. Upon hearing Alex's voice, Jack stood and walked over as she emerged from the treeline. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Good afternoon, my dear." he said with a smile, only his deep voice sounding rather than all three.

"Good to see you."

"OHHHHH MOM'S GOT A BOYFRIEND" Arrow yelled at his mother. Alex glared at him and he waved back. Jack chuckled and pulled Alex into a fiery kiss. She kissed back. After a bit, Jack broke the kiss, still holding her.

"Been waiting since we met to do that." he grinned. Arrow whistled at them. Iorik tackled his fiance out of his chair with a kiss. Jack laughed. Arrow screamed for a second before kissing back. Iorik chuckled through the kiss. Lil just looked at Axel with a smile. Wufu pulled his ears over his face and covered Chuples' eyes. Axel kissed Lil. Lil kissed back. Wufu peeked out from behind his ears, then quickly pulled them back over his eyes.

"Ewwwww." Arrow laughed. "No look, Chuples. Is gross." the batchild squeaked, covering Chuples' eyes again. Axel stopped.

"Anyone else?" Deathstroke glanced at Circe, who shot him a look.

"Guess not." he said with a grin. Axel laughed. Altair reached over and kissed Kori. Kori giggled and returned the kiss. Wufu peeked again and squeaked as he covered his eyes once more.

"Stop iiiit!" he whined. Arrow laughed harder. Altair stopped.

"Okay, we're done." Wufu peeked, then uncovered his eyes with a sigh of relief. "It okay look now, Chuples." he said, and the yeti came out from under the feather blanket. Circe sat down as Jack pulled out a chair for Alex. Alex sat in the chair happily. Jack sat down next to her and clapped his hands twice. The teapot's eye opened and it got up and shook itself, as if waking up. It then skittered around the table, pouring tea from its spout for everyone. Chasm looked at it.

"I want one."

"It's just a metal golem with an eyecrystal and a brimstone heating core. I'll show you how to make one." Desmodea said from her seat next to him.

"Yes please. He's adorable." The teapot looked at him, then pressed the end joints of two of its spindly legs together and bowed slightly. Desmodea giggled.

"He's thanking you." she whispered to Chasm. He pulled his bracelet off and started to use it to make a golem he wanted.

"Just shape it into whatever. And make sure there's a small sealable metal compartment." Desmodea said. Jack watched the two carefully. Chasm pulled all of the metal he had on his body off and started shaping it. Desmodea reached into her bag and pulled out papyrus, a quill, a small silver dish that looked like a strange miniature cauldron, and a black bone handled dagger with odd symbols on it. She laid them on a white silk cloth on the table. The cloth had glowing runes around the edges. Chasm summoned more metal from his house and kept making it bigger and bigger. Desmodea watched with interest. "How big is it gonna be?" she asked him as Wufu watched the display wide eyed.

"Not sure." he said, moving some parts around, making it more efficient.

"Let me know when you're ready." she said, pulling a bottle of ink that glowed softly purple. He soon stopped. It was a spider with a flat back that was big enough to hail things and pull small trailers.

"Done."

"Okay. This part gets a little painful. We need a bit of your blood." she said, holding out the dagger. Chasm pressed the blade to his hand with ease. It sliced through his skin like a hot knife through butter. Desmodea held out the silver dish for him to bleed into. Chasm squeezed his blood into it. She nodded when there was enough and poured in some ink, the mixture glowing brightly. She grabbed his hand and kissed his palm quickly, the cut sealing up. Then, she dipped a bone quill into the glowing mixture and wrote a sigil on a small piece of papyrus, writing runes around it and other symbols. She held it up to him. "Roll it up, put it in the slot, blow on it, seal the slot. Got it?" He opened the slot and rolled up the papyrus. He put it in the slot and blew on it before sealing it. The scroll glowed brightly as he blew on it, and the spider began to shudder. It slowly flexed its legs, testing its new limbs, shaking its body. "Do you want to give it eyes?" Desmodea asked him. He nodded.

"Of course. She needs eyes." The girl pulled eight spherical crystals from her bag and held them out to him.

"These are eyecrystals. They will activate when you attach them to her."

"I think one on each side fits. But I could put them all on the front. What do you think, Dezzy?" Chasm asked, petting the spider. Desmodea looked at the golem.

"Why not-" She stopped as the spiderbot touched two points on the front of its head. Chasm laughed.

"What, you want two on your front?" The spiderbot nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you name her Dezzy?" Desmodea asked him.

"No, I was asking you. Her name is Kartha."

"Oh, okay." Desmodea said. "I wasn't sure, because she responded, y'know?"

"Well, they are her eyes. She should have a say in where they go." Desmodea nodded in agreement and handed him two of the crystal orbs. He placed the eyes where Kartha wanted them.

"You have 6 more." Kartha looked up at him and shook her head. "Only two?" She nodded, then slid her leg sideways across her was confused.

"I think she wants a mouth." Desmodea said. Kartha nodded.

"Oh, here." He shifted her metal to give her a mouth.

"Daddy!" Kartha said in a tiny voice, latching onto Chasm and nuzzling him. He hugged her.

"Why only two eyes?"

"Cause Kartha only need two. Eight eyes too many. Daddy only have two, so Kartha only have two." He kissed the top of her head.

"Well, if you ever want more, let me know." He looked at Desmodea. "Right?" She nodded as Kartha purred, sounding like a ratchet clanking. He petted her head and Mori sat on her back. Kartha's head swiveled to look at Mori.

"Daddy, who is that?" she asked fearfully.

"Your sister Mori." The leafy dragon nodded.

"Hi, Mori!" Mori squeaked hi. "Wanna run through the woods?" Kartha asked her sister excitedly. Kori tapped Altair on the shoulder while everyone else was watching Kartha. Mori nodded. Altair turned to his lover.

"Yes?" She looked at him, then reached up and kissed him gently.

"Can't wait till we have our own kids." she whispered in his ear. Kartha hopped down and skittered off into the woods.

"I can't either." he smiled. Mori giggled as they ran. Kori wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him. Altair hugged her. Wufu was looking at Desmodea and Chasm funny. Chasm was talking to her. Arrow looked at Wufu.

"What are you looking at?"

"Wufu wonder when Dezzy and Chasm get married." the batchild responded. Desmodea stopped talking and stared at the three year old. Chasm started laughing. The young woman looked at him.

"Did he just...?"

"Do what?"

"Insinuate we were getting married."

"Yeah he did." She laughed, a musical sound. Chasm smiled at her. He whistled for Mori and Kartha to come back. Kartha skittered back over. "Yes daddy?" Chasm looked at them.

"Can you two go get one of the new ovens from town. Alex needs hers upgraded to the new one.

"Okay." Kartha said, skittering off towards town. Chasm smiled.

"And that is why I gave her a flat back."

"Smart." Desmodea said, watching the creature go.

"Well, yeah. I can also ride her when I want. And she can pull small U-haul trailers." She nodded.

"If you want to make more, just ask."

"I probably will." She nodded as the teapot refilled her cup.

"So how was Bingo?" Arrow asked Circe.

"Oh, it was fabulous! I won three times!" she replied happily. Kartha came back carrying an oven.

"Nice." Chasm got up and went into the kitchen.

"Oh, it was such fun! I can't wait to go back tomorrow!" Circe continued as Kartha followed her daddy. There was a rumble in the sky and the doorbell went crazy. Alex looked at Iorik.

"Who is coming now?" Iorik smiled.

"A group of old friends." he responded as the X-Jet tried to touch down in the clearing, its cloaking system deactivating.

"Really? Shit. I don't have room for everyone's planes." she said. Iorik chuckled.

"They're the only ones coming by plane." he said as the jet hovered. "Do you have anywhere they could land nearby? Preferably that is wheelchair accessible." he asked her.

"No, we don't. The nearest place is Austin." She said. "I might be able to get a ledge made for the plane on the mountain." Chasm came back out with the old oven.

"I do what?"

"As long as there is a ramp down for Charles." Iorik shrugged.

"I can have Kartha carry him. It is what I built her for." Chasm pulled out a slab on the mountain for them to land. He turned to Kartha. "Will you help?" She nodded and raced up the mountain toward where the jet had landed. She came back down with Charles Xavier on her back in his chair. Flanking him were Wolverine and Storm, and behind him was Beast. Kartha gently put Charles down and Iorik came over and hugged the bald man.

"It's good to see you, Charles." he said. He straightened up and gave Wolverine a fistbump. "Been a while, Logan." he said as their fists clanked. He gave Storm a hug. "Auroro. Far too long." Storm hugged back.

"Good to see you too after so long." she smiled. Iorik shook Beast's hand.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Ambassador."

"Thank you." the blue furred man replied with a smile.

"Arrow, would you come over here?" Iorik called to his fiancé. Arrow got up and walked over. Iorik wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Everyone, this is my fiancé, Arrow. Love, these are my friends Charles, Logan, Auroro, and Hank." Logan nodded, and Charles and Hank smiled. Arrow waved at them. He was starting to get overwhelmed with all of the people. Kartha showed the newcomers to their rooms while Iorik pulled Arrow into a more private area. "Are you alright, sweetheart? You seem... distant." he asked in concern. Arrow hugged him.

"Sorry. It's getting to be too many people. I don't particularly care for crowds."

"I'm sorry, love. There are only three more coming, and they are kind of... important." he said softly, holding Arrow close. He nodded.

"Okay."

"I think Kivuli will be excited to meet one of them. They should arrive tonight."

"Okay." he said, nodding again. Iorik kissed him on the forehead.

"Soon we will be wed. And together forever." he smiled, trying to distract Arrow as much as himself.

"Soon." he said, burying his face in Iorik's chest, trying to recharge. Iorik rocked him gently, singing a soft song. Chasm came to check on them.

"Everything okay?" Iorik nodded as he sang, continuing the lullaby. Chasm nodded and left back outside. Iorik stroked Arrow's hair gently.

"I'm gonna go play some music for a bit. You should go take care of our guests." Iorik looked him in the eyes.

"You are my number one priority. Are you going to be alright? They will take a bit to set up anyway."

"I just need a bit of music therapy. Been away from my Bass a little too long." Iorik nodded.

"Let me know if you need me." he said, kissing Arrow before going to make sure the new arrivals were doing alright.

"Is he alright?" Storm asked. Iorik nodded. "He'll be fine. He just gets overwhelmed by large groups. I just hope he doesn't get upset by Lara arriving."

"I'm not sure how that will go over."

"Yeah. We haven't spoken since... well, y'know."

"I know."

"I know that Clark and Diana are okay with me, but..."

"Yeah, this should be interesting."

"I hope we don't fight again." he groaned, collapsing into a chair and putting his face in his hands.

"I hope so too. For everyone's sake." Iorik looked at the sky, now dreading the arrival of his former fiancée. Arrow started playing his bass which resonated around the clearing of the house. A tear fell from Iorik's eye as his memories flooded back. Arrow finished and came back outside. Iorik was sitting in his chair at the table, looking rather despondent. Arrow hugged him from behind Iorik reached up and grasped his hands.

"I need to talk to you, love."

"Okay."

"Do you remember when I told you about Lara?" He nodded.

"She's coming tonight with her parents."

"Oh, okay"

"I haven't spoken to her since our... well, since I was banished."

"Do you think it'll be a problem? "

"I hope not. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms, though." Arrow kissed his cheek.

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so. She should be here any second." As if on cue, the doorbell rang three times thrice. Iorik tensed up as Superman landed holding Wonder Woman. They looked up and waited for Lara. She touched down and stared at Iorik. He looked at her, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Iorik..." she said, testing the waters.

"Lara." he said, nodding in recognition.

"So where's your new fiancé?" Iorik patted Arrow's arm with a small smile.

"Right here." Arrow waved

"Hello." She nodded at him in hello.

"How are you?" Iorik asked her.

"I'm doing well." He stood and walked over.

"Okay, this is way too awkward. Do you hate me?"

"Not really."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning I'm angry but not that angry." Iorik opened his mouth to respond, when Kori came running out of the house.

"Mom!" she cried in joy, latching onto Lara. Clark and Diana stared at the two in disbelief. Lara rolled her eyes and hugged her. "I thought you were dead." Kori sobbed as she clung to Lara, causing Iorik to give her a surprised look. Lara looked at him like 'What?'

"It's okay. I'm right here." She said petting the back of Kori's head. Iorik shook his head and shrugged. Kori looked up at Lara.

"Daddy never talked much about you, and every time I asked he got really sad, and I thought..." she broke down into sobs again, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Shhh it's okay I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Iorik turned to see how Arrow was handling the situation. Arrow was just watching, unsure how to handle the information. Iorik walked over and took Arrow's hands in his.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." he said softly.

"It's okay. I have to be okay with kids popping up out of the woodwork and their other parent potentially showing up." Iorik looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." he said again, so soft it was barely audible.

"It's okay. You're just older than me." he kissed him. Clark cleared his throat loudly.

"Lara, would you care to explain?" he asked tersely, gesturing to Kori. Lara lowered her head slightly, not wanting to explain to her Dad that she had a kid.

"Lara, please answer your father." Diana said, her tone calm. Iorik walked back over and put a reassuring hand on his ex-fiancée's shoulder, letting her know that he was there for her, not as a lover any longer, but still as a friend and the father of her child.

"Well…. Me and Alex were together nights before the wedding. Or lack thereof." Clark's eyes blazed and the sound of his knuckles cracking echoed across the clearing. He took a step toward Iorik, who stood his ground. Lara hugged Kori tighter as her father got closer to them. Diana laid a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Cool it, Clark. It was your idea for them to try and get married in the first place. Be happy you have a granddaughter like you wanted." she said calmly. Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath before stalking off into the forest. Iorik watched Clark disappear into the treeline.

"Are you alright?" he asked Lara quietly. Kori was shaking.

"Yeah." She said. All of the Loans and Chasm were standing, ready to pull people apart and boot them from the city. Iorik hugged her with a trembling Kori between them. Diana sighed.

"Don't worry. Clark knows better than to try and fight Alexander again." she said to the group.

"It's not that. It's that we don't condone fighting. Not inside the Valley." Alex said. Diana nodded.

"I understand. Believe me, there won't be any from us." Alex nodded and everyone sat down. Kori was still trembling.

"Why is Superman so angry at you, mom? Are you a villain too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"Well, Daddy's a villain..." Kori said. Diana stared at Iorik in shock. Alex stared at Arrow, who kind of hid.

"What do you mean villain?" she asked, looking at Kori. Iorik sighed and let go of Kori and Lara.

"Have you ever heard of MirrorMask?" he asked Alex.

"Of course."

"That is exactly what she means."

"ARROW LOAN!" Alex screamed at her son, who hid behind Iorik. Iorik held up his hands.

"Alex, please. He didn't tell you because he wanted to keep my identity safe." he said calmingly. Diana covered her mouth and looked away, clearly distraught. Alex looked at him, unable to find words. "I also have never killed an innocent person." Arrow was behind him whimpering. Alex looked him over.

"So you're MirrorMask, an opera singer and?"

"A former KGB General, The Owner, Chairman and CEO of Leviathan Corporation, the Grandmaster of Dragon's Peak Monastery, and an Atlantean Noble." Iorik responded.

"I guess I'll have to get over it."

"I was going to tell you, but I... well it's not really something you can just say to someone."

"Obviously." He sighed.

"It also doesn't change the way I feel about your son. Who, to be fair, knew none of this when we got engaged." She nodded. Arrow was still hiding.

"Is it safe for Arrow to come out from behind me?" Iorik asked her with a slight smile. Arrow shook his head.

"Yes you can."

"Nuh uhh." Jack came over and put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Speaking of telling your intended things, I need to speak with you." he said quietly. She looked at him. "Alone." She walked inside Jack followed her, Circe watching him carefully. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Sit down, love." She sat. He took her hands in his. "I'm not sure how to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?" He took a deep breath.

"I'm Lillian's father." She had to stop and think about that one. He waited for her to process before letting the other shoe drop.

"So our daughters are marrying each other?" He nodded.

"There's more."

"More?" He nodded again. She waited.

"I am a retired villain."

"Is anybody but Diana and Clark a hero?" He thought for a moment.

"Charles, Logan, Auroro, and Hank. Iorik has done some very heroic acts recently, and Lil hasn't burned anything down in a while. Bruce may or may not show up, so there's another. If he does show up, he'll bring Selina who is technically a hero, but he might also bring some others who decidedly aren't. And I'm pretty sure the Sorceror Supreme and his old friend Jim will be here tomorrow for Wufu's birthday, then return for the wedding. Jim might stay, but he'll bring his own lodgings. So a few." Alex laid across the couch.

"Poor Arrow is going to get decidedly overwhelmed." Jack leaned down and stroked her face gently.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. Just a lot to take in." He kissed her gently.

Outside, Iorik looked around leaned in and whispered in Arrow's ear, "We are having a birthday party for Wufu tomorrow." There was an excited squeak from next to his foot where the batchild was standing.

"Wufu have berfday party tomorrow?" he asked, eyes wide with wonder.

"How did you not tell me before?" Arrow whispered back. Iorik shrugged as Wufu looked from one to the other, waiting for an answer. Arrow rolled his eyes. Wufu was getting impatient and whined slightly. "Be patient little one." Iorik smiled and turned to Wufu.

"Yes, little bat. We have planned a grande celebration for your fourth birthday."

"Will Uncle Steef be here?" Wufu asked excitedly. Iorik nodded.

"Uncle who?"

"Steve. Better known as Dr. Strange, The Sorceror Supreme." Iorik said to Arrow with a smile. Wufu began to dance around their legs in a decidedly stereotypical Native American fashion, chanting

"Uncle Steef, Uncle Steef," over and over. Arrow laughed. Chuples waddled over and watched Wufu for a moment before joining in, growling in his own petted them as they went giggled slightly as she watched the two.

"What is he?" Lara asked.

"He's a Chiropteran." Iorik said to her, smiling as Wufu danced around him and Arrow.

"Oh. What is that?"

"An ancient race of hyper intelligent beings. Come from a forest planet." Iorik said.

"So aliens."

"Well, technically so are you." he shrugged.

"True."

"They've been here longer than almost any other sentient being."

"Ahhhh." She nodded, watching the child

"They were worshipped as gods by the Aztecs."

"Oh wow." He nodded.

"They called that one Camazotz." She nodded. All of the dragons were gathered around on the table talking about stuff.

"Are those dragons?" Iorik smiled.

"Hey, Kivuli? Come here and say hi to Lara." He flew over to Lara.

"Hi." She reached out to pet him. "You're adorable." Diana was sitting down, staring straight ahead silently. Haku came flying over. She didn't seem to notice him.

"Are you okay?" Diana nodded, not looking at him.

"Just...just rattled." He laid in her lap. She blinked and looked down at him. "Oh, hello. What's your name, little one?"

"I'm Haku." She petted his head.

"You're very cute." she smiled.

"Thank you." She tickled his horns. He giggled. Diana smiled more, tickling him under the chin.

"And who do you belong to?" she asked the little dragon.

"Arrow." he purred. She smiled fully and tickled his belly scales.

"Just Arrow?"

"Iorik too." She nodded and scratched his belly. Iorik smiled at the two. He looked toward the house, wondering how Jack and Alex were doing. Alex had fallen asleep taking a nap. Jack was resting sitting up with his beloved's head in his lap. She was hugging his leg.

Outside, a much calmer Clark came back over and sat next to Diana, kissing her on the cheek. Haku looked at him.

"Hiiii." Clark smiled.

"Hello, little one. Who are you?"

"I'm Haku."

"That's a nice name." Clark said, petting Haku's head before turning to Lara. "Lara, would you mind introducing us to your daughter?" he asked. Kori looked up at Lara.

"Mom, Dad. This Is Kori." She said. Kori jumped and stared at Lara.

"Mom and dad? What?"

"Kori, this is your Grandma and Grandpa." She stared at Lara, then at Clark and Diana. Her face went blank. She walked over and hugged her grandmother then her grandfather. She then walked off into the forest. Altair watched and walked after her. Iorik watched his daughter leave and felt his heart sink. Kori kept walking, staring straight ahead, not really seeing anything.

"Kori?" Altair said catching up to her. She kept walking, not having heard him. He grabbed her hand. "Kori?" She stopped walking, her lip trembling, tears in her eyes. He pulled her in for a hug. "Talk to me." She began to sob.

"Daddy never told me about them. I met Wonder Woman once, and she never said anything. I feel like they hid it from me."

"I'm not sure they knew. Clark's reaction said that Iorik and Lara didn't tell them."

"But daddy knew! And he never even said mom was alive! I just... I feel used." He hugged her tightly.

"I know sweetheart." She sobbed against him, clinging to him tightly.

"I don't know why he hid it from me. Why didn't he just tell me?"

"I'm not sure."

"I feel like he didn't trust me."

"You're going to have to ask him."

"I don't want to lose him again."

"I don't think he'll leave you for asking that." She was shaking.

"I hope not."

"Do you want to go ask?" She looked at him.

"Will... will you go with me?"

"Of course I will." She kissed him gently.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too" he kissed her back.

"I... I want to go ask daddy now. Before I lose my nerve." she said quietly. He nodded and gently took her back to the house. When they arrived Iorik wasn't there. "Papa, where's daddy?" Kori asked Arrow.

"He went to the meadow." He said, knowing Altair would know where that was.

"Thanks." Altair gently led the way. When they arrived, Iorik was beating the boulders out of what looked like four large living statues. "Iorik?"

"What?" Iorik responded flatly, slicing the head off one of the statues with his arm blade. He gently nudged Kori. Kori walked over.

"Daddy?" Iorik didn't respond. She jumped up and kicked the head off of one of the statues before ripping its arm off and smashing the two other statues with it. She landed in front of her father. "Daddy! Why didn't you tell me Wonder Woman was my grandmother?!" Altair just stood there. He was surprised by her strength. Iorik sighed.

"Sweetie, I could barely talk about your mother. How do you think it would have gone? But you're right. I should have. I'm sorry." he looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

Kori looked at him, then nodded slowly.

"I think I understand." She hugged him tightly. "I love you daddy." Iorik held her close.

"I love you too, my little flower." Altair smiled at them. Iorik motioned for him to come over. He walked over to them. Iorik took Kori's right hand and Altair's left, and held their palms together. "I want you both to know that this is a relationship I approve of. You both have my blessing to take it as far as your heart's desire." he said. Kori smiled up at Altair brightly. Altair was practically beaming. Kori leaned up and kissed him. Iorik smiled at them. Altair kissed back, hugging her. Iorik looked at the setting sun. "We should head back to the house. There's a big day planned tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should." Iorik began to walk back to the house. Desmodea was sitting next to Chasm when they arrived.

"So, has Iorik shown you the periodic table with the hidden metals yet?" she asked him.

"Noooooooo." he said curiously. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, offering it to him He looked at it and giggled. It was easily three times the size of the common periodic table, with over a hundred new elements. "Er mah gerd."

"That's an old one. I'm sure Iorik could give you a more current one." He was almost jumping.

"You alright there, Chasm?" Iorik asked with a grin.

"Yeah." He said sounding slightly like a child. He had put his piercings back in again. Iorik chuckled.

"That chart is a few years old. We have about 50 more that aren't listed, over half of which are metals."

"Can I have an updated one?"

"Of course. I'll have Dr. Strange bring one tomorrow." Iorik smiled. He cheered and did a dance. Desmodea giggled. "I can also have him bring raw and smelted samples of anything you want."

"All the tings." he giggled.

"What do you already have?" Dezzy asked.

"The normal stuff and." he pointed to several others. Iorik nodded and made note of the ones Chasm had.

"I'll have him bring the others. Just the metals or the metalloids too?"

"All the things." He emphasised.

"So non metals too. Got it." Chasm's black tail was flicking happily. There was a squeaky snore from a nearby tree. Arrow went to inspect the tree. Wufu was hanging upside down from a branch, his wings wrapped around him and Chuples, snoring lightly.

"Iorik?" Arrow asked backing away.

"Yeah?" Iorik asked. He was sitting at the table making a list of elements for Chasm.

"Wufu is sleeping upside down." Iorik looked up.

"Already?"

"So that's normal?"

"Well, he is a batchild..." Iorik grinned. Desmodea slipped off to her room in the hotel. Chasm wondered where she went, but left it alone. Iorik came over and stood next to Arrow, looking at Wufu with a smile. "They usually don't start doing this until after their fourth birthday. He's been an early bloomer, though." Arrow petted the child's head. Wufu snorted and made small squeaks before settling again. Arrow smiled. "I think he'll want to sleep with his brothers still, though." Iorik said. Saarael walked over to Chasm, cradling Aerion in his arms.

"Any idea where we're sleeping?"

"Depends. Do you want underwater or above?" he asked.

"Either or. Preferably above with a close pool."

"That I can do." He smiled and built a new room on the hotel on the ground floor and created a pool in the room with a railing. "You'll have to ask Arrow to fill it but you will be in the hotel." Saarael smiled.

"I can fill it. Thank you." he looked down at the child in his arms. "Say thank you, Aerion."

"Thank you." he smiled. Delphine flew over and hugged Chasm.

"Thank you, Mister Chasm!" He hugged her.

"You're welcome, little one." Saarael went to fill the pool.

"Can I call you Uncle Chasm?" Delphine asked, sitting on the man's shoulder.

"Of course."

"Yay Uncle Chasm!" the little Fae girl cried happily, hugging his head. Chasm smiled.

"Don't pull too hard on the piercings." She looked at his ear in wonder, prodding his body jewelry gently.

"They're pretty. Did they hurt?"

"At first. They don't anymore. If your mommy and daddy ever let you get piercings I'll be happy to put them in myself." Arkkaea came over.

"Maybe. If she wants them." she smiled. Delphine thought for a moment.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" she asked Chasm.

"Of course I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

"Yay! Goodnight, Uncle Chasm!" she said, hugging his head again before flying off to her room. He walked off to get something to eat. Mama smiled at him as he entered the kitchen.

"Care for some pie, sugah? Fresh baked."

"I would love some pie." he said, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "I also have some plans for your shop and home."

"Oooh, do tell!" she said excitedly, gesturing for him to sit at the table. She cut a huge slice of cherry pie and placed it in front of him, sitting across the table and sipping at her tea. Mori brought a rolled up paper.

"So, I was thinking of putting the house behind the shop instead of on top." he said, unrolling the paper on the table.

"Alright. Any particular reason?" She asked, looking at the paper.

"I figured it would be easier on the knees instead of stairs. But if you're dead set on above the shop I can do it." She nodded.

"Can we do a rooftop garden instead?"

"I can do that." he said, going to take a bite of pie and Mori digging into it with her face. Mama chuckled.

"Would you like some pie too, little one?"

"Pwease." she said, pie all over her face. Mama went over and cut a sliver of pie for the little dragon, slicing it into bite size pieces before serving it. She happily dug into the pie. Chasm ate as he pet Mori. Mama looked over the plans as she sipped her tea. Mori saw a tree in the picture and thought it needed some leaves, so she put her front feet in the pie and made some by walking on the tree. Mama smiled.

"Thank you, little one." she said, reaching out to pet Mori. Chasm laughed and Mori sat smiling. Mama chuckled.

"You are adorable. What' your name, sugah?"

"Mori. It means forest in Japanese."

"It's a very pretty name for a very pretty dragon." Mama smiled, tickling Mori's belly. Mori purred. Mama smiled and stood. "Well, I got a big day tomorrow. Wufu's birthday n'all. G'night, you two." She gave Chasm a hug and Mori a kiss on the head. They hugged her goodnight. Mama went off to her room. Iorik came in.

"Hey, Chasm? Can I request a temporary addition to Axel's old room? It's an odd one."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"A perch. For Wufu."

"What does it need to be made of?"

"Preferably a tree branch. About three inches in diameter. He made a pulling motion.

"Okay."

"Wufu. Come say thank you." Iorik said. There was a whoosh and the batchild collided with Chasm's chest with the force of a cannonball, latching on in a hug.

"Tanks, Uncle Chasm!"

"Welcome." He coughed. Wufu nuzzled his chest. Chasm hugged him.

"Wufu like Uncle Chasm. He give good hugs."

"You do too kiddo."

"Uncle Chasm be at Wufu berfday party?" the Chiropteran asked excitedly.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"Yay!" Wufu squeezed tighter, popping Chasm's back. Chasm laughed.

"Thanks. That felt good." Wufu giggled and gave him another squeeze before flying off to his room. Chasm smiled, watching the boy. Iorik smiled at him, then turned to Chasm.

"Well, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." he said, holding out his hand.

"Night." Chasm said, taking it. Iorik pulled him into a one armed 'man hug' before heading off to Arrow's room. Arrow was already in the room, laying naked on the bed, asleep. Iorik smiled and admired his lover's perfect form as he stripped down to his underwear and laid down next to the younger man, wrapping his arms around his fiance's torso. Arrow wrapped a leg and wing around Iorik, sighing as he did so. Iorik chuckled and kissed Arrow's forehead gently. "Goodnight, my love."


	24. Chapter 24

**This is a smut chapter if you do not want to read it, skip it**

* * *

 **Chapter XXIV**

Morning Coffee and Extra Cream

The next morning Arrow woke up and watched Iorik sleep. Iorik's face was peaceful. There was a squeaky snore from the boys' room. He chuckled. Iorik slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched, his joints pinging as they popped. Arrow quickly kissed him. Iorik wrapped an arm around his lover, pulling him close.

"What a wonderful thing to wake up to. How did you sleep, sweetheart?" He hid his face and shut his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. "Hey, none of that!" Iorik grinned, tickling Arrow gently. "We have a big day today."

"But sleep." He groaned.

"But Wufu's birthday party" Iorik whispered in his ear.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"Not yet. I was hoping to have some things ready when he does."

"Ugh fine." he said, sitting on Iorik.

"You might want to put some pants on, love." Iorik smirked up at him. Arrow wiggled on Iorik's cock a bit, smiling.

"Maybe yours should come off." he said, his own cock growing. Iorik flipped over and pinned Arrow to the bed.

"Tease." he purred as the door closed and latched. He leaned in and began to kiss Arrow's neck.

"Never." he purred. Iorik bit him, leaving a mark as he ground against him. Arrow moaned and tried to get his underwear off him. Iorik reached down and ripped off his own underwear, his teeth not leaving Arrow's neck. Arrow moaned, his hands exploring Iorik's back and butt. Iorik was in even better shape than last time, his back muscles rippling as he ground against Arrow, his taut, round rear pressing against the other man's hands. Arrow groaned.

"Make love to me." He licked his lips. Iorik slid his hand down Arrow's torso and to his entrance, circling the edge. Arrow pushed onto Iorik's finger. Iorik wiggled his finger into Arrow, making circular motions as it delved deeper. Arrow moaned still pushing against the finger. "More." Iorik smiled and slid another finger into his lover, spreading them to loosen him up. Arrow had his hands tangled in the sheets, his head thrown back and back arched. Iorik leaned down and bit Arrow on the neck, leaving a mark. Arrow moaned. "Fuck me. Please." Iorik retracted his fingers and pressed his cock against Arrow's pucker, breathing quickly. Arrow whimpered as Iorik removed his fingers. Iorik thrust forward, going half deep in one hit then sliding slowly deeper. Arrow squeaked and moaned. "I love your cock."

"I love yours, too." Iorik smiled, gripping the mentioned appendage firmly. Arrow moaned.

"Shit." He almost came on the spot. Iorik hilted himself within his lover.

"Oh gods, you're just as tight as ever." he breathed. Arrow almost screamed. Iorik pulled him into a kiss and began to thrust. Arrow kissed him thrusting back at him. Iorik pinned his lover's arms and began to thrust in earnest, bouncing Arrow off the mattress. Arrow was silent. He couldn't make noise. Iorik reached down and began to ripple his fingers along Arrow's shaft. Arrow screamed as he came. Iorik growled as he exploded inside Arrow. Arrow groaned as he was filled to the brim. Iorik panted, pulling out and laying down next to his beloved. Arrow smiled.

"Much better." He said hoarsely. Iorik smiled.

"Indeed." He leaned in and kissed Arrow gently. He kissed back and curled up to Iorik. Iorik held his fiancé close, purring softly. Arrow covered them with his wings. "You might want to shower this morning, love." Iorik grinned.

"If you join me." he smiled. He really just wanted to wash Iorik's back. Iorik nodded, picking Arrow up and carrying him into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of suit bags, each bearing an Armani logo, on the way in.

"Are we really wearing suits?" he asked. Iorik nodded.

"They're custom made. Wufu requested them."

"Okay." He smiled. He started the shower and moved to get in. Iorik set him down and then joined him, washing Arrow's wings gently. Arrow purred as his wings were washed. Iorik moved on, washing Arrow's back with a sweet smelling soap, giving him a shoulder rub as he did. "That feels so good." Iorik smiled and spun his lover around. He began to wash Arrow's chest gently. Arrow continued to purr. Iorik finished washing Arrow.

"Care to return the favour, sweetheart?" Arrow grabbed the washcloth and started to massage his back as he washed him. Iorik purred, a deep rumbling sound that shook the shower door. He dropped to one knee so Arrow could reach his entire back. Arrow smiled as he washed Iorik.

"I love your back." He smiled. Iorik smiled and flexed, causing his back muscles to become as firm as stone. Arrow purred and his cock grew. Iorik turned his head to look at his fiancé.

"Problem, love?" Arrow was completely hard. Iorik smirked.

"Easy, tiger. We need to start preparing Wufu's party."

"I'll be quick." He said. "All you have to do is flex your back." He moaned, starting to masturbate. Iorik chuckled and began to ripple his back muscles. Arrow touched his back and groaned. It took him about 5 minutes to cum. Iorik smiled.

"I can only imagine how you'll react at our wedding..." he chuckled to himself. Arrow smiled and hugged Iorik.

"Who knows?" Iorik hugged him back.

"Let me just wash my hair. It'll take a minute. You should go dry off and get dressed while I do that."

Arrow kissed his cheek and did as told. He had slightly forgotten that he had a back fetish due to him being able to see his own back in mirrors.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV**

Adult Magazines and New Offspring

In the suit bag labeled 'Arrow' was a fitted black suit that shimmered red and felt like it was made of rose petals. There was an iridescent crimson silk shirt included. Arrow dried off and dressed in the suit. There was the noise of a hair dryer behind him. Arrow smiled and looked at Iorik. He walked up and thread his fingers through his hair.

"You should wear it down more often." Iorik grinned.

"Wait until it's dry, love. You'll like it." He proceeded to blow dry and comb out his hair. Soon it was dry, falling to his chest in gentle midnight curls. He grinned at Arrow, then opened his own suit bag. He looked inside and laughed. Arrow was suddenly a phoenix. He got on Iorik's shoulder and went to relax under the hair. Iorik slipped on the scarlet silk shirt and pulled on the snug, gunmetal grey sharkskin pants. He shrugged on the matching jacket and turned to look in the mirror. He put on some gold chains and rings with diamonds and rubies on them. "Whatcha think, love?"

"Perfect." He turned back to normal. Iorik smiled.

"Suit looks good, sweetheart."

"Thanks." he smiled. He started playing with Iorik's hair.

"It's so pretty."

"You should see it when I grow a beard." Iorik grinned. He silently moved out of the room and down the hall.

"I'm not a beard man." He said to Iorik.

"What are you then?" Iorik asked with a mischievous grin.

"I'm a back man. I normally can't see my own even with a mirror so I like backs. Iorik chuckled.

"Really? Interesting. Anything else we haven't covered yet?"

"Not sure. I just suddenly remembered that one in the shower."

"Well, make sure you let me know if you remember any others." Iorik grinned over his shoulder as he went downstairs

"I think I know what I want for my birthday." He smiled.

"Which is what?" Iorik's voice came from behind him a moment after he had disappeared down the stairs. Arrow blushed.

"A playboy mag of you and only you and lovely shots of your muscles." he whispered, as red as his shirt. Iorik's arms encircled him from behind and he kissed his beet red lover on the cheek.

"And when is your birthday, my love?" he purred into his ear.

"July 14th." Iorik nipped at Arrow's ear.

"I think I can arrange something." Arrow purred.

"Do you want the magazine to be mass issue or collector's edition?" Arrow looked at him like he was crazy.

"1 copy collector's edition and it's mine." Iorik shrugged.

"I was just thinking that Playgirl has been after my ass, no pun intended, for literally decades. I know for a fact that the pictures will end up on the internet. If it was issued as an actual edition, however, I would have legal rights to control the images and content."

"But you're mine. And Playgirl can suck my dick." Arrow said, not wanting to share.

"I understand that, but we need to be realistic. It's not like I'll be sleeping with anyone else, they will only be solo shots. It would most likely be a limited edition as well."

"Yeah, I guess." he said, leaning on Iorik. He wanted to be the only one to get to oogle at Iorik.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Others may see my body, but only you get to have me." Arrow continued to pout. Iorik rolled his eyes with a smile. "C'mon, Grumpy. We have a party to plan." Arrow continued down to the kitchen. Iorik was already in the kitchen slicing vegetables.

"Is my job just to stand here and look pretty?" Arrow asked, really hoping it was.

"And keep me company." Iorik grinned. He grabbed a barstool and sat at the island.

"So Wufu ordered us to wear suits?"

"Wufu asked if we would mind wearing suits, as it is a big birthday for him. He wants everyone to look nice, so I took the liberty of procuring clothing for everyone

"Including dragons and golems?" Iorik looked up as Arcilla rolled into the room in a black dress with red frill trim and a red bow behind her ear. "I'll take that as a yes." Arrow smiled.

"The dragons all have mandarin collar suits with shirts the colour of their respective elements."

"That sounds pretty. So blue, light blue, reds, greens, greys." He smiled. "Pretty."

"The suits are black. They also each have the owner's elemental symbol embroidered on the back."

"But me and my mom both have sound...it's all she has." He was a tiny bit confused.

"Oh, the symbols are only on the dragon's suits. I had a gown made for your mother." Arrow smiled

"I figured, but I'm talking about the symbol on Kivuli, Haku, and Ying. "

"Kivuli has Fire, Haku has Water, and Ying has Strength. Mori has Earth on a dress version of the suit."

"Oh. I figured Mori would have a tree and Ying would be earthy because he's made of rock."

"I considered that, but I went with symbolism instead." Iorik said as he began to cook eggs.

"Okay." Mori walked in as a human. She was petite with vine hair and her skin was leaf green. A little boy walked in made of ice. He resembled a young Draco Malfoy and was a rather tall, regal looking child.

"Good morning. What kind of meat do you two want with your eggs?" Iorik asked. Yuki looked at him.

"Bacon."

"Sausage." Mori said quietly. Ying came down. He was a stocky boy made of stone, his teeth crystals.

"Ying, what would you like with you eggs? And do you know if Kivuli is up yet?" Iorik asked him as he plated eggs and bacon for Yuki and eggs and sausage for Mori.

"Sausage please" he said as they all sat at the table. Kivuli came downstairs and sat and so did Haku.

"Can I have sausage?"Kivui asked. Haku looked at Iorik.

"Can I have pancakes instead of eggs?" Iorik nodded and served Kivuli some eggs and sausage, then quickly cooked up some golden brown pancakes for Haku. He then began to peel and chop a strange red fruit that seemed to glow slightly.

"What is that Daddy?" Haku asked.

"It's a very rare fruit. Wufu loves it, so I thought I would give him some for breakfast." Iorik smiled at him. There was a squeaky yawn from upstairs. Arrow looked at the stairs. Haku nodded, sitting with all the other dragons. There was a flap of wings and a soft thump, and Wufu came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Chuples followed him, hopping down each step. Wufu was wearing black silk pajamas, Chuples was wearing ice blue.

"Morning, birthday boy." Arrow smiled. Wufu looked at him and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, daddy." he squeaked. Chuples roared happily. Wufu climbed into the chair next to Kivuli. "Morning, Gege."

"Morning Wufu." Kivuli smiled next to Wufu. Chuples climbed into Wufu's lap and waved at Kivuli. Kivuli waved back. Chuples leapt into Kivuli's lap. Iorik came in with the bowl of glowing red fruit, and Wufu squeaked excitedly.

"Plasama Fruit!" Kivuli hugged Chuples. Chuples hugged back with surprising strength. Wufu ate a piece of the fruit and squeaked contentedly as he chewed. All the dragons sat and watched him eat. They were all kids so Wufu would have people his own age that weren't adults to play with. Wufu looked around the table, then into his bowl. He held out his bowl to the others so they could each have a piece. They all smiled.

"Thank you." Wufu waited until everyone had a piece before putting the bowl back down and having another piece. They all smiled as they ate.

"Gege like plasama fruit?" Wufu asked Kivuli with a smile, bright crimson juice dribbling down his chin.

"It's really good." he smiled. Wufu swallowed the piece he had and his long tongue slid out and cleaned the juice off his face.

Axel was getting dressed with Lillian.

"Hey Lil? Do you want a dragon?" She asked. Lillian looked at her lover with surprise as she laced up her own thigh high boots.

"Well, I thought about it, especially after playing with Kivuli, but I would want to share one with you..."

"I can do that. I would just need some of your blood." She smiled, putting a boot on.

"So, when should we do that?" Lillian asked as she walked to the closet to get a dress, slapping Axel's rump on the way by.

"We could do it now. It will be painless. And only take a second."

"Alright." Lillian said, holding out her left hand. "Take it from my ring finger." Axel smiled and placed her left hand on Lil's and with her right hand made a pulling motion. Out of their left ring fingers came some blood. The blood pooled together and solidified. Then a dragon that was black with rainbow music note stripes grew from the blood stone.

"How does Hanashi sound for a name?" Axel asked Lillian.

"Better ask her." Lillian smiled, nodding to the newly formed dragon.

"I like that name." she smiled, landing on their hands. Lillian began to tear up.

"She's beautiful." the redhead whispered.

"And she's ours." Axel smiled. Hanashi sat on their hands.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?"

"We're celebrating your cousin Wufu's fourth birthday, little one." she said, wiping away a tear.

"Can I be pretty too?" she asked, noticing how they were dressed.

"Of course you can, sweetie. What do you want to wear?"

"I dun know."

"She should probably match the other dragons." Lillian nodded and went to her luggage trunk. She muttered something, then opened a hidden compartment to reveal a black mandarin collar dress with a rainbow iridescent blouse and trim. Embroidered on the back was a music note.

"Yay." She turned into an ebony skinned little girl with hair that had streaks of colors. Lillian helped the child into her dress.

"Do you want us to do anything with your hair, sweetie?" She shook her head.

"I like it." Lillian smiled and turned Hanashi around so she could look in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie." Lillian said, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"Thanks mommy." She smiled, hugging Lillian. Lillian hugged her back, tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying mommy?"

"Because I'm just so happy." Lillian said, wiping her tears away. "We should get to Grandma's house before they start the party. Do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?"

"I wanna walk." she grinned. Axel was watching the both of them smiling. Lillian smiled and stood, holding Hanashi's hand. She looked at Axel.

"Shall we, love?" Axel stood and took Hanashi's other hand and walked for the door.

Saarael was playing in the yard with Aerion and Delphine. The latter child saw the three approaching and squeaked in fright, flying over to her father, who stood, ready to fight for his children.

"It's just us, Saar." Axel said.

"I don't know you." he growled.

"I'm Axel. Arrow's sister." She said. His eyes shifted to Lillian, who was looking at him curiously. "

Who is she?" he asked, not lowering his guard.

"My fiancée and our daughter."

"Saar. Stand down." came Iorik's voice, causing his son to relax immediately. Iorik walked over from the main house. "Saar, these are your Aunts, Axel and Lillian. Ax, Lil, this is my son, Saarael." Saar bowed.

"My apologies. I was just making sure my children are safe." A trembling Delphine peeked over her father's shoulder.

"It's okay. Arrow's told me lots about you. So has Kivuli." Hanashi looked at Delphine.

"So pretty." Delphine slowly pulled herself up until her full face was visible. She peered at Hanashi curiously. Hanashi's stomach growled. Iorik looked at the little girl.

"Well, hello. What's your name?"

"I'm Hanashi." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm called Iorik." he smiled. "What would you like for breakfast, Hanashi?"

"Eggs and bacon." She said.

"Alright. Ax?"

"Pancakes." Arrow came out.

"The other dragons are in the dining room. Why don't you go join them?" Hanashi ran inside and sat with everyone. Wufu looked at her and waved tentatively.

"Hi. I'm Hanashi." She smiled climbing in a chair between Yuki and Ying.

"Wufu." he responded, pointing to himself. He held out his bowl to her. "Plasama fruit?"

"Sure." She took one and ate it. "This is amazing." Wufu nodded happily.

"Is Wufu favrite!" Iorik smiled at the batchild as he served Hanashi her eggs and bacon.

"Anything to drink?"

"Owange juice." He nodded and poured her a glass of the requested beverage, then went to cook Axel's pancakes as Wufu finished his fruit.

"Playtime!" Hanashi was halfway done with her breakfast.

"Or you can wait for Hanashi and you can all go play together." Arrow said from the front door. Wufu nodded.

"Yes, daddy." he smiled. He smiled and moved back to the island. After a minute she finished.

"Be free." Arrow smiled. Wufu ran out cheering with Chuples in hot pursuit.

"Tag time!" Iorik chuckled as he plated Axel's pancakes. All the dragons followed him. Arrow cleared the table and the adults came inside to eat breakfast. Jack was reading a book as he walked up to the house, leaping to the side of the door way to avoid the stampede of small children. Francis, who was following him, chuckled lightly as the group went around him.

"The rock will part the river, my friend." the pope said with a smile.

"But sometimes the river needn't be parted." Jack replied, and Francis nodded thoughtfully. Jack turned and saw Axel. "Is Alex up yet?" he asked her.

"Not sure. Go check." Arrow smiled. Jack grinned and hurried up to Alex's room. He silently opened the door. She was in bed still asleep. He closed the door and moved to her bedside noiselessly. Leaning down, he planted a kiss upon her lips.

"Nuuuuu." He kissed her again, this time with passion.

"The sun. It burns." Jack smiled and the curtains drew to block out the light of day.

"It's Wufu's birthday today, my love." he said, stroking her face gently.

"But warms." There was a cord hanging out of her bed and it was to the electric blanket that was on.

"I'll keep you warm." he grinned mischievously.

"Hmmmm " she smiled. He kissed her with a fiery passion. She kissed back.

"I'm awake." He chuckled and began to kiss and nip at her neck.


	26. Chapter 26

**This is a smut chapter if you do not want to read it, skip it**

 **Chapter XXVI**

Demonic Lovers and Winged Mothers

Alex sighed.

"Problem, sweetheart?" Jack asked, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"So good." He smiled and resumed his oral assault on her neck, reaching to undo her bra. A look of surprise crossed his face as he found none. A slow smile spread across his lips. She smiled. "Like what you see? He began to kiss his way down her neck, slowly lowering the blanket as he did so. He latched onto her right nipple with his mouth as the door locked itself. She moaned. He slid his hand down her front towards her crotch. She moved toward his hand. He traced her netherlips before sliding a finger between them. His large bulge pressed against her hip as he climbed onto the bed. She moaned again. He growled as he pulled on her nipple gently with his teeth, adding another finger as his bulge swelled. "Fuck me." He looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He slid off his pants, his rock hard cock springing free. It was just over eleven inches long and a tad under three and a half inches wide. He began to slide the sheets off of her body with one hand, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a surprisingly chiseled torso with the other. Her hands wandered to his chest. "Oh, yes." He positioned himself between her legs and rubbed his cockhead against her slit.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for 20 years. Jack chuckled and began to slide his massive cock into her. Alex moaned out. "So big." Jack continued to slide forward, hissing.

"So tight." Alex was panting. Jack was too by the time he was hilted inside her.

"Oh god please move." He began to thrust in slow, powerful strokes, growling softly. Alex moaned, thrusting back. For the next hour, Jack pounded his lover into the mattress. After they had both finished, he lay there, panting, holding Alex close.

"Better than my husband." She smiled, her head on his chest. He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Jack."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXVII**

Dancing Contests and Clown Princes

There was a knock on the door.

"Daddy? You in there?" came Desmodea's voice.

"Give us a minute." Jack pulled the covers over them. "Come on in, Dezzy." he said. The girl came in with a tray of coffee and set it on a nearby table.

"Here. Iorik said he'd make you breakfast if you want." she smiled, then bowed and left.

"Such a sweet son in law." Alex said popping her head up. Jack chuckled and levitated the tray over to them. "Coffee, love?"

"Yes please." He poured her a cup. "Cream or sugar?"

"Sugar."

"How much?"

"Like, 2 cubes." He nodded and opened the sugar bowl to reveal skull shaped sugar cubes. He plopped two into Alex's drink and stirred it before handing it to her and pouring himself a cup, which he did not sweeten. Alex sat up and sipped her coffee.

"Good Coffee." She purred.

"Any idea what you're going to want for breakfast?" Jack asked her, sipping his black coffee.

"Probably pancakes and syrup."

"Do you want to read my manuscript for my new novel?"

"Not today. Today is Wufu's party." Jack nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"On that note..." She finished her coffee and moved to get dressed.

"Iorik had a dress made for you for Wufu's birthday." Jack said. "Would you care for a shower first, my dear?" She stretched her wings.

"Please." He smiled as the shower turned itself on. He gestured for her to go first. She walked into her shower. "Ahhhh warms." Jack stepped into the shower behind her and began to wash her back. She moved her wings out of the way. He gently massaged her body as he washed her.

"Feels so good." He smiled and gently turned her around. As the water touched his skin it was vaporizing into puffs of steam. He began to massage her abs and sides. She giggled for a few seconds before relaxing. He dropped to one knee and began to massage her legs. There were two large vertical gouges in his back, one on either side of his spine. Inside were ridged burn scars. She gently touched them. He froze as her hands brushed against them, waiting for her to react. She didn't say anything just touched them. He shuddered and closed his eyes. She let her hands wander his back. He just knelt there, enjoying her touch, glowing yellow tears running from his black eyes. She kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her. She smiled at him and moved to wash his hair. He had a thin tail with an angled tip. It lashed back and forth as Alex washed his long, snow white hair. She saw the tail and smiled. She washed the soap out of his hair. "I see you like having someone wash your hair."

"Your touch is soothing, whether it be on my hair or wing scars." he said softly.

"That's good." She smiled, moving to soap his body. He stood so she could, his muscles rippling beneath his pale skin. She purred as she washed him. There was a deep rumbling in his chest, like a very quiet earthquake. Alex hugged him. Jack's entire body was rumbling with the sound. He kissed her on the cheek. "I guess we should get dressed" He chuckled and nodded, his hair drying in a cloud of steam as he walked to get dressed, opening his suit bag to reveal a black sharkskin suit and deep crimson silk shirt. His shirt was the same colour as the crystal studded gown that waited for Alex. With the gown was a black bolero jacket with red trim. Alex dried off and put on the gown. She twirled in it for a second before smiling at Jack. He grinned at her as he buttoned his shirt.

"Absolutely stunning, my love." He slipped on his form fitted jacket and then his mirrored sunglasses. His lizard skin boots zipped themselves up and he offered a hand to Alex. "May I walk you to breakfast?" She nodded and took his hand. Jack gently took her hand, kissed it, and led her down to the dining room where Iorik was talking to a mirror flanked by candles. The back of the mirror was facing the stairwell.

"Yes, all except the list I sent, raw and refined." He said. The mirror spoke a series of deep, strange words. "No, just samples." Iorik responded. "And don't be late. Wufu is very excited to see you." Alex walked downstairs.

"So, breakfast ready?" She asked. Iorik pointed to a steaming platter of pancakes. There was a goblet made of carved black onyx for Jack that was puffing out wisps of thick burgundy smoke. "I will see you around noon, Steven." Iorik said, making a complicated gesture towards the mirror. The candles went out with a puff of smoke.

"Who was that?" she asked, sitting down.

"Dr. Steven Strange, the Sorceror Supreme. He'll be here for Wufu's birthday, and he's bringing the elemental samples for Chasm." Iorik said turning to smile at her as Jack sat next to her. The doorbell rang three times.

"Chasm will love that." She smiled. There was a knock on the door and in walked an older man in a suit, deep red cape, and an odd, red, open-faced helmet.

"Hello?"

"Hello." she smiled. "Here you don't have to knock on the front door, just come on in." He nodded, then looked at Iorik.

"Where is Charles?"

"He's in the mountainside hotel. Be careful, Eric. Logan is still upset with you." Iorik replied, taking a sip of tea. Magneto nodded and went back outside. Charles was reading the children a book in the yard as Eric approached him slowly from behind. All the little eyes watched Eric, trying not to giggle. Suddenly, Xavier's wheelchair spun around rapidly, causing the bald man to drop the book (which was safely caught by Wufu) and hold on tightly.

"Eric! Stop it!" he laughed, and his wheelchair stopped spinning, now facing a grinning Magneto. Charles scowled in mock anger. "A simple hello would do, you know."

"And where's the fun in that?" Eric smiled, then kissed Charles on the cheek, causing the psychic to blush. From his room with Storm, Logan watched, jaw agape.

"Magneto just kissed Professor X." he whispered, hardly believing his own words. The kids giggled at them.

"What are you talking about?" Storm said walking over. Logan just pointed out the window as Eric kissed Charles again, this time on the lips. Charles reached up to cup Magneto's face. She watched. "What in the world is going on?" She said, confused. Behind them on the couch, Beast was humming a tune as he crocheted pair of strangely shaped socks. Storm looked at him. "You seem to be okay with this."

"Not like any of us have a say in who Charles loves." Beast said, not looking up from his work. "Besides, he and Eric have been together for over three decades."

Logan stared at the blue man, unable to form words.

"Three decades?!" Beast thought for a moment.

"Well, they've been friends for almost 60 years, and romantically involved for just about thirty. So, yeah."

"Wow."

"If this threw you for a loop, the guests of honour are going to blow your mind." the blue man chuckled.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"You'll see soon enough." he smiled.

Iorik went to find Arrow. Arrow was upside down in a tree doing crunches

"Sweetheart? I need to talk to you." Iorik said from beneath him. He let himself hang.

"Yeeees?" Iorik smiled.

"Might want to be on the ground for this one, love." He flipped back over and stood.

"Okay?"

"So, there are five more people coming for Wufu's birthday..."

"Okay…?" Iorik shifted, uncertain of how to phrase the information he was giving.

"Their relationship is... Different than most people think. And its true nature needs to remain a secret." Arrow was confused Iorik opened his mouth to elaborate when the doorbell went crazy and the squealing of tires could be heard, accompanied by a maniacal laugh that struck terror into the hearts of almost every citizen of Gotham. Axel heard the laugh and stopped what she was doing. She walked over to Iorik.

"Why is Joker here?" Iorik just facepalmed and groaned as a brightly decorated hearse spun into the driveway, confetti cannons firing out of the top once it stopped. The driver's door opened and the stereo was blasting 'Partyman' by Prince. The Joker spun out in his usual purple tailcoat, orange vest, yellow shirt and green bowtie. He danced over to the back and removed a coffin that popped open to reveal several presents. Out stepped a voluptuous woman in a green gown and two massive hyenas in collars. Ivy turned to help Harley out of the car as Joker continued to dance. Harley took Ivy's hand.

"Thanks." Axel and Arrow were looking between Iorik and Joker. There was a roar as the Batmobile pulled up and 'Partyman' ended. Batman stepped out, then turned to help Catwoman. The Dark Knight and the Clown Prince of Crime squared off. A set of speakers lifted from the Batmobile and began to play Prince's 'Batdance'. The two Archnemesis' began to have a dance off. Axel just stared at the two dancing men before throwing her hands up in surrender and walking away.

"No no no nope nope nope." One of the hyenas bounded over and landed in front of her, tail wagging.

"Looks like Bud found a friend, love." Ivy said to Harley, resting a hand on the blonde's hip as the song faded out and Batman and Joker spun and moonwalked toward the outdoor table in unison. Arrow just stood hands up as if trying to hold something. Axel saw the hyena. Harley laughed.

"Seems so." Bud moved closer to Axel, sniffing at her, as his brother leapt over to inspect Arrow. Wufu turned and saw the newcomers. He squeaked with excitement. Arrow was stunned. Catwoman had followed everyone to the table. Wufu poked Kivuli.

"Gege, look!" Iorik whistled and the other hyena leapt over Arrow into the big man's arms.

"Hey, there Lou!" Iorik said, tickling the beast. Arrow looked at the hyena before petting it. Axel carefully reached out to pet Bud. Kivuli looked at the people. Bud nuzzled Axel's hand and Lou rubbed against Arrow's. Bruce patted the seat next to him for Selina. Chasm walked up severely confused. Axel hugged the animal.

"Is that Batman?" Kivuli motioned for the kids to come over. They all came over. Harley looked at them.

"Look at them all. Oh, the little green one is so cute, she kinda looks like you." Ivy looked at Mori and waved with a smile. Wufu stared at everyone wide eyed. Mori looked at Ivy and waved. Kivuli was staring at Batman in awe. Hanashi was staring at Joker's hair. She liked the color a lot. Ying and Yuki were at the back of the mass. Mori was in the middle surrounded by the other dragons. Haku was looking around trying to take everything in. Lillian looked out the window from her seat in the living room.

"Um... Alex?" Alex looked at Lillian then out the window.

"Please tell me they will behave." Lillian didn't have time to respond before the Joker pulled a striped tube from his coat and fired a rocket into the air that exploded into a shower of glittering confetti that rained down on the dragons. They all started playing in the confetti. "It seems he's having harmless fun." The Joker was now juggling knives and torches. They were all sitting watching him. Batman looked down at Kivuli as the Joker caught the knives, one in each hand and one in his teeth. They all clapped.

"You're Batman." he giggled. Batman nodded and reached out to pet Kivuli.

"And you're Kivuli." He squeaked as he was petted. Batman knew his name. Batman chuckled and tickled Kivuli's belly as Clark and Diana came over in their own superhero garb.

"Morning, Bat."

"Morning Supe." Kivuli purred. Batman looked at the other children as the doorbell rang three times. Kivuli looked up and turned back into a boy.

"Daddy Iorik. Who that?" Chasm was sitting at the table having tea. Wufu looked into the sky, then threw his hands in the air.

"Uncle Steef!" he squeaked excitedly. Everyone watched him touch down.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXVIII**

Distant Daughters and Supreme Sorcerors

Dr. Strange was carrying a large velvet sack and a paper scroll.

"Alright. First," He hugged a giggling Wufu. "Second, who is Chasm?" The punk cowboy stood up.

"Right here." Dr. Strange held out the scroll and bag toward him.

"I was told to give you these." He grabbed the bag and scroll and giggled like a little boy. Iorik chuckled at Chasm's antics. Jack peeked out the window and growled upon seeing the crimson caped sorceror. Lillian turned and, spotting Jack, stared at him, open mouthed in shock. Chasm ran off to put his stuff away and put his new poster up. Alex finished breakfast and walked outside. There was a screech of rage from inside the house and Jack flew by Alex and hit a tree.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD!" Lillian screamed at him, tears streaming from her eyes and turning to steam halfway down her face. Alex watched them. She spoke with power.

"Back off, no fighting in my city, unless sparring. Besides, it's Wufu's birthday." She was standing tall and powerful. All the dragons had shifted to adults and were standing ready to fight. Lillian was so upset she couldn't speak. She glared at Alex for a moment, then flew away towards the mountaintop, sobbing violently. Jack sighed and stared at the ground. Axel watched and flew after Lillian. Alex and the dragons just stood watching. She had no idea what was going on but she does not tolerate fights. Axel landed next to Lillian.

"Lil, sweetheart…" Lillian collapsed to the ground in a sobbing mess, curling into a shuddering ball. Axel sat down and pulled her into her lap. "Hey what's up?"

"I...I...h-hate hiiiiiim!" Lil sobbed into Axel's chest.

"Why do you hate him?" She asked.

"He made me think he was dead! He abandoned me and mom!"

"Who?"

"Daddy! He faked his own death to get away from me and mom!" Lillian wailed.

"Why in the world?" she was confused.

"What?" Lillian asked her, also confused.

"Nothing sweetheart, but please don't get angry at my mom." she said, remembering the glare.

"I just... she doesn't understand! He's been here for 2 days and never even said hi! Did not even ask about me! Then I yell at him once and I get shit for it…" Axel kissed her forehead.

"That was not yelling. THIS IS YELLING. That was attacking. You threw him into a tree from the front door." Lil looked away.

"Not like he didn't deserve it..." she muttered. Axel chuckled.

Back near the house, Jack was still sitting against the tree, staring at the ground despondently. Wufu was looking troubled. Kivuli grabbed his brother and took the crowd of them around to the other side of the house. Alex walked up to Jack and gently led him into the living room. Wufu looked ready to cry. Jack stared dead ahead as he was led into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I need you to talk to me Jack."

"She hates me." Jack said hollowly.

"Why does she hate you?"

"Because I left, probably." Jack said quietly.

Why did you leave?"

"Because Deathstroke was going to kill me otherwise." Jack said.

"Oh. She needs to know that." He scoffed.

"Like she would listen to me now. Or believe me."

Kivuli sat in the hammock.

"Shhhh, it's okay little brother." He started swinging the hammock. The other dragons went dragon and cuddled with Wufu.

"Wufu worry about Auntie Lil. Auntie Lil feel real hurt. Gramma should no yell at Auntie Lil." the batchild squeaked, wrapping his wings around the dragons and snuggling into Kivuli. He was clearly upset by the situation.

"I know, but it's your birthday and gramma has a no fighting rule." He kept hugging Wufu. Wufu nodded.

"Still should no yell. Yell make thing worse. Talk calm. Calm make thing calm." Kivuli nodded.


End file.
